


【授翻】 Ephemeron|朝生暮死

by AriaArioso



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcoholic Tony Stark, Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Bittersweet Ending, Codependency, Guilt, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Like really slow, M/M, May Parker is a good Aunt, Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Minor Tony Stark/OFC, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Daddy Kink, Not Underage, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is alive but most of the Avengers are dead, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Tony Stark, Psychological Trauma, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Slow Burn, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Unhealthy Relationships, but makes bad decisions, by New York state laws at least, compliant, from canonical events, if we are getting technical about it, peter parker has post-traumatic stress disorder, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 132,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaArioso/pseuds/AriaArioso
Summary: “和奈德在一块儿，让彼得意识到自己与周围是多么格格不入。对奈德来说，外星人第二次现身曼哈顿上空是个让人兴奋的‘那发生时你在哪儿——?’的走廊谈资。奈德的世界并没被扯成碎片再重新拼合起来。因为奈德不记得了。除了在那里战斗的人，没人记得。”也就是说，“托尼和彼得的关系很可能是非常规的，但他们本来就是非常规的人，有一些他妈的非常规的经历。”在这部小说中，托尼无法停止触碰彼得以确保他是真实的，彼得则梦想着能在托尼的怀里却不消散。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prince_of_Elsinore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_of_Elsinore/gifts).
  * A translation of [Ephemeron](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532800) by [Prince_of_Elsinore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_of_Elsinore/pseuds/Prince_of_Elsinore). 

> 附加tag：
> 
> 慢热，很慢的那种；不是非法未成年性爱，如果我们专业点讲的话，至少符合纽约州的法律；有年龄差异，但不是Daddy Kink；托尼·斯塔克有一颗心，但是做了错误的决定；托尼·斯塔克有难以解决的问题；托尼·斯塔克患有创伤后应激障碍，彼得·帕克患有创伤后应激障碍；彼得·帕克需要一个拥抱；心理创伤；创作续接《复仇者联盟3:无限战争》，但不是《复仇者联盟4:终局之战》；彼得还活着，但大多数复仇者都死了；罗迪是个好兄弟，梅·帕克是个好阿姨，山姆·威尔逊是个好兄弟；保护欲强烈的托尼·斯塔克；酗酒的托尼·斯塔克；内疚，自罪，焦虑；有铁椒，MJ虫感情线；焦虑与幸福的结局；苦乐参半的结局；不健康的依赖共生关系
> 
> 译者的话：
> 
> ephemeron意为蜉蝣，短暂存在的事物。鉴于蜉蝣一天的寿命，文章名意译为《朝生暮死》。

他首先注意到的是目光。

当他在实验室里研究测试最新的战衣时；当他在基地的厨房里弯着腰吃着F.R.I.D.A.Y.点的外卖，盘子旁摆着摊开的西班牙语课本时；或者当他用尴尬的废话填补沉默，东拉西扯新蛛网流体公式中的化学键假设，奈德订购了多么棒多么酷的定制乐高玩具时——他抬起头，然后看见了。

他一开始不确定这究竟代表了什么，前提这不只是光造成的错觉，过于活跃的想象力作祟，或者别的任何什么。彼得·帕克首先是一位科学家，他知道如何进行实验才能得出具有一致性的统计概念结果。设置常量，调整变量。观察。

最终他有了数据来证实他的怀疑：斯塔克先生正以一种从未有过的方式看着他。在那发生之前。那场事件。那场灾难。他们每走进同一间屋子，那东西就悬在他们之间，且他们每分开一次，它也追随着他们，像特别顽强的雨云。

现在彼得确信他所看到的是真实的，下一步是确定它到底是什么，并解析它的含义。这就需要更多的冒险——在史塔克先生一定会注意到的前提下向他一瞥，他们目光相遇后迅速从彼此身上移开，像没抓到对方看自己似的。

他花了一段时间分析他在史塔克先生眼中短暂捕捉到的东西：乍一看它们只是空白的目光巡视。因此他进行系统的研究：假设并检查准确性。

彼得飞快地过了一遍各种情绪，试图把它们与斯塔克先生脸上的表情匹配起来。一切进展顺利，到目前为止，他已经有了如下假设：

1\. 不敢置信。很有可能  
2\. 敬畏。不是很像  
3\. 害怕。多的惊人，在不同种类的恐惧之间微妙的变化着  
a.恐慌、感觉血都冻住了，还有  
b.畏惧，胃都沉下去的那种，他意外地容易这样  
4\. 悲伤。不是——哀悼？深刻又强烈，这是新的，偶尔掺杂着疲倦。而且出乎意料。  
5\. 温柔。这让彼得同时以一种“有安全感”又“不是很舒服”的方式觉得温暖。尴尬，紧张，好像他触及了一些私人化的东西，这也许……跟那个有关。  
6\. 无法分辨的。暂时如此。数据集不完整。

现在：这部分可能会让一些有科学头脑的人觉得困难。但这是最最重要的，也是彼得所擅长的。每一项实验，每一个发现都会有的，让彼得因为他的思维超越了手甚至嘴巴的速度而兴奋不已的：结论。解释。现实世界应用。进一步探索的途径。启示。

所以：斯塔克先生看着他，就像他是一个该死的奇迹，一个圣经中的幻象。他同时也很害怕——也许是害怕彼得只是转瞬即逝且脆弱的幻影。仿佛他一旦敢把目光移开，他再回头看时，彼得就不会存在了。他很喜欢彼得——自从一年前他给他提供了一个正式的队员位置后，彼得一直很确信这点——但同时彼得也是个提醒，关于他失去的一切。

彼得对解开这个谜题并不像往常那样感到高兴。这一次，彼得不知道该怎么处理他的结论。

＊＊＊

他注意到的第二件事是那些触碰。

斯塔克先生一向是一个体格健壮的人，可以说惯于触碰，但他会有选择地如此。彼得总是把这归结于男人天生的支配欲，一种控制人际关系的手段。有权势的人通过触碰来展示他们对他人空间的权利。彼得多年来一直生活在最底层，他深知这一点：身为班里体型最小的书呆子，很容易成为目标。他意识到在史塔克先生身上也有一些曾折磨他童年的恶霸的习性，甚至还有一丝弗莱什那种刻意的傲慢和嘲弄的笑容。像弗莱什一样，斯塔克先生似乎习惯占据比他紧凑的身材所需的更多的空间：比如腿随意地搭在汽车后座上，手臂任意沿着桌子的一侧伸展摆放。

彼得知道这种行为，也知道它的成因。他记得在他最难熬的学校岁月里，本叔叔谈到了欺凌——他应该为他们和他们行为根源的不安全感感到难过。彼得一直在为这个建议奋斗，这让他早在成为蒙面义警之前就有了一种正义感。

彼得不喜欢把斯塔克先生想成一个恶霸，一点都不——他明白很多人会不同意这个观点——但他知道道理同样适用。这也是为什么他第一次见到托尼·斯塔克——天才、复仇者、花花公子、慈善家时，尽已所能不让那压在肩膀上的沉重的手和打在背上的招呼冲昏自己的头脑。他把它们理解为权力的投射而不是喜爱的象征，并且压下每一次手或手臂不经意的碰触使他胸中升起的暖意。

但这些触碰是不同的。

它们看起来……几乎是在试探。一反常态的胆怯：指尖从他分明的肩胛骨间掠过，似乎不确定它们是否被允许在那里停留——就一个信奉“请求宽恕胜过请求许可”且总是翘掉请求宽恕部分的人来说，这样真奇怪。

彼得注意到触摸往往是在目光之后。只要一有机会，只要站在彼得旁边跟他讲话，就足以成为史塔克先生碰他胳膊肘或后背中间的借口。

史塔克先生总是撤退的很快，但彼得有一种明显的感觉，抽离使他痛苦。他希望自己能告诉他没有关系，他可以摸他——给予托尼·斯塔克许可的想法带来一种奇异的掌控感——彼得很乐意如此，但他不信任自己的言语或声音能很好地传递这个信息。因此他转而放手于自己的身体反应，在每一次掌心的温柔按压下放松，但永不足矣把斯塔克先生吓跑。因为万一彼得判断错了呢？如果是他想太多了怎么办？鉴于他增强的感官可以在他足够专注的时候让任何轻微的触摸都烧灼的像个烙印，这并不是不可能的。从另一个角度来说，斯塔克先生也可能根本不知道自己在做什么。

彼得不确定那是更好还是更坏。

＊＊＊

“我只是觉得我可以做得更多，你知道吗，斯塔克先生？”他感觉自己就像一张破唱片，双手紧握在身前，就像他紧张时经常做的那样。“考虑到……”

“考虑到？”斯塔克先生正在焊接电脑芯片，头都没抬一下。

“考虑到……我做过的事，”他说的很结巴。彼得不能直接提出来，他知道史塔克先生不能听这个，就像彼得不能谈论这事一样。他们都在脑中建造了自己的掩体来封锁它。

史塔克先生皱了下鼻子，靠向金属片。“做过的事，哈？专心于功课，孩子。这就是协定。”

“是啊，可是……弗瑞不知道就没关系。”彼得嘟囔着。

“我更多是指你那迷人得可怕，且明显‘只要她想就可以变得更加可怕’的姨妈。”

彼得耸了耸肩。“梅姨不知道就没——”

“你确定你想说完那句话吗?”

他终于透过放大镜的边缘看向他，单凭一条挑起的眉毛就让彼得收回了话。

“嗯，是的，不想……”彼得停住，低头看自己磨坏的耐克鞋。“对了。我会——”他朝实验室的门猛地转头，“在厨房里学西班牙语……如果你需要我的话。啊，不是说你需要我，来完成它，只是——我是说，如果你想多一双手帮忙——我的意思是，我知道你有Dum-E ，但是，如果你——”

“你星期三干什么?”

问题转的太快了，彼得都没反应过来。斯塔克先生仍然蜷缩着身子专心工作。

“放学之后，你参加了，呃，辩论俱乐部还是什么？你选了哪个，模拟联合国？”斯塔克先生挥舞着手，好像在寻求答案。

彼得眯起眼睛，想知道为什么斯塔克先生要假装忘记自己的课外活动安排，彼得知道，斯塔克先生自打给了他第一套战服后就已经记住了他的日程规划。

“学术十项全能。”

斯塔克先生打了个响指。“就是这个，没错。你周三有练习吗？”

“没有，”彼得答的很快。

“你没退出，是吗？”

“没有。但是我只是个替补，我不必每次——”

“替补？”斯塔克先生又抬起头，满脸吃惊。他站起来大步地朝彼得走去。“什么样的笨蛋领队会让你做替补？”他挤进彼得的空间，用一根手指戳着彼得的胸骨。“我敢说你是队里最聪明的孩子，没理由你不该是第一人选。”

彼得的脸变热了，他从史塔克先生强烈的注视中移开视线，落在他的手指仍沉重地压在他胸口的地方。

“这样说太夸张了，史塔克先生，不管怎么说，我做这个只是因为这是梅姨的要求。我——是我要求当替补——”

“你要求的，真是这样吗？”终于，斯塔克先生移开了手。“来吧，彼得，你不能因为弗瑞开了个记者招待会就把学校的东西都扔了。这是你的未来——”

“那不是我的未来。”彼得不知自己从哪儿来的力量直视史塔克先生的眼睛。“你知道不是的。”

然后就这样。斯塔克先生又用那种眼神看着他。

彼得润湿了嘴唇，在脑海里记录着：恐惧。“如果弗瑞叫我呢？”悲伤。“我该怎么说——‘哦，我今天救不了纽约了，我要参加学术十项全能?’”——担心？不，这是什么——“我现在是个复仇者了，托尼。”

斯塔克先生比彼得先一秒地惊讶地眨了眨眼。

“哦…史…史塔克先生，对不起。”他结结巴巴地说，脸上又泛起一阵尴尬的红晕。

斯塔克先生迅速就镇定下来，耸了耸肩。“不，我不介意。就像你说的，你现在是个复仇者了。我们是队友，队友之间应该直呼其名。”他没有直视彼得的眼睛。

“哦，对。好吧。”彼得咬着嘴唇。他不确定这是从哪儿来的。作为一个脑子里总是装着“史塔克先生”的人，却不知怎的就让这个名字溜了出来。

“托尼，”他尝试着说。现在这感觉很奇怪。

“那么，周三?”托尼继续，像没被打断过似的。

“哦对，恩，我有空。真的。没有十项全能之类的东西。”

“好吧，如果你想在这上面多做点工作——”他用指头戳了戳身后的工作台——“下周末之前，你为什么不在放学后到我那儿去一趟呢？”

“等…等等，真的？你那儿？就像，你家吗？”

“其中的一个。确切地说，是上东区的那个。”托尼把手插在口袋里，踮起脚掌跳了一下，注视着彼得的反应。“只要它不会干扰你做作业。”他很快补充道。

“好啊！我是说，当然，好的，史…托尼。”

他又挑起眉毛。“只有托尼，孩子。”

“对。所以，你把，你把设备放在你的公寓里。”彼得在他们工作的多个全息界面上做着各种手势。

“当然。有一个工作室，和这儿不像。”他从肩膀上仰了下脑袋，“但是功能齐全。”

＊＊＊

托尼•斯塔克的家用工作间可比功能齐全强多了。

彼得在参观的大部分时间里都大睁着眼睛——不是为了科技，那个他在州北的周末看的多了，是为了这空间的感觉。如果基地的实验室是一个与一些世界上最聪明的科学头脑共享的一流实验场所，那么这就是一个特立独行的天才的个人游乐场。它看起来像一个机修工的车库——一个非常阔气的，设备极其精良的机修工车库——闻起来也像发动机机油。至少有六七个处于不同拆卸状态的汽车发动机躺在地上，托尼只是不以为然地挥了挥手，把它们当成娱乐项目不予理会。还有更多的高科技部件随意散落在工作台上，彼得在其中一个上认出了瓦坎达的纳米科技，他希望稍后能好好观察它。

尽管有那么多的好东西等着他饱览，可最吸引他注意力的还是托尼领着他参观自己工作间以及顶层公寓的其他部分时，那只很少离开他后背的温暖的大手。

＊＊＊

彼得很努力的投入功课，这让梅姨很满意，但梅也有点担心比起额外分配给巡逻的时间，他给社交生活安排的时间太少了。因此当他提到放学后还会再去托尼家时，她没法抱怨他没把学业放在首位。

也许她注意到他用名字称呼托尼，但她没有指出来。

彼得带着一种他自己也不太明白的满足之情注意到，托尼即使不在导师模式也会把手放到自己的背上。当彼得到达公寓时，他就用它引导彼得进入工作间，把他带到工作台前给他展示自己在做的项目，领他到外面装饰着巨大铁艺品和黑色大理石的厨房去吃点心。彼得确信这是一种新的触碰，而不是那种老套的权力游戏——它很温柔，几乎带着质疑，但也足够坚定，让人安心。

如果彼得能确保每次到托尼家都能脱得只剩一件衣服就好了，他忍不住想这个。不是通过一件连帽衫或夹克衫感受托尼手掌的温度，而是透过一层薄薄的棉质t恤去清晰地感受。他会感受到每根手指的轮廓，几乎能体验到他手的确切形状。彼得想知道如果它压在他裸露的皮肤上又会有多清楚。当然，这只是一个纯粹的科学研究。

他发现自己总是在想托尼的手。粗糙的手指，修剪整齐的指甲，让它们看起来如此强壮的厚肌腱。

这就是他摇着头，重复内心的秘语，“别这么怪异，彼得。”然后一头扎进最近的分神点之前，常有的想法。

＊＊＊

“忘了前门在哪儿了是吗，帕克？”在F.R.I.D.A.Y. 按他的命令打开阳台门时，托尼打趣道。

“抱歉，托尼。”彼得回答，听起来一点也不抱歉。他轻快地从他身边滑过，走进富丽堂皇的白色和米黄色的顶层公寓客厅。扯下面罩，把头发往后一推。“只是，我已经穿上制服了，而且你懂的，蛛网比电梯快——”

“啊哈，你懂的。我们真的不需要用蜘蛛侠把我的阳台当作他的私人着陆坪的消息吸引人群关注我私人住宅的位置。你知道推特上的人会对这些津津乐道的——”

“好了，好了，对不起，史塔克先生，这不会再发生了！”彼得赶紧真心悔过。

他注意到这个名字从嘴里溜出来收不回去了，一阵红晕爬上了他的脖子。当斯塔克先生彰显自己的权威时，他仍倾向于使用“斯塔克先生”这个称呼。

但托尼似乎没有注意到，他盯着彼得，皱起眉头。彼得快速一瞥，他的眼神很奇怪，彼得想知道这回又是什么引起的。

托尼看向别处，草草点头，深深地嗅了下鼻子，勒紧自己的长袍。“不，没关系。我开什么玩笑，反正所有的狗仔队都知道我住在这儿。所以是什么风把你吹到我这儿来了，蜘蛛-男孩？我们以为我们说的是星期四。”

彼得对这个绰号做了个鬼脸——这绝对是故意的，他没注意到“斯塔克先生”这个口误才怪——彼得交叉双臂，转而说:“那是你的睡衣吗?”一点没迟疑的回击。

托尼看起来不怎么样，头发散乱，脸颊上的胡茬比该有的多，像没睡过似的。

“你一整天都穿着它吗？”彼得继续施压。

“别用那种义人的口气跟我说话，帕克。不适合你。”托尼转身大步走向厨房。“我援引我单身汉的权利，在我的公寓里，我想穿什么就穿什么，想什么时候穿就什么时候穿。不管怎样，今天才刚刚开始。”

彼得跟着他。“呃，托尼，你确实知道我一小时前才放的学，对吧？”

托尼在往水杯里倒水的时候停了下来，眯起眼睛望着远方，仿佛在脑子里做着长除法。

“哈，”他轻声说，转身看向彼得。“你……还没回答我的问题。你在阳台上突然现身干什么？以及顺便问一下，你怎么知道我会在一个工作日的下午呆在这儿？这概率极小，我得补充一句，你很走运——”

“嗯，我不知道，但我认为这值得一试，考虑到弗瑞说——”

“弗瑞说了什么?”托尼尖锐地问道。

“呃，你知道，他只是想让你忙起来，他认为你在这里关的太久了——”

“哦，是吗他？”

“而且你一直忽略自己在斯塔克工业的职责，你唯一离开你房子的时间是我们在州北的周末——”

“好了，我知道了。老天，知道什么时候该闭嘴吧，帕克。几时开始你和弗瑞这么亲近了。”他嘟囔着，从碗柜里拿出另一个杯子。

“想喝什么?”托尼很快把谈话引到了更安全的地方。“水、羽衣甘蓝奶昔……”

彼得做了个鬼脸。“呃，水，谢谢。”

托尼把杯子斟满，推到彼得那边。“我自己要喝点咖啡。”

他转向他的浓缩咖啡机——彼得只在咖啡店里见过的型号，从没在私人住宅里见过——他开始把磨碎的咖啡装进过滤器。“我给你做点什么？卡布奇诺，拿铁？帕克，你喜欢那些小资饮品吗？”

“啊，我真的不喜欢咖啡。”他心不在焉地回答，眼睛跟着托尼的精准动作。他的手有肌肉记忆的自信，当他锁好过滤机开始冲制浓缩咖啡，肌腱绷紧。这让彼得想起了托尼专注于发动机时的样子。

“嗯，也许这样最好。除非你能在家里做，这些破玩意贵的很。”

轮到彼得扬眉了。“对你来说不算问题。你为什么有这些东西？”

托尼正往奶缸里倒牛奶。它是微带灰色的，显然不是普通人喝的那种牛奶。“我很久以前就学到了，彼得，如果想把事情做好——”他把蒸汽棒插进奶缸，转动旋钮——“最好自己动手。”

彼得默默地欣赏托尼完成他的饮料。它看起来光滑，有光泽，坚果棕色。对这么小的东西来讲，这制造工序还真是多。

“这是什么?”

“白咖啡。”

“这不是白色的。”

“‘红蛇果’是一种很面的、没味的，基本上不算苹果的苹果；‘长岛’也绝对不是冰茶，尽管它们在控制膀胱方面有类似的作用。波登说的，烹饪界充满了谎言，帕克。”

托尼把杯子端到唇边，细细地抿了一口，舔着上唇的泡沫和胡茬。

彼得意识到自己在盯着他看，便垂下了眼睛。“我能尝尝吗?”他没来得及控制住自己就脱口而出。

“不行，”托尼简单地说，把杯子放在碟子上。“这是我的白咖啡。我会给你做你自己的。”

“如果我不喜欢呢？”

托尼耸了耸肩。“那就倒掉。”

“但那是一种浪费！”

“彼得——”托尼吸引住彼得的目光，“只是几盎司浓咖啡和燕麦奶。没事的。真的。”

彼得让了步。托尼倾向于认为物质的东西是可以随意丢弃的，这不是他们第一次就这个观点产生分歧了。看到完美的食物被浪费，或者能用的电子产品被废弃，彼得会身体上感到疼痛。但他知道要谨慎地选择较量。至少他说服了托尼把一些功能齐全的使用两年的电脑捐给一所社区大学，当时他差点把它们扔了。(“给垃圾箱潜水员的礼物，就像你以前做的那样，对吧，彼得？”)

一分钟后托尼把第二杯沿着桌台推向他。

他试探性地尝了一口，清楚地注意到托尼警惕的目光，努力不让自己为浓缩咖啡的苦味皱脸。他伸手去拿糖罐，舀了一块、两块、三块、四块糖。托尼的眉毛越挑越高。

彼得又喝了一口，哼了一声。既然这种液体入胃不是那么苦了，他也可以欣赏泡沫燕麦奶令人惊讶的奶油口感了。

“还不错。”他裁定。

托尼嘲笑，“那是因为你加的糖足够刺激一群呆在充气玩具屋里的五岁孩子了。”

彼得涨红了脸，突然间觉得自己很幼稚，并且希望自己能像托尼那样喝着浓缩黑咖啡。

“现在，”托尼拿着杯子从彼得身边擦过，“我们为什么不像文明人那样在客厅里喝咖啡呢?这样你就可以告诉我你在这里做什么，而不是毁了我的正宗意式浓咖啡。”

彼得窘迫地跟在后面往皮制长沙发走去，被一只伸出的手拦住了。

“不行，沙发上不能有超级制服。”

“啥？”

“我可不想让你涤纶上粘的任何一点儿皇后区污渍碰到我的Ceccotti。”托尼坚决地站在彼得和沙发之间，把他往后推。

彼得有点受到冒犯。“什么，就像你从没穿着盔甲坐在沙发上一样！”

“我有，但是在它一尘不染的时候，而不是打完坏人之后。我完善了马克45的清洁系统。”

“我以为你说过没什么是完美的。”彼得听这理由都得有上百回了，托尼一次又一次地坚持微调相同的项目。不断升级的蜘蛛侠制服就是其中之一。

“更正一下——有些东西是完美的，但这不代表它们不能更完美。不管怎样，这不是重点。重点是这是关于“你为什么不能坐下”的对话，你得换衣服。来吧。”

托尼把他们的饮料放在茶几上，领着彼得走出大厅，然后若有所思地瞥了彼得一眼。

“我想到了——”他用手抓住彼得的前臂——“这也许可以是下一个更新。你想不想要一套自我清洁的衣服?”他沉思着用拇指摩擦手下的布料。

即使隔着战服，托尼的手和彼得皮肤接触的地方还是很烫。彼得清清嗓子，喃喃自语道：“好啊，如果这意味着我可以坐在沙发上，那太好了。”

“好，很好，”托尼答得心神不安，放在彼得胳膊上的手向上划动，停到彼得的后颈处，引导他走下一段楼梯来到主卧室。

彼得停在门口时屏住了呼吸。托尼没察觉到，继续往里走。他走向一面镶着镜子的墙，那是一个步入式衣橱的入口。也许叫它“衣帽间”更合适。

彼得已经来托尼家好几次了，但他还从没看过这个男人的卧室。这就是彼得想象的进入洞穴的感觉：天花板甚至比客厅的还高，一扇占据整面墙的窗户投进来柔和而自然的光。它面朝皇后区，向外远眺越过屋顶和水箱，东河映照着十月灰色的天空。彼得脚下的长绒地毯和外面的云彩一个颜色。

他注意到旁边有张床，并确信它在一个普通的房间里会显得巨大，而这儿的空间使它变小了。

“帕克。”托尼从衣帽间发出的声音让他回了神。

他小跑过去，托尼拿着t恤和运动裤走出来，毫不客气地把它们塞进彼得的怀里。

“试试大小。我就在客厅。”

托尼一离开彼得就迅速地换了衣服。他的骨架撑不起来衣服，这提醒了彼得尽管他们身高相似，他的体型还是比托尼小的多。有没有超级力量都一样，彼得深信自己永远也不会有托尼的体格。

他给自己更多时间去感受四周的环境。作为如此壮观的室内空间，它令人印象深刻。然而看着昏暗的墙壁和稀疏的家具陈设，他不禁觉得这卧室太冷了。他记得这是托尼和佩珀·波茨搬进的那栋公寓。在托尼毫不犹豫地登上一艘外星飞船之后，她离开寻求“思考时间”。也许房间在她还在的时候会更温暖。

彼得怀抱制服回到客厅。他经过入口时，托尼迅速从刚刚调整好靠枕的地方端正身体，似乎想说什么，又停住，定睛看着彼得。

彼得下意识地转身，那个仍无法分辨的东西在托尼脸上一闪而过。

托尼移开目光，清了清嗓子。“很高兴他们瞅着还不错，”他轻声说着，向靠枕倚去，用一种大方的姿态把彼得招呼到沙发跟前。

彼得小心地把制服搭在椅子的木扶手上，轻手轻脚地坐到托尼身边。不算近，但也近到伸手就能触碰。

托尼递给他咖啡，然后拿起自己那杯。他几乎全侧身地坐着，一只手肘搁在沙发背上，双腿交叉朝向彼得。彼得感受到这姿势的强烈审视感，于是握紧了膝盖上的杯子。

“好了，说吧。”

彼得肯定看起来很迷茫，托尼翻了个白眼解释道:“什么风把你吹到我寒舍来了？”

“哦，嗯，好吧，你上周末说，我应该让你知道调试进展如何？”

托尼期待地点点头。

“嗯……它很好！没发现什么问题。”彼得轻轻耸肩。

托尼眯起眼睛。“……就这样？这就是你必须进行这次计划外会面的原因？”

“嗯，怎么说呢，”彼得说的吞吞吐吐，“我今天确实注意到，呃，左边的蛛网发射器有点……黏黏的？”

“它本来就是射黏着剂的，帕克。我想这很正常。”

“不，我是说，好像有点延迟？就一点点？”他咬着嘴唇，侧着看向男人。

托尼喝干了他那杯放到桌上，这样他就可以伸手把彼得戴着蛛网发射器的左臂拉向自己。

彼得任由托尼摆弄蛛网器的同时紧握他的前臂。托尼按下发射装置，一束蛛网穿过房间，落到远处的窗户上。

托尼怀疑地看了彼得一眼。“我觉得还行。”他没松开他的手臂。

“哦，反正，就时好时坏的。大概四成的时间有毛病？”

“四成是吗？好吧，交给我，我会仔细看看的。”

“好啊，我是说，我们可以一起看，对吧？”

托尼盯着他的眼睛。“那就像我们说好的，周四把它送过来。你能再忍受48小时吧？或者它真的——”托尼怀疑地眯起眼睛，“那么严重？”

“嗯不，是的，是，我能，我能应付。”彼得再次吞咽，奋力看着前方。托尼的手还停留在他胳膊上。彼得突然想到这可能是托尼接触他裸露的皮肤时间最长的一次了。倒不是说这是一件特别值得注意的事。

托尼叹了口气，稍微往后挪了挪。“你确定只是一些故障的装备让你烦心吗，彼得？”

“什么？是啊，就这些。”彼得喝光咖啡只为了给自己的手找点事做。

“真的吗？你姨妈可很担心你花费在巡逻的时间太长了，比我们之前商定的要多。”

彼得皱起鼻子。“你和梅姨谈过吗？”

“没有，梅姨和弗瑞谈的，弗瑞又告诉我。然后但愿，你能和我谈谈……”他带头，“来吧，彼蒂，你得配合我。你知道我不擅长干这种事。”

彼得耸了耸肩。“真没什么可说的，托尼。我喜欢保持忙碌。只是想确保我不会辜负我友好邻居蜘蛛侠的职责。梅可能只是担心我睡眠不足。但我能应付的。”他坚持说。

“是，你应付的了。”托尼轻易地同意了。“博格方块怎么样了？”

“什么东西？”彼得对托尼皱眉。这个男人确实看着有点憔悴，但彼得不认为他真的那么出离状况外。

“博格方块，定制乐高积木。你和奈德完成了吗？”

彼得眨了眨眼，嘴巴微微张开。他忘的干干净净的。他一定是一个多月前顺嘴告诉托尼的。几周前奈德就不再烦他建乐高的事了。

“哦，嗯，还没有。”

“为什么不？”

“因为，我还得……写作业？还有复仇者和巡逻的事……”

托尼翻着白眼。“是。这就是我要说的，彼蒂。你的轻重缓急全乱了。”

彼得笑出声来，“在哪个世界里乐高博格方块比做蜘蛛侠优先级高？”

“在它该这样的世界上。”

彼得噘起嘴，“是啊，好吧，可很多事情都不是它们应该的那样。”

托尼把目光移开了，有一会儿他看起来很疏离，然后他耸耸肩。“我不知道。看来你很好，孩子。”

彼得疑惑地抬头看他。

托尼的头懒洋洋地朝他耷拉着。他凝视了他了一会儿。“上帝啊，看看你，你太——”

托尼打断了自己，盯着彼得看。彼得被他那双棕色的眼睛吸引住了，当它们在研究他时，他也在研究它们。一切都在那里面：追寻、失落、敬畏……渴望？

托尼笑的勉强，“真希望我能像你这样年纪。”

这让彼得措手不及。“你……希望自己是个住在900平方英尺公寓里的皇后区少年？”

托尼哼了一声。“你有一个爱你的姨妈，有关心你的朋友，还有一个好头脑。”他轻轻捶了下他的手臂。

彼得发出一个气恼的笑声。“是，好。有个好头脑。”

“我是认真的，孩子。你知道该做的不该做的，知道对错。我们中的一些人要花更长的时间才能到达那儿。只是，呃，”他又看向别处，右手心烦意乱地揉着左臂，“别浪费了。”

一个罕见的沉默时刻降临，彼得可以尽情地看着托尼。他似乎突然老了十岁，远在千里之外，哪怕彼得伸出手就能碰到他。彼得意识到，他就是想这样做，可胳膊灌了铅似的。胸口阵阵发疼。

这氛围消逝得如它来的那样快。托尼笑着转向彼得，把一只沉重的手放在他的膝盖上。

“造博格方块，彼蒂。”

他捏了捏彼得的膝盖而后放开，站起身来。“我来拿这些——”他俯身收拾空杯子，把它们带去厨房。

彼得盯着托尼在沙发上留下的凹陷，想知道自己是不是忘恩负义了，托尼是不是因此对他失望了。毕竟在去年夏天的事情后，彼得找回了所有对他重要的人。

而托尼几乎失去了所有人。

彼得从托尼刚靠着的抱枕后面看到了一个反光的东西。彼得皱着眉头伸手去够。他拿起了一个熟悉的东西。

一瓶杰克威士忌，几乎是空的。彼得的胃扭成一个结。

“那么，孩子——”托尼再度走进房间，但当他看到彼得手里的瓶子时，他颤抖了起来。

彼得用手指轻敲着酒瓶。

“这就是你让我换衣服的原因吗？这样你就有时间把它藏起来？”他轻声问道。一个令人作呕的念头闯进他的脑子。“托尼，你到底清理了多少瓶酒？”他看向那个人，目光严厉。

“嘿。别跟我来这套，孩子。我不需要你来教训我。”托尼竖起手指警告道。

彼得沮丧地叹了口气，站了起来。“所以呢？你觉得你是唯一一个可以在困难时期自毁的人吗？或许我持续过度巡逻只是因为当我不在实验室或工作间的时候，穿着战服是唯一能让我转移注意力的法子。可这也总比整天穿着浴袍喝酒好得多。”

“出去找麻烦也没好到哪去。”托尼声音尖厉。“你会受伤的——”

“我不是在找麻烦，托尼！我只是在做我的工作！”

“——信我吧，我知道这种鲁莽会导向什么——”

“我不是你！”

托尼看上去很受打击。彼得胸口起伏不定，他的呼吸声在寂静的房间里变得很响。

托尼痛苦地笑了。他用双臂环抱自己，点了点头。

“对。我的错。帕克，这就是我。”他指着自己，声音又低又紧。“真实的托尼·斯塔克。你不请自来，让我措手不及，这就是你得到的。”他向彼得摊开手掌。“大而臃肿的真相。不是那么美好是吧？不那么迷人。如果你不喜欢，你可以离开。我没有要求你来这里，也没有要求一个十几岁的孩子给我“建设性的”批评。你知道出去的路。”他朝阳台点点头。

彼得无法面对他的怒视，于是转而把注意力集中到手中仍攥着的瓶子上。他觉得自己很渺小，就像在斯塔顿岛渡轮事件后那样渺小。

“我……我很抱歉。”他终于哽咽了，努力不让自己哭出来。

托尼肩膀绷紧。

“对不起。”他又说了一遍，几乎是在啜泣。他咬着嘴唇，但止不住顺着脸颊流下的泪水。他咒骂自己不够坚强，又在那人面前哭泣。

托尼喘不过气来。他伸手想触碰，中途又停住，垂下双手。

“我……我不是故意……”

“不，彼得，别……你不必道歉。请不要。”他转过身去，用手捂住嘴。

彼得皱眉，“但是——”

托尼又一次面对他，做着手势。“对不起，好吗？你完全有理由生气。”他表情小心维持着空白。

彼得困惑地眨着湿润的睫毛。“不，是我不该——”

“彼得，你不用向我道歉，明白吗？我收回那些话。是我反应过度。这只是……”他耸耸肩。“这些我听过太多次了。然后，嗯……”他含糊地对房间做了个手势，仿佛在暗示屋里半剩的酒瓶。他深深吸了一口气，没有吐出。“我能说什么呢？”他用一个鬼脸结束了这段话。

彼得看着托尼，看着他眼中那些他不会大声说出来的恳求。彼得很惊讶。他从没见过托尼·斯塔克这么容易认错。

尽管如此，彼得还是想道歉。他讨厌明知道托尼在一个人的时候会做什么，却不能评判他。托尼这样也许很虚伪，但彼得在内心深处知道，这个人只是想给自己最好的东西。同样彼得也只是想给托尼最好的罢了。

他深深地、颤抖着吸了口气，眼睛盯着地毯。“我只是……我只是担心你。”他承认道，抬起头，托尼看起来像被摧毁了。

“担心我不是你的工作，孩子。”

“可是——还有谁会呢？”

托尼嘴巴绷紧，他的眼神变得更谨慎了。“这不是我第一次失去身边的人了。”

彼得咬着嘴唇。他想说更多，但他想不出如何才能让托尼听进去。

“我想你该回家了，彼蒂。”托尼温和而坚定地说。

谈话结束了。

彼得换回他的制服，把借来的衣服放在托尼的大衣橱里。当他回到客厅时，托尼背对他站着，看着远处还黏着蛛网的窗户。

彼得的胸口又开始疼了。他原本只是想要一个能让他回到相对平静的相互陪伴的工作间的借口，但现在他觉得自己只会把事情搞砸。

“我要走了……”他戴上面具。

“好。再见。”托尼没有转身。

彼得低着头，向门口走去。

“彼得——”

他转身。托尼回头看着他。

“小心点荡蛛网。”

“我一向如此。”

“我可不想让你左手那个发黏的蛛网器把你甩到地上。”托尼的嘴唇几不可见地翘起，但彼得捕捉到了。

他露出一个小小的笑容。“放心吧，先生。”

当F.R.I.D.A.Y.把彼得放出阳台时，他听到身后传来一个谨慎又随意的声音:“周四见。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：  
我很喜欢这一章，托尼的自动驾驶状态真的太搞笑了。Enjoy！

托尼经常回想起彼得在西伯利亚之后看他的样子——在他第一次的失去史蒂夫，复联，佩珀之后。

他最好的朋友躺在医院里，而他，托尼，要对此负责。当时托尼并不知道罗迪的伤势会有多严重。他把自己从苏联地堡的混凝土上扒下来，战服的备用电源几乎不能用，还得把史蒂夫的盾牌拖到飞机上。整个回程他都觉得很空虚，甚至最后连佩珀久违的原谅的笑容都没用了。

他回来的时候，左臂麻木，脸上挂着瘀伤，彼得还在等他。发生了这么多事情，托尼几乎忘记了那个孩子。他都准备要告诉哈皮送他回家结束这一切了，然后这时他看到了孩子的眼神。

彼得不知道发生了什么事，反正没有细节。他还不知道托尼刚失去了多少。对彼得来说，他还是那个托尼·斯塔克——亿万富翁，天才等等等等。还是钢铁侠。他仍然用那双棕色的大眼睛充满崇敬之情地望着他，那么热切地想要取悦他，好像他不是整个宇宙中最糟糕的人，好像他还是个英雄似的。

这不是托尼最美好的时刻，但他让自己沉浸其中。他认为自己至少应得这个——一些能让他推迟回到令人窒息的空虚生活中的东西。

在去皇后区的路上他和彼得一起坐在后座上，假装自己对孩子所说所做的每件事没那么感兴趣。事实上他沉浸其中，用孩子对他的关注和热情冲刷自己，阻止黑暗的思想从自己脑后渗出——你弄碎了你碰到的一切——

当他告诉他可以留着战衣时，彼得的脸看起来，好像他真的很感激托尼似的，好像托尼是发生在他身上最好的事情。托尼相当肯定彼得是当下世界里唯一有这种感觉的人，所以当然他得进入这孩子的空间，往前倾一阵儿，让他用一只笨拙的手臂搂着自己的后背……

彼得有时还是这样看他。当他们一起在实验室时，托尼给彼得展示一段精妙的编程，或者用关于纳米技术实际应用的最新想法冲击他。一些大多数人理解不了的东西却能让彼得的脸闪闪发亮。彼得不是大多数人，彼得懂他在说什么。这让托尼想起了他和布鲁斯——

不，别想布鲁斯。

他发现自己有时会积极地试图给彼得留下深刻印象，只为了能再度看到那个表情——且不仅仅是在实验室里。如果他对自己诚实——比他愿意承认的要多——邀请彼得去新顶层公寓的想法就与此有关。那孩子参观时脸上的表情是无价的。但邀请也与一个事实有关，那就是在过去的几个月里，与彼得一起在实验室工作的时刻是托尼唯一能获得真正的宁静的时候。

这和他连续几个小时独自修补东西是不一样的。这原本是种打发时间的方式，但当他只与几个刻意设计的不那么聪明的机器人为伴时，他感到前所未有的不安。

每当那孩子不在身边，托尼的思维就会飘到他那儿。他想象着彼得会在哪里——可能在哪里。托尼向上帝发誓他没有跟踪这孩子，但他确实记住了他的课表。还有追踪器，梅·帕克坚持把它重新安装回战服里，所以当托尼想知道彼得是否又在外面巡逻到很晚时，他可以直接检查一下。他看到(太多次了)彼得躺在床上也不安宁。与其说生气，不如说他听天由命，精疲力竭——责备一个复仇者伙伴的就寝时间，就算是他也觉得这样太虚伪了——但知道彼得在哪里总会给他带来一些宁静。只是为了以防万一罢了。

这些天托尼想了很多“以防万一”的事。他脑袋里嗡嗡作响的忧虑只有当他被酒瓶环绕或彼得在他视线范围内时才会平息下来。更好的是，彼得触手可及。有时托尼必须得触碰他，只为了确保他是真实的，感受他的身体依然坚实而温暖，而不是——

不行。这个也不能想。

彼得现在不在这里。只有托尼，穿着睡袍坐在沙发上，抱着彼得留在咖啡桌上的那瓶杰克威士忌。

现在，一个新的影像在他的记忆中燃烧：彼得发现酒瓶时的脸。没有钦佩，没有对他科学能力的敬畏，也没有灿烂的感激之情。只有失望，受伤。托尼对他的厉声斥责让一切变得更糟，因为，托尼想，生气要比承认他得对彼得脸上的表情负责容易得多。

但说真的，这孩子在期待什么？彼得也许是清白无辜的，但他并不天真。他一定知道托尼的恶习，即使他从未近距离看过。

反正只是一瓶威士忌而已。又不是他发现托尼喝个烂醉，或者头发里掺杂着可卡因，在两个色情片女演员之间失去知觉，或者任何他十年前，二十年前做过的蠢事。他在自我管理。佩珀给他打电话，他就会到——当然不像以前那么频繁了，只是为了公事——但他正如弗瑞要求的那样，仍然是重建的复仇者联盟里的那张闪亮金属面孔。

纵使如此，托尼确信他再也不想看到那孩子失望的脸了。不想看到他因为他而受伤和懊悔。再也不想听“我很抱歉”滑出他的嘴唇……

该死的，那孩子有什么好抱歉的？是托尼，都是托尼，他才真他妈的抱歉——

他没来得及多想就拧开了瓶盖喝了一大口威士忌。

如果彼得在这里，他会再一次用同样的方式看着他。

但彼得不在这里。

＊＊＊

彼得很小心不再在没有事先通知的情况下去找托尼。他的造访越来越频繁，但每次拜访之前，至少总会有一段短信：

‘在附近，我可以顺道过来吗？’

‘字面意思’

‘穿着战服’

——或者类似的话。彼得放弃了为使用托尼的工作室寻找不足信的借口。但托尼也从不要求理由，从不拒绝彼得。

他在托尼家碰到过罗德上校几次。一次当托尼放彼得进来时上校已经在那儿了，还有一次在彼得在的时候上校顺道过来。第一次，他看上去很惊讶，但并不是不高兴看到彼得；第二次，他在彼得和托尼之间扫了一眼，眼睛流露出一种警惕的神色，这让彼得一整天都很不安。但即使如此，彼得还是很高兴知道托尼还有另一位朋友。

他想，这就是他和托尼的关系。还能怎么称呼他们呢？他们每个周末都在一起，且每周自愿见面好几次——尽管都是一起做官方的复仇者的东西。如今在学校外，彼得花在托尼身上的时间比花在奈德身上的时间都多。

彼得对此感到很难过，真的。但和奈德在一块儿，让彼得意识到自己与周围是多么格格不入。对奈德来说，外星人第二次现身曼哈顿上空是个让人兴奋的‘那发生时你在哪儿——?’的走廊谈资。奈德的世界并没被扯成碎片再重新拼合起来。因为奈德不记得了。除了在那里战斗的人，没人记得。

彼得做着能让自己转移注意力的事。但不管他多么擅长去屏蔽，专注于没休止的循环作业、巡逻、复仇者的事，某种程度上讲彼得还是必须睡觉。睡眠意味着放松防御，意味着每周至少惊醒两次，嘴里尝到外星尘埃的味道，心率超过140。

在托尼的坚持下，彼得抽出空和奈德一起建造博格方块。他试着在乐高死星和其他乐高套装中获得同样的快乐。他试着讲笑话和微笑，因为奈德是他最好的朋友，他的兄弟，他爱他——但他从未觉得自己离他这么远。他们所做的和分享的一切似乎都不再是真实的了。当他整理乐高积木时，当他听美联社的政府演讲时，当他走在中城中学的大厅时，当他在他们最喜欢的泰国餐馆里对面坐着梅时，他感觉自己就像在镜头外旁观。就连他的巡逻也好像走过场，但至少穿上战服能让他暂时与外界隔绝，专注于眼前的事物。

唯一让他觉得重要的是和托尼在一起，在工作间，在实验室。托尼，他温暖的大手抚摸着他。这似乎变成一定会发生的事了，或者只是男人更难克制了。不管怎样，彼得尽己所能鼓励它们。

他希望这也能让托尼感觉好些。

＊＊＊

“嘿，梅？”彼得轻声说着，在膝盖上抠自己的指甲。

“怎么了，亲爱的？”她把电视静音，以便全神贯注地听他讲话。她等着他继续，一定是听出了他声音里的犹豫。

“嗯，我只是，我有一个问题。或者，可能不是一个问题，但是，嗯，我想，我只是……需要告诉别人？”

“是什么，彼得？”她温柔地问，脸上带着鼓励的微笑。

“嗯，是，是关于托尼的。”彼得喃喃地说，仍然没有抬起头来。

梅微皱眉头，但点了点头。

“或者，是关于，我的感受？对他的？”彼得润湿了嘴唇，瞥了梅姨一眼。

她只是看着他，警觉而沉默。

彼得清清嗓子。“我是说，我知道他真的……在一个糟糕的境地。比如，孤独。我知道他想把它藏起来。但是我看得出来，他很痛苦。我只是……我希望我能做点什么，你明白吗？”

梅看上去好像想说点什么，但彼得继续说着。“因为，梅，当我看着他的时候，有时候，我只是，我觉得……”他紧紧抓住自己的胸口，试图找到想表达的话，“就像我不能呼吸。我的胸口会很疼。我知道这听起来很奇怪。但是，我只是希望我能让他快乐起来。我是说，有时，我让他微笑，但是这是不够的。看到他这样让我很伤心——”他快速地说着，害怕梅不会让他说完——“梅，请不要告诉我我还太年轻，不该在乎这么多，不要告诉我我需要保持距离。我只是，只是希望我能知道该怎么做……”他沮丧地咬着嘴唇，双手蜷成拳头。

“哦，彼得。”梅轻柔地说，她的眼睛闪闪发光。她伸手抚摸他耳后的头发，然后把手垂下来，安慰地抚摩他的上臂。“我不会告诉你你不该在乎的。你在乎，因为你是个好人，彼得。”她深情地轻抚他的下巴，嘴角挂着一个悲伤的微笑。“你心地善良。”

彼得抽抽鼻子，点了点头，俯首看自己的膝盖。

梅深深地叹了口气，又把手放到他的胳膊上。“托尼……对你的生活影响很大。”她小心翼翼地开口，“你自然会关心他。你知道，我曾对他心存疑虑……”她撅起嘴的样子让彼得觉得她还是这么觉得。“但是，”她叹了口气，“我想他的心是好的。从各方面考虑，如果你一定要出去，做些……天知道的事。”她的眉头以彼得讨厌的方式皱着，每当出现与蜘蛛侠有关的事时，就会这样——“那么，我很高兴有像他这样的人在照顾你。彼得，有个人跟你分享这些事情，这很好。因为我知道我是真的不明白。”在最后她的声音哽住了，彼得假装没有察觉到她眼中的水分。

她清了清嗓子，“但是，彼得。”

彼得僵硬了，他就知道肯定会有“但是”。

“我要你仔细听我说。因为这可能是人生中最难学的一课。”

她等着他迎上她严肃的目光。

“你不可能拯救所有人，彼得。即使是你最爱的人。有时候，爱是不够的。”她耸耸肩，露出一个紧绷、悲伤的笑容。这让彼得很好奇是谁给了她这个教训。

“而那不是你的错，”她继续说，即使嗓音变哑了也强迫自己声音稳定。“有些人……不想被救赎。你必须知道什么时候该放手。”

彼得张嘴想抗议——他不会放弃托尼——但是梅用坚定的眼神打断了他。她的‘别废话，我是你姨妈，你得听我讲完’的眼神。

“托尼·斯塔克是个伤痕累累的人，彼得。”她的眼神软化了。“你可以继续关心他。没有什么能阻止你这么做。”她轻轻地笑了一下，但听起来很悲伤。“继续让他笑吧。那可能比你想象的更对他有好处。但是，你不能让你的人生围着他转。”

她再次把他的头发捋到耳后。“我知道你认为你可以拯救所有人，”她抚摸着他的头，轻声说，“我只是不想让你失望。”

彼得闭上眼睛，咽下喉咙里的肿块，倾身去感受梅的手在他头上的感觉。

“我太爱你了，彼得。”她低语，“我为你感到骄傲。”

彼得止不住睫毛下流出的泪水。他靠在她身上，一部分是为了藏住自己的脸，一部分是为了感受她的温暖。她把他紧紧地搂在怀里，她很柔软，闻起来像肥皂和家。

“谢谢，梅。”他的呼吸听起来湿漉漉的，“我也爱你。”

后来，在她送他上床睡觉后——“不要半夜巡逻，好吗？”——彼得思考了她所说的，那特定的一个词。

‘即使是你最爱的人。’

‘有时候，爱是不够的。’

这是她用的词，不是他的。但也许他只是说的方式不一样，意思是一样的。

‘太过在乎’——‘让他快乐’——‘就像我不能呼吸’……

也许梅是对的。也许他确实爱托尼。

彼得屏住呼吸片刻。这并不是什么奇怪的东西，他没有在用一种不恰当的方式定义它——奈德几周前说什么来着，一些“钢铁侠基本上就是你老爸”之类的话——而且他比你大31岁，所以很显然彼得不是这个意思。哪怕他真的很在意托尼的手，总想着它们会如何触碰自己……他想要的是那种柏拉图式的接触。只是安慰，抚慰。

但他意识到，他确实爱他。

“我爱他。”他对着黑洞洞的房间私语，胃里发出一个激动又害怕的喊叫。他的胸中很温暖，感觉很对，也有点小伤感。这词让他心口发疼，就和他瞥见托尼放下伪装时的感觉一样。

他把被子拉到头上，眼睛刺痛了。“我爱他。”他对着枕头低语。

他迷迷糊糊地睡着了，做了一个第二天早上起来记不得的梦，梦里托尼环抱着他，他的身体在其间保持着固态，依旧真实的存在着。

＊＊＊

“好吧，发生什么事了？”当彼得的手机在两分钟内震动了15次后，托尼问道。他用螺丝刀戳向那个烦人的装置。“你知道我对实验室里的电话有什么看法。”

彼得抬起头，看起来像一头车前灯下的鹿。“哦，对不起，托尼，呃，没什么——”

“我不想要道歉，帕克，我想要解释。”托尼快速打断他。孩子似乎改不掉这个习惯。最好就此打住。

彼得吐出一个愤怒的呼气。“真的没什么。只是奈德老是拿他和团队要去参加的派对烦我……”

“派对？”托尼皱起了眉毛。

“是的，今晚的万圣节派对。这是愚蠢的。”彼得把电话塞进口袋里。

托尼眨眨眼，“就是这个周末，哈？”

“是的。”

托尼只考虑了一秒钟，然后——“你应该去。”

彼得哼了一声，坐在凳子上转向他。“是啊。让哈皮开一个半小时的车载我去皇后区参加一个家庭派对。我相信他会很开心的。”

“我可以带你去。”托尼还没来得及细想这话就溜出来了。他没有错过彼得脸上那混合着希望和惊喜的神情。“好吧，不是我，亲自带你。”他很快补充道。“但我可以让一套战服带你去。十分钟顶天了。”

彼得脸上的敬畏之情——就是这样——在彼得移开目光之前，在托尼的胸膛充盈了片刻。

“你不必这么做，托尼，我真的——反正我也不想去。没有万圣节戏装。”他耸耸肩。

托尼向他投去一个怀疑的目光。“你在上高中。这是万圣节。你的朋友也会在那，你自己说的。你当然想去。”

“可今天是周末——”

“是的，一个正常的青少年出去参加聚会，做出有问题的决定的日子。”

“我不是一个正常的青少年。”彼得抱怨道。

托尼翻了个白眼，“别再说这些‘肩负伟大使命’的废话了。去，和你的朋友玩吧。”

“这里更重要，”彼得坚持道，“我们本该——”

“更新神盾局仓库的安全协议，这个，没错，正是我上周末所做的。就像你说的，帕克，弗瑞只是想让我忙起来。再说了，你可没权说这个。你只是在过去的20分钟里坐在那儿看我折磨这个电路板。如果你不想高效工作，也不想上床睡觉……”他意有所指地扬起眉毛。

“但是弗瑞……”彼得虚弱地试图抵抗。

“弗瑞不知道就没关系。”托尼眨眨眼。

不过，彼得看起来还是不太信服。托尼一边心不在焉地摆弄螺丝刀，一边研究那孩子，他低垂的眼睛，皱起的嘴唇。

“嘿，”托尼语气更温柔地说。“即使你真的不想去参加这个聚会，我觉得你应该给它个机会。也许只是偶然找点乐子。这学期你几乎没有参加过任何集体社交活动。”

“‘参加集体社交活动’，”彼得哼了一声。“当心，你开始听起来像你的A.I.了，托尼。”他笑了。

“这真是件坏事吗？凯伦会怎么说，彼得？凯-伦-会-怎-么-说 ？”

彼得咬了咬下唇，咕哝道:“她会叫我去的。”

“正是如此。”托尼用螺丝刀敲打工作台。“我知道，因为我设计了她。而且我把她设计得很好。”

彼得眯起眼睛看他，“所以，你真的在这场论辩中引用自己的话来充当论据吗？通常这样行不通吧——”

“不，更像是我孩子的话，在一定程度上有独立思考的能力，但是在与我的价值观一致的框架下成长起来，并且被告知永远不能质疑——”

“哦那这样可真是好多了——”

“不管怎样，你不听我的时，你会听她的，我说错了吗？你需要穿上你的战服和她聊聊吗？”

彼得翻着白眼。“不了，不了，好吧。我去。”

“你听起来可不是那么高兴。”

“只是，不适应其他人，你知道的……”彼得倚在工作台上说着，把袖子拉过双手。

“是，我知道。”托尼眯起眼睛。“可是，奈德也是人，你喜欢奈德。还有，呃，MJ？她会在那儿吗？”

“是啊，我猜是的。”彼得耸耸肩。

“行，很好。我喜欢她的声音。”

“你知道，她不是史塔克工业的粉丝——“

“是啊，不能让每个人都满意。但她很聪明，而且似乎喜欢你。所以，在我看来，她没问题。”

“我不觉得MJ喜欢任何人。”彼得嘟囔道。

“还有彼得？当人们让你失望时，记住这就是酒吧存在的意义。”

彼得不可置信地笑了。“史塔克先生，你这是在鼓励我未成年饮酒吗？”

托尼可以看出“斯塔克先生”是故意的。厚颜无耻的孩子。他信步走向他。“我是在告诉你，”他伸手拍拍彼得的肩膀，“玩得开心点。”

他捏了一下他的肩膀，彼得和他目光相遇，然后看向别处，脸颊上浮现出一抹淡淡的红色。

有趣。

“派对什么时候开始？”

彼得清清嗓子。“呃，他们现在很可能已经开始了。”

托尼皱着眉头看了看表。“什么样的派对在九点就开始了？”

彼得扬起眉毛向他致意。“呃，高中派对……？”

托尼哼了一声。“好吧，让我给你换上战服。”他又拍了拍彼得的肩膀，然后转身走了。

“等，等等。换上战服？”彼得在他身后结结巴巴地说。

“是啊，”托尼说，好像这是显而易见的。“你以为我会让你穿着连帽衫以1马赫的速度飞行吗，孩子？”

彼得脸上的表情是无价的。

几分钟后，他耳朵里全是：“哦，我的天啊，托尼，这是有史以来最酷的事了——哦我的老天啊这真的发生了——”之后，托尼把彼得安全地塞进了马克47。

“你在里面好吗，孩子？舒服吗？”他敲打着胸甲。

“哇，哇，哇，嗯，这里闻起来有点怪怪的，不是不好的那种！我是说，太棒了，史塔克先生，谢谢你！”

这一次孩子太兴奋了，甚至都没注意到那个口误。

托尼傻笑。“好吧。如果你需要什么，问F.R.I.D.A.Y.就行了，好吗？她是控制的那个。我只是给你打电话的人。”

“是的，明白了！哦，天哪，光为了这个，派对就值了——哦，嘿，托尼，这能成为我的万圣节戏装吗？”

“想都别想，帕克。”他打开门。“我现在让她开启自动驾驶状态。”

“她——等等，这套战服是个女孩？”彼得那细小的声音听起来真的很困惑。

“比喻，帕克。为什么这么惊慌？这是你第一次进入一个女孩里面吗？”

彼得窒息了。

尽管在责备自己，托尼还是忍不住笑了。“对不起，孩子，我无法抗拒。不过我赌这是真的。”他用咳嗽掩盖了最后一句话。他感觉头晕目眩。“好了，再见。”

“等等，托尼，我该怎么——哦哦哦！”战服起飞，彼得惊讶的叫喊变成了欢呼。

那个瞬间，托尼回想起他在马里布的第一次飞行。是的，他知道孩子的感受。一想到要把这个经历送给彼得，他就觉得胸膛发胀。

他面带微笑，看着马克47升入夜空。

他回到工作岗位，密切关注着战服的数据。当彼得到达目的地时，他跟F.R.I.D.A.Y.检查情况。

“哨兵模式，保持距离。”他命令道。

夜色渐深，他向F.R.I.D.A.Y.询问彼得的最新行踪。只是以防万一。

托尼早已完成了弗瑞的任务，并在F.R.I.D.A.Y.终于通知他彼得穿回战服时，开始修补马克52上的纳米机器人，让自己有事可做。

他看了看表：凌晨两点多。他赞许地点头。

“老板,”F.R.I.D.A.Y.的声音打断了他的思绪:“彼得·帕克表现出运动功能受损和说话含糊不清的迹象。你想让我做些检查吗？”

托尼眨眨眼，然后笑了。“没那个必要。让我和孩子通话。”

托尼听到电话另一头传来沉重的呼吸声。“嘿，彼蒂。你还好吗？”

“什…斯塔克先生？是你吗？”彼得的声音在问题结束时滑稽地提高了。

“是的，是我，伙计。你感觉怎么样？”

“我很好！这真是个好主意——你盖看看奈德的脸！我告酥他我是怎么来的，他不信，所以我呆他看了战服……”彼得咯咯笑着，“别担心，史塔克先生，我没告诉其他人，保证。”

一个深情的微笑牵动着托尼的嘴唇。“你做得很好，伙计。嘿，你现在在空中吗？”

“是的，我一直试着掌舵，但F.R.I.D.A.Y.不让我。”他听起来很气愤。

“好女孩。嘿，彼蒂，你，呃，没觉得不舒服吧，有没有？”

“不，没，很好。感觉太棒了。我发誓我，嗯，现在久可以穿上我的战服去巡逻。”

“嗯这可不行。但是很高兴听你这么说。所以，如果你想吐了，就告诉F.R.I.D.A.Y.，好吗？我不想去清理它。”

“不会吐的。发誓。”

“我要你遵守诺言，帕克。一会儿见。”

马克47在装甲大厅着陆，托尼在彼得跌跌撞撞地走出盔甲时接住了他。

“哇，伙计，别急。”他抓住彼得的肩膀把他扶起来。他的白色t恤上用记号笔潦草地写着“错误404：找不到戏装”。如果托尼一定要猜的话，是奈德干的。

彼得眨了眨眼，把他大睁的眼睛聚焦于托尼的脸上，重重地倚在他手里。“嘿—— 史—托尼先生！”

“史托尼先生，这是新的。”

彼得又咯咯地笑了。托尼肯定他从来没听过这孩子在清醒时那样笑。

“托尼，”他笑着纠正。“我的嘴巴有点，嘴，嘴巴——这个词听起来好好笑，我说的对吧？我的嘴有点不对劲……”彼得皱起鼻子。

“不，你的嘴很好，孩子。”托尼眨了眨眼，“我是说——呃，别在意。”太尴尬了。好在这孩子明天可能记不住这个。

“那么，彼蒂，你喝了多少？”托尼转移了话题，但他也是真的很好奇，他清楚地记得，他所认识的唯一一个有类似能力的人是不会喝醉的。

“够多了。”彼得说着，脸上带着一个令人目眩的微笑。

这让托尼记起他已经很久没有看到彼得如此毫无保留地开心了。

“我看得出来。”他心烦意乱地嘟囔着。

彼得一定是看到了什么，他突然变得若有所思。

“我带你去睡觉吧。”托尼很快说，用一只胳膊搂着彼得的背来稳住他。

托尼领着彼得穿过基地里长长的走廊回到房间，彼得走的醉醺醺的。托尼没有被喋喋不休的谈话惹恼，相反它是可爱的，而且连贯到他足以在脑海中勾勒出彼得当晚的情景。它似乎主要围绕着饮酒游戏展开，托尼意识到彼得可能太过热心地听取了他的建议，他感到一阵内疚。

要是梅姨知道了，她会对他——对他们两个——说上几句的。但现在托尼决定松一口气，因为彼得终于有了一次正常的青少年经历。

当他们走到他房间门口时，彼得睁大着棕色的眼睛转向托尼:“说实话，托尼，最好的部分是穿着战服那块儿。这就像，真正的梦想成真了。"孩子看起来是那么的敬畏，那么的坦率，诚实，充满了近乎绝望的崇拜，托尼几乎可以直接——

他眨眼。可以什么？某种东西让他觉得他不想说完那个想法。

“没什么，孩子。”他迅速打开门，把彼得领进房间。

托尼放开彼得，大步走向套间浴室。“好了，上床睡觉。我去给你拿点水来，我要你喝光它们，听见了吗？”

托尼拿着杯子回来，正好看到彼得试图把衬衫从头上扒下来，差点跌倒。托尼急忙把玻璃杯放到床头柜上，帮他脱下衬衫。

“老天，你一定是喝太多果冻酒了，所以你的蜘蛛感官才这么混乱。”他嘟囔着把彼得的衬衫扔到椅子上。

彼得摇摇晃晃地站起来，一只手搭在托尼的胳膊上来稳住自己。“是的，我可能是喝的太堕了。”他不好意思地承认。“只是想看看我能不能，喝醉。”

托尼眨眨眼。“你是说，你从来没有……喝醉过。”

“不是，这是我的第一次。”彼得朝他狡黠地笑了，他没有聚焦的眼睛瞅着很温暖。

他看起来真他妈的年轻。太年轻了，考虑到……他所经历的一切。天啊，多少次他差点死了——都是在从没有喝醉过的情况下。

托尼忽略了纠正他的那部分思维：他确实死过了……

“你为什么那样看着我？”

托尼的注意力又回到了当下。他注意到彼得的额头上出现了一道新的皱纹。

“什么样？”

“那样，你偶尔看着我那样。”

“我不看你那——你在说什么？”

彼得的手更紧的抓着他的手臂，摇晃着向前。托尼的心在耳边打鼓。他本可以抽离，但彼得的手把他定住了。而且彼得的目光对于一个醉成这样的人来说，太专注了。

“就像，你感到害怕，或者悲伤。”彼得忧郁地说，“就像你想要……”彼得审视他的脸。

托尼意识到他屏住了呼吸。“想要什么？”他呼气，本想让这句话听起来不经意和好奇，结果却很低沉，且意味深长。

彼得把眼睛睁得更大，他的脸有点太近了。他盯着托尼看了好久，然后回答:“我不知道。你想要什么，托尼？”

这个问题是无辜的，但它最终促使托尼采取行动。他猛地把胳膊抽回来，看到彼得蹒跚了几步也没有感到不舒服。

“我根本不知道你在说什么，孩子。”托尼尖锐地说。“现在上床睡觉。”

“可是我得……我不能……”彼得撅着嘴，手指可怜巴巴地在皮带扣上乱抠。前一刻的紧张感荡然无存。

托尼翻着白眼，“看在上帝的份上——过来。”

他笨拙地回到彼得的空间，抓住皮带扣。他的脸很热，他试图把注意力只集中在他的手需要做的事上。

托尼紧张地笑了，只为了填补沉默让一切不那么尴尬。“要是你梅姨现在能看到我们就好了，是吧，孩子？”他的嘴处于自动驾驶状态。“我再不会被允许站在离你500英尺以内的地方了。”救命。好像这样就不会更尴尬似的。

他皱起眉头。“呃，抱歉。这样说是非常不合适的——”好，腰带解决了，现在只剩纽扣和拉链——“只是，不习惯给醉酒青少年脱衣服——”很好，显然他的嘴还没说完——“我是说，距离上一次，嗯多少？至少十五年了——”哦，谢天谢地，裤子脱好了，他会让孩子完成剩余的，但他没听错吧，自己刚刚真的说——？

他飞快地退回来，双手稳稳地插进口袋。“我到底在说什么。”他笑了，好像这是一件很有趣的事，看向其他地方，就是不看彼得。“这甚至都不是真的。事实上，我更喜欢我的伴侣有经验些——”深呼吸。“我不说了。”

托尼闭紧嘴巴，看彼得是否像看一个老变态那样看着他。

但感谢上苍，彼得似乎连一个字都没注意到。他全神贯注于脱下牛仔裤，爬上床的工作。

“呃，睡衣，伙计？”

彼得挥舞着松软的手臂。“短裤就好。”

托尼点点头，把那杯水塞到彼得手里。“喝。”

彼得听话地一饮而尽。托尼拿起杯子在浴室里重新斟满，又把它放回彼得的床头柜。

“晚安，伙计。”他转身离开，但手腕上令人惊讶的紧握停住了他的脚步。

彼得用一种只有醉汉才有的真挚目光望着他。“托尼，等一下。只是…谢谢。所有一切。”他含糊地说。“你是最好的。”

托尼的眉毛抽搐着，“别客气。”他开始抽身，但彼得抓得更紧了。

“不，我是认真的。”彼得的眼睛很急切。“我真是认真的，托尼。我想你不知道这对我来说有怎样的意义，只是，你为我做的每一件事，真的太多了……”

“嘿，嘿，你不必——彼得，没关系的。”托尼发现自己被拉回了彼得身边。孩子的眼睛闪烁着情感，而且那目光——这可不好。托尼不善长对付哭哭啼啼的醉汉，更别提哭泣的彼得·帕克了。

他把手盖在彼得还握着他手腕上的手上，哄彼得松开手指，然后把彼得的胳膊搁回被窝里。

“没关系。”他柔声重复道。“我知道了，孩子。不过说真的，你不用谢我。”

彼得靠在枕头上休息，眼睛闭上了。“真的，”他睡意朦胧地喃喃道。“必须让你明白。”

明白什么，托尼想知道。哦，好吧，试图解码醉酒的大脑是没有用的。

彼得把毯子裹到自己周围，变成枕头，叹了口气。然后他悄声而准确无误地说道:“我爱你。”

托尼眨眨眼。他笑了。发出一个惊讶的呼气。他低头凝视着彼得。突然间变得很难呼吸。

他清了清嗓子。“你醉了，孩子。”

但彼得已经睡着了。

托尼叹了口气，摇摇头。“你喝醉了。”他重复道，语气更温柔了。“你难道不知道你不能到处说这样的话吗？”

也许彼得不知道。因为他是那么，那么年轻。但他会学会的，托尼确信。

他还没来得及停住自己，就伸手去抚摸彼得卷曲的棕色头发。托尼注意到它们有点过长了。他可能不久就会剪掉吧。

托尼默默地离开房间，径直走向自己的套房，而不是像他计划的那样回到实验室。

梳妆台上里还剩三分之一的格兰菲迪酒在等着他。他打开瓶盖，扑通一声坐到椅子上。

他痛痛快快地喝了一大口，享受着灼伤的滋味，深深地通过鼻子呼吸。

他妈的搞什么。

事情是什么时候发展到这个地步的？不仅仅是那个孩子认为他爱他——不管他是哪种意思——还有托尼所做的事情，他所跨越的那条线。

就比如托尼借给那孩子一套战服的绝妙主意。不是特制的蜘蛛侠制服，而是钢铁侠战服，为了什么，他在做慈善吗？还是因为托尼想看到他脸上的表情，想听到真诚的感谢，即使他坚持说他不需要它们？

他对那孩子说的那些话，那些笑话——当然了，托尼和彼得相处了这么长时间，他有点松懈了，但还是的。那孩子是未成年人。托尼不需要在他周围制造性暗示和不好玩的诱惑。

因为说真的，他知道他和彼得的情况不正常。他知道，一个年近五十的男人去找彼得这样“我十六岁，马上就十七了”的人作伴是不正常的。他知道自己是个可悲的酒鬼，无法忍受被那些令他失望的人和能看到他缺点的人环绕——也就是说除了彼得·帕克之外的每个人。他知道这孩子太过年轻，太天真，看不到他们所看到的东西，或者至少天真到认为托尼可以改变，可以被修好。他知道这就是他喜欢彼得的原因。

他不需要用这些奇怪的事情来让一切变得更糟。或者这一切已经够奇怪了，他可不需要引起注意。

但看来彼得的注意力已经被吸引过来了。‘你偶尔看着我那样……’

这孩子比托尼认为的更善于观察，或者托尼的扑克脸不如他自己想的那么好。还有那孩子说这话时靠向他的样子，好像他知道自己把托尼钉在那儿了……

不，不。那孩子什么都不知道。他只是喝醉了。

‘你想要什么，托尼？’

托尼颤栗。他希望他知道。或者不知道，真的。不想沿着这条路探索。

倒不是说有什么可探索的。他没什么好隐瞒的。他和彼得的关系很可能是非常规的，但他们本来就是非常规的人，有一些他妈的非常规的经历。

并不是说他想从孩子身上……得到什么，不好的东西。

上帝，没有。只是，没有。

他实际上没有做错任何事，只要继续保持这种状态就没关系吧。如果他比他应当的更喜欢彼得的陪伴，那是没关系的。如果他喜欢亲近彼得，那也是没关系的。触摸他，只是一只手搭在肩膀上，父爱般的身体接触。诸如此类的事。谁能责怪他呢？

这没什么不对的。他没有任何罪过。

托尼把瓶子拿到嘴边，发现它已经空了。

＊＊＊

“真的，托尼？万圣节派对？”

“哦，得了吧，罗迪，这又不是第一次我以外的人穿我的战服。比如，你。”托尼向他的朋友做着手势。

“嘿，别把战争机器扯进来。这是关于你的，托尼。你知道弗瑞是不会容忍这件事的。”

“如果某个人不告诉他，弗瑞就不会知道。”他舒服地坐在他的Ceccotti沙发上，手里拿着玻璃杯，给了罗迪一个意味深长的眼神。“此外，”他啜了一口威士忌，补充道，“这孩子是个复仇者。又不是我把战服借给了一个平民。坦白地讲，我不觉得这有什么大不了的。”

罗迪翻着白眼坐到扶手椅上，他腿上的支架发出柔和的电鸣声。“我不会告诉弗瑞的，托尼。但是伙计，你不能这样做。我是说，你和这孩子怎么了？”

托尼突然发现他杯子里的液体很迷人。“嗯，你什么意思？”他心烦意乱地问。

“你知道的，托尼。”

“我知道吗？”他无辜地抬头，因为——是啊，他确实知道。但这不意味着他会让罗迪轻松获知。

“你们……花了很多时间待在一起。”罗迪委婉地开口。

“是的，整个有点像导师和学徒的领域——”

“除了你表现得不像个导师，托尼。”罗迪插嘴，出乎意料地斩钉截铁，“而且你的行为也绝对不像个父亲。”

这个——嗷。真是重拳。

托尼眯眼看着杯子。“哦？那我表现得像什么？启发我一下。”

“你表现得就像你对着粉丝一样，托尼。就像，你需要让他印象深刻似的。”

托尼能感到他胸中涌起的恐慌快渗进骨头里了。他把它压制住。“相信我，罗迪，我从来没有试图让我的粉丝印象深刻——”

“让他穿着战服去参加高中派对？那你说，你管那叫什么？”

托尼把杯子砰地一声摔在咖啡桌上，比预想的还重。“看在上帝的份上，我只是想表现得好一点。他是个青少年，他应该时不时摆脱一下弗瑞的控制——”

“是的，托尼，他是个青少年。一个未成年人。你有没有想过，他在设施里的时候我们对他负有法律责任，更不用说按合同规定我们必须把他在我们眼皮子底下的行踪告知他的姨妈，也就是他的法定监护人！”

托尼捏了捏鼻梁。“那是无害的，罗迪。老天禁止这孩子偶尔有一点乐趣，然后现在又——”

“这一次要走多远呢？”

托尼瞪着他。“你到底什么意思？”

罗迪叹了口气。托尼撑住自己。

“托尼，我了解你。这可不是凭空冒出来的。战服的事？是啊，也许这没什么大不了的。但我担心的就是这个。我看到他看着你的样子了。”

托尼犹豫了，“什么样？”他质疑道，但出口的话不像他希望的那样自信。

罗迪噘起嘴唇。“他的眼神？是英雄崇拜，托尼。你和我都知道这是危险的。你们保持距离的时候还好，但现在……”

托尼嘲笑道。“你在这儿指责我什么？你真的认为我对那孩子弊大于利吗？又不是我把他带到这条道上的。我只是一直在设法照顾他。”

“我只是想知道，”罗迪慢吞吞地说，“你到底想从那孩子身上得到什么。”

托尼的表情变硬了。

‘你想要什么，托尼？’

“你什么意思，”他冷硬地问。“我的动机不能是利他的吗？”

罗迪看起来很痛苦，托尼几乎希望他没有表现的如此防御。只是几乎。

“我想你是在利用彼得来填补你生活中的窟窿。”

托尼盯着罗迪和他那双过于关切的圆眼睛。

“是啊，不错。”他的声音低沉而紧张。他站起来，拿起酒杯又喝了一大口。“孩子是唯一一个能懂我的人。所以这样有错吗？”他阴沉着脸朝窗户走去。

“托尼，”罗迪站起来跟随他的朋友，认真地说：“你不是唯一一个失去亲人的人。你不是唯一记得的人。”

托尼转向罗迪，“可是我是。我是唯一一个记得所看到的东西的人。”托尼咬紧牙关，他紧握杯子的手指压成了白色。“我看着我的队伍死去，罗迪。”他用一只手捂住嘴，紧紧地摇了摇头。“没有其他人记得。”

罗迪的眼神软化了。他似乎想说话，但托尼继续说着：“你知道我看见了吗？我是说，在一切发生之前。旺达把它放到我脑子里了。那时候她在我们看来还是可怕的精神控制威胁。我从没能忘记那个。”他吞咽，嗓子发疼。“看着他们死去。而我，还站着。”他做了个痛苦的鬼脸。“我想，这么些年，只要我没看到这一切变成现实，我就什么都能挺过去。”

托尼凝视着窗外，目光变得茫然。“当然，这是值得的。”他耸耸肩。“我们都知道进去很危险，但为了拯救半个宇宙，这是值得的。‘因为英雄这就是会做的。’我们也真的做到了。”他点点头，用杯子指着窗户。“现在有一半的人与他们所爱的人幸福地团聚了，他们甚至都不记得他们曾失踪过。他们无知的幸福是值得的。”他像吐毒液一般吐出最后一句话。

罗迪皱起眉头伸手去够托尼的胳膊。“托尼——”

“别。”托尼迅速抽身，摇摇头。“不，这，这没关系。”他露出一个可怕的笑容，嘴角扯动，眼里却没有笑意。他不看罗迪。“这是史蒂夫一直想要的。这是……我们都自愿参加的。”

托尼用鼻子深深地吸气。“不，”他呼出一个带着喘息的笑声。“不，呃，实际上我认为这是非常——优雅的，是诗意的，甚至是——我没得到其他人得到的东西。”他说得很慢，似乎每个字都在斟酌。“我记得他们不记得的事。”他的声音变得安静了。“这是我的惩罚。幸存下来的惩罚。”

最后，他看着罗迪，眼睛睁大，眼神尖锐，嘴唇紧闭。“你是在那儿，”他低声说。“可是你没有看到，你没有看到他们消散。你也没看到彼得·帕克——”他的声音在说出这个名字时颤抖了——“死掉。”

托尼走近罗迪。他的声音低得刚好够他俩听到，但却使整个房间通了电。

“你没有把他抱在怀里，听他向你乞求和道歉。你没有让他卡在你指甲下面好几天——”托尼必须停下来了，他紧紧闭上双眼，浑身绷紧。

静止的几秒钟后，托尼用鼻子吸气。他的目光又落回到罗迪那张悲伤的脸上。

“只有那孩子懂得。”他呼气。这是一个解释，一个借口——一种恳求。来让罗迪明白他不可能理解的事。

罗迪花了点时间才找回自己的声音。“托尼……你从没告诉过我——”

“那是因为我不能谈论它。”托尼转身离去，无法忍受罗迪眼中的同情——在他看来，那是怜悯。他自动走向酒柜。

“也许你该试试。你可以——”

托尼砰地一声打开他捡起的那瓶波旁威士忌。“我。不能。谈论它。”

罗迪沉默着。托尼颤抖着双手重新斟满酒杯，一饮而尽。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：  
久等了！译者给本章一些难理解的地方做了注释，注释在文章最底部。请享受！要是喜欢请多给原作kudos！这章后面托尼和彼得关于衣服的讨论让我想起了小王子和狐狸对驯养的探讨，真暖啊♥

突然出现在他视野里的食物相较他过去30分钟一直盯着的那行代码如此迥异，以至于有那么一会儿彼得不明白它为什么在那儿。

他朝煎蛋卷眨眨眼睛，又朝托尼眨了眨眼，托尼翘起眉毛期待着。

彼得皱眉，“这是什么？”

“好吧，你今天反应有点慢。”托尼交叉双臂靠在工作台上。“那个，”他朝盘子点了点头，“是一道起源于法国的蛋菜，叫煎蛋卷。类似意大利肉馅煎蛋饼但更好。有人告诉我，我做这个做的不错。”

彼得盯着他看，“你……给我做了个煎蛋卷？”

托尼翻起白眼，“哇，孩子，考虑到弗瑞只对你的超级力量感兴趣，而我进而为你的聪明头脑做担保。你这还真是让我对你的分析能力充满了信心。”托尼的嘴简直一分钟跑一英里的快。“是的，我给你做了个煎蛋卷，你该现在吃。我做九个小时实验不休息没问题，你就不一样了。”

彼得低头看看盘子，做了个鬼脸。“很糟吧，不是吗？”

“再说一遍？这可是三个有机的、快乐的、自由放养的鸡蛋，来自被美国政府照顾的很好的母鸡。政府没准还为它们支付了大学学费。”

“哦，不是……”彼得摇摇头，疲惫地叹了口气。“我是说。”他对着自己的脸做手势。

“啊。”

“我看起来——”

“就像狗屎，是的。你昨晚有睡觉吗，孩子？”

彼得扬起了眉毛撇了他一眼，但没有精力给他完整的彼得·帕克瞪视。“你确定要给我作健康睡眠讲座吗？”

托尼眯起眼睛。“‘照我说的做，别照我做的做’，我就脱离不了这句话了是吧？”

彼得给了他一个虚弱的“你不走运”微笑。

托尼仰头。“一针见血。但是我坚持你得吃饭。成长中的蜘蛛需要蛋白质。”

彼得低头看着煎蛋卷咽了咽口水。托尼·斯塔克，一个经常在实验室里呆上16个小时，只靠咖啡因摄取能量的人，正在努力确保自己吃到营养均衡的饭。如果彼得这一整天吃的比半根香蕉多的话，他一定会为其中的戏剧性笑出来的。

可事实是他没有胃口。这种情况在过去的几周里经常发生。

他曾希望事情会在万圣节派对后有所改变。那天晚上他和奈德和队员们玩得很开心，就连弗莱什也尽量减少嘲弄了。

或者至少彼得是这么认为的。但他又怎么能确定？那天晚上的记忆存在大片空白。第二周回到学校，彼得意识到什么都没改变。无论是和同学交流，还是把奈德、MJ发的搞笑表情包分享给十项全能队群聊，都依旧困难。唯一的不同就是在派对上他的循环系统里装着大量的酒精。当他集中精力想发生的事情，记得最清楚的就是再来一杯。事实证明和朋友一起喝醉并不意味着和他们走得更近。

不过那天晚上的一切都变得更容易。就像彼得在漂浮着，就像他可以只是存在而不需要思考。他真不想承认他明白了托尼为什么经常这样做。可彼得不想像托尼这样。

关于托尼的事，他做得还不错，因为——看，他甚至能跟得上年长男人的讽刺——可彼得明白自己只是用一种瘾替代另一种瘾。他每周都要出去巡逻几次，直到天空开始变亮。有时候他所做的只是在皇后区安静的街道上荡来荡去，一荡就是几小时，专注于释放和拉拽蛛网的韵律。但他越是精疲力竭，潜意识就越伤害他，让他断断续续、焦躁不安的睡眠也变得越来越少。梦境越来越糟。

就像昨晚一样。

彼得润湿了他干燥的嘴唇。“谢谢，但是你没必要这么做，托尼。我不饿。”

托尼皱起眉头。“天哪，你真的累坏了不是吗？好吧，说出来。发生什么了？”

彼得哽住，他摇了摇头看向自己的膝盖。“就像你说的，没睡觉。只是……”他深吸一口气，立刻撒谎。“昨天在学校过得很糟糕。”好吧，严格来说这不是谎言，但也不是完全的事实。

托尼还在等着他作详细解释，所以彼得耸了耸肩，继续道:“你知道，和往常一样。老师们，弗莱什——

“我需要让那个家伙受伤吗？”

彼得嘴角向上翘起。“谢谢，但是不用了。我已经习惯了他的废话。”

托尼持怀疑态度的哼着。他指向性地瞥了一眼煎蛋卷。“好吧，不管你的身体是怎么想的，有了食物它会更好。相信我，多年来我一直被佩……被人强迫吃饭。”

彼得假装没注意到托尼说“佩珀”。他决定他可以迁就一下这个人。

他叹气，拿起叉子小心地切下煎蛋卷的一角，把它放进嘴里慢慢咀嚼着。一点味道都没有。他的喉咙抗议吞咽，但他还是咽了下去。

胃里的食物引发了某种连锁反应。彼得突然感到恶心、发热和疼痛。他吃不下饭的一切原因同时涌了上来。他恨这种感觉，恨自己虚弱到连一口蛋卷都咽不下。

但是托尼还看着呢，所以他伸出叉子去切另一块。他把它拿到嘴边，努力控制手不要抖，强迫自己咀嚼吞咽。泪水刺痛了他的眼睛。

“嘿，彼蒂——”托尼有点吓着了。

彼得手颤抖着又咬了第三口。现在他呼吸困难，但他必须这么做，他必须这样因为这只是个该死的煎蛋卷他不会在史塔克先生面前崩溃——

然后他手滑了。叉子当啷一声掉到地板上，带得蛋屑飞溅。

“我靠，”他抽泣着捂着眼睛。老天，他是怎么把这个也搞砸的，为什么他能搞砸所有事情——“对不起，对不起——”

“嘿，”托尼亲切有力地重复道。他突然躬膝进到彼得的视野里，捡起叉子，眼睛紧紧注视着彼得。“没事的。这个？”他指向彼得剧烈颤抖的手。“不必为此道歉。”

托尼站起来。他靠的很近，几乎盖住了彼得，但没有触碰。“呼吸，彼得。”他命令道，声音低沉，蜜一样暖。

彼得咬着嘴唇挣扎着服从，肺不配合。

“慢慢呼气。”

彼得呼气，想象呼出的气正通过一根吸管，这是他小时候在心理治疗里学到的。

他又来了一遍。从鼻子吸气。从吸管呼气。

“很好，”托尼轻声说。彼得让这话像镇痛剂一样安抚自己。

最终彼得的手停止了颤抖，他觉得精疲力竭。

上帝啊，太尴尬了。他垂下脑袋。托尼会怎么想啊？

“我曾经弄断过一支蜡笔。”

彼得抬起头。他被这个不合逻辑的推论弄糊涂了，一时间忘记了显露原本的羞耻感。

托尼清清嗓子。他又靠在工作台上摆弄着叉子。“一个孩子的蜡笔。”

彼得还是不明白托尼想说什么。

“瞧，那孩子在新闻里听到了我的英雄事迹，想让我在她的画上签名。钢铁侠，背着核弹头。蜡笔折成了两半。当然不是故意的。”托尼喷鼻息。他笑得不开心。“我的第一个焦虑发作。”

哦。彼得垂下目光。这是有道理的。他该早点意识到这个，焦灼的滴答声就在那儿，有明显的迹象，就像托尼一有压力就抓紧他的左臂。

“我没意识到……”彼得的声音沙哑而刺耳。

“你不该注意到。”托尼简单地说。“但说真的，我穿过一个虫洞，看到一整支外星舰队朝地球驶去，这怎么能不让人脑袋混乱呢？是吧？”

托尼似乎真的在等答复，所以彼得点了点头。

显然这对他来说足够了，他继续道:“你知道，做我们的工作，这是不可避免的。我们最后都会背负——包袱。”他让最后一个词的音节从嘴里蹦出来。

“所以。”他又开始拨弄叉子，从睫毛下没把握地瞥彼得一眼。“你想把一切都塞到心里去，那是你的权利。或者，你也可以告诉我你到底怎么了。”

彼得叹气，他揉着眼睛。让托尼看到自己如此脆弱的状态真的很难为情，但还能糟成什么样？彼得没有忘记托尼也离开了自己的舒适区。

“我只是，嗯。”他哽咽时下巴会突出来，他知道自己看上去一定很狼狈：发红的眼圈，苍白的脸颊。他擦擦鼻子直视前方。“我觉得，我离每一个人都很远。你明白吗？”

他从眼角的余光里瞥到托尼已经不再玩叉子了，托尼转而一动不动地拿着它。彼得吞咽。

“我做不到——我不能跟任何人说这个。我没法告诉奈德，甚至大部分时间里我没法和梅说话。”他润湿嘴唇。“我基本上得不到睡眠。只有梦，很多的梦，昨晚就是，非常糟糕的梦。”

他咬着嘴唇低头看向两膝间紧握的双手。

托尼探身，伸出手，预想中解脱的洪流奔涌向彼得——

然后托尼后退。

彼得猛地抬头。“等等！”他被自己声音里的急切吓了一跳。“你可以摸我，没事的！”

没来得及思索这话就出来了。他因羞愧而僵住。

托尼皱着眉。“好吧……”男人谨慎地说。他小心翼翼地把手放到彼得的肩膀上，显然很不自在。

彼得紧紧闭上双眼，责备自己。现在可尴尬了。

托尼清清喉咙。“呃，有时候人是会有点神经质，在——”

“我知道。”彼得脱口而出。“但当你摸我的时候，感觉很好。”天呐，他让事情变得更糟了，他在说什么啊？

他的心又在胸膛里砰砰砰地跳，但原因与几分钟前完全不同。托尼的手保持不动，彼得根本不敢抬头看他。不行，他得修正这个问题。

“不，我的意思是——”深呼吸。“我想说的是。”呼吸。他把注意力集中到托尼的左手肘上，就在和他眼睛平齐的高度上，从他长袖t恤的褶皱下可以看到他那晒黑的有力前臂。彼得注意到托尼有很多臂毛。

“嗯。我想说的是，”他重复，谢天谢地托尼没有打断他，“有时候……”他咽了口唾沫。有时候什么？“我……觉得不真实。”他说得很慢。

托尼不知不觉抓紧他的肩膀。“这是什么意思？”他的声音出奇的沙哑——和害怕？

彼得闭上眼睛。“我是说……”他打了个寒颤。吞咽，两次。

“我记得，”他低声说。“那是什么感觉，当我——”

托尼把手扯开。“我不能谈这个，”声音发冷。“对不起，彼得。”他转过身去。

最后彼得抬头望着托尼。刚刚在彼得肩上的那只手此刻抓着他的左手腕。

彼得凝视他僵硬的肩膀，胸口发疼。“但是，当有人触碰我的时候……”他声音小而谨慎，“或者，事实上，只是你……”他顺着托尼宽阔的背部向下扫视，干涩地吞咽。“我是说，其他人，他们……不记得——”

“我知道。”托尼温柔地打断他。

彼得飞快地瞄了一眼托尼的脸。他的表情很难辨认。

“但是你还记得。”彼得的声音很柔和。“还有，当你把手放在我的肩上，或背上时，我……知道我会没事的。所以，你可以触碰我，好吗？”

他恳求地望着托尼的后脑勺，屏住了呼吸。他需要托尼理解，他需要他停止抽离——

托尼转过身来，低头看着彼得，眼里的神情让人无法读懂。彼得觉得这其中有种新的元素，一些更接近黑暗的，以前没有过的情绪。

他离近彼得站着，近到他弯曲胳膊肘就能把手再次放到彼得的肩膀上。不同的是这次更坚定。

“这样吗？”几近耳语。彼得向上望进他的眼睛，点点头。

他的手又滑到彼得的脖子后面，沉重而温暖。彼得不禁为皮肤覆盖皮肤的触感颤抖。

“还是这样？”托尼压低声音，小心地用没有意图的表情望着彼得的脸。

彼得睫毛振颤着，他再次颤抖地点点头，陶醉于如此近距离的接触，感官被调到了极致：托尼的体温、他的气味、昂贵的麝香松薄荷味威士忌——它们是压倒性的，但是以最好的方式。他感到被环绕、被包裹，他感觉安全。

突然彼得意识到他们所处的位置：托尼沉重的手把他的头压向前方，他离男人的胃只有几厘米。一阵红晕爬上了他的脸颊——尽管他知道这没什么不妥的，真的，男人只是想安慰他——

也许托尼也注意到了，因为下一刻他就捧着彼得的胳膊，微皱着眉头把彼得拉起来让他站直。

“过来。”他嘟囔着，彼得还没意识到发生了什么，两只强壮的手臂就环绕了他，他的胸部和托尼的贴在一起。

托尼在……拥抱他。

彼得喘不过气来。上次托尼这样抱着他，是在他再度见到活着的他之后。而在那之前唯一的一次是…

彼得紧闭双眼阻挡外星大气下橙色光芒的影像，努力想压抑喉咙里的哽咽。他把脸埋到托尼的肩膀上，双手不断在托尼的衬衫背部挣扎摸索。无声的啜泣震荡着他的肋骨。

“对不起。”他靠在托尼肩膀上湿漉漉地喘气，因为他连一个简单的拥抱都做不好。

他感到托尼变得僵硬了。“别。”他抱紧彼得。“不要道歉。”

彼得的本能反应是再次道歉，但他压下了到嘴边的抱歉。他抽抽鼻子，叹了口气:“我只是觉得好累。”

“我知道。”托尼对着他的头发呼气。

托尼没有动。他只是抱着他。彼得能感觉到男人的呼吸让他耳边发痒，他的胸膛随着自己的起伏。彼得的呼吸跟这稳定的节奏同步。很舒服，几乎像催眠。

他不知道他们在那儿站了多久。彼得以前没意识到这正是他所需要的。这比所有的简单触碰加起来都好得多，这种全身的温暖感：坚定，真实。他身体里的每一个细胞都感到踏实和存在着。他想永远这样。

也许托尼也是如此，因为他不放开怀抱，直到——

托尼更紧地抱了他一秒钟，然后放开，眼睛低垂。他留下一只手搭在彼得的肩上，几乎有点羞怯。

彼得立刻就怀念起拥抱的热度。他凝视着托尼，无法掩饰脸上的渴望。

托尼深吸一口气，似乎想说点什么，但接着他的目光飞快地对向彼得的眼睛，他似乎又想了想，舔了舔嘴唇——彼得发誓他不是故意跟着这个动作吞咽的。

“你没事的，孩子。”他含糊地说着，捏捏彼得的肩膀而后转身离去。几乎是父亲样的。

他慢且从容地走回工作台。彼得仍能感觉到那些手指在他肩膀上留下的印迹。

＊＊＊

“交际是一门艺术，孩子。我已经完善过我的了，总有一天你会欣赏你的。”托尼眯起眼睛看着镜子里的自己，抚平了一缕从原本完美的发型上掉下来的头发。

“我可有点怀疑这个。”彼得嘟囔着，一边摸索着重新解开领带。这都不知道是他第几次系领带了。为什么他就做不到梅给他展示的那样呢？“我宁愿……和某人进行一场真正的对话，而不是试图从他们那儿得到什么。”

托尼用眼角喵了他一眼，然后低头看向自己的鞋子。“而这个，”他把手插进口袋，“正是我们今晚需要你的原因。所有这些新人式的乐观主义，这些善意——天哪，大人物们会像吃感恩节的南瓜派一样把它们吃光的。这是他们最不期待从托尼·斯塔克的学徒那儿获得的东西。”

“所以，”彼得眯起眼睛，“你只是使用我。作为……交际的助手？”

托尼仰起他的头。“如果我说是会不会很糟糕？”

彼得变得气呼呼地。

托尼耸耸肩。“他们会爱你的，孩子，你就只呆我在身边而且不要——上帝啊，把那东西给我，我再也受不了了。”他从彼得手里抢过领带。“这简直像看着瑞典厨师*给胡萝卜切丝似的。”

托尼走到彼得身后把领带从他脖子后绕过去，彼得耳朵红了。

“你姨妈没教过你打温莎结吗？”

“事实上她教过我，我只是——我从没掌握它的窍门。”

托尼伸出双臂环绕彼得，把领带系到他脖子上。彼得咽下口水。

“嗯，抱歉耽搁了这么久。我让咱们迟到了。”

“别抱歉。”托尼心烦意乱地说着，他专注地看向彼得肩膀后的镜子，灵巧地把领带绕起。彼得能闻到他须后水的味道。“这给了我借口。永远不要准时参加聚会，彼得，那样会让人觉得你没有更好的地方可去。人们该留下你总有更好的地方可去的印象。”

彼得润湿了嘴唇。“即使你没有？”他问。

“特别是你没有。”

彼得保持着静止。托尼就在他身后，胸部几乎贴着他的背，没有太靠在一起。但这是自几周前彼得焦虑发作以来他俩最接近拥抱的拥抱。他希望托尼多喜欢这样些，原以为或许他们的拥抱会成为家常便饭，但运气不佳，托尼表现得就像实验室那天的事从未发生过一样。

最后一拉，领带就系好了。托尼退后几步审视自己的手艺，彼得已经开始想念这份亲近了。

托尼点头表示满意，接着说道:“过去在我的全盛期，我从没有在派对的前三个小时就现身的。因为哪个三小时都持续不到的派对是值得参加的？”

彼得不赞成地皱眉，托尼翻了个白眼。

“这些日子我已经把时间缩减到了40分钟。至少，表现的有‘职业礼貌’之类的。”他挥挥手。“有点像为了交际的必要东西。”他清了清嗓子。“那么，准备好了吗，帕克先生？”

彼得匆匆扫视自己一眼，咽了咽口水。他点点头。“时刻如此。”

托尼领着他们走出彼得的房间，沿着走廊走向大楼的中庭。

彼得努力跟上托尼的大步。这让他觉得自己像个孩子。想到托尼帮他打了领带，托尼现在可能也还这么看他：只是个孩子。他不喜欢这样的前景。

他与男人进入一致的步调，清了清嗓子。“呃，我总是对毕克尔*更有代入感。”

托尼瞥了他一眼。“什么？”

“你知道的，毕克尔。大青蛙布偶秀。他是个科学家，穿着实验服外套——”

“我知道布偶秀，孩子，怎么突然说这个——哦，瑞典厨师。嗯……”托尼若有所思地瞅着他。“是了，我看得出来。”

彼得脸红了，但这是一种更好的脸红。

“那我就是你的本生博士*了？”托尼傻笑着问。

彼得哼了一声，突然觉得充满勇气。“托尼，抱歉打破你的幻想，但你绝对是那个在阳台上捣乱的老家伙。”

托尼扬起质疑的眉毛。“老家伙，哈？”

“证明我错了。”彼得顽皮地笑了。

托尼眯起眼睛，但嘴角上却挂着一丝喜爱的微笑。“你真了不起，孩子。”他轻声说。彼得不确定该怎么接这个了，不过他也没得到机会回应，他们已经到了。

复仇者联盟设施的大厅挤满了人——大多是不熟悉的面孔，神盾局雇员和外交官们。倒是有几个彼得认识的人，但他不是特别想见。

房间的那头是像往常一样看起来严肃又令人生畏的玛丽亚•希尔。她是第一个想到举办这场晚会(托尼称之为宣传噱头)的人。她为斯塔克工业做公关工作做的如此出色不是没有道理的。

希尔指挥正在跟罗迪上校谈话，一般说来罗迪上校会是彼得高兴见到的人。然而，彼得不喜欢最近上校每跟他在同一个房间时，所投来的关切目光。

附近还有斯科特·朗。在他把他20英尺高的腿缠在一起，把他像帝国步行机那样绊倒之后，彼得就几乎没跟他说过话。朗似乎是很容易原谅的类型，但他旁边的女人却不，尤其是当她把锐利的目光落在托尼身上的时候，更容易观察到这一点。彼得只见过霍普·范·戴恩一次，那次给他留下的印象是他最好要尽量避开她。现在她身着黑裙子僵硬地站在那里，看起来极其的不适。从她向他们投来的冷漠目光来看，彼得认为托尼说的史塔克与皮姆之间的敌意也许根本没被夸大。

托尼穿越人群，很容易就把几个热切的客人想展开的攀谈推掉了，彼得紧紧地跟在他后面，尽量不去理会他们对他好奇的目光。

考虑到他不能以蜘蛛侠的身份出席晚宴，只得假扮托尼的实习生，彼得本想拒绝今晚的活动邀请。但当他听说蚁人和黄蜂女将从旧金山飞过来（据托尼所说，很难办的事，因为神盾局想重新赢得汉克·皮姆的好感），彼得就知道了“我有家庭作业”这个借口是行不通的。

唯一没有出席的复仇者是特查拉，他忙于管理自己的国家；巴恩斯中士，在南美洲某处执行任务，托尼称之为“弗瑞迄今为止做的最好的事”；还有卡罗尔·丹弗斯，彼得从来没和她呆在一个房间过，她目前“在地球外”，现在这已经成了某种术语了。

他们本应是一个团队。彼得认为这很讽刺。他唯二真正认识的是罗迪上校和托尼，他们在这儿陪同着国际官员和知名科学家们，据说是要炫耀升级后的新设施，庆祝神盾局和复仇者联盟的成功重建（在大多数原始成员去世后又过了值得铭记的6个月，希尔指挥很快注意到得这么做）。然而彼得还是忍不住想，在这崭新闪亮的外表下真的有什么值得炫耀的吗？其他复仇者大部分时间都在国外或在全国各地，这还可以说是一个团队吗？如果彼得的命都取决于此，那他怎么连他们大多数人的个人情况都说不出来？最初的复仇者联盟给他的印象一直是个有那么一点不太正常的家庭，但还是家庭，而新复仇者不过是些陌生人。这让彼得觉得自己错过了一些重要的东西，像电影里的关键情节什么的。

“准备好突击了吗？”

彼得在这个低沉的嗓音带着呼吸的吹进他耳朵里时跳了起来，他甚至都没注意到托尼何时向他靠过来的。

托尼把头转向向他走来的那两个人。“罗斯部长的下属。哦，真好啊。”

这话显然是只讲给他的，一个内部笑话，彼得情不自禁露出一抹微笑。

托尼挺直身子，摆上他最好的违心假笑。

彼得在托尼身边呆了一会儿。他们四处走动，托尼把彼得作为自己的私人实习生介绍给一群彼得根本记不住的人，这些人对彼得点头表示钦佩和惊讶；很快，他们忘记了彼得的存在，把注意力集中在托尼身上，享受托尼的恭维话，或等量的对托尼讲着恭维话。不过彼得对此没有意见，他已经习惯了消失在幕后。这是安全的，比被人注意更安全。被注意通常意味着被盯上，在他上学的那些年里，他所希望的就只是融入人群，不被注意。

但托尼注意到了他。“嘿，孩子，你一定无聊死了吧？你为什么不休息一会儿呢？去偷杯香槟什么的。我得和咱们亲爱的副局长聊一会儿，就不需要我胳膊上的蜜糖*了。”

彼得听了这话脸刷的红了。

“说真的，你做得很好。”托尼补充道，他已经转过身去了。“我欠你一个人情，或者几个。”

“可，我什么都没做……”

“你是这么觉得的，帕克。”托尼扭头说道。“你可是交际助手。”他用夸张的嘴型把这句话说出来，意味深长地点点头，然后走了。

彼得叹了口气，看着摆满香槟酒杯的宴会桌，脑子里有个像奈德的怀疑声音在坚持说：“你还不够大！你只是个孩子，这里所有人都知道你只是个孩子！”

他咬着嘴唇四处张望。如果他是个孩子，他就是这里唯一的孩子。没有可以说话的人。

他的目光落在通往露台的玻璃门上。与灯火通明的中厅相比，外面看起来一片漆黑。彼得朝那个方向走去。

他已经准备好绷紧自己来抵御门外的寒冷，却发现迎接他的是不合季节的温和晚风。在经过拥挤的人群和回荡的嘈杂声之后，这感觉很清新。

他走向露台的玻璃栏杆，倚在上面，眺望着幽静、昏暗的地面和远处的树林，哈德逊河在半月的映照下闪闪发光。

突然他胳膊上的汗毛竖了起来，这与凉爽的晚风无关，也不是威胁，但他确定有人在监视他。

“嘿，蜘蛛侠。”

彼得把头猛地歪向一边。山姆·威尔逊从中厅窗户后的光影交接处走出来。

山姆的嘴唇上浮现出一个得意逗乐的笑。“你能感应到我，对吧？我不算偷偷接近你吧？”

“哦，没有，没有。蜘蛛感应，是的。”

“好吧，因为你看起来有点……紧张？”

“不，不，我很好。”彼得点头。

山姆看起来不太信服。“当然你是了。你在外面干什么？没想到会在离史塔克十步外的地方见到你。”

彼得皱起眉头。他不喜欢山姆说“史塔克”的方式，好像那是什么肮脏的字眼似的。

“我只是……看看风景？”

萨姆斜靠在他旁边的栏杆上，扬起眉毛，但没有继续问下去。

“你呢？”彼得问道。

萨姆叹了口气，目光向河的那边飘去。“只是在想那些今晚来不了的朋友。”

“哦。”彼得知道他说的不是特查拉或巴恩斯中士。

朋友。彼得不会认为他的新队友是朋友。除了托尼。如果他失去了托尼，像山姆失去罗杰斯队长那样……

“你一定很想他。”他平静地说。

山姆慢慢点头。“是啊。我的确想他。”他瞥了彼得一眼。“你知道，他们都是好人。他，还有其他人，真希望你能更了解他们。”

彼得花了一点时间才找回自己的声音。“是啊，我也这么想。”

山姆看着他，彼得说不出他在想什么。最后，他苦笑了一下。“我猜你和队长的开局不是那么好，是吧？”

“呃，不是……”彼得脸红了。他希望在昏暗的光线下山姆看不到它。

“你和我也是。”

“是啊……呃，听着，很抱歉把你网到机场的地板上……？”

山姆挥了挥手。“那是很久以前的事了，伙计。总之没什么大不了的。大概两分钟我就从里面出来了。”

彼得不相信地嘲笑他。没人能在两分钟里逃出他的网。

“很抱歉红翼把你拽飞了。”山姆回击。

“把我拽飞？那个小无人机？你倒想。”

“嘿，‘那个小无人机’救了我和其他人无数次。尊敬红翼吧。”

彼得咧嘴一笑。“当然。你衣服很酷。”他耸了耸肩。“我喜欢那个翅膀。”

山姆侧过来看他。“是啊，你的也是。”他承认道。

“谢谢。”彼得忍不住补充：“托尼做给我的。”

山姆哼了一声。“哦，这么说你终于不再叫他‘史塔克先生’了，是吗？”

彼得耸耸肩，脸更红了。

“你和他在这里过周末，对吧？”

“是的。主要在实验室里。事实上，这棒极了。”

“好吧，很高兴是你而不是我。和史塔克呆在一个封闭空间48小时？不知道谁会先杀了谁。”

彼得恼怒地握紧栏杆。“他真的没那么坏。”

山姆仔细地看着他。彼得直视前方。

“随你怎么说，孩子。”他温和地说。

彼得皱起眉。他发现他不喜欢山姆叫他孩子。这和听托尼说感觉不一样。不知怎么的，这感觉更像纡尊降贵。

山姆回头看了看大厅里的人。“简直疯了，不是吗？”

“什么？”

“看他们，你看不出有什么区别。”

彼得僵住。“区别？”他几近沉默地问道。

“谁死而复生，谁又不是。”山姆的声音很轻。“他们中大多数人甚至都不知道自己死而复生过。”

彼得咬了咬嘴唇。“我……我以为神盾局的每个人都听过汇报……知道发生过什么。”

山姆耸耸肩。“当然啦，但细节是‘也许不需要清楚的’，你知道吧？更多的人不需要知道他们已经死过了。”

彼得吞咽。他的手变得湿冷。

“你，我，我们就像拉撒路，哈。”山姆平静地说。

“那是谁？”

山姆扬起眉毛。“你没读过《圣经》？”

“呃，我姨妈的家人是天主教徒，但我并没有真的在那儿长大，我是说，我们不算信教——”

“伙计，你得记住这些引用。拉撒路，从坟墓里站了起来的老兄。有人说他再也不笑了。”

彼得压下不寒而栗的感觉。

“不过，那应该只是圣经故事。”山姆忧郁地继续说着。“不是真的。它搞乱你的脑袋，好像它确实发生过似的。”

彼得说不出话。山姆也没等待回应。

“我喜欢这么想，要是有第二次，至少我们会有更多的准备。知道它去的很快，也许就可以不那么害怕了。没有痛苦，有点像睡着了。”

彼得感觉像被捅了一刀。

“什么？”他气喘吁吁地问。

山姆皱着眉头看他。

“事情不是这样的。”彼得结结巴巴地说。

“不是吗？”山姆的眉头更皱了。

“你……你没有……我是说，难道你感觉不到吗？”他的脑子像在雾里。他无法理清思路。“每一个——就像你身体里的每一个细胞都在……死去……”

山姆睁大了眼睛，他们沉默了一会儿，彼得没有呼吸。

最后山姆谨慎地说:“嗯，也许那只是……蜘蛛的事。”

彼得吸气，尽力使自己镇静下来。他咽了口唾沫，低头看着自己的脚，点点头。“是啊，也许吧。”听起来摇摇欲坠。

山姆把手插进口袋里，不确定地挪动了一下。“你还好吗？”他问得很慢。

彼得又点点头，依旧看着自己的鞋子。除了点头，他似乎什么都做不了。他双手紧紧握在栏杆上。“是的。我很好。”他勉强自己说道。

“你知道，不好也没关系的。”山姆温柔地说，好像练习过似的。“抱歉，我不是故意——”

“我得走了。”彼得绷紧着说。他抬起头强颜欢笑，山姆惊讶地朝他眨眨眼。“是啊，我，我得去找托尼。”他用拇指指了下肩膀后面。

山姆在他开始朝门口退去的时候皱着眉头。“嘿，彼得——”

“谢谢你，威尔逊先生——山姆。很高兴……碰到你。”他在山姆来得及说话之前转身离开阳台。

当彼得重新进入中厅并在人群中穿行时，他的心跳得很快。他脑子里唯一的想法就是托尼：他必须找到他，他在哪里他在哪里……

“彼蒂！”

彼得望着声音传来的方向，胸口立刻踏实了。托尼微笑着朝他走来，手里挥舞着香槟酒杯。

“彼蒂，彼得。你在这儿啊。一直在找你。”

那人侧身挨近他，把一只胳膊搭到他肩膀上，然后把他拉到自己身边。彼得沉浸在这触碰中。

托尼看起来放松又愉悦。彼得想知道在他把他留在中厅后的这短暂的时间里，他又喝了多少酒。

托尼肯定是注意到了他脸上的表情。“人群太过拥挤了？要来点液体勇气吗？”他把酒杯递向彼得。

“啊。”彼得紧张地笑着。他已经感觉好多了，尽管山姆的话还在他脑子里回响。他坚决地推开它们，专注于环绕着他的沉重温暖的手臂，托尼坚实的身躯紧贴着自己的。

他吞咽。“我不认为这是个好主意？我是说……”他点头示意周围的人。

托尼咕哝着耸耸肩，自己喝光了杯里的酒。

“你，你是在找我吗？”彼得满怀希望地问。

“是啊，我需要休息一下，从——”他向房间挥手致意。

“交际？”彼得接上。

托尼怒视着他，但并不真的生气。“是啊。那个。还有罗迪的挑剔。”他嘟囔着。“那你又去哪儿了？”

“我去外面了——”

“哦，好主意。”托尼转身领他朝门口走去。

“哦，等等，但是，我是说，呃——”彼得想不出一个让他停下来的借口。

“对付完那些吸血鬼，我需要一些新鲜空气。”托尼嘟囔着。

“他们是吗？”

“什么？”

“吸血鬼？”

“哦，绝对是吸血鬼。好吧，至少罗斯的人是。”

“哦。”

他们到了露台。彼得环顾四周，山姆走了，他心里松了一口气。

“哦，这太可爱了。”托尼拖长音调说着，他走近栏杆，像猫一样伸展胳膊。“为什么这里没有其他人？12月份呆在室内？哪个傻瓜这么做？”

彼得走到他旁边，托尼举起手臂表示邀请。彼得接受这个邀请，靠得更近了。托尼的手停在他的肩胛骨之间，然后又滑到他背部偏下的地方。

这是新的。

彼得发现，这也完美的转移了他对之前的谈话的注意力，尽管那谈话发生在离他站的位置只几英尺远的地方。他试图在脑海中追踪托尼的手的形态，但隔着西装外套这很难做到。这是种无形的、温暖的、受欢迎的存在。

“新蛛网液怎么样？”托尼随意地问道。

“哦，它很好。是的，我还没做过任何系统的测试，但它在巡逻上的试运行很好，效果很好——”

“那么，‘很好’。这就是我所得到的。”

“嗯，是。”彼得的脸颊热乎乎的。

“你该扩大你的词汇量，孩子——它可以是非凡的，卓越的，奇妙的，高潮的——”

“嗯。”他两颊的热度越来越高。“卓……卓越的。我觉得卓越的很好。”

“卓越的。”托尼拍了拍他的背，把手放回原来的位置轻轻地抚摸着，刚好在彼得腰带的正上方。“这就是我想听的。所以，没有什么黏滞问题？”

“不，我们增加了附着力——”

“我知道我们做了什么，孩子。我只是想知道我是否还会收到更多关于“蛛网发射器发黏”的投诉。托尼调皮地看着他。

“哦。”彼得脸刷地红了。“不，不。这次不黏了。”

“就像它曾经黏过似的。”托尼扬起怀疑的眉毛。

“我发誓有过！”彼得尖声叫出来。他立即试图控制自己的声带。“嗯，我是说，我确实感觉到了什么……有过那么一次。”

“你确定不是四成的什么？”托尼的嘴唇上挂着一个得意的傻笑。

彼得翻了翻眼珠，但还是忍不住笑了。“也许吧。”他承认。

“我也是这么想的。”托尼深情地凝望着彼得的脸。

彼得垂下眼睛，感觉自己被托尼以只有他才能做到的方式给彻底地检视了一遍。他希望自己能说点什么，任何能让谈话继续下去的东西：因为如果彼得没有什么可占据思考的东西，他的思维就会回到那场’没有痛苦，像睡着了’的对话，他现在真的不能想这个，因为如果这意味着什么——

“孩子。我能听到你在想事情。”

彼得睁大眼睛看着托尼。“什么？”

“愿意分享一下吗？”托尼扬起眉毛。

“嗯。没什么。”

托尼不信。“肯定有什么。你脸上有那种‘有什么’的表情。想谈谈吗？”那只放在彼得背上的手仍在轻轻抚慰着彼得。

彼得低下头，咬着嘴唇。“不。我真的不想。”他平静地说。

“好吧。那……你想喝点什么吗？”

彼得不确定地看了他一眼。

托尼耸耸肩。“我就是这么做的。从不谈论我的问题。我把他们喝掉。”

“我注意到了。”彼得喃喃说。

“我不是说它是健康的。我只对我自己这样，好吗？只是，不要形成习惯了。如果你不告发我，我也不会告发你的，就只今晚。”

彼得嘴角向上颤动着。“所以怎么，你是想偷偷带我出去喝点香槟什么的？”

“嗯，不这么认为。你说得对，这儿太多眼睛了。或者，真正需要担心的是一双眼睛。我想希尔是你姨妈的新联系人。”

“联系人？”

“是啊——我是说，弗瑞会是个正确的联系人。但戴着眼罩的白发老男人不会真的说‘别担心，夫人，您的孩子和我们在一起很安全。’。相比下希尔的风格就更贴紧实事，详细汇报‘这个设施里都发生了什么’那种。所以，如果她看见我给你提供酒精，她是肯定会告诉梅姨的。尽管起泡酒对你来说就像，什么？苏打水一样？”

“哦，是啊。这是真的。”彼得不禁感到有点失望，他发现他喜欢和托尼一起分享秘密，就像以前那样，那时候托尼是全世界唯一一个知道他是蜘蛛侠的人。

“所以。”托尼吸吸鼻子。“我们离开这里怎么样？”

彼得眼睛睁大。“啊——”

“去我的房间。”托尼继续说。“我的碗橱里有好东西。”

“好啊！我是说——等等，你能就这样离开派对吗？”

“你把这个自以为是的混蛋圈子叫做派对？呃啊。”

托尼继续说着，彼得被他生动的描述弄得脸红了：“是的，帕克，如果我想，我就能离开。我可是托尼·史塔克。”

正是这样的时刻，让彼得感觉自己又回到了十岁，看着新闻里的钢铁侠。只不过现在钢铁侠走下了屏幕，邀请他到自己的房间，去喝一杯酒。

在彼得的内心深处有这样一个想法：那就是一个成年人真的不该这样做。这不是一个负责任的人会做的。

但这是托尼。彼得信任他，更重要的是，他绝对想和他一起去。

所以他也这么做了。他跟着托尼离开了中厅，向居住区走去——他们很幸运没有受到溜须拍马者或爱管闲事的人的阻拦。走在托尼身边，彼得在心里测算着他们步幅的准确差距，此时他完全忘记了山姆·威尔逊。

托尼的套房很大——比彼得在基地里的房间大得多——但它在设置上比顶层公寓更人性化。有一个休息区，里面放着一张看起来很舒服的沙发，托尼邀请彼得随意坐在上面。他从橱柜里拿出一瓶苏格兰威士忌和两个玻璃杯。

托尼给自己倒了几指高，但只倒了一指给彼得。“不能太多。”他警告着，把杯子递过来，摊开躺在彼得旁边的垫子上。

彼得生气地撅嘴。“但这对我的影响不一样，记得吗？说真的，我得喝下一整瓶才能真的喝醉。”

托尼也噘起嘴，但还是屈服了。他把两人的杯子都装满了。“这是存了12年的山崎单一麦芽威士忌。别浪费了。”

“不会的，先生。”彼得举起酒杯时忍不住笑了。

“干杯。”托尼提议，他们举杯祝酒。

第一口，彼得的舌头简直着火了。他畏缩着，托尼翻着白眼。

“帕克，要是我知道你这么会喝，我就会多备上一些Everclear*了。”

“不，我很好！这个真的很好！”彼得脱口而出。他的眼睛还在流泪。

“你是个糟糕的说谎者，孩子。”托尼又喝了一大口这种液体。

彼得强迫自己再喝一点。托尼用眼角的余光看着他。

“你不必喝它，彼蒂。”

彼得吞咽。“不，没有，呃，第二次尝起来没那么糟？”

托尼哼了一声，但他的嘴角上挂着一个喜爱的微笑。他凝视着彼得，像在露台上那样打量着他。

他抬起一只手，用手指抚弄着彼得的头发。

彼得几乎喘不上气了。

“你的头发。”他咕哝着。“你到底是怎么把它搞得这么乱的？明明你用的润发油都足够让年轻时候的特拉沃尔塔*嫉妒了。”

彼得希望那只手抽回去，但它没有。它继续梳着他的头发，就像梅姨那样——只是不知怎地，感觉完全不同。

彼得润湿自己的嘴唇。“嗯，是啊。有时候真没法让它服帖下来。”

托尼哼了一声，又喝了一大口威士忌。他把头发捋到彼得的耳朵后面，然后他的手又一路顺着彼得的脖子滑到衣领处。在某种程度上，彼得的体温升高并不只是因为他肚子里的酒精。

托尼斜睨他。“这是你唯一的一套西服吗，帕克？”他的拇指在彼得的衬衫和领子上蹭来蹭去。

“嗯，是啊？”彼得又喝了一口，这次几乎没有注意到那刺痛。

托尼皱着眉。“我们需要改变这一点。”

“为什么？”彼得一想到托尼不喜欢他的西装就生气。

“它不适合你，有点像盒装的。让你看起来很小。太年轻。”他的皱眉加深。“我给你买一个新的。”

彼得把杯子抱在膝盖上。托尼还在沉思地揉着他的衣领。

“你不能——你知道，给我买一套新衣服。”

“为什么不行？”托尼看着他，看起来真的很困惑。“我总是给你新衣服，孩子。”

“是的，但是那就像，超级英雄的东西。你不能就，什么时候想给我礼物了就给我礼物。”彼得不明白他的脸怎么就这么烫。他喝光了杯子里的液体，希望能有所帮助。而这只让事情变得更糟。

托尼眨眼。“哦？”

“是的，你得，你得等一个合适的时机。”

托尼扬起眉毛。“合适的时机吗？”他耸耸肩。“可以。我能做到。”

他说得那么容易，让彼得皱起了眉头。彼得觉得自己好像漏掉了什么，就像漏掉了笑话里的包袱。

他给自己倒了更多的苏格兰威士忌。托尼似乎并不介意，甚至都没看他倒了多少，所以彼得把酒倒得比前一杯还多。他长长地喝了一口，在灼烧感中做着鬼脸。

“所以。”托尼好像正从彼得的西装外套上挑着什么不存在的东西。“你想要什么样的西服？”

“呃，我不知道？都有什么样的？”这让他感觉很奇怪，告诉托尼该怎么给他买东西什么的。

“嗯，那还是我决定吧。”托尼沉思地啜了一小口。“汤姆·福特……做个三件套……”他似乎停不下不碰彼得的西装外套。

“噢，那我能穿开衫马甲吗？”

“你能吗？这是个假设吗？当然。”托尼喝光了他的酒。

“不，我是说……我能，嗯，我穿起来能好看吗？”彼得不知道为什么这个问题这么难说出口，好像他不该问它似的。他啜了一小口，只是为了躲在玻璃杯后面。

但是托尼一点没迟疑。“你当然会。你有很好的身材。”

彼得能感觉到他的脸红一直扩散到胸口。啜饮转而变成喝掉杯中的一半。托尼·斯塔克认为他穿马甲会很好看。

托尼皱着眉头缩回了手，转而伸手拿酒瓶来斟满自己的杯子。“我的意思是。我知道这个，因为我给你做了衣服。我知道你的尺寸。我是说，蜘蛛侠战服。这只是……标准流程。部分是。”

“你……知道我的尺寸。”彼得重复道，因为这就是他脑子里所想的东西。他的声音带着些许呼吸。“对。有道理。我的腰围是多少？”他忍不住地问。

“27英寸。”托尼立即回答。

彼得嘴巴发干。也许是威士忌的问题。他开始觉得……刺痛。

托尼把杯子拿回到唇边。“你……太显小，”他咕哝着，喝着酒。“需要一套能让你显得更大的西服。开衫马甲会有帮助的。”

“真的？”彼得只能说出这个。

“相信我，伙计。‘马甲身材’这个词就是为我而造的。”托尼又喝了一口。

“我相信你。”彼得脱口而出。“我是说，没有人穿西装比您穿得更好看，史塔克先生。”

这话刚从他嘴里出来的那一刻，他就想沉到地板里。他还能更尴尬吗？

但托尼只是对着他傻笑。“怎么，帕克先生，你在引诱我。”

“什么？”彼得虚弱地说。他的脑子是空白的。

“达斯汀·霍夫曼，安妮·班克罗夫特*——？呃，也许对你来说像石器时代吧。”

彼得的脑子花了点时间才反应过来。他感到加倍的尴尬，哪怕他只这么想了一秒钟——他居然觉得托尼不只是在引用一些古老的电影台词，而是真的可能是那个意思。

“哦，哦，事实上，我看过那个。是啊。嗯——”他紧张地笑了——“你是不是弄反了？我是说，关于谁邀请谁去家里喝一杯这个……”彼得确实感觉刺痛。他并不认为他在万圣节派对上喝了这点儿就开始醉了。

托尼哼了一声，把一只脚撑在咖啡桌上，膝盖弯曲着。“只是别指望我立刻给你看我的吊袜带，帕克。”他盯着彼得，眼里闪烁着光，嘴角挂着一个坏笑，这让彼得的胃有种奇怪的感觉。

然后他突然大笑起来。“对不起，那是不恰当的。”他摇着头，看起来一点都不抱歉。

他看起来被逗乐了，甚至，是快乐的。他的眼角笑出了皱纹。彼得一想到自己让托尼快乐了，胸口就发胀。他胃里的感觉拽着他，把他拉向那个微笑，那个感觉告诉他要往前倾，他要——

彼得睁大了眼睛。他的大脑趋于静止。

他想吻托尼。

很快地，彼得觉得忽冷忽热。一想到托尼的嘴唇——上帝啊，他的嘴——还有他的胡茬，摩擦着彼得的脸颊——这让他的脸又红又烫，然后又吓得发凉。他从未亲吻过一个男人（或任何人），也从没想要吻一个男人；即使他有时候也会想想，特别是他更年轻点儿，对汉·索罗留有迷恋的时候；但他必须把他的思维保持在正轨上，因为托尼就坐在那里，放松的双腿些微张开，就在那儿，他伸出手就可以触摸彼得，就像彼得也能触碰他那样，也许他会抚摸他的头发，用他强壮的大手把他推到靠垫上，把他的嘴覆盖在彼得的——

“孩子？你没事吧？”

彼得的喉咙太紧，说不出话来。他在西装下冒着汗。他不确定他的脸会透露什么，所以他盯着杯子。

“嗯。”他清了清嗓子。两次。“是的，我很好。”他嗓音发哑。“只是，有点累。猜是因为威士忌。”

“哦。”托尼的声音听起来出奇地低迷。他的姿势变得僵硬了。“呃，听着，很抱歉我说了那些，我不知道我在想什么。”他喃喃地说。

彼得花了一秒钟才明白这个道歉的意思。“哦，不，托尼，它根本不是问题！它很好！”他的声音听起来太高了。“我只是累了。”

托尼不确定地斜睨了他一眼。他突然看起来很疲惫，眼睛下面有两块几分钟前还看不出来的青色。彼得讨厌这个。他想再次看到托尼的笑容。他想知道如果他吻了他，托尼会不会笑。

不，也许不会。

“谢谢你，托尼，为了——”他举起酒杯。他记不起这个苏格兰威士忌的名字了。他现在什么也记不起来了。托尼离他只几英寸远，他的膝盖碰着彼得的膝盖，他很仔细地看着彼得，嘴唇微张，红润饱满，彼得需要想点别的——

阿伏伽德罗常数是6.022乘以10的23次方。

看，他还记得一些东西。

“随时守候。好吧，不是随时，不，那才是重点——不要养成习惯，对吧？”托尼拍了拍他的背。

“对。”彼得气喘吁吁地说。

普朗克常数是6.626乘以10的﹣34……

托尼轻轻捏了捏他的脖子，这种前所未有的感觉穿透了彼得，就像有一条线从托尼的手直连他的腹股沟。圆周率是3.14159，呃，2？该死，他必须离开这里，他必须离开托尼的温暖，托尼的气味……

“好的，晚安史塔克先生！”他从沙发上跳了起来。他认为自己脱口而出了一些关于苏格兰威士忌的话，托尼也说了些什么回复，但他并不能确定这一点。他径直朝走廊奔去。

他没有停下来喘口气，直到他回到房间关紧自己的房门。

他扑通一声倒在床上，盯着天花板。

他想吻托尼·斯塔克。或者他想让托尼吻他，也许有点小粗暴，把他抵到墙上，又或者——

他把手伸进头发里，深深地吸了一口气。

这他妈的都是从哪儿来的？

不可能只是因为威士忌，他甚至都没喝那么多。但今晚之前他从未这样想过托尼。他绞尽脑汁，仔细研究过去的互动——突然间，一切都不一样了。

第一次托尼·斯塔克出现在他的卧室，那种紧张和激动，托尼把他们锁在门后，他的心跳加速。

托尼第一次拥抱他——或是为他开门，不管是什么，他的困惑和急切。

当他意识到自己是在对一套空洞的战服说话，而不是对那个人本人说话时，他油然升起的失望之情。

他敬畏地看着这个人穿着套无可挑剔的衣服——当时是布的那种——戴着只有他戴才好看的墨镜，大步走向他，用一只胳膊搂着他，要给他提供一个自己身边的位置，还要给彼得有史以来见过的最美的科技创造——特意只为彼得做的。那时候说“不”是多么的困难。

当托尼最终以非官方的骑士授勋仪式宣布彼得成为队里的一员，他溢于言表的兴奋之情。他的自豪感、使命感和安全感伴随着他左右，即使他们正穿越遥远的太空要直面敌人。

当他发现托尼受伤地躺在瓦砾堆上，他的胃一阵痉挛。以及之后发生那一切。

那一刻他多么需要托尼，需要去感受他，需要托尼抱着他，因为他太害怕了，他想告诉托尼那么多的事，但他做不到，他所能做的就只是道歉——

‘去的很快，没有痛苦，像睡着了。’

更像是一场噩梦。彼得想哭，这不公平。

他希望托尼现在就在这里，他希望托尼的胳膊能像那时那样搂着他，只是这一次，他可以想抱多久就抱多久，他可以触摸这个男人的皮肤，感受他胡子带来的刺痛，体会他温热的呼吸打在自己的面颊上。也许托尼会在他的额头上留下一个轻柔又温暖的吻，然后抚摸他的头发……

彼得胸口发疼。他用双臂环绕自己，但这只是他想象中的托尼的手臂的拙劣替代品。

他意识到，这不仅仅是欲望。

他爱上了托尼。

这把他肺里的空气都打出来了。他不相信，这不可能是真的——他是一个男人——钢铁侠基本上就是你的父亲——他比你老31岁——花花公子，慈善家，亿万富翁，天才——但这是没法否认的。所有的迹象都表明:

1\. 彼得喜欢托尼看着他。

2\. 彼得喜欢托尼触碰他。

3.1和2的内容也让彼得紧张得要命，某种程度上，父亲般的目光或触碰是不会让彼得这么紧张的。这种紧张的感觉有关迷恋。

4\. 但这不仅仅是迷恋，因为彼得最开心的时候是当他让托尼笑起来的时候。他想让托尼每天都笑着。

5\. 他想做的不只是让他笑。他想看到忧虑从托尼的额头渗走，想看到托尼的眼睛因满足而闪耀，想让他忘记，想让他……感觉很好。

6\. 彼得能想出很多方法让托尼感觉很好。其中的大多数让彼得慌张得连它们的名字都说不出来，即使在他脑子里说也不行。

7\. 最重要的是，没有人能像托尼那样让他感到安全。梅希望她能，彼得知道这点，但她只能做到这么多了。只有托尼理解他，只有托尼知道到底发生了什么。只有托尼伤得和他一样深，只有托尼能让他感觉好起来。只有托尼能让彼得感觉真实。

证据是毋庸置疑的：他无可救药地爱上了托尼·史塔克。

彼得的思维兜着圈子，每次都绕回到这个无可辩驳的惊人事实上。当他终于精疲力竭地睡着了，他仍然穿着西装，躺在被子上面，紧紧抱着自己，就像他希望托尼会做的那样。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> 瑞典厨师，毕克尔，本生博士*：他们都是大青蛙木偶秀的角色。本生博士是一位科学家和发明家，而毕克尔则是本生博士的助手兼被实验者，每次本生博士和他的助手毕克尔都会有新的发明，然而那些发明都必定会故障然后带来最坏的结果（引用自百度百科）。国内年轻朋友可能不了解大青蛙木偶秀，但估计八成能看过其主角科米蛙的表情包。
> 
> 胳膊上的蜜糖*：原文是arm candy，意为社交场合大款搂着的漂亮女子。
> 
> Everclear*：美国首类可以瓶装出售的95%酒精的烈性酒，在年轻人中间比较受欢迎。
> 
> 特拉沃尔塔*：约翰·特拉沃尔塔，演员，大家对他最熟知的作品大概是《低俗小说》，他和乌玛·瑟曼在其中贡献了名留影史的斗舞场面。顺便说一嘴，尼克·弗瑞的扮演者塞缪尔·杰克逊在《低俗小说》中也有极其精彩的演出。
> 
> 达斯汀·霍夫曼，安妮·班克罗夫特*：这里引用的是一部60年代的经典电影《毕业生》。安妮·班克罗夫特饰演罗宾森夫人，达斯汀·霍夫曼饰演班。罗宾森夫人是班父亲的工作搭档的妻子，她让班送她回家，喝一杯酒，并引诱了班，而后班爱上了罗宾森夫人的女儿伊琳。文中引用的原台词是：”Mrs. Robinson, you’re trying to seduce me. Aren’t you?” 之后罗宾森夫人的回应也很有趣： "Would you like me to seduce you? Is that what you're trying to tell me?”鉴于托尼被父辈压迫的成长经历，他应该对男主角很有共鸣。后面托尼弯曲膝盖，把腿支在桌上，说“只是别指望我立刻给你看我的吊袜带”，也是致敬模仿电影中的经典情节——罗宾森夫人在和班口角后穿起吊带袜。很美艳。前面提到的剧情是这些，不过这部电影讲的比一个affair多的多。电影的主题曲和插曲也非常棒，感兴趣的朋友可以找来听听。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：  
久违的更新！又是纠结的一章。（是的我又回来了🙆）前文请见合集么么么。因为距离上次更新时间过长，所以这里提醒：请千万记住在这小说故事里，托尼和彼得的关系是非常规的，他们本来就是非常规的人，有一些非常规的经历。  
如果喜欢请给原作kudos和评论。也欢迎和我讨论剧情，我会很开心的！😝

托尼伴着严重的宿醉醒来，他躺在沙发上，身上是皱巴巴的西装，怀里是空掉的威士忌酒瓶。

他咒骂着坐起身子——发誓自己以后不会再喝光超过半瓶的酒——直到他注意到咖啡桌上还有第二个杯子。他皱起眉头，努力回想。

昨晚，他一直在和罗迪谈话。当他的朋友不赞同他的香槟摄入量时，他决定脱身，然后他……

彼得，对了。他找到了彼得，他们一起去到外面，然后……回来这里了？

托尼的胃扭成了一个结。他不知道为什么和彼得单独在一起却不记得发生了什么怎么就让他这么害怕。这又不是说会发生什么……不好的事情。

不好的事？能展开讲讲吗，托尼？

不，他决定。他不会在乎的。事实上，他感到恶心的大部分原因可能是由于那些威士忌，以及给一个16岁的孩子提供酒精。这是违法的，也是不恰当的。这就是昨晚的……糟糕程度。

在你的私人房间里。

他叫他脑子里的声音闭嘴。听起来太像罗迪了，他不喜欢这个。

他把手放到脸上揉搓，按摩太阳穴，试图控制住隐隐出现的头痛。

他瞥了眼时间，10点26。彼得很可能还没跟哈皮离开。

甚至都没经过脑内辩论，托尼下定决心，在彼得离开前他不能冒险走出房间。

在走廊或厨房里撞见彼得的想法让托尼紧张不安。他不确定彼得会对他有什么反应。如果他昨晚把那孩子吓坏了呢？毕竟把他带到自己的房间请他喝酒就不算什么正常事。他知道的，彼得可能也知道。天呐，他到底在想什么！？

他脑海里闪过这样一个画面：彼得穿着一件大的不合身的西装坐在他旁边的沙发上，脸色发红，神情紧张，手里紧握着威士忌酒杯。他的头发有点乱——托尼记得他曾用手指穿过它。他的胃更紧了。

但是，那可能是一件父亲会做的事对吧。长辈一样地抚摸孩子的头发，梅可能就总是这样。只是……不是在他们一起喝苏格兰威士忌的时候。

她是他的阿姨。托尼是没有血缘关系的成年男性。

‘你不像个导师。你表现的也肯定得不像个父亲。’

托尼咽下喉咙里冒出来的胆汁。

‘你表现的就像对一个粉丝一样。就像你需要让他印象深刻似的。’

只是也不全是这样，不是吗？托尼从来没有邀请过一个粉丝到他的房间里喝酒。至少不会是他不想上的。

他用手捂住嘴。他想他可能真的病了。

他冲进浴室跪在马桶边，使劲干呕了几次才放弃，然后蹲下去抱着马桶。他很久没因为宿醉这么难受过了。他老的不适合应付这堆屁事了。

托尼摇晃着站起身，努力让自己不摔倒，勉强走了几步挪到水槽边。他紧紧抓住洗手池的边缘，直到指关节捏的发白。

可怕的现实冲击着他的大脑——他昨晚对待彼得的方式，正是他年轻时对待许多一夜情的方式。有多少次他在这样那样的派对上，挑出人群里最有魅力的那个人，把注意力集中在她身上，百般奉承，直到提出建议——想离开这里吗？回到他的酒店房间或马里布大厦喝一杯酒，再移步卧室。一个万无一失的模式步骤，十有八九能让他度过愉快的一夜*。

除了最后一步，他昨晚和彼得做的有什么不同吗？

他跟自己说，这是不同的，因为你根本不打算走到最后一步。

……对吧？

“这根本不是一个问题！”他大声地喊出来，盯着镜子里的自己，心脏怦怦直跳。

镜子里的他看起来像个罪人。他使劲把冷水龙头开到最大，溅湿自己的脸。

这不是一个问题。像往常一样，他的思想正试图毁灭他自己。就像每次它在梦里植入彼得的形象，彼得总睁着澄澈的鹿眼望着他，轻声说:“当你摸我的时候，感觉很好。”

不，不。他只是习惯性的质疑自我*。现在他只需要深呼吸，直面事实。

彼得不是他在派对上认识的某个随机的金发大胸女郎。他也不是想从那孩子身上寻求……什么满足。这想法让他不寒而栗。

他关心彼得。昨晚他只是想照顾他，确保他过得愉快。有些事一直困扰着那孩子……

托尼皱起眉头，想起了当初是什么促使他提供酒精的。彼得似乎心事重重。而托尼只想让彼得的注意力从那些事上移开。也许晚些时候他该问问彼得那是什么事。

另一方面，窥探彼得的事可能不是一个好主意。上次他问他怎么了，彼得……开始说起那些托尼拒绝考虑的事情，那些被他贴好标签整齐地放在内心深处不想去看的东西。

托尼低头看着自己的手。如果他在孩子最需要帮助的时候不能给予帮助，那他对那孩子有什么用？如果他提供安慰的方法是喂彼得威士忌，那他又怎么能说是对彼得好？

‘而我想让你变得更好！’（I wanted you to be better.）

彼得不该“好”成他这样。他不该被卷入托尼那种自毁的道路里。

‘你毁掉了你碰过的一切。’

他闭上眼睛。也许罗迪是对的。也许他对这孩子弊大于利。他希望他能记起更多昨晚发生的事，也许他总归说了些有用的话，给了彼得一些父亲般的建议。

‘帕克先生，你在引诱我。’

他猛地睁开眼睛。天呐，他真的这么说了吗？他的心跳又开始加速，他的胃也跟着翻涌。

突然间一切记忆都回归了原位。彼得回答——‘难道不是反过来吗？’托尼颤抖着手抹了把脸，嘴里发干。

为什么他总是对事情发生的样子后反劲儿？因为彼得绝对是对的。任谁看到托尼带着彼得离开晚会回到房间都会得出这个结论。如果有谁走进来发现他们在沙发上喝着苏格兰威士忌，看着托尼抚摸彼得的头发，看着一个48岁的男人和一个16岁的孩子单独在一起……

但事实并非眼见那样，他为自己做着辩护。他没有设计彼得，他不是变态，不是掠食者，他不是在诱导，他不是想从他那儿得到什么——

梅·帕克会相信吗？还是玛利亚·希尔？罗迪？……那彼得呢？他是说出判决的那个人。你到底给他传递了怎样的讯息？

托尼看着镜子里的自己，好像想从中寻找支持。而他找到的只是一张中年男子疲惫、恐惧的脸。

也许他该和彼得保持距离一段时间。只是以防万一。

＊＊＊

托尼这个月大部分时间都在出差，一直忙碌着，回到被他长期忽视的斯塔克工业的工作里。彼得认为他该为托尼感到高兴，但他不禁觉得托尼是故意的。也许他猜到了彼得在想什么，而这把他吓跑了。

彼得一想到这儿就胸口发痛。除却他最近得到的感情的启示，他只是简单的想回到和托尼一起工作，定期见面的生活。他不想毁掉这一切，他不傻，他知道托尼当然不会对他有相同的感觉。

可除非……彼得无法停止在脑海里回想过去几个月的那些时刻，从任何可能的角度审视它们。尤其是派对上发生的那些事。

彼得现在已经习惯了托尼喜欢碰他的事实。但即使对托尼来说，即使哪怕只是出于下意识，把一只手放在他后背的行为也不算是微不足道的吧？如果他一丁点都不在意他，他就不会那么做了，不对吗？

但事实并非如此，这只不过是成年人对待年轻人的方式。一种保护性的、导师样的姿态。托尼把手放在彼得的背上轻轻摩擦的样子，可能只是种安慰。但它不也代表很强的占有欲吗？还是他想多了？

但后来托尼建议他俩去喝酒——在他的房间里——除了他俩没别人。彼得本能地知道不能把这件事告诉任何人，不仅是因为他还没到喝酒的年龄——也因为这是这样亲密。尽管托尼和他经常单独呆在一起，但他们从没做过类似的事情。那种成年人一起做的事情。那种爱人们会做的事情。

或者像那种父亲和儿子的事，给他第一杯酒，男人对男人。但是父亲不会说，“帕克先生，你在引诱我。”

当彼得想起托尼说这句话时那平滑而低沉的嗓音，他的耳朵依旧是红的。一方面，这只是一句古早流行文化台词，但至少，托尼本不必引用如此过载的台词吧？这台词还来自一个讲述年轻人和比他大得多的伴侣有不正当关系的电影？托尼至少是意识到了这个事实的。

但这一切到底意味着什么呢？托尼……在跟他调情？托尼想要从他这儿得到那个？

这个想法让彼得的胃以一种可怕又美妙的方式扭曲着。一想到这个男人可能真的想要……和他在一起，对他做些事情，他内心的一部分不禁感到害怕；但一想到托尼可能会抚摸他、亲吻他、想要他，他内心更大的一部分又止不住激动地颤抖。托尼的眼睛，从半遮的眼皮下凝视他；或是他的舌头，懒洋洋地润湿他粉红色的嘴唇，彼得一想到这些慌乱极了。

这是如此奇怪。他从没对一个男人有过这样的感觉。彼得想知道他以前对女孩子的浪漫感觉到底是不是真的，还是仅仅在模仿他以为自己该有的感觉？他想丽兹对他的吸引力应该是真实的，可经过这些天的苦苦思念，他觉得这和他对托尼产生的一切感觉相比简直根本算不了什么。彼得甚至不知道当他们再见面时他能否能在这个男人面前表现得像个正常人。

所以也许这是件好事，也许吧。从那晚后他就没再见过托尼了，他确信如果他出现在那个男人面前，他会暴露的，然后所有的一切就都会毁了。因为说到底托尼怎么可能对彼得有一样的感觉呢——一个比他小31岁，没有经验的笨拙高中生?

他觉得你是个孩子。你就是个孩子。

钢铁侠基本上就是你爸爸。

不行，彼得肯定自己还没准备好面对他。

与此同时，托尼的突然离开清楚地揭示了过去的几个月里托尼成为了彼得的生活中多么不可或缺的一部分。  
没有了放学后去顶层公寓的必要，基地的周末活动也减少到一个晚上（希尔决定的，考虑到没有托尼他也没那么多可干的事情），彼得在家里和皇后区待的时间比过去几个月加起来都多。

梅倒是很高兴他回家的时间变多了，这是唯一能阻止彼得把时间全花费在巡逻的事情。然而，当彼得无法分享她的快乐时，很难说她是开心的。奈德也是一样，他邀请彼得一起玩，彼得无法拒绝。听着奈德抱怨他们的生物老师，对他想要的圣诞礼物游戏机赞不绝口。他一直点头，丝毫感受不到以前那种热情。

最糟糕的是，他们一致小心翼翼地对待他。他知道他们能感觉到房间里的大象，他们注意到他没能像以前那样发自真心的笑。彼得只希望他们能和往常一样，而不是特意表现出善意，不断给他提建议让他振作：梅提议，在并不特殊的夜晚去他们最喜欢的泰国餐厅吃惊喜晚餐。奈德提议，去他们小时候最喜欢但多年没去过的自然历史博物馆参观。彼得差点就想告诉奈德他用力过猛了，但他朋友眼中的希望让他咽下了想说的话，转而微笑着表示同意。

这些都没用，当然的了，因为他不能告诉他们他到底在想什么。他不能告诉他们宇宙一半的存在曾被抹去了。而且显然，他是唯一一个死的痛苦又漫长的人。

其他人死的很轻松，没有什么痛到值得记住的事，就像睡着了一样。彼得就没有这样的运气了。这是他的蜘蛛生理机制让他必须承受的：他能感觉到每一个细胞都在分裂，他有足够的时间意识到发生了什么，知道自己将在16岁时死去，而他却对此无能为力。剩下的时间只够去拥抱那个他辜负的人，却没有足够的时间说再见。

他一次又一次地梦见自己缓慢地死去。梦里他一直看着托尼的脸。他想去触摸托尼的脸，却总不够快。他的手总是在他够到托尼之前就消散了。

他感觉自己快崩溃了，他需要托尼来帮他保持稳定*。

他只想回到实验室。只想和托尼在一起。

托尼不会用善意来扼杀他，不会用假装甜美的微笑来掩饰担忧。他在乎他，同时他也知道到底哪儿错了。那些东西不能通过休息和放松来解决，也不能通过家庭活动或有趣的出玩来解决。托尼不会因为他全身心地投入工作而对他评头论足。如果托尼听说了这些梦，他只会点头表示理解。

彼得不太愿意承认，但他常常在夜里把毯子紧紧地裹在身上，想象着那是托尼的胳膊。有时，当他太过压抑绝望，他会抚摸自己，想象那是托尼：他那粗糙的大手，还有他低声说着甜言蜜语和鼓励的话，胡茬磨得彼得的耳朵刺痛。想到自己会被这样照顾，那一刻的感觉简直好的难以置信，但之后的愧疚感是毁灭性的。托尼要是知道了肯定会为此难堪。

彼得想给托尼打电话，但鼓不起勇气。他肯定会出丑的。而且他打电话的借口又是什么？一些编出来的科学问题？托尼会像看穿蛛网发射器那样看穿它。

彼得希望托尼能打电话来，这样他就不用做出决定，也可以不去编他没法解释的借口。甚至都不必是视频聊天，只要有声音，能听到男人的声音就好了。而且即使是在电话屏幕上，看到他可能也太超过了。

没有电话打来。只有沉默。

直到圣诞节。

梅和彼得早上交换完礼物后一直呆在客厅里。像往年那样，他们依偎在沙发上看《生活多美好》和《圣诞精灵》*。彼得起身去房间拿手机充电器。

他一开门便看见了一个衣袋挂在他上铺的栏杆上，炫耀地包裹在闪光的红纸和金缎带里。彼得都不需要看名签就知道是谁送的，送的是什么。但他还是读了。

“敬合适的时机。圣诞快乐。——TS”是托尼那简洁又潦草的笔迹。

彼得用手指追踪着字母的印迹，心怦怦直跳。托尼记得。

关于那晚的事，他记得的可能比答应给彼得买一套西装要多。

彼得涨红了脸，颤抖着手把包装纸撕开，打开光滑的黑色衣袋。

他的嘴张开了。

里面是一套钢灰色的三件套西装。布料闪着奇妙的光泽，看起来很昂贵。西装下面是一件黑色纽扣衬衫，用的是和托尼的礼服衬衫同样的布料。还有一条丝绸的黑色领带。

彼得想都没想就把衣服脱下来换上西装。

“彼得？”梅从客厅招呼他。“你还好吗？”

“是的，好！我马上就过去！”他一边穿上裤子一边回话。

只试了两次他就把领带打好了。他扣上马甲的扣子，对着门背后的镜子欣赏了一会儿。他不觉得他穿起来像托尼那么好看，但也不错。他把西服上衣穿上。

整套西装合身得就像梦一样。托尼的尺寸估量很精确。这个想法给他的内心带来了一种愉悦的温暖。

他想象托尼挑选着西装剪裁，颜色，并确保它会贴身。他知道这很可悲，但他的眼睛不禁刺痛起来。就好像托尼在环绕着他，拥抱他的皮肤——有时候他太过孤独，蜘蛛侠的衣服也会给他同样的感觉。

“彼得！快来，乔维就要开始在中央公园对人群唱歌了！”

“来了！”他哽咽着。

他穿上他最好的一双鞋，对着镜子捋平自己的头发。他注意到自己眼睛下面的眼袋，做了个鬼脸，他现在对此无能为力。

他信步穿过走廊来到客厅，在入口处犹豫了一下，有点不好意思地哼了一声。

梅看了他一眼，眼睛几乎要掉出来了。

“你穿的是什么？”她不相信地笑了。

“嗯，是托尼寄来的。”彼得回答，似乎这就足以解释他突发的行头改变。

梅眨眨眼，乌云遮住了她的额头。她迅速镇定下来，站起来仔细看了看。

“哇！”她回答他。“你看起来……彻底长大了。”

她对他微笑，但彼得没有错过她眼中的困惑。

“你一定得好好感谢斯塔克先生，不是吗，彼得？”

“是—是啊！当然了！”彼得点头。他觉得梅姨好像看穿了他，所以他避开她的凝视。

梅吹着口哨，再次打量起这套西装。“那……一定是一套很贵的衣服。”她喃喃着，几乎是在自言自语。

彼得吞咽着，再次点点头。“他是个亿万富翁嘛。”他笑着说，想把这事轻轻划过去。

“嗯……”

梅的表情突然变了。她看起来很伤心？彼得没想到会这样。

她勉强微笑着。“反正你也该换套新衣服了。那套旧的跟不上那群人，是吧？”

哦。现在彼得感觉糟透了。他甚至没有考虑过，当托尼给他那些梅通常会给他的东西——那些日常的、普通的、非超级英雄的东西，梅会作何感想。

“哦，梅，不，不是那样的！他只是想——”

“没事，没事，没关系！事实上，这很好。他想得很周到。”她坚定地说。

她把手放在他的肩膀上，又看了他一遍。“嗯，的确很适合你。”她皱着眉头，“我想这黑衬衫和黑领带的搭配有点太闷了。但你不必告诉斯塔克先生。”她狡猾地眨眨眼。

彼得摇头。“我不会的。”他认真地说。

梅又看了他一会儿，叹了口气。“现在。你为什么不把这套“必须规整挂好”的衣服脱下来，换回你舒服的汗衫，然后我们看完这部电影，嗯？”她鼓励的笑着。

彼得点点头。“好吧。”

他回到自己的房间。在他脱下西服之前，他对着镜子抓拍了几张照片，然后选出了最好的一张。梅说得对，他穿那套西服真像个大人。

他把照片和短信发给托尼。

‘非常感谢，托尼！衣服完美适合’

‘圣诞快乐！’

当他小心翼翼地把每件衣服放回衣架时，他才意识到他没有任何能送给托尼的东西。他皱着眉头，想不出这个男人可能会需要什么礼物——至少不会是他能给得起的。

他想知道托尼的朋友们都会给他买什么样的圣诞礼物。

彼得眨眨眼。托尼都是怎么过圣诞节的？

彼得感到内疚，因为他以前压根没想过这件事。他不喜欢托尼在节日只能一个人呆着的想法。

电话震动起来。

‘就知道它会。别客气孩子。’

彼得咬着嘴唇，犹豫了一下然后打字：

‘圣诞节过得怎么样？希望你没在工作’

他边等回复边把衣服放好。

‘不算最糟糕的，如果你这么问的话。罗迪不让我在圣诞节工作。我和他和他的家人一起。’

‘代我向你姨妈问好。’

彼得想他目前也只能满足于此了。

‘好的。’他打字，想了一会儿又加上： ‘很快见。’

＊＊＊

托尼肯定自己在做梦。彼得·帕克睁大不确定的鹿眼向下望着他，他的下嘴唇被吸进了嘴里，没别的解释——肯定是做梦。这些天托尼老是梦见彼得。

他又闭上眼。

“呃，托尼？”

托尼睁开一只眼睛。为什么这个梦里的彼得在俯身凝视他，而不是像往常那样躺在他怀里或抚摸他的胡子或者做任何梦里的彼得会做的事。好吧也许这样最好，因为托尼真的不需要再听一遍“当你碰我的时候，感觉很好。”然后唤起另一个困惑且罪恶的勃起。

托尼眨眼。彼得并没有动。那孩子露出一个小小的笑。“嘿。”

“嘿。”托尼有气无力地说着。真是奇怪的梦。他试图翻身找个更舒服的姿势，但被一个硬东西硌到了。他皱眉伸手去拿。

一个空酒瓶。卡在他的塞科蒂沙发的垫子中间。

托尼把头转向彼得。他才注意到孩子穿着蜘蛛侠的衣服，手里紧紧攥着面具。

“孩子。你在这儿干什么！”托尼心中充满了恐慌。

“呃，我只是想顺道过来看看，然后——”

“等等，先别说那个，你是怎么……F.R.I.D.A.Y.？”

“是的，老板。”人工智能传来活泼的声音。

“你为什么让那孩子进来？”

彼得似乎对此感到泄气。托尼不在乎。他头疼，头顶上微弱的灯光也让他觉得刺眼，他浑身散发着威士忌的气味，彼得现在真的不该在这里。

“因为他问了。”

托尼期待地扬起眉毛。F.R.I.D.A.Y.似乎接到了暗示，她解释道:“老板，彼得·帕克在这里有完全的安全许可。根据《密室协议》，任何你授权自由进入你工作室的人都会默认获得2级许可。”

托尼呻吟着，用手捂住脸。他早该料到的。他在心里作了一个修改协议的笔记。“这个我们以后再谈。”

“老板，你想让我把它列入日程吗？”

托尼翻着白眼，没有回应。

彼得仍然笨拙地站在那儿，眼睛在房间里转来转去——肯定因为看到了他这样不体面的景象。托尼叹了口气，坐起身来。彼得的目光落回他身上。

他盯着托尼的胸部。

托尼猛地用鼻子吸气，赶紧把长袍拉上。他以前没怎么在意过自己的伤疤，但当彼得看它，这感觉太亲密了。特别是彼得穿着超级战服，而托尼只穿着短裤和浴袍的时候。

他清清嗓子，揉了揉后脖颈，想解决这个糟糕的问题。“好吧，你来了。你想要什么？”

彼得不安定地来回挪动。“我只是想——嗯，实际上，我可以……”他不确定地指着走廊那头，“去，换衣服？不想，嗯，弄脏你的沙发。”

托尼叹了口气，挥手表示让步。彼得消失在走廊里。

托尼知道彼得其实根本不在乎沙发。他只是在给他时间——让他振作起来并收拾一下的时间。彼得不是没见过他这一面，他只是为了托尼好受些。托尼感觉对那孩子升起了一种强烈的感情。

他很快把散落的酒瓶收拾好，但昨晚他把很多威士忌洒到了地毯上，那气味从地毯上飘了起来，他也没办法。他做了个鬼脸。独自在假日喝酒总是最糟的。

托尼进到离他最近的浴室洗了把脸，抓了抓他那可怜的缠在一起的头发。他现在看起来更像一个人了。他漱漱口，吞下一杯水。在彼得回来之前也就只能做到这样了。他套上彼得好几次来的时候他都穿着的，同样的t恤和汗衫。

他们坐在沙发上。彼得挪动身子，这样他就可以转向托尼。而托尼则尽可能地靠紧扶手，膝盖和肩膀朝前，固执地把双手定在膝盖上——他太清楚他们上一次一起坐在沙发上时他所跨过的界限了。

托尼累得不能再演戏了。他没有用俏皮话来缓和气氛。无论如何，他肯定它会失败。

“你来这儿干什么，孩子？”

“我想见你。”彼得轻轻地不确定地说。“说声谢谢。”

“一般来说这寄卡片就可以了。”

彼得没有回答，托尼知道这是个混蛋回答。他叹了口气，补充道:“不过，不用谢。事实上，我在挑选对的东西的时候得到了很多乐趣。”

“它是完美的。”

“我知道。”

沉默。托尼闭上眼睛，用一只手捋过头发。

“你怎么知道我不会还在罗迪那儿吃饭呢？”他嘟囔着。

“说实话，你似乎不是那种喜欢呆在别人的家庭聚会上的人。”

托尼咕哝道：“有道理”。

“你在这儿呆多久了？”

“在这个公寓还是在这个沙发上？无论哪种，从昨天晚上的5点42分开始。”

“你没有留下来和他们一起吃圣诞晚餐吗？”

“不。我们吃了午餐。晚餐更像是一场亲密的家庭聚会。所以我离开。”再回到这里喝酒——这是他不需要说的。

彼得哼着。托尼的眼睛依旧闭着，他把头靠在沙发的靠背上，想消除他眼睛后面的偏头痛。

“我没有可送你的东西。”彼得咕哝着，声音更小了。

“没事的，孩子。”

过了很长一会儿，托尼透过鼻子深深地叹了口气。他把头转向彼得，睁开眼睛。

“你知道，你真的不必大老远跑到这儿来只是为了感谢我。这是圣诞节的第二天，你应该和你阿姨在一起。实际上，这在英国算是一个节日。加拿大也是，也许是节礼日*？你有要送的东西吗，帕克？听起来像是那些沉闷的维多利亚时代的人会想出的节日吧，不是吗？整整一天，把那些垃圾情绪装进盒子里。全家其乐融融。”

彼得低头盯着沙发，好像没在听。托尼不能怪他。他又叹了口气。

“孩子。”

彼得那双棕色的眼睛飞快地迎上去。它们像鹿一样，太悲伤，太紧张，托尼不喜欢这样。

“你跟你姨妈说了什么，嗯？告诉她你要来这儿？”

彼得咬着嘴唇摇摇头。“我告诉她我要去奈德家。他圣诞节收到了一套新的乐高。”

“这次是什么？企业号*？千年隼*？”

“哦，没有，我瞎编的。我是说，也许他有一套新乐高玩具。我不知道。”

“这就是你该做的。”

“什么？”彼得皱起眉头。

“玩乐高积木。和奈德在一块儿。”

轮到彼得叹气了。“我真没那个心情。”他犹豫了一下，好像在权衡是否该说下一句话。最后，他直接说了出来，“我想你了。”

托尼的胸部突然收紧。他什么？就好像他没有听清这些话，就好像他可能把它们弄错了。但一旦问了就意味着要么听彼得把它们收回去——他真的不想那样——要么就得听彼得重复它们，而后者可能是眼前更糟的选择。

托尼想知道彼得在想念什么。在实验室里修修补补？他激动人心的谈话？或者是那些小事情。在肩膀上的小小触碰？

‘你摸我的时候，感觉很好。’

托尼真的得把那句话从脑子里弄出去。这孩子不是认真的……只是听起来是这样的。当他从噩梦和春梦的混合体中惊醒，浑身冒冷汗时，他曾多次这样严厉地提醒他的潜意识。

关于彼得的梦有两种。一种梦是他们在实验室里友好地工作，或者只是在基地里的厨房里闲逛。托尼说话，彼得回应，在他讲笑话的时候大笑，然后接下来——沉默降临。托尼转过身，彼得不见了。他走过空荡荡的走廊，呼唤彼得的名字。一切都可怕的静止着。他穿过一扇门——突然间，泰坦星上尘土飞扬的末日景象包围了他。只剩他一个人。

另一种梦——最近一直困扰着他的梦——也是以同样的方式展开的。不同的是当托尼转身时，彼得并没有消失。他就在他面前，太近了，像是要求被触摸。那声音说着“你想要什么？”，双手拂过他的手臂和前胸。托尼试图退后，因为即使在梦里他也知道这是不合适的——但他不能动。有时，在彼得的手和嘴唇在进入危险区域前，托尼能够迫使自己在恐慌中醒来。其他时候，彼得在拥抱中消散了，留下托尼独自一人沉浸在恐惧和羞耻里。他不知道哪种结局更糟。

他责怪自己在派对后才醒悟，他害怕自己给了彼得错误的信号。当然他的头脑会利用这一点来对付他了。天呐，他的潜意识是个混蛋。

但坐在他身旁的男孩并不是他梦中的彼得。托尼提醒自己，他是真实的，他有真实的情感和需求，而托尼自私地无视了他。彼得只是需要安慰。

‘有时候，我感觉不真实。’

彼得感觉不真实了吗？而他却离开了这么久。托尼感到一阵内疚。

他几乎想伸手去抓彼得的肩膀——但他没有。他把手定在膝盖上。

突然间他意识到彼得还在等他的答复。彼得想他了。

托尼清清嗓子，嘴角无关幽默感地抽搐着。“你确定吗？来吧，彼蒂。也没什么好想的。你看……”他含混地打着手势，叹了口气。“我不会粉饰太平的，孩子。一切都很艰难。”

“对我来说也一样。”彼得小声说着，心不在焉地扯着他身上那旧运动裤脚踝处垂下来的线。那裤子是托尼在麻省理工时期买的。

托尼皱着眉头看彼得扯那根线。他原本觉得给彼得一些空间，停下任何他可能无意识发出的信号，这样事情就能解决了。但也许他只是在让事情变得更糟，就像他其他那些高明的解决方法那样。

“这只是……你知道的，更多呆在家里。”彼得继续说道。“我知道梅是好意，但是有时候真的很难。”

托尼发现自己在点头表示理解。

“然后，节日，放假，家庭聚会——都是这样。每个人都心情很好。我想一定是我出了什么问题，因为只有我，做不到。”

托尼为那孩子感到胸痛，多到他不敢相信。

然后，彼得轻轻地补充道，“就像本死后那段时间重现。”

托尼一时忘记了呼吸。他从没听彼得说起过他叔叔。

当他胸部的灼烧感变得太厉害时，他深吸一口气，还没来得及仔细考虑接下来要说出口的话，就开口了。

“我父母是在圣诞节去世的。”

彼得惊讶地眨着眼睛看着他。

托尼摆出鬼脸。“圣诞节从此以后就不同了。”

彼得凝视着他，眼神里充满了温暖和同情。托尼不得不把目光移开。为什么他要提起他的父母？

“复——”彼得开口，又迟疑着。托尼疑惑地看着他。

彼得打起精神继续道：“复仇者们一起过圣诞节吗？”

托尼高兴地哼了一声。“不，倒也不算是。不过有一年，我们确实办了个节日派对，甚至还交换了几件礼物。就像开玩笑那样，你懂的。”他想起这件事就发笑。“我第一次意识到罗杰斯也能有这么狡猾的幽默感。他给我买了个——”托尼停住了，胃紧绷着，喉咙锁着。

显然他还谈论不了史蒂夫。只要想起他那正直又闪亮的微笑，托尼就想重新沉回酒瓶底下。他希望能把那张脸从记忆中抹去。不是隔着面罩射出严厉凝视的美国队长的脸。不是的。具体地说，是那张充满感染力的无忧无虑的快乐的史蒂夫·罗杰斯的脸。只有他最亲密的朋友才能有幸看到那张脸。托尼希望他能忘掉那张脸。

彼得平静的声音把他从沉思中拉了出来。

“对不起，我不是他。”

托尼皱起眉头，看着那个孩子。彼得的眼睛低垂着，嘴唇因不安扭曲着。这使托尼的心为之抽疼。

“对不起，我不是……他们中的任何一个。”彼得胆怯地继续道。

“什么？孩子，你为什么这么说？”

“只是——”彼得吞咽，显然说出这句话对他来说很艰难。“他们为了救我而死。我是说，不只是我，我知道的，但仍然。如果他们没有——我是说，我已经不在了，但你还有他们。然后现在我在这里，而他们不在，这只是——”彼得的声音因为那些情绪变得嘶哑了。“这一定一次很糟糕的交换。”

托尼的血结冰了。

“哦，小彼，不。”他发现自己在摇头。“不，不，那不是——你想也不要想——如果你有一秒钟想过我会放弃你，用你去换他们中的任何一个——妈的，哪怕是让他们都回来——好吧。”他吞咽。“那你得再想想。”

托尼被自己声音中的真诚吓到了。一想到彼得不在了，那即使其他人还活着——不，托尼连想都不敢想。光是纠正响指造成的伤害之前那短暂的时间，都已经够痛苦的了。他不能让那孩子觉得他还愿意再经历一遍。

彼得那双充满敬畏和希望的眼睛睁大了，他望着他，靠得很近。他的姿势，他脸上的表情，都有点太像托尼的梦了。

托尼从沙发上站起来，朝窗户走去，看着底下城市的灯光。“他们做出了选择，彼蒂。他们都知道任何任务都可能是最后一次。他们活的很值得。”这是托尼反复告诉自己的话，一遍又一遍，直到听起来毫无意义。他希望它们对彼得来说不像对他那样虚无。

他回头看了孩子一眼，彼得从沙发上看着他。他叹了口气。“你太年轻了，小彼。你还有一生要过呢。”

彼得皱着眉头，好像不想听到这些话似的。

托尼转向窗户。“总有一天你会做大事的，孩子。”

突然他身旁多了个人。托尼惊讶地瞥了彼得一眼，他甚至没听见他走过来。

“托尼？”彼得听起来很紧张。托尼的心跳得太快了，彼得站得太近了。

“嗯？”他不相信自己能控制多于这的音节。

“我能看看吗？”

托尼眨眼。“看什么？”

“你的——你的伤疤。”彼得脸红了，他不再和托尼对视，这也让托尼更容易忍耐这样近的距离。

托尼犹豫着，他的胃里有种不舒服的东西在蠕动。“你为什么想看那个，彼蒂？”

“我，嗯，我从没见过它。我是说，没有近距离看过。而且，它就像你的一部分，对吧？非常重要的一部分。”当他凝视着托尼的胸膛时，他的耳尖变红了，就像如果他足够努力就可以看穿那件缎子长袍似的。“我是说。除非——如果这太私密，我明白——”

“只是疤痕组织，孩子。我不想多愁善感，这真的没那么令人印象深刻。”

彼得沮丧又泄气。“但是，伤疤不止是这些。他们是记录。他们承载着故事。你活了下来。”

“是啊，我真的不喜欢那种‘为你的伤疤感到自豪’的鸡汤——”

“但我没有任何伤疤！”彼得爆发了。他的眼睛又对上托尼的眼睛，它们背后有一种新的绝望。

托尼眨眼。“然后呢……？”

彼得叹了口气。“你还不明白吗？我应该满身伤疤的。但我不是。我痊愈得太快，或者太好，或者别的什么。甚至是我被咬之前留下的伤疤。我有了力量后，他们都不见了。”

彼得看起来很悲伤。“就像我膝盖上的那个，我在二年级时摔了一跤。本带我去操场玩，我想看看我能从秋千上跳多远。他告诉我要小心，但我跳得太高了，四肢着地，把右膝弄得一团糟。我说我再也不想荡秋千了，但是……本和我说，他说，跌倒是生活的一部分，重要的是重新站起来，从错误中吸取教训，知道自己的极限在哪儿，也要知道自己可以挺过失败。伤疤会提醒你的。”

彼得吞咽。托尼感到一种强烈的想把他搂进怀里的冲动，但他没有。他后脑勺里的声音说这是个坏主意。

彼得睁大湿润闪光的眼睛看着他。他没有哭，托尼对此很感激，但这种情绪仍然让托尼透不过气。

“而现在，这些就像……从来没有发生过。就像，没有什么东西是真实到可以留下痕迹的。所以，我能看看你的吗？”几乎是耳语。

说真的，毫无悬念托尼会做出回应。他无法拒绝彼得那恳求又痛苦的眼睛。

“当然。”他说着，有点难以呼吸。

一秒钟之后，他真的希望自己能更仔细地考虑回答，因为彼得的手突然落到他袍子的结上——这在梦里发生过——袍子散开，他的胸部和腹部暴露在凉爽的空气里。托尼真后悔他选择了丝绸的四角短裤，这绝对是不适当的，他应该拉上他的长袍赶紧走开，可能还得叫彼得回家去——

但彼得只注意到他胸口中间的伤疤，带着一种类似敬畏，渴望和向往的东西看着它。托尼几乎不敢呼吸。

彼得抬起两根手指，慢慢地、小心翼翼地沿着移植皮肤的边缘移动。这让托尼感到一阵温暖的震动，他胃里的蠕动越来越强烈。他任由它。

“疼吗？”彼得问他。

“不。”托尼回答，他的声音听起来太低沉，太亲密。他注视着彼得的脸，彼得眼睫毛的长度被视角夸张了。“已经没什么感觉了。”

彼得的手指稍加用力地按在上面。“你能感觉到我的手指吗？”他听起来无辜又好奇。

托尼吞咽。“我能感觉到压力。”

彼得沉思地哼着。当他在实验室里被一个特别棘手的问题困住时，他的脸上就会有这种表情。他的手指穿过伤疤的边缘，来到托尼的胸上，就在他的心脏上方。

托尼难以呼吸。彼得一定能感觉到他的心跳加速了，可能一直都能听到。

“但这里是正常的吗？”

托尼痉挛样的点头，“是的。”

他清了清嗓子，他不确定这将走向何方，这也许对他早已叛变的思想没什么好处。

他正要抽离，这时彼得静静地倒抽了一口气。他把手从托尼的胸口移到他的身侧，眼睛落在了托尼在泰坦星留下的伤疤上。一个外星神反用他自己的科技产物刺穿了他，当时托尼看着他的眼睛，确信自己会死。

他感到一阵寒意顺着他的脊背流下来，彼得的手指沿着银色的锯齿状伤疤划过，眼睛模糊而遥远，好像也在回忆着什么。

托尼知道他应该移开，该说点什么——孩子，这已经够了——但他被冻住了。彼得的脸绷得紧紧的，眉头紧锁，托尼觉得不管彼得脑子里想的是什么，把它抽走都是残忍的。

彼得张开嘴，嘴唇颤抖着。“我真高兴你还活着。”他低声说着。在托尼意识到发生了什么之前，一个瘦且温暖的身体迫切的撞上托尼的，彼得把脸埋在他的脖子那儿，手绕过他的长袍，按到他裸露的背上。

托尼僵住了，一百万个警钟在他脑袋里响个不停。他需要让自己挣脱出来，后退，也许还得来点小小的警告——我知道你在干什么，孩子——但他真的知道吗？也许彼得没有尝试任何事情，也许他只是真的需要这个，而只有托尼的思想是扭曲的；因为如果罗迪看见了，如果梅·帕克看到这个；因为在那些该死的梦里彼得正会这么做，可这些梦不该意味着什么，谁没有过尴尬错误的春梦？这并不意味着他在现实里也想要这个，而且它们也不可能就这么突然成真了，因为在许多层面上，他们都错得离谱，永远不应该发生；但是彼得的呼吸沉重地打在他的脖子上，他能感觉到彼得的嘴唇轻擦他的皮肤，沿着他的下颚滑动的是彼得的鼻子吗？——突然，彼得的脸出现在他眼前，嘴唇半张，眼睛紧紧盯着，好像在寻找着什么，然后它们落在托尼的嘴上。他突然意识到彼得正鼓足勇气去做的事情，看到彼得向前倾……

“哇啊！”托尼及时恢复了运动功能，像被电击了一样向后摇晃。

“哇，孩子。”他听起来像刚跑完马拉松，蹒跚着又后退一步。恐慌的浪潮在他耳边咆哮，使他头晕目眩。

他搞砸了。他这回真搞砸了。

彼得看起来和托尼一样惊慌。“我——对不起！我真的，真的对不起，托尼——”

托尼紧紧地闭上眼睛。他撞到一把椅子上，像抓救生索一样地抓住它。“不，停下。别道歉了，孩子，你会让事情更糟的——”

“但是我——哦天哪，我很抱歉，托尼，求你了，我只是，我没有——”

“不。”托尼摇摇头，试图呼吸，勉强喘了口气。“不是你的错。”如果他不能控制住自己的肺，他就要换气过度了。他耳朵嗡嗡地响。“我——天呐，彼得——“

“求你了，我很抱歉——”彼得试图走向他。托尼举起一根手指表示警告。

“不，不，你听我说。”托尼强迫自己看向彼得。忽然他想起了自己的长袍，于是急忙把它系上。他咽了口唾沫，盯着彼得那张惊恐又恳求的脸。“这是我的错。”

彼得摇头，但托尼打断了他。“是的，是我的错。我让，事情，发生。它本不该发生的。边界。我一直都不太擅长这个。我——上帝啊，彼得，我很抱歉如果我让你以为——”

“别。”彼得呜咽着，听起来像一只受伤的动物。他又摇了摇头，摇摇晃晃地向前走去。托尼退缩了。“求你了，托尼，这——没事的——”

“这根本不算没事！”这离没事太遥远了。托尼的心在喉咙里狂跳。“我和你在一起的方式——不能算没事，彼得。你刚才想吻我——看在上帝的份上，你才十六岁——”

彼得的表情变硬了。“我还是个复仇者！我不是孩子！这就是问题所在吗？如果我再大一点，情况就会有所不同吗？”他的声音突然听起来比托尼以前听过的都更深沉、更成熟。

他把手压在额头上，努力使自己镇定。“这无关紧要！你还没长大，彼得——”

“不，但我曾与外星人的神战斗过，还去过外太空！我死过，托尼。这是有意义的。我大概是整个宇宙中唯一一个知道死是什么感觉的十六岁的怪物——”

托尼的手跳到自己的左臂上，紧抓到疼，来迫使自己保持镇定。他在发抖。

“我告诉过你，我不能谈它。”他粗粝地说道。他不能考虑彼得的死，不是现在，不是这种他失败的重压导致他们走到这一步的时刻——他不能考虑把彼得紧紧抱在怀里而片刻后彼得却化成灰烬的感觉——

“但它发生了！”彼得哽咽了，突然间，他听起来又是那么的年轻。天啊，托尼不能看这孩子哭，现在不行——“我死在你怀里，我记得一切——”

“妈的，彼得！”托尼不得不转身离开。

“——也许你可以决定不去想它，但我不能！好吗？我不能像你一样不看它！”

托尼觉得冷。一切突然间刺耳的静止。他回头看着彼得。

“不看它？”他平静地说。“你认为这就是我所做的吗？”

他看到彼得脸上的困惑和受伤，他恨自己。

“彼得。当我看着你时，我只能看到这个。”

这份承认悬在他们当间。彼得看起来既惊讶又痛苦，太过年轻同时又太老。

“而我想要的……”托尼的声音颤抖着。他说不出来。伤口太开放，太粗糙，他再也不能碰它了。

彼得看着他，等待着，眼神疯狂而绝望。这已经不是第一次了，彼得是这样毫无防备又诚实，把自己的情感摊给他看，托尼望着他忘记了呼吸。这是一种与穿上价值数百万美元的战衣投入战斗无关的勇敢。

彼得试探地向前迈了一步。“你想要什么，托尼？”他轻声问。

托尼闭上眼睛。又是这句话。他没有答案。那个答案他没法大声说出口。

——把你留下来。紧紧地抱着你。让你再也不会消失。

他呼出一口气，睁开眼睛。

“我要你回家去，彼得。”

彼得脸上闪过的沮丧表情几乎使他立刻收回了这句话。

“不，不，不，求你了，别让我走。我，我收回，求你了，史塔克先生，我让它失控了——”天哪，托尼想，这还真是残酷的讽刺——“我只是，我很困惑，我，我不会再尝试任何事了，我保证，求你别逼我走——”

“孩子，孩子——”托尼试图插嘴，让他平静下来，但没有用。

“——我不能回去，斯塔克先生，求你了，现在不行——我不能回去，不是现在。梅看着我就好像她只想我好起来，但我也不是，我做不到。对不起，只是，你是唯一一个能明白的，斯塔克先生，除了你没人能，我，我需要你。”彼得越来越近了，他现在就站在托尼面前。“我想，我只是，想和你亲近？我是说，我们可以亲近，对吧？不像刚刚那样就可以了，不是吗？”

终于，彼得停下来喘了口气。他看着托尼的样子让托尼强烈的想起游轮事件后那孩子恳求他不要收走战服时的样子。托尼当时做了一个错误的决定——当然了，他告诉那孩子这是正确的。他从未停止自责，那孩子因为他几乎毫无防护，差点丧了命——

“对吧，托尼？”

他的声音那么小，他的表情那么痛苦，托尼受不了这个。他不能让孩子就这样离开。

毕竟，这是他的错。不是彼得的。彼得不该得到这个。

托尼吞咽，点了点头。

“是的，孩子。”

他甚至不知道他同意了什么，但当彼得立即松了一口气时，这似乎是正确的选择。彼得摇摇晃晃地站着，看上去精疲力竭。

托尼拒绝想太多。他上前一步，让彼得靠在自己的胸口上，他抬起双手抚慰彼得的后背。

不过，他没有让拥抱持续太久。他不会再犯相同的错误了。

他轻轻推开彼得的肩膀。

“我，嗯，要去洗澡。”他尴尬地说，不敢正视彼得的眼睛。他认为他至少该给彼得一些空间，也给自己个机会看起来更像样一点。

他把手从彼得肩上放下来，清了清嗓子。“你饿吗？我饿死了。”他并不饿。“中餐怎么样？菜单在水槽左边第二个抽屉。告诉F.R.I.D.A.Y.你点的菜，想点什么就点什么，我不挑。”

不等待回答，他转身走向走廊，没有回头。

托尼在浴室里待的时间比需要的时间要长。他让水温刚好的热水压在他的肩膀上，不断地在脑海里翻来覆去地回想这次遭遇，寻找自己本可以做得更好的地方。

但问题远不止于此，一个声音在他的脑海中絮语。这要追溯到他在派对上对彼得的表现，他过去几个月对彼得的表现——每周邀请他去他家，让他穿钢铁侠的衣服——

‘这是英雄崇拜，托尼。这是危险的。’

天呐。难怪那孩子想吻他。他怎么没早点看到呢？

不，他确实看到了。他只是选择忽视它，直到为时已晚。和彼得在一起感觉很好。看到他明亮又热切的眼睛，他的钦佩，还有比钦佩更深的东西。奉献精神。被需要。我需要你。他是如此不顾一切的渴望被人需要。但现在他不得不面对这些后果，就像他人生中犯过的每一个该死的错误一样。

托尼的手指和脚趾早就修剪好了，他没理由再呆在浴室里了。他穿着舒适的汗衫——还有长裤和t恤，一点都不暴露——然后回到客厅。

他看见彼得坐在吧台旁的一张凳子上，他没有看彼得，轻快地走了过去。

“你点菜了吗？”

彼得过了一会儿才回答。当他这么做的时候，他听起来很正常。

“嗯。”

至少，就托尼能从一个单音节的回答里解读到的，这是正常的。他知道那孩子只是想装出一副没事的样子。这使托尼的胃转着发疼。他希望他能知道如何让彼得轻松些。他表现得够好吗？还是过好了吗？

“太好了。F.R.I.D.A.Y.菜到哪儿了？”

“您点的食物大约五分钟后到。”

托尼点头。好吧，他确实洗了很长时间。

他慢悠悠地倒了两杯水。这事做完后，他就不能再拖延了。他把其中一杯滑过柜台，抬头看向彼得。

彼得用手肘托着下巴，低头凝视柜台。他看起来不像在哭，所以，这是个好的信号。

托尼清了清嗓子。彼得的眼睛向上看了看他的眼睛，然后又放下。

“电影？”他提议，茫然不知道怎么把气氛修复正常。

彼得点头。“好啊。”

好啊。这回是两个音节。这就是进步。

食物到了。他们把它们摊在茶几上，然后坐回沙发上。托尼觉得他可以说句俏皮话，“切科蒂沙发上不能有鸭酱”，但他并没有尝试。他让F.R.I.D.A.Y.把房间调成电影模式，灯光变暗，一个146英寸的光滑屏幕从对面的窗户上滑下来。托尼没有看彼得是否对此印象深刻。

他让彼得挑选电影。彼得选了一部老的《星际迷航》电影——有鲸鱼的那部。托尼还记得他在彼得这个年纪时在电影院看了这部电影，他想知道这部电影在孩子看来有多“老”。

托尼装模作样地吃了一大盘。他用余光注意到彼得正在用筷子挑面。他不强迫他吃完。

电影结束了。托尼查看了下时间。他瞥了彼得一眼，彼得正有条不紊地把没吃完的食物装进容器里。

“你姨妈想你什么时候回去？”

彼得停住了。托尼不怀念他肩膀僵硬的样子。

“嗯。直到明天。我告诉她我要在奈德家过夜。”

托尼叹了口气。他没有细想彼得为什么会这么说。他把一只手放在脸上。

“好吧。你可以留在这里。”

“谢谢。”彼得平静地回答。

他们把吃剩的食物装进冰箱，因为托尼知道彼得有多讨厌食物浪费。——然后托尼领着彼得走出客厅。

他指了指左边的浴室。“东西随便用。牙刷等等，什么都行。”

托尼把彼得留在那儿，自己回了卧室。他在自己的浴室洗漱完后，重重地坐在床边，盯着自己的手。

他不知道他该做什么。我们可以亲近，对吧？然而亲近又意味着什么呢？从各方面考虑，他认为他和孩子很亲近了。这就是问题所在。他不确定彼得想要什么，或者更重要的，他需要什么。

彼得出现在门口，看起来犹豫不决。

“你还好吗，孩子？找到你需要的一切了吗？那些睡衣可以吗？”这听起来很有帮助，负责任。托尼想，这是成年人会对年轻人说的话。中立的话。

彼得点点头。“嗯，那么，我该在哪儿……？”

“哦对。”托尼指了指。“客厅对面的卧室。应该很舒服。”

彼得再次点了点头。他逗留了一会儿，然后转身离开，又加上一句简短的“谢谢你，托尼。”

托尼看着他走掉。门在他身后关上了。托尼重重地仰面躺倒，连被子都懒得盖上。他凝视着天花板。

“灯，F.R.I.D.A.Y.。”

他被留在黑暗里。

黑暗对他的头脑无益。它没法让他分心，它完全无视他的思想而任由它们盘旋，一圈又一圈。现在没什么能阻止它们的了。

彼得的手指沿着他的伤疤移动。

‘我们可以亲近，对吧？’

他的嘴唇半张着，轻擦托尼的脖子，离托尼的嘴唇只差一英寸。

‘我需要你。’

当彼得看向他眼睛的那瞬间，他发现了什么？是什么使他身体前倾，几乎要——

‘你想要什么，托尼？’

‘你想要什么，托尼？’

‘你想要什么，托——’

托尼坐起身来。他做不到。他记得他梳妆台里还有些波旁威士忌。

不行。不该是彼得在对面的时候。也许他可以去工作间，让自己在引擎里迷失一到五个小时。

这就是他所做的。当不知不觉到了凌晨四点时，他决定通宵。他要煮点咖啡，好好打起精神。

厨房里一片漆黑，只有几块电子显示屏照明的光和邻近客厅窗户里透进来的微弱城市灯光。托尼走到咖啡壶前，开始准备咖啡。

“你为什么要煮咖啡？”

他转身。彼得坐在吧台那儿，显露出一个驼背的身影。他的声音听起来很沙哑，好像他一直在哭。

“哦。没看到你在那儿，孩子。你在那儿干什么呢？”托尼回避了彼得的问题。

这一次，彼得没有点破他。身影耸了耸肩。“睡不着。”他抽了下鼻子。

好吧，肯定哭了。托尼胸口揪紧了。

“噩梦？”托尼补充。

彼得点点头。他没有详细说明。托尼不需要他这么做，也不希望他这么做。

他望着宽阔的窗户外远处街灯的光芒，好像它们会给他他寻找的答案。

他深吸一口气，下定决心。“好吧，孩子。来吧。”

他放下咖啡壶，示意彼得跟着他，他们走过大厅一直到他的房间。他能感觉到彼得在门口犹豫了，于是回头看了一眼。

他指向床。“别拘束。”

彼得没有动，托尼叹了口气。“穿着内裤。我不会跟你上床的。”

“哦，对。”彼得结结巴巴地说着，急忙奔向床边。

托尼打开壁橱，翻遍抽屉，直到找到一条重量适合的毯子，把它带回床上。

彼得躺在床单的一边，双臂交叉，僵硬地放在被子上。

托尼哼了一下。“我说过别拘束，帕克，别再模仿拉美西斯二世*了。”他停下来。“除非。你更愿意回到你的房间去……”他提议，因为他意识到，他确实应该这么做；他不应该假设他知道彼得想要什么，也不该觉得彼得会愿意和他睡在一起——尽管这是符合“亲近”的定义的，对吧？没什么不恰当的。或者，并不太恰当。但只要他们之间隔着几英尺的距离和几层毯子，那就一定是某种可以接受的——

“不，呃，这很好。”

托尼点点头。“好。”

他把毯子盖在身上，仰面躺着。他听见彼得在他旁边移动，很近，近得他能感受到床垫轻微的下陷；但也足够远，远到他们碰不到彼此。

“晚安，彼得。”

“晚安。”

托尼听着，专注于彼得的呼吸，用它来屏蔽其他所有的想法。

花了很长一段时间才进入沉睡的呼吸声，但彼得最终还是睡着了，托尼认为这是一个小小的胜利。

他的呼吸追随着彼得轻柔的吸气、呼气、吸气、呼气的节奏，直到他闭上眼睛，进入无梦的睡眠。

＊＊＊

托尼醒来看到一张空的床，还有一条短信。

‘必须早点回去和梅一起吃早饭，我想我该让你睡觉’

‘谢谢你所做的一切’

托尼叹了口气。现在是10:46，这是他这么久以来睡得最好的一个晚上。

‘没问题’，他回复。友好又简洁，没有可深入解读的。或许彼得会注意到它的简短，然后他会担心托尼对他生气了——

不。他不会多想这个。事实上，他甚至都不会去想它。

他想着除彼得外的一切。他继续过着他的一天，手痒着想开一瓶酒，但他尽可能长地抗拒了。他通过视频（而非亲身）和佩珀开了一次会，并给弗瑞打了一通电话。他修订了密室协议，检查了几个F.R.I.D.A.Y.的子系统，只为以防万一。他摆弄他的纳米技术直到深夜，重读了舒瑞发给他的规格。他甚至还记得在晚上9点半的时候停下来吃晚饭——吃的是昨晚剩的中餐。

刚过凌晨两点，他允许自己开始去想彼得。不算巧合的是，这也是他允许自己喝酒的时候。或者三杯，也许四杯。反正足以使他头脑迟钝，模糊了彼得的双手放在他胸前，他背上的记忆：彼得的呼吸打在他的嘴唇上，那绝望的眼神， ‘我需要你——’

托尼扑通一声倒在床上。枕头闻起来像彼得。他把脸埋在里面，然后沉沉的、醉醺醺地睡着了。

他又做梦了。这一次，彼得的手伸得比以往任何时候都更远。

他痛苦地硬着醒来，但他没有碰自己。在那些梦后，他从没有碰过自己。他选择长时间的冷水澡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
度过愉快的一夜*：原文是 ‘got him laid more than nine times out of ten. ’ get laid就是俚语里上床的意思，直接翻译太粗糙就意译了。
> 
> 习惯性的质疑自我*：原文是 ‘played devil's advocate with himself. ’从前天主教中枢在追封死者做圣徒前，会由负责推崇死者的“上帝辩护士”(God’s advocate)和负责列举死者的缺点并加以反对“魔鬼辩护士”(Devil's advocate)进行辩论，由此决定死者是否有做圣徒的资格。逐渐的，devil’s advocate就意指爱唱反调爱抬杠的人。文章这里是选用了这个词原始的用意。
> 
> 他需要托尼来帮他保持稳定*：“he needs Tony to hold him together”既是字面意义的让他保持固态不消散，也是精神意义上保持稳定。
> 
> 《生活多美好》和《圣诞精灵》*：都是圣诞电影。《生活多美好》讲的是一个男人准备在圣诞节自杀，上帝派来天使拯救他，让他了解到自己的一生是多么有价值。《圣诞精灵》导演是乔恩·费儒，讲的是一个和圣诞精灵一起长大的人类寻根的故事。
> 
> 节礼日*： 原文是“maybe—Boxing Day? You got things to box, Parker?”Boxing Day，每年的12月26日，传统上要向服务业工人或无家可归的人赠送圣诞节礼物。
> 
> 企业号*：出自星际迷航。
> 
> 千年隼*：出自星球大战。
> 
> 拉美西斯二世*：古埃及第十九王朝法老。木乃伊的常见动作便是交叉双臂。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释在最后。欢迎和我讨论剧情！

托尼已经很久没和人上过床了。

事实上，只有八个多月。自从和佩珀分开……更确切地说，是自从甜甜圈飞船出现在纽约上空的两天前就没有了。从那以后，一切都没有了。

可能是因为他一直沉浸在恐惧里。一次不错的性爱大概能让他清醒点。

这就是为什么在新年凌晨，托尼让一个漂亮的黑发女人咯咯笑着挽着他的手臂，一起走进公寓。

那笑声使她显得比实际更年轻。托尼猜测她也许30多岁。比他年轻，当然了，但又不会太过年轻，甚至不会有争议。除此之外，她还是一家科技创业公司的CEO。托尼钦佩独立聪明的女人。他有没有提到她也很漂亮？

他本该对这得心应手。

这也是为什么事情的发展如此令人惊讶：地点是沙发，她跨坐在他的腿上，停下了在他嘴里打转的舌头。

“好吧，怎么了？”她叹口气。

托尼眨了眨眼。“怎么了？我……很享受。你不是吗？”

妈的，她叫什么名字来着，曼迪？不，米兰达？——米兰达怀疑地扬起眉毛。

“真的？可你似乎不怎么……投入。”她噘起嘴唇。

无论他们做的是什么，托尼当然很投入！他们一起坐在沙发上，开始亲热，互相抚摸，然后——哦。然后托尼想起前几天他和彼得正是坐在同一个地方。他们一起吃了中餐，看了《星际迷航4》，托尼只想知道这孩子是否喜欢这部电影，或者还是太专注于——

“我是说，如果你想，我们可以改变方式。”米兰达继续道。“如果这些对你……不起作用的话。”

“是。”托尼很快回答。“我只是在想——我们应该到卧室去。”

米兰达看起来很满意这个答案。

不过，托尼没有好好想清楚这件事。现在米兰达在托尼吃她的时候呻吟，她的头发散落在彼得睡过的枕头上。这很让人分心，他几乎想叫她挪一下，这样他就可以换掉枕头。她会把她那种肉桂、香草之类的气味弄得枕头上全是，这会把彼得剩下的那一点点味道都盖掉。这可不好，托尼一直靠着它助眠：他会闭上眼睛，把注意力集中在温暖的气味上，想象彼得还在他身边，睡得香甜。

托尼确定他不喜欢米兰达的味道，肯定是她的洗发水，太倒胃口了，让他感觉自己像被黏在面包房里——

“来吧，我好想要你……”她在他的身下喘息，胸脯起伏，双腿张开，等待着。

“给我一点时间。”他低声说。他随时都可能硬起来。上帝知道，他已经抚摸自己很久了。几乎……

让彼得睡在他曾做爱的床上是不是很奇怪？而且也是他以前和佩珀做爱过的那个？可能真的很奇怪。索菲亚正在度假，所以他明天得自己换床单。不过如果枕套上还留有彼得的味道，他也许该把它留下。

等等，那会不会太惊悚了。惊悚吗？彼得会觉得这惊悚吗？孩子怎么想倒无关紧要。罗迪是肯定会不安的——

沮丧和气恼把他的注意力拉回到米兰达身上。

“你需要一些帮助吗？要我去下面吗？”

“嗯——”他确实需要帮助。他或许该回答“是”。唯一的问题是，他突然强烈地意识到他多么不希望米兰达给他口交。“不，没关系。我可以的。”

几乎。他几乎可以。

如果他进入她，也许他就会硬起来。是时候这么做了。

他试了，不管用。米兰达换到他上面，还是不行。

她叹了口气，从他身上爬下来。托尼盯着着天花板。他能看出她很失望。

“嗯。对不起。”他说，“我们可以——”

“我想我该走了。”

“哦。”

她开始整理衣服。托尼用胳膊肘支撑着自己。

“我给你叫辆出租车吧。”

她笑的勉强。“我去叫辆优步。没关系。”

“哦。如果你确定的话。”

她已经穿好衣服。托尼想站起来，但她用手拦住了他。

“这很好*。”

什么好？托尼想。

她在门口停了一下。“很……高兴见到你，托尼。”

他举起一只手告别。光着身子坐在床上可真傻。“是的，你也是——”米兰达？米兰达吗？也许米兰妮——

她走了。

他叹了口气，倒在床上。他根本硬不起来。

他扯下安全套，把它扔在地板上，然后从床头柜底下拿出一瓶波本威士忌。他爬回到被子里。出于好奇，他闻了闻旁边的枕头。

肉桂和香草。闻着像面包店。

他想把自己喝到睡着，试图不去想自己对这事实的深深失望。

＊＊＊

Si fuera rico, me gustaría viajaría—

彼得迷迷糊糊地看着面前的课本。

Si fuera rico, me gustaría viajar por todo el mundo……

他闭上眼睛。他需要休息一会儿，一分钟也好。他知道他应该按托尼告诉他的那样去睡觉，但是彼得想晚点再睡。

除了在托尼的床上紧靠着托尼的夜晚，其他的夜晚总是伴随着梦境。半夜托尼逼着彼得去睡觉，而他自己还在楼下的实验室里工作。

孩子，你快累死了。去睡一会儿吧。

至少托尼对他还算正常。好像什么都没有改变。这是他们又一次一起在基地度过周末，自从……

自从彼得想要亲吻托尼·斯塔克——这是个里程碑式的愚蠢可怕的主意，彼得不停地为此责备自己。即使到了现在，他还是希望沙发能整个把他吞下去，结束他的耻辱。

但托尼一开始并没有退缩。他已经在脑子里想了一百万遍了。那人没有从拥抱中退缩；他允许彼得用一种全新的亲密的方式抚摸他，并没有阻止。当彼得看着他的眼睛，彼得想，他发誓——

好吧，没关系。显然他是错的。因为很显然。他怎么能认为那个人会像他想要他那样想要自己呢？

但他在托尼·斯塔克的床上度过了一个夜晚，所以这肯定还是代表了什么的。

彼得事后很害怕，他怕自己把一切都给毁了。他确信弗瑞会打电话来通知说托尼不会再和他一起在实验室工作了——但没有这样的电话。事实上在接下来的几天里，彼得收到了来自托尼本人的大量短信。没什么惊天动地的，只是针对他的巡逻提了几个问题，对他们正在进行的项目做了一些说明。尽管如此彼得还是很感激。托尼在安慰他，就像他们可以假装什么都没发生过。这些短信是让他度过日日夜夜的依靠。直至周末降临。

部分的他依旧害怕面对托尼——但托尼只是像往常那样向他问好，招呼他马上开始工作。

彼得可以发誓，他能感觉到托尼盯着他看了很长一段时间，而托尼这时本该在看着全息显示器。彼得不敢回头确认，可自从他的感官增强了，他很少在这些事情上出错。他只是希望他能知道男人在想什么……

彼得努力睁开眼睛。然后再度合上。他打了个哈欠，试图把注意力放在西班牙语作业上。

Podría haber sido rico……

Podría haber……

Podría……

“彼得。嘿，伙计。”

彼得眨眨眼。他的脸正埋在垫子里，课本散落在地板上。他换了个方向趴着，好呼吸得更顺畅，然后他发现托尼正脸朝下看着他。

“来吧，孩子。是时候睡觉了。”

彼得叹了口气，累得不想争辩。托尼扶着他的肩膀，帮助他站起来。

当他们站着的时候，他把身体的一部分重量倚靠在托尼身上，托尼用胳膊环绕着他。这时彼得注意到他们的姿势，试图抑制住脖子上的热度。别显得那么奇怪，彼得！

他本以为托尼会抽离，但托尼没有。托尼领着他走出公共休息室，朝住宿区走去。彼得把注意力集中在托尼温暖的身体上，托尼的胳膊紧紧地搂着他的肩膀，以致于他没有注意到他们已经偏离了他的房间。

最终，他的大脑跟上了趟，心脏怦怦直跳。

他们在托尼的卧室前停下。托尼打开房门。

“这是你的房间。”彼得喘着气，瞥了托尼一眼。

“……是。”他回答道，不安地挪动着身子。彼得不习惯托尼脸上那不确定的神情。

托尼迅速地控制住自己的表情，张开手掌向彼得比划。“当然，如果你更愿意回到你的——”

“不！”彼得回答的有点太快了。他止不住自己的脸红，但幸运的是托尼还没开灯，走廊也光线昏暗。他清了清嗓子。“我是说，呃，不，我想留下来。谢谢你。”

他能感觉到托尼又在盯着他，但他没有抬头。他用余光看到男人点了点头，站到一旁让他通过。

托尼给了他一套旧毛衣，让他在浴室里换上。当彼得出来的时候，托尼已经像之前那样盖着毛毯安顿在床上。

看到托尼在床上感觉真奇怪：这是很私密的场景。彼得尽量不盯着看，并接受了暗示，从他的那边钻到被子里。 

当他意识到他已经把它当成了他在床上的固定位置，他的脊椎一阵震颤。

他本不敢奢望那晚还会重演，可是事实摆在眼前。除了兴奋和说不清道不明的紧张，彼得全然的感激。感谢托尼对他的信任，也感谢他的陪伴。在托尼旁边入睡是一种安慰——知道如果他再做梦，他所要做的只是醒来，看着托尼就在那里，实实在在的。他会知道他就在附近。

“舒服吗，小彼？”

“舒服。”他回答的时候没控制好呼吸，声音还挺高。他的脸开始发烧。

托尼关掉床头灯。

接下来是片刻的沉默。彼得意识到他屏住了呼吸，于是强迫自己呼气。

“彼得。”

“嗯？”他不能再信任自己的声音。

托尼一时没有说话，彼得希望能从这人的表情里读出来。他的黑暗视力很好，但托尼的脸背对他。

“你……也许不该告诉任何人。关于这个。”托尼听起来很紧张。

彼得的心砰砰地撞在胸膛上。他考虑着该怎么回答。

‘好吧’似乎太天真了， ‘我知道’又太不对了。

“我不会的。”他决定。他希望这听起来不像他感觉的那么动摇。

过了一会儿，托尼翻了个身，离开彼得。

“晚安，小彼。”

“晚安，托尼。”

彼得盯着托尼宽阔的后背，没过几分钟就睡着了。

＊＊＊

这成了他们的常态。白天，他们从不谈论这个，依旧在实验室一起工作，一起吃饭，但期待就藏在那儿。晚上，彼得跟着托尼回卧室，在托尼躺在床上的时候钻进被窝，然后他们会伴着彼此的呼吸声入睡。

指挥官希尔、赵博士、罗迪上校，甚至弗瑞局长，他们偶尔经过这里，与托尼闲聊或谈些生意上的事。除了弗瑞，每个人都会礼貌地询问他工作进展如何，或者高三怎么样，他在考虑申请哪所大学。公式化的、友好的谈话，这就是他们和基地里其他人的接触程度。官方简报很少发生，自去年夏天以来，全球范围内没有发生过任何威胁。彼得很高兴能有个喘息的机会。

很大程度上，托尼和彼得被留给了彼此，适应着彼此最舒适的节奏。从本质上来讲，夏天以来他们几乎每个周末做的事情是一样的：实验室、厨房、彼得在托尼去健身房的时候做家庭作业。但一个本质上的不同给所有的旧活动赋予了新的意义——那就是每天晚上彼得都爬到托尼的床的另一侧，醒来时看到枕头上托尼的脸，这一事实改变了一切。他们的日常不知怎的变得更像家庭生活了。这是亲密的。

他认为托尼也感觉到了，即使他从未提起过。彼得在一个罕见的毫无防备的时刻抓住了他，托尼的目光中存在着一种温柔的东西。

彼得经常想到这样一个事实，那就是他可能是这世界上除了佩珀·波茨以外，唯一一个和托尼·斯塔克有过这种日常的人。彼得看过八卦杂志*。他知道托尼从来不是那种会在一夜春宵后还逗留的人。但是彼得一次又一次地得到它们。也许他把自己和托尼过去的性伴侣比较是一件很糟糕的事，但是他没有办法。很难不去想这个。

这也无益于解决他对托尼的情感问题。谢天谢地，托尼没有试图提起这件事，否则彼得会死于屈辱。那天他告诉托尼他只是有点困惑，但那不是真的。彼得对自己想要什么清楚得不得了，但如果托尼愿意相信他只是青春期情绪混乱，那就简单多了。如果这意味着他能睡在托尼的床上，彼得会接受的。

离托尼如此之近，在他的气味中沉浮着入睡，透过层层毯子从几英尺外的地方尽可能地吸收托尼身体的热量——只会让彼得更加敏锐地意识到自己的欲望。和往常一样，他伴着晨勃醒来，但现在勃起的同时伴随着挥之不去的模糊记忆，那是关于托尼的胡茬、粗糙的手和强壮的手臂的梦。这使得勃起更加难以被忽视。彼得希望托尼能只把它们当作男性不可避免的身体反应，而不予考虑。

当然，彼得更清楚自己怎么回事。他无法否认有一半的时间他会回到自己的床上，用拳头攥紧床单，伴着托尼的气味，绝望地隔着睡裤抚摸自己；或者在洗澡的时候手淫，想象托尼粗壮的手指环绕着他。事后他产生了罪恶感——只是还没有到停止的程度。毕竟他所做的事情并没有伤害到托尼。只要他不再让托尼感觉不舒服，会没事的吧。

总的来说，彼得感觉比以前好多了。至少在周末他能睡个好觉。就连托尼似乎也比平时休息得更好：彼得上床睡觉，他也上床睡觉，或在彼得上床睡觉后不久，他再回来。他会默默地点头目送彼得离开，让彼得知道他可以去他的房间了：一个简单的眼神，代表“我在上面见你。”每次看到托尼那样看着他，知道这意味着什么，都不禁让他的脊椎震颤——他们有自己的私人语言。

虽然彼得没有提起，但他注意到了无论是在基地里，还是路过托尼的公寓，没有更多托尼酗酒的迹象了。当他过度思考他们的所作所为时，这种想法平息了他心中的不安。

他知道这不正常。他知道其他复仇者不会喜欢，而梅姨会讨厌这个。他知道托尼有时也会怀疑他们的这个安排，证据是男人在他们过夜时，那间或不安的眼神，勇敢地试图掩盖紧张气氛的举动。但如果托尼少酗酒了，睡得好了，事情就没那么糟糕，彼得想，这是值得的。

＊＊＊

“嗯。嘿，彼得。”

彼得抬起头，正用一块馕饼清理盘子里剩下的木豆。他知道这种语气，它意味着托尼试图假装自然地提起一个他一直想提的话题。

彼得是放学后到的托尼的工作室，他们一起呆了一下午。彼得察觉到这个人似乎比往常更安静一些，且对他小心翼翼。

托尼用餐巾擦了擦手，把它揉成一团扔到空盘子里。然后他把他的凳子稍微往外推，这样他就可以转向彼得。

“我在想。我们今天基本上完成了隐形功能的升级，这也是我这个周末计划要做的——所以，你为什么不休息段时间呢？”

彼得皱起眉头。“什么？”

托尼低头看着柜台，好像在检查大理石纹理。他耸耸肩。“请个周末假，你应得的。”

“我不想要周末假。”

“你确定吗？梅姨不喜欢吗？给她一个惊喜吧。”

“梅总是在周末加班，因为我不在那里。”

“好吧，不过你肯定有家庭作业，对吧，神童？你选了几个大学先修课程？”

“我近期没有什么大作业要交。”

“好吧，小彼，复仇者的生意不太景气。我已经没什么能让你做的了。”最后托尼直视他的眼睛，表情难以捉摸。

彼得看着托尼，紧闭双唇。男人毫不畏缩地和他对视。

他早该料到会发生这个的。他该知道托尼不会永远容忍他爬上他的床。在托尼眼里他只是个黏人的孩子。

“你不希望我在这儿。”彼得的声音比他想像的更低沉。

托尼目光柔和下来。“我没那么说。”他很快回答。

“那么——”彼得吞咽。“那你为什么要劝我别再来呢？”他努力使自己的声音保持平稳。

托尼看着他，敏锐的目光捕捉了一切。彼得觉得自己无处遁形。

然后托尼叹了口气，用手揉了揉脸。“你太聪明了，你知道吗？”

彼得听了这番恭维，尽管当下的情况不太好，还是脸红了。

“这不是我的主意，孩子。”托尼继续说。听到这份坦白，彼得觉得胸口松快了一些。

“那为什么——”

“玛丽亚·希尔。她一直在跟你姨妈谈话。”

这些碎片碰撞到一起。彼得皱眉。

“梅告诉她她很担心。”托尼叹了口气。“你一直没睡觉。在外面待到很晚。”

“这没什么新鲜的。”彼得沮丧加恼火。

“我明白，孩子。”

彼得让步，因为他知道托尼明白。托尼是唯一一个真正明白的人。

“她似乎认为……”托尼想找个合适的词，“你太专注于超级英雄的东西了。蜘蛛侠太多，日常生活太少。”他用眼睛扫视着天花板。“好吧，那是——让我再试一次：蜘蛛侠太多，彼得·帕克太少。你能做一个周末的彼得·帕克吗，孩子？”

彼得抱住自己的肚子。“我每个周末都是彼得·帕克。”他意味深长地看着托尼。

男人似乎有点措手不及，他一会儿才振作起来。“是啊。我知道。不过也许你姨妈也想看看彼得·帕克。我有点自私，霸占了彼得·帕克所有的周末——嗯，那不是真的。不过你知道我什么意思。”他清了清嗓子。

彼得低头看着自己的盘子。“如果她担心的是睡眠……我只有在周末才能睡个好觉。”

托尼沉默了，所以彼得鼓起勇气说下去。“我在家里根本睡不着，和你在一起……睡得更好。”

这是他们两人第一次提及此事。彼得希望这就足够了。

托尼盯着他。彼得认为他在托尼的眼睛里看到了以前出现过的东西，一些黑暗的东西，就是他第一次告诉托尼可以摸他的时候托尼看着他的样子——但接着托尼的表情消失了。变成了完全空白。

他点点头。“那好吧。我要告诉玛丽亚这不行。”

彼得如释重负。对托尼他永远也感谢不够，所以他不去尝试。

托尼清了清嗓子。“很晚了。你应该回家看看你阿姨。”

彼得不想离开。他想留在这里，和托尼在一起。他不想等到周末再睡在他身边。

他润湿了嘴唇。“她——她不在家。她上夜班。”他不能把绝望的调子从声音里抹去。

托尼看着他，又是刚刚的眼神。彼得陶醉其中，让它紧紧的裹着自己，即使部分的他想要逃避这锐利的目光。

托尼举起一只手，犹豫了一会儿，然后把手指伸进彼得的头发里，向后抚摸它。

这是宴会后托尼第一次这样抚摸他。彼得轻轻闭上眼睛。

当他再睁开眼，托尼的表情又变了。他看上去有点发怔，嘴巴微张，用眼睛痛饮彼得。彼得瞬间脸红。

托尼快速抽开手，快得让彼得皱起了眉头。他合上嘴巴。

“那好吧。”他粗声粗气地说。“她早上回家见到你会很高兴的。”

彼得认为他能从托尼的声音中听到一种无可奈何的调子。也许，只是也许，托尼也希望彼得能留下来。

＊＊＊

“我们要对彼得的幸福负责。”

托尼摆弄着蛇形魔方，努力忍着不翻白眼。这魔方是他走进来时从玛利亚的桌上薅过来的。

“为什么人们总觉得有必要提醒我呢？我不就是……讲真的。”他把立方体扔到腿上，直视着玛丽亚的眼睛。“难道我还有什么比彼得的幸福优先级更高的事吗？”

玛丽亚不赞同地噘起嘴。托尼迎向她的目光。

他想着其他任何事情，除了用手指梳理彼得头发的感觉；除了醒来时在枕头上看到彼得平静的脸；任何事情除了 ‘你想要什么，托尼’， ‘我需要你’。

“你没有，托尼。但我觉得你离这太近了。”

‘我只是想亲近你。’托尼小心翼翼地保持脸的空白。他回到蛇形魔方上。

他抱怨道：“你倒是试试让这孩子周末休息。他会看着你就像你刚刚杀了一只小狗。”

他瞥了一眼玛丽亚，发现她嘴角上翘。他在心里喊着，“托尼加一分”。

“我不怀疑。”她挖苦着。“他是个好孩子，热爱工作。”

“我还能不知道吗？”

“我知道你很在乎他。”

她声音中突如其来的同理心让托尼停顿了一下。他继续强迫手指扭动魔方，这样她就没法发现他的手在颤抖。

他快速地点点头，继续把注意力放在魔方上。

他喜欢听玛丽亚谈公事的样子。她是监工，很擅长自己的工作。而托尼最不需要的就是有谁同情他和彼得的处境。他也不想听到他需要远离这个孩子。真的，如果每个人都能停止谈论他和彼得，那就太好了。如果世界忘记了他们的存在，他不会介意的。

“我知道你对他已经尽力了。”

妈的。托尼的手指使劲的按着木头方块。

“但这不只是关乎你，托尼。我们有一个合法监护人得安抚，否则整个协议就泡汤了。我想没人想要这样。”

托尼再次点点头。这是他唯一能做的。

玛丽亚叹了口气，向后靠在椅子上。“所以，我还有一个主意，但你不会喜欢的，托尼。”

他振作起来。继续将木块折叠成立方体。离完成只有几步之遥。

“梅·帕克的一个顾虑是……”玛丽亚开始讲话，托尼立刻讨厌上了她那圆滑的语气。玛丽亚直截了当的时候，托尼很赞赏。当她很谨慎的时候，就意味着事情开始不对劲了。“……彼得在这里每天的日程一成不变。”她完成她的句子。

托尼眨眼。“一成不变？”

“……他整个周末都待在实验室里。”

“你是说和我在一起。”托尼毫不迟疑地说。他不指望得到证实。

玛丽亚沉默了一会儿。当她再次开口说话时，她的声音更平静了，但也更专业。“我认为让彼得接触其他队员是个好主意。”

托尼盯着手里那个近乎完美的立方体。有一个方块没对上，他不得不解开整个魔方来修补错误。他怎么会错过这块儿的。

“梅·帕克不喜欢她外甥常和我呆在一起。”他大声说出来，这是事实，也因为显然他今天特别喜欢受虐。

“托尼——”

“不，这很好。”不好的是玛丽亚说他名字时的语气。最好马上制止它。今天不能有怜悯。

托尼毫无愧疚地抬头看她，放弃了那个注定拼不上的方块。“我相信罗迪可以教教年轻的帕克。”

玛丽亚又噘起了嘴唇。“不是我想要的那个人。”

托尼皱眉看着她。

＊＊＊

“举起手！你的左边有空当！”

托尼把杠铃放回架子上，扫了一眼健身房，两个人影正在拳击台上对打。他擦去额头上的汗水，看着彼得勉强躲过一记刁钻的右勾拳。

来自山姆·他妈的·威尔逊。

山姆继续巧妙的用着步法进攻，彼得被逼进角落。

“来吧，帕克，我跟你说什么来着？守住空当！”

托尼又把杠铃从架子上拿下来。

他听到砰的一声，回头看了一眼。山姆倒在地上，彼得用膝盖顶住他的背。托尼微微点头表示赞许。

“好了，松开吧。”山姆喘息着说。

“嘿，对不起，老兄。”彼得边说边让山姆起身。“我是不是太用力了？”

“我在你看来像什么？我可不是斯塔克那样的老头子。”

托尼皱起眉，把杠铃上的砝码放得比他原本想放的更重些。

“别担心我。”山姆笑着说，“想让我进入倒地数秒，一次重击可不够。”

“嗯，真不想戳破你，我认为你刚刚已经进入倒地数秒的境地了。”彼得保持面无表情，眼睛无辜地看着山姆。

托尼皱眉加深。彼得现在表现出厚脸皮的一面还为时过早。他和山姆又不是什么老朋友。

“这话送还给你，帕克。如果我没记错的话，你上次可是自信过头了。如果红翼在这里——”

“哦，是的，如果红翼在这里，我肯定会后悔的。”彼得假装严肃。

“嘿，我怎么跟你说红翼来着？你要站在他这边，伙计。他很敏感，要小心。”

他们笑了。彼得看起来像个该死的青少年。

他确实是。

一些黑暗和不安的东西在托尼的肚子里翻涌。他不喜欢山姆和彼得这么快就喜欢上了对方。

玛丽亚说托尼不会喜欢她的主意，她没有说错。他不能说他喜欢山姆·威尔逊。尽管托尼最终和史蒂夫和好了，山姆还是心有芥蒂，而且他已经让托尼知道了这一点。他们从没有把过去的怨气发泄出来。没有复仇者家庭治疗。

所以很自然地，正因如此，托尼对山姆和彼得的一拍即合感到不安。

又或者，正因为他看到了他们的相处，这提醒了他其他成年人是如何对待彼得的。他们与他互动，就像一个正常人该与青少年互动的那样：小小的嘲弄，一点点戏弄，但又绝不过分，最后传授一些智慧，一些忠告，指导和鼓励。

“嘿，但是彼得，说真的——你只是用蛮力把我打倒。”山姆继续说。“你很强壮，孩子。但总有一天你遇到一个和你同样强壮的人，那就是你必须依靠技巧来占据上风的时候。明白了吗？”

彼得点点头。“明白了。”

“好。我们以后会往这个方向努力。今天进展不错。下次继续。”

托尼的眼睛跳得难受。这使他想起了彼得和他初见面的情景。他尽力了。但他们之间的关系是何时变得如此复杂的？

彼得小跑着去了更衣室，留下山姆和托尼两人。托尼把杠铃放回架子上。

“嘿，斯塔克。想来一轮吗？”

“不，谢谢。”托尼唐突地说。“我要去洗澡。”

山姆耸了耸肩。托尼几乎没有看他一眼。他去追彼得。

更衣室里很安静，托尼想知道彼得是不是已经回他自己的住处去了。托尼脱下衬衫，用它来擦脸和脖子，然后从他的行李袋里拿了几样东西，走向浴室，把衬衫扔进洗衣篮里。走过拐角，他发现一双棕色的大眼睛在盯着他。

彼得站在那排水槽的尽头，仍然穿着运动服。他轻声地说了一句“哦”，托尼一时没明白彼得为什么会感到惊讶——这孩子不可能没听见他来了，即使托尼也没听见他——直到他意识到彼得可能没料到他会脱掉上衣。

果然，彼得的眼睛掠过托尼闪着汗水的光的胸膛和裸露的腹肌，然后又飞回他的脸上。然后，上帝啊——这孩子的舌头在他的嘴唇上轻弹。他知道自己在做什么吗？

托尼知道这孩子还没有从他的迷恋中恢复过来。他看到了彼得看他的样子，这很明显，彼得总以为自己不明显。站在彼得面前不穿衬衫可能没什么帮助——然后，他脑子里的一个声音说，和他同床睡觉很可能更没什么帮助。他想知道为什么这不像以前那样让他深深困扰。

在一个充满沉重张力的时刻，他们只是简单地看着对方。托尼意识到了这种张力*，他知道那是什么，但即使在他的心里他也不愿说出它的名字。

他清清嗓子。“嘿，孩子。你走神了还是怎么的？”他推动他，因为彼得似乎并不想去洗澡。

“嗯——”彼得的眼睛又扫过托尼的胸口，这次停留在电弧反应堆的伤疤上。

托尼下意识交叉双臂，但那只会把彼得的注意力吸引到他的二头肌上。这时托尼希望他没有脱掉那件衬衫。他刻意地清了清嗓子。

彼得脸红了。“我只是……我从来没进过这么棒的更衣室？”他脱口而出。

托尼扬起眉毛，巡视着一尘不染的瓷砖地板、五彩缤纷的马赛克墙壁、通风的天花板和宽敞的独立淋浴间。他耸耸肩，赞同道：“确实很不错。”

“我认为我们对‘很不错’的定义有点不同，托尼。这是惊人的。淋浴喷头有七种不同的设置。”

托尼禁不住对彼得认真的表情笑了。他知道他应该放下这个话题，让孩子离开，但相反，他发现自己没法住嘴。“那你在这儿干什么？你是想测试这七种设置，还是只盯着它们看？”

彼得像只车灯下的鹿那样眨着眼睛。“我，呃……我只是看看。”他不好意思地承认。“我从没来过这儿。”

托尼点点头，向前走去。“忘了你从来没用过健身房。”他哼了一声。“我们中的一些人不碰杠铃就能保持完美身材。”

彼得听了这话眼睛睁得大大的，托尼为这措词在精神上扇了自己一巴掌，然后很快补充道:“这回你得和我们平起平坐了，帕克。”他朝他逗弄地一笑，笑容停留了几秒然后消失。

彼得摆弄着衬衫的下摆。“是啊，嗯。山姆是对的，你知道吗？我得好好训练我的技巧。”

现在是时候让彼得离开了。但孩子还在期待地盯着他。托尼情不自禁。

“这么说你喜欢山姆？”他靠在水槽边，装出一副漫不经心的样子问道。

“是啊，他看起来不错。”彼得的声音是毫不掩饰的诚实。“有趣，是吧？”

有趣，可以依靠。必要时坚定。一个好的成人榜样该有的样子。

托尼点点头。“好，很好。”他看向别处。

“你……不喜欢他？”彼得听起来有点失望。托尼不喜欢这样。

他回头看着那孩子。“说实话，我不太了解他。我们并不是同时在队里。他……和罗杰斯很近。”然后他强迫自己补充道:“很高兴你开始了解他了。”

彼得点点头，显然知道自己触到了痛处，他很快地转移话题。“那么，为什么这里会有一个按摩浴缸？”他指着隔墙后面的大浴缸问道。“你们真的，嗯，用过它吗？”

“不，我们没有，嗯，用过它。”托尼忍不住善意地取笑，彼得尴尬的低头是值得的。“不是我们所有人。”他修正道。“那是给索尔的。”

彼得的表情很快变成了敬畏。“这是……索尔的浴缸？”

“别太激动——我想他总共用了两次？他不常在附近。你能相信吗？那个家伙对我们的米斯加德式淋浴嗤之以鼻，所以我们在这里放了一个他妈的定制浴缸，仿制阿斯加德的款式——不管他们用什么洗他们的神圣屁股。他还是不肯留下来。”

当托尼回头看彼得，彼得并没有像他期望的那样开心的笑着。相反，彼得带着一种沉思和忧郁的神情。

“他出了什么事？”彼得轻声问。

空气冷了十度。托尼盯着浴缸。

“他还活着吗？”彼得胆怯地继续问。

托尼深吸了一口气，“以前，我想，他是唯一有机会的人。身为神之类的。一定很难杀。但是，呃……”他清了清嗓子。“不，孩子。我不认为他还活着。”

“为什么不？”

“如果他还活着……”托尼耸耸肩。

“……你会收到他的讯息。”彼得接上他的句子。

托尼哼了一声。“当然。也可能猜错了。就像我说的：神。可能有比成为地球复仇者被公关规则套牢更好的事情可做。”

“可是……你是他的朋友。”彼得轻声说。

托尼紧紧地把双臂搂在胸前。“是啊，不错。”他吞咽，凝视着浴缸。“在超级英雄行业里，友谊……不是最持久的东西。”

突然，彼得就站在他旁边，看起来不太确定，但是……很温柔。因为这就是彼得。一个温柔的好人。

“我们是朋友，对吧，托尼？”他问。

朋友。这就是他们吗？彼得不得不用提问确定他们的关系，这让托尼觉得有点难过，更糟的是：他也不确定答案。

他撇撇嘴。“当然了，孩子。你以为呢？”

彼得露出一丝宽慰的微笑。这使托尼的胸部发紧。

“我很高兴我们是朋友。”

彼得看了他一会儿。托尼看到了他脸上的犹豫，他知道在彼得靠过来拥抱他之前，他要在半秒钟内振作起来。

托尼没有把双臂从胸前拿开。他只是让彼得拥抱他。事实上，在小彼脸颊通红的再次抽离之前，他也就只有这么多时间。

“嗯，我要回我的房间去收拾一下。”彼得咕哝着。“实验室见。”

托尼还没回过神，彼得就在拐角处消失了。他仍然想着彼得纤细的手臂带来的有力拥抱。

他深深地叹了口气，靠在水槽边。他本该说点什么。当那孩子放开他，或在孩子拥抱他之前——他该说点什么阻止他。他本该阻止他靠近的，他应该呆在房间的另一头，他应该一看到彼得就转身走掉。他应该……

但后来。他没有积极地鼓励彼得。不是吗？他并没有做错什么。

早晨枕头上彼得的脸。他看着孩子试图离开房间藏起晨勃。

不寻常，当然。但这不是错的。

我只是想亲近你。

这不是错的。

托尼把淋浴开到他所能承受的最高最热的模式，并在高压水流下停留了15分钟。

当他终于擦干自己，穿好衣服，他感觉头脑稍微清醒了点。他把行李袋甩到肩上，打算去实验室重新看一下反重力装置的再设计。

“嘿，斯塔克。”

倒霉。

山姆刚做完锻炼。他把托尼逼到了死角。

“怎么了？”托尼中立的问。

“我想和你谈谈。”

托尼听不懂山姆的语气。他伸出手表示请继续。

山姆从水瓶里喝了一大口，把它放在长凳上。

“关于那孩子。”

托尼的心提到了嗓子眼。

“他怎么了？”

“你经常和他在一起。”

托尼发誓，如果再多一个人……

“他还好吗？”

托尼停顿了一下。“他很好。”

山姆扬起眉毛。“真的？”

托尼咬紧牙关。“从各方面考虑，是的，我认为他还不错。”

山姆把双臂交叉在胸前。“玛丽亚很担心他。或者我猜，是他姨妈担心他。”

“她是他的阿姨，担心不是她的工作吗？”

“你担心他吗，斯塔克？”

托尼觉得好像有一只拳头伸进了他的喉咙里，抓住了他的内脏。

“我……彼得是个坚强的孩子。”

山姆点点头。“当然。不过我希望你能给我一些启发，告诉我他的精神状态。”

托尼眉毛抽搐着。“无意冒犯，但是，你都不怎么认识彼得。为什么突然对他的精神状态感兴趣？”

山姆给他的眼神几乎是怜悯的。“玛丽亚不是叫我来给孩子教柔术的。”

那拳头在他胃里打转。托尼觉得恶心。

山姆叹了口气。“她希望我能让他谈谈。”

托尼脑子里蹦出很多应答山姆的话。它们大多数是这样的：为什么他妈的这孩子会想和你谈谈？他把这些想法硬塞到脑后。他并不是特别以他们为荣。

“好吧。”他清了清嗓子。“祝你好运。这孩子喜欢把情感藏在心里，只能告诉你这么多了。”他重新调整了肩带，开始向门口走去。

“有点像他敬仰的那个人。”

托尼停住。

“我可以和更多的人谈谈，不止彼得。”山姆继续道。他的声音降低，带着和解的意味。

托尼难以置信的扬起眉毛。“嗯。很抱歉打断这种分享的时刻，但是，我很好。”

山姆噘起嘴。“史塔克，在你没试过之前，也许不要随便看不起 ‘分享’时刻。你知道的，我有创伤咨询的学位。”

“是的，我叹为观止。我们能搞出一对多么优秀的打击犯罪组合啊。”

山姆看了他一眼，然后摇了摇头，移开了视线。“随便吧，伙计。”他咕哝着，把一只手放在头上。“听着，我们至少应该能谈谈彼得。”

“你想和彼得谈谈，我认为这很好。祝福你。”托尼又开始离开。

在他身后，山姆沮丧地哼了一声。“我只想谈谈，伙计。我不需要你的祝福。”

当托尼转过身去看山姆，他不得不咬紧牙关，以免自己的真实情感露出来。

“听着。”山姆继续说，“我知道你和这孩子一起经历了一些糟糕的事情。”

托尼把肩带抓得更紧，如果他的手掌上出现勒伤，他也不会感到惊讶。

“可是你不能对他有什么特殊要求。你明白了吧？”山姆狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

托尼胃里的拳头结了冰。他对上山姆的凝视，口干舌燥。

“对。当然。”

＊＊＊

那天晚上托尼没去床上睡觉。

彼得等着他。除非和托尼在一起，否则他很少能睡着。快到凌晨三点时，他终于决定起床。山姆已经离开了基地，所以彼得不用担心会碰到任何人。他打算去实验室，他确信托尼肯定还在那儿专注于反重力装置的再设计。如果他在托尼的床上睡不着，那他还不如呆在托尼的身边。或者他可以在实验室的沙发上打盹，只要托尼在那里，就一切都好。

彼得在公共休息室发现了托尼。托尼坐在沙发上，据彼得观察，他……什么也没做。

那人显然没听见他进来。从彼得的角度只能看到托尼的后脑勺，而托尼似乎正盯着对面墙上空白的电视机。

他悄悄地走近沙发的一边。

“托尼？”他犹豫地问。

托尼睡眼惺忪地抬头看他。他仍然穿着白天的衣服，齐柏林飞艇T恤和深色牛仔裤。他目光呆滞，嘴巴松弛。

他喝醉了。

这一认识像石头一样沉入彼得的胃。

托尼似乎花了一点时间来理解他所看到的。当他看到彼得，他叹了口气，闭上眼睛。

“嘿，孩子。”

彼得注意到桌子底下的空酒瓶，感到内疚。他想知道这是不是因为他做了什么事。是在更衣室的拥抱吗？这真是愚蠢的主意。

他把重心从一只脚挪到另一只脚。“你……要上床睡觉吗？”

托尼摇了摇头，深沉的呼吸着。他醉了，真的醉了。

“嗯。好吧。”彼得只花了一会儿就下定决心。

他坐在沙发上，紧挨着托尼。

托尼睁开眼睛时似乎吓了一跳，显然他没听见彼得靠近。

“你在做什么。”他的头倾向彼得，几乎靠在彼得的肩膀上，好像他没法把它撑起来。

彼得吞咽。“陪着你。你不应该一个人。”

托尼的眼睛又闭上了，“彼得。”他的呼吸缓慢而吃力。有那么一会儿，彼得几乎以为他睡着了，然后他说。

“我得告诉你一件事。”

彼得试图控制住自己的肺，他的呼吸越来越急促。托尼的脸靠得很近，但彼得告诉自己这没关系。但并不是。这个人比以前任何时候都要醉。

“是什么，托尼？”他为自己的声音能如此稳定而自豪。

托尼睁开眼睛望着他，却没看到他，他的眼睛没有聚焦。

“必须。你是如此……”托尼皱起眉头，猛地举起一只手，随意地捋他的头发。

彼得等待着，但没有听到更多的东西。

“什么？”他呼出这话。

听到彼得的声音，托尼似乎又清醒了过来，好像他刚刚在神游太虚。“什么？”

彼得皱起眉头，润湿嘴唇。“你说你必须得告诉我什么？”

“是。”托尼又闭上了眼睛，但这一次他似乎在努力集中注意力。“你是。不能搞砸你。不能让你。”

彼得的皱眉变成了一种困惑。

“天哪，我真醉了。”托尼用手捂着脸，喃喃自语。“我很抱歉，孩子。抱歉。不该这么醉。或者，更醉。”托尼虚弱地笑了笑，好像他在开玩笑似的。

彼得不明白。他的嘴唇沮丧地垂着。“托尼，你刚才说什么？你有什么要告诉我的？”他开始怀疑想从这人嘴里获得一个连贯的想法是不是徒劳的，但他必须一试，这感觉很重要。

托尼抬起头斜视彼得。“你是……是我。我总是把事情搞砸。”他吞咽。“你……跟我正好……正好相反。”

彼得肚子里的石头越来越重。“不，我没有。而你也不是。”彼得温柔地说。

托尼好像没听见。他的眼睛闭得紧紧的。看起来他好像把全部注意力都集中在保持呼吸上了。

“嗯。托尼。你……难受吗？”

托尼摇摇头。

彼得叹了口气，伸出手去抓他的胳膊。“我想我们应该让你——”

“不！”托尼异常激动地说着，他扯开胳膊，把一只沉重的手放到彼得的胸口上。“彼得。这很重要。你……你很重要。不能搞砸。我不能。”

彼得盯着托尼，感受着手在他起伏的胸膛上的温暖重量。触摸没有任何自我意识，托尼太醉了。这只是稳定的压力和热。

“好吧……”他颤抖着，深吸了一口气。“托尼，我真的觉得我们应该让你上床睡觉。”

托尼呻吟了一声，放下手。他沉到垫子里，头懒洋洋地靠着沙发靠背。

“不能。不能去睡觉。我不能睡你。”

彼得的胃绷紧了。他能感觉到自己的耳朵开始发烧。

托尼对着天花板眨眼。“我不是这个意思。我是说。这种也不行。很明显。那就太……”他用手揉着自己的脸。

彼得的手在双膝上紧握成拳头，紧得指关节都发白了。他忘了怎么呼吸。

“妈的，我喝醉了。”托尼又嘟囔了一遍。“我应该停止说话。对不起，小彼。只是，他妈的。阻止我，拜托。拜托，小彼。我不应该。你根本不该看见我这样。我——”

“我！没关系的，托尼！”彼得终于找到了他的声音。他眼睛刺痛，鼻子酸疼。他咽下哽咽，想眨掉眼中的雾气。

他能做到的。托尼需要他。

他深吸了一口气。“好吧。不如我们只是……只是看点东西。直到你……感觉好些。”

托尼的眼睛再次闭上。他点点头。

彼得打开电视，第一次选择了一部没有太多爆炸或外星人的电影。关于……警察和冲浪者的电影*？里面有《黑客帝国》里的男主。彼得觉得这个不错。

托尼在他旁边呼吸。彼得用眼角的余光观察着托尼起伏的胸膛。他不确定托尼是否睡着了。

他的问题在十分钟后得到了回答，托尼长叹一声，将一只沉重的手臂搭到他肩膀上，拉近他。托尼不安地挪动着身体，突然他们撞到了一起，身体外侧和大腿从肩膀直到膝盖一齐压在一起。彼得有点喘不过气，但他没有退缩。

彼得本来是没怎么对这个电影上心的，但他发现自己现在正拼命的想粘在屏幕上，而不要去考虑托尼有多近，有多温暖，有多结实。彼得能通过自己的胸腔感受到男人每一次的吸气呼气，空气进出他鼻子的声音在彼得听来又响又近。彼得开始颤抖。

显然，试图不去想是行不通的。

托尼的头耷拉着，彼得感觉到有什么东西正碰着他的头发。大概是托尼的鼻子。那人又叹了口气，头皮上的热气让彼得浑身激起鸡皮疙瘩。

彼得希望到此为止就好了——托尼找到了一个舒服的位置，他们可以安静地坐着。托尼的鼻子埋在他的头发里，这个他暂且不想考虑。然后托尼又动了。

放在彼得肩上的手开始来回摩擦。托尼的手指在彼得的睡衣上划着笨拙的图案，然后勾住了他张开的衣领。彼得的心几乎要蹦出胸膛。

手指又轻轻扫了几下，只是这回他粗糙的指尖抵着他的锁骨。

彼得的胃里打满了恐慌和渴求的结，整个身体绷的像一根弦，他的指甲在手掌上挖出深深的月牙。

托尼又一次对着彼得的头发叹息。这一次，彼得听到了一个声音，非常小，小到以正常人的听力在电视机的噪音下可能听不到。托尼在呻吟。一根手指滑进彼得的衣领。

彼得默默地喘着气，紧紧闭上眼睛。然而他很快意识到了自己的错误，当他所有的感官都高度协调的时候，闭上眼睛就像按下电视的高清按钮。他感官系统中的每个神经元都集中于托尼那粗壮、长着老茧的手指，沿着他锁骨的凹陷抚摸的样子。电影的声音渐渐远去，他能听到的只有托尼的呼吸，平稳且浅，还有他的心脏在胸腔里发出的清晰的撞击——不像彼得的跳得那么快，但还是加速了。

还有他的气味——他以前怎么没注意到呢？托尼闻起来总是那么……嗯，像托尼。很男人。威士忌是今晚最浓烈的香味，但在它之下，彼得能分辨出发动机机油、麝香和薄荷的味道。他颤抖着呼出一口气。

他应该抽离吗？会不会很奇怪？这已经很奇怪了。也许不比他们每天晚上在基地里同床共枕更奇怪。也许这就是属于他们的奇怪日常。又或者这可能是不同往常的。它感觉起来不一样。彼得想要这样的不一样；但他不应该，他不该喜欢这样，不该是在托尼这样醉的时刻；如果托尼是清醒的，他永远不会这样碰他——

但这是否意味着托尼想在清醒的时候这样做？只有戒酒才能阻止托尼像这样一直抚摸彼得？托尼知道自己在做什么吗？这是有意识的行为，还是仅仅在寻求他身边温暖身体的接触？

托尼依旧恍惚地抚摸着彼得衣领下裸露的皮肤。轻触使得彼得的内脏一阵愉悦的震颤，他为此恨自己。他应该抽离。他会的，他决定好了，他随时可以——

托尼恼怒地把衣领推到一边。他的手指伸到彼得裸露的肩膀上。彼得窒息了。

他咬着嘴唇，血的味道接触到他的舌头，他甚至感觉不到刺痛。托尼的手指在他的肩膀探索，但男人仍旧把脸埋在他的头发里，坐着一动不动。

彼得确信他裤子前面形成了一个令人尴尬的鼓包，但他不敢看自己的腿——更别说托尼的了。只要他愿意，他是可以做到的。这儿没有什么能阻止他。除了一切都在阻止他。

彼得跟自己说，托尼不知道他在做什么，他甚至可能都不知道谁坐在他旁边。彼得像念咒语一样重复这个想法，这是让他保持神志清醒的最后一根线。然后:

“彼得。”

它像闪电一样灼伤了他。一个安静的词。一声低语，一声叹息，很可能只是自言自语。它是陈述，不是一个问题。

它彻底击毁了彼得。

彼得听到一个窒息的声音，一种可怜的呜咽声。他意识到这是从自己喉咙里发出来的，他吃了一惊，脸开始涨红。 

他不是唯一一个听到的人。

托尼僵住了。他的手指不再揉捏彼得的肩膀，有一秒钟彼得甚至听不到他的呼吸。

然后他突然间退缩了。

“妈的，彼得，对不起。”他喃喃道，彼得胃里酝酿的温暖一下子冲上了他的胸膛，从他的喉咙里涌出来。这感受没那么令人愉快。

托尼一只手捂着脸，另一只手抓着沙发靠背支撑自己。他发出一连串让人难以理解的咒骂。

“不，托尼，没事的！”彼得脱口而出，在当下这一刻，他的大脑似乎只能记得那些愚蠢的、没有帮助的话。他试图拉近他们之间的距离。他把手放在托尼的膝盖上。“你可以摸我！”

托尼把手从脸上放下来。他凝视着彼得的手。背景中那部电影仍在播放。

突然，他站起来。彼得跟着他，小心翼翼地看着他摇晃的样子。

“我醉得不行了。”托尼喘息着，眼睛盯着远方某处。“去睡觉吧，彼得。”

“但是——”

“去睡觉。”不知怎的，即使在他喝醉的状态下，这个人还是设法让自己听起来很有权威。彼得知道他不会容忍任何抗议。

彼得咬着嘴唇。“嗯。我是不是应该……我是说，我该在哪儿……”

托尼痛苦地呻吟着闭上眼睛。“我不管你睡在哪儿。我要留在这儿。”

好像是为了表明自己的观点，托尼立即跪在沙发上，向前倒到垫子里。

彼得低头看着他。托尼看上去不太舒服，但他的眼睛是闭着的，呼吸深沉，可能已经睡着了。

彼得叹了口气。他的眼睛湿润了。他迅速地眨掉湿气。天呐，他真蠢。

他关掉电视，把毯子盖到托尼身上。然后他从厨房里拿了一杯水，还有一个垃圾桶，把它们都放在熟睡的男人旁边，只为了以防万一。他看着托尼呼吸，感觉喉咙发紧。

“嘿，F.R.I.D.A.Y.？”他低声问，尽管此时大喊大叫可能也不会吵醒托尼。“你会一直盯着他吗？”

“当然,彼得。”

“谢谢。”

他回到自己的床上。几乎不能睡着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
这很好*：原文是“It’s fine.”可以说成“没关系”，也可以说成“这很好”。托尼大概也意识到了这句话的荒谬。
> 
> 八卦杂志*： tell-alls，意指带着隐私和风流细节的揭露丑闻的文章或讲述。这里是意译。
> 
> 张力*：这种 tension 当然是 sex tension！
> 
> 警察和冲浪者的电影*：《惊爆点》，基努·里维斯（《黑客帝国》的男主）和帕特里克·斯威兹（《人鬼情未了》的男主）主演，托尼曾经吐槽索尔像里面的金发男主普提。


	6. Chapter 6

托尼打算道歉。他真的想。只是每次他的“对不起”就在嘴边，然后他看着彼得，说不出口。这些话被困在他的喉咙里。他不得不吞下它们，转而反刍出几句，“嘿，孩子。”“家庭作业怎么样？”“来看看这个实验。”“你饿不饿？”

那些没说出口的话又转到他的肚子里，在下落的过程中燃烧着。这些天托尼经常感到恶心。

也许这只是酒精戒断的副作用。当然，他较以前好多了，但他还是会趁着没人注意偷偷喝酒……好吧，是趁彼得不注意。比起彼得，想瞒别人实在太容易了。而当他孤身一人——自控又变成一件可有可无的事。

这回当他在复仇者客厅的沙发上醒来，那感觉就像Mjolnir*打碎了他的头骨。他写下一份彻底戒酒协议*。把顶层公寓和复联基地里的所有酒都扔掉。属于别人的酒，或者他无法忍受浪费的酒，比如他一直收藏1964年的格兰威特威士忌，一一被锁了起来。绝不订购更多。没有漏洞。托尼唯一能喝到酒的方法是出去。即使这样，他手臂上植入的生物芯片也会在他的血液酒精浓度超过0.08%的时候向F.R.I.D.A.Y.发出警报，她接下来会通知罗迪。哈皮是后援。佩珀是后援的后援。

老天，托尼真希望他不需要那么多后援。

不过，让他这么做的不是头痛，也不是呕吐。那天晚上有很多事情托尼不记得了，但他最希望忘记的却残酷地在他的大脑皮层留下了印记：彼得头发的气味。他温暖的身体挨近他，抵着他。他的皮肤，神啊，他的皮肤是如此光滑，摸起来那么火热。彼得比一般人体温更高吗？还有当托尼捏着彼得的肩膀，让彼得的名字从他嘴唇上倾泻而出的时候，彼得发出的声音就像是从肺底勾出来的……

托尼真希望他能忘掉这一切。也许彼得认为他忘了，而托尼该顺其自然。这样更容易面对彼得，更容易让彼得像往常一样回到他的房间过夜——就像什么事都没发生过一样，继续他们之前的状态。

他的手颤抖着，敲击着他的StarkPhone。现在是周六早上8:40，他坐在厨房里：戒酒一周，颤抖、恶心。这与彼得正坐在他对面吃麦片粥的事实无关；与彼得昨晚又睡在他的床上无关；这和卡在托尼喉咙里的话也无关。这只是因为托尼需要他妈的喝一杯，喝点比他当做早餐的黑咖啡烈得多的饮料。其实想想看，咖啡可能对颤抖没有帮助，对他的胃也没有帮助。

彼得吃完了。他绕过柜台，把碗放在托尼身旁的水槽里。托尼目不转睛地盯着他的手机。又喝了一口。

“你的手在抖。”

托尼差点把咖啡洒了。他趁着他的手还没背叛他，把手放下。他看了看孩子。

“人老的时候就会这样。”

彼得皱眉。“你才不老。你的手通常很稳。”

托尼想反驳。但相反，他闭上了嘴巴。他能感觉到他额头渗出的薄汗。

现在是你的机会。你很抱歉。你不应该——你不是故意——

彼得的皱眉变成了忧虑。“你……还好吗？”

托尼眨眼。

“你看起来压力很大。”

托尼开始大笑，这听起来很疯狂，于是他停了下来。“是啊，可不是吗。你看到弗瑞给的我的日程安排了吗？我向上帝发誓，他那截止日期紧得，就差跟布鲁克林网红的牛仔裤比比谁更紧了。”

托尼认为这值得一笑，该死，至少值得一个嘴唇微翘吧——

什么也没有。彼得脸上仍是那种关心的神情。

托尼能感到胆汁在回升。他不该喝咖啡的。

彼得把手放在托尼的前臂上。他的手指大概能感觉到托尼的肌肉在绷紧。托尼穿着一件短袖T恤，他们皮肤贴着皮肤。

该死，这孩子的手可真烫。这一定和蜘蛛的新陈代谢有关。托尼在脑子里记下要做一些测试。

他该把胳膊撤走了，立刻马上。他可以让一切看起来很自然：只要把他的咖啡杯放到水槽里，说是时候该去实验室了。

他没有。他让彼得的手留下。他迎着那双过于认真的琥珀色大眼睛。并试图说服自己并不病态。

＊＊＊

“你和威尔逊一切顺利？这周末有没有踢他的屁股？”

托尼不知道他为什么要提起这件事。这就像一个痂，他忍不住不挠它。

“分别是：是和没有。”彼得回答，专注于他试管中的混合化合物。“我有很多东西要向他学习。”

“嗯。”

戒酒协议运行了两周。躲避威尔逊也成了例行公事。托尼在彼得他们的训练课期间就没回过健身房。他不想再被复仇者联盟的挂名心理治疗师逼到墙角。

“其实挺有趣的。对打的时候。”彼得说。

托尼瞥了他一眼。“那现在不有趣吗？”

“什么？”彼得从试管里抬起头，皱着眉。“我没那么说。”

托尼心里打了自己一巴掌。天呐，他表现得像个嫉妒的中学生。“别介意。”他转身去看他的电路图，这样他就不必看到彼得脸上怀疑的神情。

他清清嗓子，再一次尝试。“你喜欢他，是吧。威尔逊。不错。”这本不应该这么难说。

“是啊。我是说，不只是因为我喜欢他，是因为……我不知道。我从来都不是团队的一员，你知道吗？我是说，我确实是团队的成员，但我们不像一个团队……不像过去那样了。”彼得的声音现在更柔和了。“我只是觉得……也许有山姆在身边会改变这一点。”

托尼胸口发紧。我不足够吗？他想问。

他没有问。因为这对孩子是好的，是健康的。这正是玛丽亚和梅姨想要的。显然，彼得也想要它。

这是好的。

“是啊。”他强迫自己同意。

他偷偷回头看了彼得一眼，彼得正低头看他的化学药品。他的头发在全息显示屏的映照下闪闪发光。托尼想去那儿，想用他的手指穿过它，闻闻它。他想抱住彼得。

他不能。他也不能原谅自己再去偷喝酒。于是，他竭尽全力地用右手抠着左臂的内侧，留下深深的新月形的伤痕，直到疼痛成为他唯一的感受。这使他头脑清醒，可以继续投入工作。

＊＊＊

戒酒的第三个周末。托尼希望有一杯葡萄酒来配他的培根蛋奶面。甚至不必是灰皮诺白葡萄酒。有什么他就喝什么——该死的，甚至红酒都行。

相反，他喝了一大口水，瞥了眼桌台对面的彼得。这孩子看起来和托尼一样累，而现在才星期五晚上。

“糟糕的一周？”他冒险地问道。上次彼得来顶层公寓还是周二，只是一次短暂的拜访，之后他就没见过他。梅密切关注着这孩子的时间安排。

说实话，托尼想他了。整整三天没有喝酒，也没有彼得，日子长的要命。

彼得耸耸肩，用叉子转着意大利面。“和往常一样。”

“嗯。”这没有排除糟糕的可能性。事实上，这证实了它。托尼的心开始疼。

彼得张开嘴，犹豫了一下，眼睛一直盯着盘子。“奈德……有点生我的气。”

托尼惊讶地扬起了眉毛。自打他认识彼得以来，他都不知道彼得和他最好的朋友会有这么多不合。

“发生什么了？”

彼得噘起嘴唇。“他想让我下周末请假过生日。我告诉他不行。”

托尼觉得自己像个白痴。彼得的生日——他怎么会忘呢？去年他还送给孩子一个StarkPhone。但最近他的思维一直沉浸于戒酒协议还有——对，沉浸于那个孩子。这还真讽刺。他只剩一周的时间来准备彼得的礼物。

他试着从容应对，把注意力集中在手头的事情上。他想了一会儿才说下一句话。“你们放学后还一起出去玩吗？”

彼得耸耸肩。“有时吧。”过了一会儿，他又平静地补充道：“不多。”

“他可能想你了。”

彼得推开意大利面，把叉子放在桌子上。他的脸朝下，但托尼还是看出了——哦，不——他的嘴唇在微微颤抖。

“我是个糟糕的朋友。”彼得低声说。

看到眼前彼得·帕克快要哭出来的景象，托尼惊恐地意识到自己的下颚变紧了，他变得好紧张。

“不，彼得，你不是。”他很快地说。

“我肯定是。”彼得苦涩地笑了。

“你是我的好朋友。”托尼还没想清楚就脱口而出。

彼得终于对上托尼的目光，他睁大的眼睛里满是惊喜。

他不应该是你的朋友，托尼。罗迪的声音再一次出现在托尼的脑海。你不像奈德。你不和他同龄。

托尼清了清嗓子。“我是说，你是个好朋友，因为你是个好人。这意味着你可以再次成为奈德的好朋友。给它一点时间。所有的友谊都会经历坎坷。”

托尼看着彼得的脸，希望这就够了。他并没有思考实际上他人生中的每一段友谊最终都走到了无法跨越的艰难境地的事实。只除了罗迪。和彼得。

彼得的嘴角仍有点耷拉着，但他的眼睛不像刚刚那么湿润了，所以托尼认为这是一场胜利。

“嘿。今晚就到此为止，我们看会儿电视怎么样？”托尼原计划想回到实验室，但这孩子值得休息一下。

彼得眉头的褶皱消失了。“我们能看《瑞克和莫蒂》吗？”

“啊……”一个酗酒的疯狂科学家把他年轻的门徒拖进危及生命的境地里，而且他通常会留下一堆身体和精神上的创伤的烂摊子，托尼不知道他看到这个该有什么反应，“我在想《马男波杰克》？”又一个酒鬼，但曾经的好莱坞演员的烦恼故事足够脱离他自己的现实生活，也许这是安全的。

幸运的是，彼得笑了。“好啊。”

他们把盘子收拾干净，穿过开阔的公共区域，走向沙发。彼得靠在扶手上，托尼坐在离他几英尺远的地方。他命令播放，然后往沙发上一靠。

这样真好，托尼想。他们可以分心了。他听到了彼得清脆的笑声，而且，老天，这动画也让他笑了起来。他的面部肌肉不习惯这么多的笑容。

当第一集结束，他们让下一集自动播放。

彼得换了个姿势。他把头靠在扶手上躺下，膝盖弯曲向天花板，他光着的脚离托尼的大腿只有几英寸远。托尼低头看了它们一眼，然后转头看回屏幕。

几分钟后，彼得又动了。他的脚故意向前滑动，脚趾埋到托尼的大腿下面，好像它们属于那里似的。托尼开始紧张。

托尼还没来得及想，手就握住了彼得的脚踝。他需要把彼得推开，让彼得知道他真的不应该那样做，这不是最合适的位置……

他的目光与彼得的相遇。彼得在几乎不加掩饰的震惊中盯着他，眼睛睁得大大的，充满了期待，双唇抿紧。

托尼感到喘不过气来。彼得不该受到训诫，他没有做错什么。托尼刚刚不还说他是个好朋友吗？还有这个……这跟每晚同床共枕相比简直是微不足道。托尼表现得像个他妈的伪君子。

他干涩地吞咽。他需要放开彼得的脚踝，但他做不到。他的手好像被粘在那儿了。

“脚冷吗？”他发现自己在问。

彼得张开嘴唇，但他什么也没说，只是点了点头。

托尼注意到彼得的脚踝是多么的纤细，他的手一下子就能握满它。他能感觉到骨头在他的手掌上尖锐地突起。他的拇指羽毛一样轻地刷过彼得踝骨旁光滑的皮肤。

彼得吸了口气。声音很小，但托尼听到了。彼得的眼睛很暗，很专注。

就这样，托尼又能控制他的手了。他放开的很快。他能感觉到他的手掌留下了彼得脚踝形状的烙印。他强迫自己回头看屏幕，但他肯定彼得还在看着他。

当他再敢回头看彼得的脸时，已是四分钟后，孩子的注意力又回到了电视上。托尼放松下来，允许自己对着电视剧情发笑，但他无法忽视彼得的脚趾在他腿下的感觉。每隔一段时间，它们就微微地扭动一下。

彼得在第三集载入的时候说：“如果你是波杰克世界里的动物，你会是什么？”彼得的眼睛还在屏幕上，他脸上露出若有所思的神情。

托尼耸耸肩。“我不知道。人类？”

“这是作弊。”彼得噘起嘴。

托尼笑了，“你觉得我会是什么？”

彼得似乎在很认真地考虑这个问题。托尼看着彼得——他不是在盯着彼得看，他发誓——齿轮在彼得的眼睛后面转动。

“乌龟”。

托尼不屑地哼了一声。“什么？那会是开着十几辆跑车，穿着最高速度超过8马赫的飞行战服的角色？”

彼得耸耸肩。“稳扎稳打会更快。”他投给托尼一个意味深长的眼神，托尼因此微微皱起了眉头。“除此以外，”彼得继续说，眼睛又转回到电视上，“乌龟走到哪里都带着它的盔甲。”

托尼眨眼。“该死的。我没法反驳。”他回答地很平静，仔细琢磨着彼得的话。孩子这简单的回答让他觉得不安，好像被看透了。

“所以呢？你觉得我会是什么？”彼得反问。

托尼笑了。“显而易见，蜘蛛啊。”

彼得嘲笑他。他从沙发角落拿起一个枕头扔到托尼的脸上。托尼把它轻拍下来，咯咯地笑了。

彼得也咧嘴笑着。“你作弊！来吧，除了蜘蛛什么都可以。”

“好吧，好吧。”托尼想了一会儿。“嗯……狗。”

彼得看上去不太信服。“狗？真的吗？”

“是的。”托尼越想越有把握。“狗的本性很好。甚至是英勇的，忠诚。” 被想被认可的需求驱动着——他没有补充最后一句。

彼得脸上那开心的微笑动摇了。他垂下眼睛。

托尼眉头紧锁。他等着彼得说话。

“我现在感觉不太好，也不太忠诚。”

托尼的肺收紧了。他关掉电视。突然的寂静环绕着他们。

他叹气，“小彼，相信我。你是我认识的最优秀、最忠诚的超级英雄之一。我再更正一下。人。你是我认识的最好的人，孩子。”

彼得还是不肯正视他的眼睛。“那我为什么——”彼得停顿，吞咽。“我在赶走所有关心我的人。我让他们担心了。可我停不下来。”

托尼不高兴地闭上了嘴。在彼得身上他看到了那么多的自己，这已经不是第一次了，他有点被吓到了。

“有时候每个人都需要空间，小彼。当你再回来的时候，真正的朋友仍会留在你身边。梅姨和奈德——我觉得他们是真正的朋友。只是当你准备好了的时候，一定要向他们道歉。”

托尼没有告诉他的是，有时候道歉是不够的，有时你认为是真朋友的人并不是真正的朋友。又或者他们确实是，但你还是把他们赶走了。他觉得彼得现在还不需要担心这个。至少不该在他这个年龄。

彼得看着他，他的眼睛睁得大大的，闪闪发光……而且很感激。那孩子看起来是那么的感激。在所有人之中，偏偏是他得到了彼得感激的眼神，托尼不知道他到底做了什么才配得上彼得·帕克这样的眼神。

彼得的手沿着沙发靠背滑向托尼。他伸手抓住托尼的袖子，小心翼翼地拽着。托尼几乎是困惑的。他允许彼得拉走他的手臂，但彼得并没有停止。他更用力地拉动托尼，直至托尼俯在他身上，不得不用胳膊肘在他和沙发间的空隙撑起自己为止。

托尼朝彼得眨了眨眼，他和彼得的脸几乎令人担忧的近。

“谢谢你，托尼。”托尼能感觉到彼得的呼吸打到他脸上，托尼想知道是不是就这些，这孩子把他拉到这儿来是不是就只想说这些。

“当然了，伙计。我也总得学一两招，才能把好朋友留下来。”就像罗迪。他还有罗迪。

他咽了口唾沫，打算起身——但彼得正全神贯注地看着他，好像还有什么话要说似的。

托尼等着，但彼得只是看着他。也许托尼该说点什么。沉默挤压在他们如此近的距离里，太沉重了。

他也许应该鼓励彼得周末休假，像一个普通的青少年那样和家人朋友过生日。尝试和奈德和好。事实上，托尼应该坚持这样做。托尼对此考虑了一会儿。

但是，不，彼得——嗯，他不是一个成年人，他严厉地提醒自己。但他快是了，而且他还是个超级英雄和复仇者。他完全有能力自己做决定。在这样的私人问题上，托尼应该让彼得自己来决定，而不是像个专横的家长那样横加干涉。

你不能对他有什么特殊要求。

是啊，我当然知道。看？这可是按你说的做的，威尔逊。

你保持沉默只是因为你不想让彼得周末休假。

“你真的不想周末放假吗？”托尼脱口而出。“为你的生日？”

好吧说出来了。

天啊，现在他脑子里都是胡言乱语。他必须在这成为习惯前停止这种行为。

彼得担心地咬着下唇。托尼注意到——他当然能注意到，他离那孩子的脸只有一英尺半远，告他啊——然后他再度坚定地与彼得对视。

他真的应该坐起来。他们现在的位置可以说的上很奇怪。他的前胸压着彼得的臀部和侧身。彼得的脚还深埋在他大腿下面。如果有人看到他们这样……会质疑的。但是威尔逊和罗迪明天才会回复联的住所。托尼只需要记住让F.R.I.D.A.Y.删除一些录像。以防万一。

“为什么，你想要我这么做吗？”彼得轻声问道。

托尼眨眼。“什么？”

“你想让我周末休息吗？”

“孩子，这个——”托尼舔了舔嘴唇——“我们不是在谈论我想要什么。你想要什么？”

“我想待在这里。”

托尼吞咽。说出口的话收不回去。他已经告诉彼得这是他的选择，他现在不能和孩子争论了。

他草草地点头。“那好吧。只是问一下。”

彼得抬头看着托尼，眼里显出困惑的神色。托尼把目光移开，拼命装出漫不经心的样子，但他就在那里，就正贴着彼得，为什么他还没起身——

“你为什么让我睡你的床？”

这些话很平静，但却像一记重拳直击托尼的太阳穴。他盯着彼得的脸。彼得看起来很紧张，又那么、那么的年轻。

“我不是在抱怨。”彼得脱口而出，脸颊上泛起了红晕。“我不是，在抱怨。我是说，我真的很感激你——我说过我想要亲近，而且，就像这样，对吧？可是我不想把事情弄得很奇怪或者别的什么，我真的很感激——因为你相信我，而那实在——我想说的是，我不想把事情搞糟，或者改变什么，或者我只是……到底为什么？我想知道为什么。”

托尼看着彼得紧闭嘴巴，脸上带着羞愧神情的样子。他因此软化了，一些紧张感从他肩膀上渗了出去，他试图让彼得安心。

他为什么又把这孩子请回房间？在彼得试图吻他之后——他俩谁也没指望这在第一夜后还能成为习惯……为什么？

“你……你说你会做梦。”托尼发现自己在喃喃自语。

彼得只是睁大眼睛看着他。

托尼吞咽。“我知道那是什么感觉。”

这是事实，至少是大部分事实。他没有提到自己的梦境是他想要彼得亲近的部分原因，这既是为了孩子，也是为了他自己。

彼得嘴唇微张。他的脸放松下来，脸颊上的红晕渐渐退去。“哦。是啊。”他平静地说。“什么……什么帮助了你？”

托尼想了一会儿，考虑他能给彼得的所有答案——五杯威士忌可以帮助我。但他不会这么说。不再了。

最后，他决定诚实。

“你。”

彼得的眼睛瞪大了一会儿，但他并没有陷入结巴慌乱的状态，这让托尼松了一口气。他保持着稳定的眼神交流，气喘吁吁地问：“佩珀也有帮助到你吗？”

托尼的呼吸停顿。他没想到彼得会这么直接地提起佩珀。他尽量不去想彼得把自己和他的前未婚妻作比意味着什么。

他又咽了口唾沫，注意到彼得的眼睛扫过他的咽喉，又扫视回来。托尼的心在胸腔里狂跳。彼得是这样暖和，靠着他很舒服——这比他们同睡一张床时更亲密。现在他们之间没有毯子了。

托尼摇了摇头。“不。她——嗯。是我的问题。有一次差点害死她。我手臂上安装了芯片，当我有危险，芯片就会召唤我的战服。当时我们在床上，我做了一个噩梦——没料想那足以激活它们。战服出现了，确认佩珀是威胁。我及时醒来阻止了它。她，呃，之后有段时间没有和我同睡一张床上。”

他不确定他为什么要加上最后一句。孩子不需要知道一个中年男人既往的睡眠安排和感情问题。

他又摇摇头。“这太蠢了。愚蠢的疏忽。”他低声道。

彼得的手落在他的肩上。很温暖，托尼想要融进其中。

“你是想保护她。”彼得轻声说。“你只是想更好地保护她。这就是你一直想要的：保护他人。”

托尼的喉咙哽住了。天啊，他在做什么。向一个还不到17岁的孩子寻求安慰。他真可悲。

更糟糕的是：部分的他确实感到安慰。彼得的话使他宽慰。他肩上的手使他安心。彼得的体温，彼得的存在，彼得的亲密——托尼真想再靠近一些，用双臂环抱着他，这样他就不用看或感觉彼得以外的任何东西。这真可悲。太可悲了。

他与他的目光相遇。彼得不在乎托尼是否可怜。或者他没有看到。他的眼睛睁得大大的，充满了理解和接受，以及无数托尼不配得到的东西。 ‘尤其是从这样年轻、这样好的彼得·帕克这里’——一个声音轻轻对他说着。他只想沉浸其中，凝视它们，抓着它们，饮着它们……

开门的咔哒声打破了这一刻。

彼得敏捷地从沙发上跳起来。而托尼花了点时间才坐直。他甚至还没来得及看清房间的另一端是谁，心就已经提到嗓子眼了。

他转头。他的血凝固了。

罗迪就站在主入口的门那里，盯着他们看。

“罗迪上校！你好，很高兴见到你，先生。”

该死的，托尼一定得表扬这孩子——真正重要的时候，他能保持冷静，声音只比平时高了一点。

罗迪沉默着。

托尼需要说点什么。他现在就得说。他不能让彼得做所有的谈话。

“小彼，你为什么不去睡觉呢？”他用一种他自己都不觉得自信的语气把话说出来。“明天早点开始。好好休息，孩子。”

“哦，嗯。好啊。”彼得听起来不太情愿，但谢天谢地，他没有争辩。“晚安，托尼。罗迪上校。”

彼得走了。罗迪还是没动。

托尼能感觉到紧张的能量在他皮肤下嗡嗡作响，他的呼吸随着心跳加速。突然他站起身。

“我还以为明天才能见到你。”他看也不看罗迪一眼，朝厨房走去。他也不知道为什么，他觉得自己到了那里就会明白了。他只是需要动一下。

他可以听到罗迪在跟随他，腿上的支架发出轻柔的嗡嗡声。托尼开始紧张。然后他在水槽里发现了餐具。啊，完美。

他打开洗碗机，把盘子塞进里面。

“我早上第一件事就是和希尔、弗瑞开会。”罗迪在他身后说。他的语气很难懂。“我以为在这里过夜是明智的。”

托尼哼了一声，点点头，冲洗叉子。

“我们要谈谈吗？”罗迪平静地问。

托尼握紧叉子，强迫自己把它们扔进银器架里。

“关于什么？”他抓住洗碗机的门，勉强咕哝着。

“关于我刚才看到的。”

托尼使劲地关上了门。“你刚才看到了什么？”话出口又平又紧。

“你告诉我。”

可能对其他人来说，罗迪现在听起来出奇地平静。但托尼了解他的朋友。他能从他的声音中听到警告，危险。罗迪不会说第二遍。

他意识到他的手在颤抖。他紧紧抓住大理石台面的边缘，既想稳住自己，又想挡住它们。他能感觉到一滴汗珠顺着他的太阳穴往下流。

“这不是——”他怒力把话挤出去，并吞咽。“不是看起来那样——”

“那你知道它看起来是什么样，对吧，托尼？”

哦，妈的。糟糕。那是愤怒版罗迪的声音。罗迪很久没有这样对他说话了，自从——

“告诉我，我错了。”罗迪挑战的声音切断了他的思路。

“天哪，我没有——”托尼泄了力。他做不到。他的心怦怦直跳。他的手臂痉挛，他本能地抓住它。最后他看向罗迪。他朋友的脸严肃得很，离铁青只有两步之遥。

托尼所做的并不恰当。托尼活该。但是……

“上帝啊。”他喘着气。“你以为我是什么？”因为这是罗迪，罗迪应该相信他，至少相信他是无辜的——除非托尼已经磨损掉这份信任，背叛这份信任太多次。

但他还什么都没做，该死的。他没做任何真正——“你真的以为我会伤害彼得吗？”他还没来得及阻止自己，话就蹦了出来。

当罗迪真的需要令人生畏时，他可以非常吓人。托尼有时会忘记这一点。战争机器本尊。不需要战衣就能让人退缩。

“当事情有关彼得，我想你再也分不清伤害和帮助的区别了。”他的声音像鞭子抽打托尼。

托尼无法面对他。他对着桌台飞快地眨着眼睛。“别这么说。不要这么说。”

“我是认真的，托尼。那——那是什么鬼！如果它不是看起来那样子的话？”

“我是——”操。妈的，他的眼睛湿了。他急促的呼吸着。“我是想安慰他——罗迪，别这样，伙计，你得相信我……”

这是事实，他绝望地想。他不是在撒谎。他没有说彼得也在安慰他——罗迪不需要知道。但这仍然是事实，他一直试图安慰彼得——

“看着我，托尼。”罗迪的声音现在小多了。一部分的对立结束了。托尼的肩膀松了一点，但他还是不敢看那个人。

“看着我，告诉我你和彼得之间什么也没发生。”他说得很慢，很小心。

托尼倒抽了一口气，对上他朋友的目光。

“我和彼得之间什么也没发生。”即使他说的是事实，他也觉得这话很空洞。但这确实是事实。

这一切就像一记耳光。他站在厨房里，被迫向他30多年的好友保证，他不会和一个未成年的孩子有非正当关系。保证自己不是一个……性剥削者。

他能感觉到尖锐的东西在他体内升腾，就像他在反刍一块碎玻璃。“天呐。”他哽咽了，用手捂住脸。

天啊，他要惊恐发作了。就在罗迪面前，在厨房里发作。是啊，罗迪以前是见过，但托尼现在承受不起，不是现在，现在不行——

“好了，好了。”罗迪的声音更近了，更柔和了。几乎是温柔的。“嘿，我相信你，托尼。我相信你。呼吸。”

托尼强迫自己服从。他吸了一大口气，试图让它慢慢出来。但没那么顺利，空气挤着他的肺。

“呼吸。”

他再次尝试。罗迪一遍又一遍地说着。直到他的呼吸勉强恢复正常。

他放下手，冒险看向罗迪的脸。他朋友的眼睛里流露出关心，但也很悲伤。怜悯。

托尼觉得不舒服。他把目光移开。

“托尼。”罗迪轻声道。他听起来很痛苦。“托尼，你得知道，你必须知道，这不是安慰非你血亲孩子的方式。”

托尼讨厌他声音里的痛苦。他甚至更讨厌罗迪这样的谨慎——就好像怕再惹他发作似的。当然，他的担心没错，但这并不能阻止托尼对此的憎恶。

托尼吞下恶心的感觉。“彼得不是什么随机的孩子。”即使他这么说了，他也知道这算不上借口，但他依旧得说。他告诉过罗迪，他解释过为什么——为什么罗迪就不能理解——“我们……他……”

他是世界上最珍贵的，我终于夺回来的，那个死在我怀里的人……

有那么一会儿，彼得的灰烬的烧焦的苦味压倒了他，它们吹到他脸上，钻进他的鼻孔里，落在他的舌头上，泰坦星上闪烁的橘色光芒使他睁不开眼。

他克服了呕吐反射，努力把恶心吞下去，走到水池边，猛地拧开水龙头，用凉水泼脸。他颤抖地吸了一口气。关掉水龙头，任由水滴到水槽里。

“我知道。我知道，托尼。”罗迪疲惫地叹了口气。“看。我懂了。我明白你和彼得……不可能是正常的。”

托尼看着水滴从他的鼻尖落到钢水槽的槽底。

“可是……这有点扭曲，托尼。你一定得明白。”罗迪恳求道。

托尼咬紧牙关。“你想让我做什么？”他问道，声音沮丧又无助。

罗迪停顿了一下，好像在考虑。“我希望你小心行事。”

托尼抬起头，让水滴顺着他的脸和脖子往下淌，渗进他的衣领里。

“小心什么？”

这不是挑衅，他已经精疲力竭了。他真的很想知道。因为他不知道他现在在做什么，他该做什么。他需要答案。 

罗迪的嘴唇抿在一起，他向托尼投以庄严的凝视。

“只是别从那孩子身上拿走任何你还不了的东西。”

托尼感觉像被剥了皮。暴露，发疼。他一句话也说不出来。

罗迪又叹了口气。“我得走了，托尼……明天见。”

托尼听着罗迪的腿发出的电磁嗡嗡声，罗迪顺着走廊朝房间走去，甚至都没想过说晚安。

他在厨房里一动不动地站着。两分钟。三分钟。也许更多。当他终于能够控制自己走回房间，他脸上的水分也早已蒸发。

这儿没有彼得在等他。他没期待会有。

托尼换下衣服，爬上床，往后一靠，眼睛盯着天花板。

别从那孩子身上拿走任何你还不了的东西。

他为什么这么有罪恶感？好像他做了什么坏事似的。

但他没有撒谎。他没有对罗迪撒谎。他没有对他最好的朋友撒谎。

而他最好的朋友，至少有那么一会儿，认为这是可能的……认为托尼真的可能……和彼得有不恰当的关系。

可话说回来，如果和孩子同床共枕不算不恰当的关系，那又算什么？

但罗迪不是这个意思，托尼提醒自己。罗迪认为他们可能真的——认为托尼真的可能……

他的肠道翻涌。他拒绝去想它。这与他和彼得的所做的是有区别的。有一条界线。

罗迪认为他已经越界了。

这个想法恶心而丑陋地坐在托尼的胃里。他世上最好的朋友认为他有可能成为一个性剥削者。他原话怎么说的来着？

告诉我你和彼得没有……

不！

不，他不是的。他连想都不敢想……

轻轻的敲门声。

托尼心跳加速了。“F.R.I.D.A.Y. ？谁在那儿？”

“彼得·帕克在你门外，老板。”

他的心跳得更厉害了，跳到他胸骨几乎都痛了。“让他进来。”

托尼听着套房的外门开了又关。轻轻的脚步声穿过门厅，直到——

彼得站在门口。他们凝视着彼此。托尼在黑暗中看不见他的脸，但他确信彼得能感觉到他的目光。

沉寂中，托尼默默地拉开彼得那边的被子。

彼得只犹豫了一秒钟，就走过来爬进他熟悉的地方。

他们肩并肩地靠在枕头上。很近，但并没有接触。

不过他们可以。托尼很清楚他们可以接触。现在他们之间没有毯子了。

“不确定你会不会来。”他低声说。

“我需要好好睡一觉。”彼得实事求是地回答。“在我自己的床上睡不好。”

他们这样容易就承认了他们是多么需要它——且没有它他们又会如此无力——这让托尼感到害怕。

托尼清清嗓子。“他没看见你？”他知道他不需要指明他说的是谁。

“没有。”彼得犹豫了一下。“他说什么了？”

“别担心，小彼。”

“可是——”

托尼把头转向他。“别担心。”他坚定地重复道。他只能勉强辨认出彼得的脸的轮廓，但他感觉到了彼得身上散发出来的紧张。

他自动地朝着彼得侧身躺下，伸出一只手臂横在彼得的肚子上。他俩之间就差几英寸，就像刚在沙发上那样。

“一切都好。”托尼喃喃道。

彼得紧张地靠着他，几乎没有呼吸。托尼试图把安慰从自己的身体传递到彼得的身上。

这不是安慰非你血亲孩子的方式。

托尼知道。他知道，但是……在某种程度上，彼得可以为他自己做决定。这不是罗迪的意思，但是，托尼是唯一理解的人。他是孩子唯一可以寻求安慰的人。彼得也这么说过。

这有点扭曲。

托尼也知道。但这里有一条线，他并没有跨过去。而现在，彼得在他怀里，就呆在那里，实实在在的。真实，温暖，活着。托尼能闻到他的气味：旧香料，洗涤剂，和一些自然的、无法辨认的东西。它们渗入托尼体内，缓解了他关节的紧张。

彼得轻轻叹了口气，托尼觉得他开始放松了。

“睡吧，彼得。”

他闭上眼睛，专注于他的手臂如何随着彼得的呼吸起伏。彼得哪儿也不去。稳定。温暖。活着。

稳定。温暖。活着。

稳定……

托尼睁开眼睛。他不知道过了多久，也不知道他刚刚是否睡着了。但彼得醒了。

彼得的呼吸不再稳定，反而又浅又吃力。他在托尼胳膊下的肌肉紧绷着，好像在努力不想被发现似的。托尼能听到他每隔几秒钟抽动腿时的吸气。他在巧妙地挪动臀部。

突然间托尼明白了发生了什么：彼得被唤起了。

这份意识萦绕在他脑子里，他等着天空在他耳边轰然落下。

它没有。

令托尼惊讶的是，知道彼得就在他身边勃起，他竟然一点也不感到尴尬。托尼让他很勃起了。也许尴尬这个词用得不够恰当。那不是他应该有的感觉。

羞耻。这个词不错。

毕竟，托尼早该预料到这一点。 ‘也许你就期望这发生呢’，一个声音暗示着。托尼忽略了它，试图思考该怎么做。

也许他应该什么都不做。让孩子以为他睡着了，别伤了彼得的自尊。

在他进一步考虑其他选择之前，彼得开始移动。他小心翼翼地滑走，好像怕吵醒托尼似的。所以至少那个孩子没有注意到他没睡着。彼得一次挪动一英寸，直到托尼的手臂垂到床上。彼得静静地站起身，走向套间浴室。

他要去自慰了。

托尼冷静地思考了一下。他不该感到羞耻吗？他是罪魁祸首。这对孩子和孩子的小暗恋来说可不是什么好事。托尼该知道的。

也许你只是不在乎后果。

托尼对此皱眉。他确实很在乎那个孩子。这不是一回事吗？

他仰面躺下，再次凝视着天花板，听着。

他听不到浴室里的任何声音。没有证据证明彼得在做那个。

但正常来说，接下来他会听到马桶声，或流水声，或者别的声音，不是吗？

他的胃揪紧了。

不，没有别的解释。彼得正在隔壁房间抚摸自己，想着托尼。

热流贯穿他的全身。给他的腹股沟留下水痕。

哦。啊。原来你在这里啊。羞耻感。

托尼紧抓被单。为什么他——这不应该是——

彼得在想象什么场景？

不。不，不。托尼不想知道。他绝对是不想知道的。

他狠狠的吞咽，就好像有什么东西卡在他的喉咙里。

他不会想这个的。他不会去想象彼得现在的表情——

哦，他妈的。不。不，别想象汗水将孩子的卷发黏在额头上的样子——

托尼的阴茎抽搐着，他的心跳加速。他非常狠地咬了一下自己的手背。他不会，他不会——

彼得闭着眼睛。他那粉红色的嘴巴半张着，气喘吁吁——

托尼抑制住自己的声音——介于呻吟和呜咽之间的声音。他侧身蜷曲着。天啊，这是为什么？他不是——不！罗迪看错他了。他是错的，托尼不会，永远不会——

浴室的水龙头打开又关上。托尼屏住呼吸。

门开了又关，彼得爬回床上。

当那孩子钻进被窝，托尼背对着彼得，吓得要命。他听到一声惊讶的吸气声。

“托尼？你醒了？”

没有办法搪塞。“是啊。”他的声音听起来像是在滚烫的煤块上烤出来的。

“哦。”沉默。然后，“我……不是故意要吵醒你的。”

“没事的。”

托尼能感觉到彼得在看他的背。他试图放松，均匀他的呼吸，放缓他的心跳。天啊，那孩子很可能听得到。

“回去睡觉吧，彼得。”

“嗯。”

但是托尼仍然能感觉到彼得在看着他。他知道他在看。

“别盯着我看了，孩子，去睡觉吧。”

另一个小小的喘息。“对……对不起。”

托尼一听到这个词就崩溃了。他转向彼得。他现在觉得平静多了。所有不自觉的勃起的痕迹都消失了。

“没事的，孩子。只是，试着睡一会儿。”

他听见彼得吞咽，看见他点头。彼得靠得更近了，直到他们的胳膊擦到一起。

托尼知道这是什么：一个邀请。一个请求。

他知道他不应该。尤其是考虑到刚刚发生的事。

但这之后什么也没发生不是吗？彼得关起门来干什么是他自己的事。托尼从没有想过彼得早上偷偷带着勃起离开他的房间后做的事情。这并没有什么不同。

至于托尼……那只是想想而已。他无法控制自己的思想，他没法阻止自己的反应。但是想想某样东西和真的要它是不一样的。

他没有。他不想要——不是那样的。即使这些想法让他觉得——可这和实际做了是不一样的。他不能。不能这样对彼得。他不是……他不是那种人。

这就是托尼告诉自己的话。他又一次把彼得搂在怀里，彼得挤到他身边。他能感受到彼得抵着他胸膛的温暖，他鼻腔里满是彼得的味道，宽慰的感觉充盈了他的全身。托尼在脑袋里不断重复着。

他不是那样的人。罗迪是错的。这里是有一条线的。

一条该死的线。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> Mjolnir*：雷神喵喵锤。
> 
> 彻底戒酒协议*：原文是“Stay on the Wagon”。 “on the wagon”，意为戒酒。20世纪早期，美国发誓戒酒的人说宁愿爬到洒水车上喝水，也不喝酒，因此“on the (water) wagon”就等于“戒酒”了。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：  
更新啦！祝食用愉快！

彼得周六满十七岁。

考虑到近来的境况，这是彼得期望中的最好的生日——在托尼的旁边醒来，他肌肉发达的沉重手臂搭在他身上。

彼得喜欢这样。每次醒来他都能感受到托尼的身体散发出的热度和气味，托尼的手臂、身体或胸部压在他身上。托尼看起来睡得很香，他们的脸只隔着几英寸远。彼得很高兴托尼没有坚持恢复毯子的屏障。他想知道托尼的想法起了什么变化，但他不敢问，他不想让这样的生活破灭。

睡着的托尼看起来年轻多了。当他睡在彼得旁边时，他的脸上没有忧虑，白日给他脸上刻下的皱纹消失得无影无踪。一想到托尼醒来时愁容重现的原因，彼得就感到难过。但他记得托尼对他的问题的回答：‘什么帮助了你？’——‘你。’他很珍惜这份工作，现在他知道他能为托尼做一些连佩珀也做不到的事情。至少在睡觉的时候，托尼可以让自己放松下来。

生日那天早上，彼得比托尼更早醒来，他允许自己看了一会儿托尼的脸，看看托尼平静的样子。在床单和托尼的胳膊之间，他感到很安全。每次托尼呼气时，彼得都能感觉到一股温暖的空气拂过他的脸颊。他试图不去理会自己那半勃起的状态，并希望它会很快消失。

像这样醒来，就像我们结婚了一样，他想——然后迅速转移想法，好像怕托尼会听到他尴尬的幻想似的。

没多久托尼醒了，彼得假装他也刚醒来。托尼困倦地眨着眼睛，目光落在彼得身上，眼睛稍稍睁大了一些，好像很惊讶他俩离得这么近。不过他接受得很快，而且没有抽身离开。彼得的肚子被暖意填满，他试探性地朝托尼笑了笑。

“早上好，小寿星。”男人用沙哑的声音说着。彼得一想到自己是为数不多的拥有能听到枕边传来托尼这样的声音的特权的人，脸就开始发红。

“早上好。”彼得迎着他，享受着近距离地观看托尼棕色的大眼睛。它们落在他身上，观察着，甚至是赞慕着？也许这只是他的想象力脱缰的结果。

托尼清了清嗓子，坐直身子，缩回胳膊。彼得尽量不去感到太失望，也跟着坐了起来。

“你有想过怎么过生日吗？”托尼若无其事地问道，扭着脖子和肩膀。

彼得耸了耸肩。他没想过。“像往常一样就好。花点时间和你在一起，去实验室之类的。这样就够了……”他诚实地回答。

托尼快速看了他一眼，彼得觉得他的眼睛里流露出一丝喜爱，但也有一丝悲伤。

托尼迅速移开目光。“嗯，很好，因为不管你喜欢与否，你都得跟着我，孩子。”他拍了拍他的肩膀。“去洗漱吧，我在厨房等你。生日早餐吃煎饼怎么样？”

彼得笑着说。“完美。”

托尼傻笑着。“加巧克力碎？”

彼得扬了扬眉毛。“你真的需要问吗？”

托尼哼了一声。“好吧。不要花太长时间，否则它们可能在你回来之前就被我吃光了。”

彼得爬出被窝，希望短裤上的小帐篷不会太显眼。当他回到自己的房间时，他仍然是半硬的。他决定速战速决，不为享受，只为结果。冷静一下。他穿上一件崭新的T恤和运动衫，至少在生日那天穿得随意是他的特权。他尝试着驯服睡醒后的鸡窝头，情不自禁地想为托尼显得好看点。“我醒来时就这样”的那种自然的好看。当然，托尼知道他醒来时不是那样——因为他就是在他身边醒来的——但仍然。这是他的审美选择。

当彼得来到厨房，托尼已经穿好衣服，站在炉灶前，手里拿着搅拌碗。彼得坐在吧台上看着他做饭。

“那么，十七岁的感觉如何？”托尼边打鸡蛋边问。

彼得想了一会儿，试着倾听自己的身体。“没什么不同。”他总结道。

“好吧，我想这也不是什么大事。甜蜜的十六岁和合法的成年期之间的尴尬地带，对吧？没有任何好处，不能考驾照，也没有投票权。”

彼得耸了耸肩，说：“可以做爱啊。”其实他只是想搞笑，以为托尼会一笑了之——所以当他听到托尼发出的几不可闻的窒息声时，他感到很惊讶。

那人回头看了看他，看起来不知所措。“什么？”

彼得皱着眉头，也很困惑。“同意年龄？”

托尼眨眼。“十七岁吗？”他保持着毫无表情的扑克脸。

彼得扬起眉毛。“嗯，是啊？你不知道吗？”

托尼呛到了。“我为什么——我为什么需要知道这些？”

彼得很高兴能抓到一次托尼的猝不及防——如果他敢想得再大胆一点，托尼甚至是紧张的？不知何故，这让彼得感到异常勇敢。

他润湿了嘴唇。“我想这是常识吧。”

“常识……不能吧，呃。”托尼清了清嗓子。“不知怎么的，我还以为是十八岁呢。”他咕哝着，又转向搅拌碗。

“真的？你，在所有人中？”

托尼又狠狠地瞪了他一眼。“这话从何谈起——好吧，好吧，我知道你什么意思，但首先，我大部分的花花公子时光是在加州度过的，那里的合法年龄是，十八岁；其次，尽管我可能曾经有任何名声，但比我年轻太多的人*从来不是我的选择。”

彼得求和地耸了耸肩。托尼看起来还是很谨慎，但显然平静了下来，继续回去搅拌面糊。彼得禁不住对托尼坚决否认对年轻伴侣有兴趣感到有点失望。当然，倒不是说他期待这个。他知道他的幻想只是：幻想。

不过，如果这是彼得唯一能得到的，那稍微放纵一下自己也无妨，所以彼得纵容自己的目光落在托尼的背上。彼得可以透过托尼的T恤清楚地看到这个男人的肌肉比一分钟前更绷紧了。“嗯，是十七岁。”他强调着。“我可以合法地和任何我想要的人做爱。我是说，当然是两厢情愿的。”

“当然。”托尼虚弱地回答。“同意……至关重要，还有安全措施，还有……我不该给你做这个演讲，对吗？”

彼得笑了。“别担心，梅已经做过了。非常热情。倒不是说我需要这个讲座。”他很快补充道。当他意识到这句话可以有多种解释时，他脸红了。“我是说，我已经在高中生理课上受过多年的折磨了，而且我还……上网什么的。”他补充得好逊。

托尼不屑地哼了一声。“不要相信你在网上看到的一切，孩子。”

“我没有。”彼得抗议道，感觉有点被冒犯了。“我的研究非常全面。”

“我并不怀疑。“托尼停顿了一下，将犹豫掩饰得很好，但尽管如此，彼得知道他接下来会说什么。然后托尼说：“你还是处男，对吧，小彼？”

彼得的脸更红了。托尼那胸有成竹的样子——老天，他有那么明显吗？

“嗯，是啊……”彼得的手指在膝盖上紧张地扭作一团。他能感觉到自己的心蹦到了喉咙里。

“很好。”托尼很快地说。“我是说，没必要着急。”他听起来又紧张了，但是彼得看不到他的脸。他仍专心地对着灶台工作。“这不丢脸。只是因为其他人都在这么做，并不意味着你也必须这么做。”

“我身边的人并没有？”彼得困惑地皱起眉头。“嗯，我是说，有些人有，我猜的，但我很确定我的大部分朋友没有……”

“哦。十项全能队，没错。”托尼咕哝着。“好吧。”他清了清嗓子。“现在把盘子和叉子拿出来，热乎的巧克力薄饼马上就好。”

＊＊＊

彼得的生日过得平淡无奇，好的那种平淡无奇：山姆不在，只剩下他和托尼。他们俩一起吃饭，一起工作，一起聊天，平静地相处着，就像往常的周末一样。彼得喜欢这种熟悉感和亲密感。当他和托尼在一起时，他很自在，不用担心和他人的交流，就像这世界没有其他人存在一样。

他想到了梅和奈德，又感到内疚。他按照承诺在下午给梅打电话，当她问起他的大日子时，他尽量不去听她话语中伪装的愉快腔调。他假装不知道他姨妈希望他回家。这是他能记得的第一个没有和她一起过的生日。生日总是属于家人的，和朋友的聚会将安排在另一个时间。那天原本会只属于他和梅，还有本，不过近来只有他和梅。他们会叫泰食外卖，窝在沙发上看喜欢的电影，无视工作和学习的责任，一整晚在这个小世界里。舒适又充实。

彼得带着一种负疚感意识到，他不记得上次和梅在一起这样快乐是什么时候了。他想知道她是否注意到了，但彼得马上想到，她当然注意到了。否则她不会一直用这种悲伤的眼神看他。

奈德没有给他发短信，直到晚上，彼得才想到这一点。他意识到得太迟了，这种醒悟沉重而病态地扎根在他体内。他还记得去年奈德给他发了一连串的庆祝动图，他的手机响了一整天，直到梅责备他让他把手机收起来。

晚饭后，他坐在沙发上，托尼给了他一份礼物：最新的StarkPad原型机，带有完整的工程功能，用以辅助他的实验室工作。彼得想大概并不是所有的功能都会向公众开放。当他的手指滑过半透明的屏幕，他的胸口收紧了。  
“你喜欢吗？”

彼得察觉到托尼的声音里有一丝紧张，抬起头来。假如其他人看到这一刻的托尼，会觉得他是平静的，但彼得注意到托尼额头上的细小皱纹，和他下巴透露出的紧张。

“这是完美的。”

托尼的脸放松了。这是一个微小的转变，但对彼得来说意义重大。知道托尼有多在乎他，让他的胸口更紧了。

托尼清了清嗓子，掸掉裤子上的什么东西。“我知道我没有为你的生日竭尽全力，孩子——”

“不，这很好了！”彼得很快保证道。“真的，托尼。再来一次我也不会换掉今天。”

托尼看着彼得，好像他想说点什么。他的目光温柔而深情，但像往常一样，那里面有些东西是……

他看向别处，吸了吸鼻子。“好吧。生日快乐，孩子。你想看什么？”

当他们浏览电影时，彼得坐在托尼旁边。他把StarkPad放在膝盖上，用手指描着它细细的边缘。一想到托尼拿着这个独一无二的Pad，专门为他设计额外的功能，他感到很温暖。托尼写这些代码，花了很多时间思考和修改，所有这些都是因为他认为彼得会喜欢。

彼得倚向托尼，将头靠在托尼肩上。托尼无言地搂住了他。似乎自从他们开始睡在同一条毯子下，他们之间身体亲密的障碍就少了。彼得在寻求接触时没有被拒绝，他希望保持下去。

托尼看着电影，而彼得大部分时间是在用余光看托尼。他呼吸着托尼身上的麝香和皮革的味道，审视着托尼脖子上的皮肤和脸颊上的胡茬之间的纹理层次。彼得和托尼靠的很近，把注意力都集中在托尼身上，他的身体压着托尼的身体，这感觉真好。彼得想要伸出手去触摸，描画他下颌的轮廓和丰满的嘴唇。他想尝尝托尼的皮肤，一定又热又咸——天哪，托尼的嘴巴会是什么味道？

彼得闭上了眼睛，一种强烈的羞耻感在他的胸中蔓延，抑制了他内心的强烈渴望。他不应该那样想托尼。托尼就在那里，只是想做一个…好朋友……好导师？他努力确保彼得能过一个愉快的生日。他是这样无私。

不像彼得。他知道他给了托尼压力，托尼从来没有想过要让他们像这样——“这样”意味着不该也不能告诉任何人，意味着当罗迪上校走进房间时他们会吓得魂飞魄散，意味着彼得有时在托尼的脸上捕捉到的表情：谨慎。不确定。害怕。

托尼给了他这么多，甚至违背了自己的理智判断。然而彼得却还是想要更多。多自私啊。

就像他对梅和奈德一样自私。彼得想，也许在面具底下，在那些歌颂蜘蛛侠壮举的油管博主们看不到的地方——也许他根本就不是一个好人。

“你没事吧？”

低沉的声音在他耳边轰隆作响，把他从萦绕的思绪当中惊醒。托尼关切地皱着眉头，低头看他。

“是啊，还好。”彼得勉强地说。

“你今天有点安静。”

彼得耸了耸肩。“我很好。”然后，他看到托尼疑惑的表情，补充道，“我想我是累了。”

托尼点了点头，尽管他的眉头之间仍然有那担忧的皱纹。“回床上？”

彼得点点头，反正他也没在看电影。

现在还不晚，所以他预想托尼会把他送走，然后回到实验室做进一步的项目修改，但托尼却跟着他来到了他们的——托尼的房间。彼得对这个事实感到异常满足。

当托尼爬到他旁边的被子里时，彼得不再感到惊讶了。当托尼把一只胳膊搭在他的胸前，让他靠近时，他也并不感到惊讶。尽管他尽了最大的努力想入睡，但他的身体还是对这种近距离的接触做出了反应。打从第一天晚上开始，他总是这种新的体验搞得不知所措，不得不偷偷溜到浴室去寻求解脱。彼得试着不去理会它。然而，他的大脑却不断地给他提供托尼的脖子、下巴和嘴唇的闪现画面。他的黑睫毛，他温暖的气味……

彼得不安地挪动着身体，试图集中注意力。他可以控制住自己的！不是现在，不是现在——

当托尼说话时，彼得差点被吓得跳起来。

“你要去洗手间吗？”托尼咕哝着，声音掺着困倦的沙哑。

彼得僵住。显然，他的动作没有他想象的那么小。他的脸颊开始发烫。

“呃，我不是故意吵醒你的。”

“没睡着。”

哦。哦。见鬼，彼得可以发誓托尼睡着了，他的呼吸是那么均匀，心率是那么稳定。

“嗯。”彼得舔了舔嘴唇。“我没事。”他的大腿紧绷着，他迫使它们放松。

托尼缩回了他的胳膊，彼得因为失去了这让人安心的重量而心烦意乱，以至于差点没有注意到托尼的话：“你确定吗？”

彼得眨着眼睛，试图清醒一下头脑。托尼现在听起来更警觉了。他的话似乎经过精心挑选，意味深长，彼得皱了一会儿眉头，然后突如其来的理解就像一辆十六吨的大卡车把他撞倒了。

托尼知道他硬了，他问彼得是否需要解脱。不，他不是问——他是给了他许可。

彼得的心砰砰直跳，感觉被屈辱淹没了——然而，最令人费解的是，在他身上跳动的热度并非完全是不快的。托尼知道。他知道。如果彼得拒绝并留下，托尼就会知道彼得在他的身边被唤起了。但是如果彼得去厕所，托尼也会知道他在那里做的事情。

彼得的腹股沟悸动着。他的心几乎要提到嗓子眼儿了。托尼仍在等待答复。

“我——”彼得哽咽着。他紧闭双眼，试图呼吸。

托尼又说话了，声音轻柔而坚定。“你为什么不去洗手间呢，小彼？”

操。

托尼在叫他去手冲。

彼得颤抖着吸了口气。他感谢黑暗，感谢托尼缺乏增强的视觉——他确信他的眼里充满了泪水。他慢慢地从床上爬起来，跌跌撞撞地走向浴室。

门一关上，他就把手伸进裤子里去，靠在柜台上。

托尼知道。他知道彼得在摸自己，在想着他。而且他——他对此没意见？至少他没有生气——

你为什么不去洗手间呢，小彼……

操，托尼…托尼的皮肤，他的胡茬，嘴唇，气味，热度，声音——你为什么不去洗手间呢——彼得想要，全都想要，想要托尼的手在他身上，想要托尼粗糙的大手在他身上，就像这样，触摸他那里……

带着几乎窒息的呜咽，彼得伸手去拿纸巾，颤抖着射了。

他大口呼吸着，然后把纸巾一扔，洗手。托尼会知道他完事了，他思维混乱地想。他现在没有力气为自己这么快就来了而感到尴尬。

彼得看着镜子，看着浴室刺眼的灯光下自己的投影，突然羞愧难当。

托尼讨厌他吗？他刚才做了什么？托尼怎么会不觉得讨厌呢？彼得只是个没有经验的孩子。一个可悲的高中处男，迷恋着遥不可及的幻想。托尼——托尼·他妈的·斯塔克——是一个亿万富翁天才名人，他的风流史足以填满《花花公子》和《阁楼》的全部杂志。托尼和模特、电影明星以及任何他想要的人上过床。托尼从没有喜欢过像彼得这样的人。一个长着粉刺的青少年。一个男孩。

就这一点而言，彼得也从来没有喜欢过像托尼这样的人。男人。这一切对他来说太新鲜了——事实上，像胡茬这样简单而有男子气概的东西让他如此的兴奋，一想到它会擦着他的脸颊，在他的大腿上摩擦——

彼得深吸一口气。他不需要再硬起来了。

在过去的几个月里，在他顿悟之后，他对这个问题思考了很多，他知道，真正起作用的不只是胡茬。只因为这是托尼的胡茬。不大的手，很结实——托尼的手。彼得知道，因为他试过看同性恋色情片。他试着偷偷地看着别的男孩，别的男人，等着有什么唤起……什么感觉也没有。只有托尼。

托尼，在等他回去睡觉。彼得想知道托尼为什么让他这么做。为什么在他试图吻他之后仍然被允许如此亲密，为什么被允许隔着一扇门想着他手淫。

彼得又深吸了一口气，走出洗手间，溜回床上。托尼躺在他原来的地方，好像没有任何不正常的事情发生。直到托尼开口说话，彼得才意识到他刚刚屏住了呼吸。

“感觉好些了吗？”

这是一个中性的问题，没有任何暗示，只带着一丝关心，好像彼得是生病了，而不是饥渴。彼得点点头，松了口气。

“好点了。”他的声音是颤抖的。

“很好。”

很好？那是什么意思？彼得想要尖叫。或哭泣。他想知道托尼脑子里到底在想什么。

托尼的手穿过彼得的头发，抚摸着。彼得的呼吸停住。

托尼把手缩回来。“晚安，小彼。”

彼得把它归结为嗜睡，或者高潮后的朦胧，或者仅仅是他在那一刻对托尼的情感冲动，他感激托尼在他的生活和床上为他腾出了空间；他不顾一切地想要留住托尼，又担心自己会做不到。纯粹又简单的爱。渴求。甚至连性欲都没有，只是单纯地想离托尼更近一些——也许正是这所有的一切，让彼得转过身来，紧挨着托尼，伸出一只胳膊搂住托尼，让他的头靠在托尼宽阔的胸膛上。

托尼没有动，唯一的动静是彼得的耳边轰鸣着的托尼的心跳声。彼得等待着拒绝。

拒绝并没有降临，相反的，一只手落到他的头发上，轻轻地抚摸着。

“睡觉吧，彼得。”托尼低声说。

彼得闭上眼睛，享受着他脑袋底下的坚实，一个结实的、有生命的枕头，托尼胸部的起伏就像一艘水上摇摆的船，托尼的手指缓慢而稳定地抚摸着他的头发。他不记得上次这么满足是什么时候了。

当彼得进入梦乡时，他的脑海里出现了一个想法，这个想法已经存在了一段时间，但从没落实下来——它是模糊的，就像眼科医生办公室里没有聚焦的幻灯片。现在，在彼得陷入睡眠之前，它第一次以锐利的粗黑线条出现在彼得眼前:

这种关系真的太不正常了。

＊＊＊

彼得有那么多害怕回家后会发生的事情，但他没有预料到奈德会出现在他家客厅里。然而事实如此，他的朋友坐在这儿，脸上带着胆怯而又充满希望的神情，手里拿着一个信封。

彼得的心提到了嗓子眼。

梅微笑着迎接彼得，拿过他的背包——彼得在基地里放了足够的东西，他再也不需要来回拉小行李箱了——她把彼得领到沙发上，然后离开房间。

奈德看起来很不好意思，有那么一个奇怪的瞬间，彼得在想他是不是被抛到了另一个时空——这不会是发生在他身上最奇怪的事情——奈德不是什么需要开口道歉的坏朋友，他才是。

奈德开口时，这种感觉更强烈了。“嘿，老兄。我，呃，我想我欠你一个道歉。”

彼得只是盯着他。显然，奈德把这解读为一种严厉的表情，而不是困惑什么的，因为他开始看起来有点绝望，快速说着：“很抱歉我没有在你生日那天给你发短信。我不是想冷落你，或者屏蔽你。就像，朋友那种屏蔽，知道吧？当朋友们之间停止发短信，就像，突然他们不再说话，然后你认为也许他们有一些大的争执，但是没有，他们只是停止发短信，因为一个朋友对另一个朋友做的蠢事有点生气，就像，另一个朋友可能不知道发生了什么，但是他们开始不发短信，这种情况下他们不能这样简单地重新开始——”

“好吧，伙计，呼吸。”彼得插嘴道。有时奈德需要提醒。

奈德吸了一口气，似乎没有意识到自己在做什么，只是继续说：“我想说的是，我不希望这种事发生在我们身上，彼得。我知道我最近表现得很混蛋，但是，我知道你的复仇者事情显然是重要的，你必须把那放到首位，而不是愚蠢的生日聚会什么的，我只是想让你知道我没有生气，我想给你发短信，但是每次我试着写点东西，它们好像都带着下意识的攻击性，你知道吗？所以我想还是当面说比较好——”

“哇，哇，奈德。好了，兄弟，没事了。”

“对不起。”奈德脱口而出，好像他必须在彼得完全打断他之前，挤出最后一句道歉。

“好吧。”彼得眨眨眼，努力想吸收刚才奈德吐出的那一大段话。

“嗯。奈德。”彼得说着，想使自己振作起来。“你真的不需要道歉。我——我才一直是混蛋——”

“不，老兄，你一直都压力很大！真的，我能看出来。我了解你，彼得。自从你加入了复仇者，你就一直很紧张——我还是不敢相信我在说这句话，因为这太他妈的酷了，我最好的朋友是一个货真价实的复仇者——但关键是，我甚至不能想象你所承受的压力，就像，负责保护一整个世界？为下一次外星人入侵做准备——”彼得停滞住，“或者别的什么？我对这一块儿真的不敏感，但我想让你知道我会一直在你身边。好吗？”

彼得看着奈德真诚的圆眼睛，里面充满了善意和担忧，寻求着宽恕和安慰。只因为奈德坚信这是他的错，他甚至都没想过这一切只是因为彼得是个差劲的朋友。

你不明白，他想说。不是你的错，是我。如果他是一个更好的人，他会这么说的。他会向奈德解释清楚一切，承担起他的责任。如果他是一个更好的人，奈德一开始就不会为这一切责怪自己。

但彼得已经筋疲力尽了。他没精力让奈德相信他不是他自认为的那种坏朋友。他没有精力去解释复仇者联盟并不是每个周末都需要他，世界并不总是处于危险之中。他无法面对他的朋友，他没法告诉奈德，他只是选择花时间和一个年龄是他的三倍的人在一起，而不是陪着他最好的朋友，因为这是唯一能让他保持稳定留下理智的方法，他不能告诉奈德这是因为去年他去了那颗该死的星球，他妈的死在了那人的怀里……

彼得脑袋发疼。他叹了口气，用手梳理了一下头发。“没事的，奈德。我原谅你。”

这些话在他的舌头上尝起来很酸。但它是有用的，奈德立刻松了一口气。

彼得觉得很不舒服。

他的胸口很疼。他想告诉奈德许多事情，想跟他分享一切，就像他们以前那样，但奈德已经在兴致盎然地聊起MJ那天在十项全能训练中说过的有趣的话——因为彼得并没有在场——彼得无法让自己去打断这简单的快乐。如果这对奈德来说这么简单，彼得会顺着他的快乐的。很显然，奈德已经忘记了他们之间的任何冷淡关系。因为当然了，奈德是他的兄弟，任何误会都不会把他们分开太久。奈德没有理由对此有任何不同的看法。

彼得知道这不仅仅是误会，他内心的某些东西变了。这让他害怕，他很害怕这可能会结束掉他们的友情，而这将都是他的错。

奈德把信封给了他。里面是彼得的生日礼物：学期末时狐狸舰队音乐会的门票。彼得微笑着感谢他，奈德似乎真的很兴奋，而彼得则试图表现出他的热情。他还记得他们过去是如何一起痴迷于这个乐队的，他们在午餐时段或公共汽车上分享着一副耳机听着他们的歌。可彼得在过去的一年里再也没听过他们的歌了，也没怎么想过自己曾经喜欢的音乐。

奈德满怀希望地暗示想去看电影。但彼得装不出热情的样子，他只是太累了。他用漫长的疲劳周末和还没完成的作业当做借口。奈德匆匆点了点头，表现出非常理解的样子，“哦，是啊，当然，伙计。”彼得觉得自己更像垃圾了。在他们告别的时候，他知道奈德很失望，更糟糕的是，他的朋友为了他把这份失望藏了起来。

不过，奈德走后，他还是觉得如释重负。他回到自己的房间。他确实有作业要完成，但大部分时间他只是想一个人呆着。

然而，不到一分钟后，有人敲了他的门。梅露出甜美的微笑，询问奈德的近况。彼得看得出她小心翼翼的样子，他试着不去在意。他告诉她音乐会的门票，梅似乎对他很满意。

然后她说：“那么，你的生日晚餐……”，梅问他是否想出去吃泰国菜。或者试试附近新开的印度自助餐。或者其他不一样的食物，“寿司或埃塞俄比亚菜？”显然，梅正试图用食物做幌子和他谈话。

唯一的问题是，彼得是真的，真的不想出去。和奈德的谈话耗尽了他的精力，并不是他不想和梅呆在一起，只是他知道如果他们出去，他会很无力。他不想让她一个人负责晚餐上的谈话。

他又扯起了家庭作业的借口。

“哦，当然。”梅笑了，但她的眼睛里没有笑意。“我早该知道，你在州北的时候是不可能完成很多作业的。斯塔克先生让你很忙，是吧？”她轻轻地说。

彼得小心翼翼地让自己的脸保持空白。“是啊，是的。”他注视着梅，试图估量她有多受伤。她还在笑，但她的眼神里有一种他不喜欢的体贴和关心。

“嗯。”他继续说。“也许这星期晚些时候？对不起，梅，我真希望我能——”

“不，不，别傻了，你的工作才是最重要的。”她向他保证着，走到他的桌前，拨开他的头发，俯下身去吻他的前额。“这才是我的孩子。复仇者，皇后区的守护者，而且还是个优等生。”

然而，彼得内心的负罪感还没有完全消退。“你确定吗？我是说，我们昨天什么也没做——”他试着说话，结果又被打断了。

“彼得·本杰明·帕克，别为我担心了。”她揶揄地抓住他的鼻子，轻轻摇了摇他，彼得勉强忍受着。“如果你叔叔知道我想让你逃避功课，他会找我的麻烦的。现在回到正题。你饿了就告诉我，我给你弄点吃的。”

说完她离开了彼得。

又过了几个小时，彼得终于有胃口去考虑吃晚饭的事了。他冒险走出房间，听到厨房里的水槽在哗啦啦地响。他循着声音找到了正在洗盘子的梅，她背对着他。

他刚要开口说话，就注意到她的肩膀在颤抖。梅冲洗着一个平底锅，摇晃着手把它放在干燥架上。她的手臂压着她的胸口，一声小小的抽泣从她的嘴唇中冒了出来。

彼得的五脏六腑皱在一起。一时间他动弹不得，只能眼睁睁地看着梅低头试图控制自己的呼吸。他强迫自己向前走。

“梅？”他问道，但他的声音卡在喉咙里，发出气音，隐匿在流水声中几乎听不见。他深吸一口气，又试了一次。

“梅？”这次梅注意到了，她匆忙地擦了擦眼睛，然后回过头来含泪地笑了笑。

“彼得，宝贝，没听见你进来。”她迅速转身继续工作，清了清嗓子。“只是想把这些盘子拿开。”她不必要地补充道。

彼得走近她，轻轻地抚摸着她的肩膀。她惊讶地看着彼得。

彼得看得出梅还在强忍着眼泪。他不常看到他姨妈哭，但一旦她哭了，就很难停下。他为什么要这么自私？他应该知道错过自己的生日对梅来说意味着什么。不，他确实知道——但他还是把自我放在第一位。

她关上了水龙头。“你饿了吗？”

彼得内疚地把重心从一只脚挪到另一只脚。“没关系的，梅，我们可以出去的。”只要能让她好受点就行。

梅猛地吸了口气，看了看他。“哦，亲爱的，那不是——我没有生气。”

彼得皱起眉头。“你没有吗？我是说，我刚刚只是累了，但真的，我休息好了，我想我现在可以出去了——”

“彼得，别担心。”她坚定地说。她的手指拂过脸颊上的水痕。“对此我很抱歉。这不是……这不是你的错。”她说完紧紧地笑了笑。

彼得不太确定。“那么，是什么？”

梅仍然用湿润的眼睛看着他。她的鼻孔张得大大的，就像她哭的时候一样。

“我——”她打住话头，咬着嘴唇，用手捂住嘴，眉头皱了起来，看向别处。“哦，彼得，我只是……”她轻轻地说着，放下了手。她回头看着他，表情很悲伤。彼得吓得喘不过气来。

“我担心你，仅此而已。”她低声说。

彼得眨眼。“什么？”他喊着。他的喉咙发紧。

他知道梅在担心他，这是她了解到他的双重身份后（或者说在本死后）的首要责任。但是彼得相当肯定，梅在洗盘子的时候通常不会为他哭泣。一想到这，他的胃就直打颤。

梅紧闭双唇，目光越过他的肩膀，显然在努力保持镇定。她湿漉漉的手在腰间攥成了拳头。她轻轻地摇了摇头。 

“我。嗯。“她看着他，吞咽。“这只是。你现在太忙了。关于复仇者的那些东西，我想——”她吸气时嘴唇颤抖——“我们可以应付的，你只是周末过去——你还会有生活——”她的声音在升高，就像她感到恐慌的时候一样。彼得边听边用指甲掐着掌心。

“可是彼得，现在即使你人在这儿，你的心也不在这儿，你甚至在工作日到那个人家里去——”

“‘那个人’有个名字。”彼得插话说，语气坚定的程度让自己也感到惊讶。尽管他现在很担心他的姨妈，但他不会让她把这件事赖在托尼身上。他讨厌托尼为不是他做的事承担责任。托尼并不是替彼得做决定的人。

梅呼出一声疲惫的气息。“是啊，好吧，近来他见到你的次数比我多——这我倒没有什么可抱怨的，我知道你已经到了不想整天跟你阿姨待在一起的年纪——”

“梅，那不是真的——”

“但它是事实。甚至奈德，彼得。奈德，你最好的朋友。你知道他有多难过吗？你来之前我和他谈过——”

就好像彼得不知道这事似的。

“——你就像根本不想见到他一样！”

“那不是真的。”彼得又试了一次，声音更弱了。

梅叹了口气，彼得看得出她已经忍无可忍了。她的眼里闪着泪光，在她的眼镜镜片后面，它们看起来闪闪发亮。“那你说到底是怎么回事，彼得？请。请告诉我真相是什么，因为我正在努力——”她又一次停下了对话，握紧拳头，眼睛紧闭。她深吸一口气，慢慢地吐出，然后再一次尝试。“彼得，我想知道你怎么了，可是……我一点儿信息都没得到。”

她看着他的眼睛，搜寻着，恳求着。彼得只能看着她。他回答不了。他空空如也。

“我……”他开始说，但他说不出任何后续内容。“我只是……累了。”

梅咬着嘴唇，低头看着地板，点点头。她的脸皱了起来，她举起一只手遮住它。然后她伸手去够厨房的桌台，重重地坐在椅子上，头仍然低垂着。

彼得一看到这情景就想哭，但他哭不出来。他感到它们堵在他的喉咙和鼻窦里，但眼泪出不来。

梅花了点时间，做了几次深呼吸，这种呼吸是人们调节焦虑或剧痛时的呼吸。她把手放在桌上，手指在木纹上摊开，好像在支撑自己。她吞咽着。

“累了。自从我让你加入复仇者联盟，你就累了。”

彼得不喜欢她说那些话的方式，这使她自己也成为了她说的累的一部分。

“我想……我以为我可以保护你。”她继续说，声音沙哑。“有这些协议和妥协，还有……”又一次深呼吸。“我早该知道，一旦我签了那份文件，我就再也不能保护你了。”她摇了摇头。“有时候我想——”她的声音很尖，她的呼吸断断续续，有点急促。“我……如果本还活着，他是不会签名的……”她哽咽着，终于忍不住哭了起来。

彼得的内脏被撕成了碎片，就像有一个烧红的铁块在他的肠子里戳来戳去。他感觉他要吐了。他小心翼翼地坐在梅旁边的座位上。他需要做得更好。

“梅，求你了……”他嘶哑地说。他甚至不知道自己在乞求什么。他不知道该说什么。他拼命寻找合适的字眼。 

在他找到它们之前，梅又在大口吸气，在脸颊上擦着眼泪。“对不起，彼得，对不起，对不起。”她打着哭嗝，这并没有让彼得感觉好一点。

梅吸了吸鼻子，摘掉眼镜，擦了擦眼睛。“对不起，彼得，我本不想这样说话的。”她的声音听起来很闷。

“没关系的。”彼得有气无力地说，因为这是他唯一能想到的话。即使事实并非如此，真的不是，这是他的错。 

梅振作着自己。她迅速戴上了冷静且自控的面具，快得让彼得伤心。这使他猛然想起梅在她的生活中经历了多少苦痛——且她不得不藏起那些痛苦。他从来没有想过要成为那种痛苦的来源。

“嗯。玛丽亚·希尔告诉我……”她谨慎地说，“有个顾问。他受过顾问训练，你能跟他谈谈吗？”她说话时看着桌面。

彼得困惑地眨着眼睛。“等等，山姆？我的战斗教练吗？”他模模糊糊地记得山姆为退伍军人做过咨询工作。

梅点点头。“山姆·威尔逊，就是他。你能跟他谈谈吗，彼得？好吗？”最后她抬起头看着他。她的睫毛被泪水而连在一起。“我知道……有些事情你不能告诉我。那没关系，彼得。”她听起来像在试图说服自己。“你不必什么都告诉我。但是，请答应我，你会和山姆谈谈的。”

彼得呆呆地点头。在这一刻，他什么都会同意的。他找到了自己的声音。“我保证，梅。”

她伸手抓住他的手，给了他一个泪眼朦胧的悲伤的微笑。她的拇指擦着他的手背。拉起它，落下一个吻。

“谢谢。我的好孩子。”

彼得把目光移开。

＊＊＊

那天晚上，当他躺在床上的时候，他还在想着那些话。他把面具拉到头上，让一切变得更黑暗、更宁静。

当他小的时候，他常常把被子盖在头上，假装被子外头的世界并不存在。彼得不太记得他父母去世的事，也不记得他和梅、本在一起的第一天，但他确实记得：梅的织物柔软剂的气味，光线透过他蓝色的美国队长被单，他在上面留下了他呼出的潮湿气息的斑点。

这和躲在面具下本质上是一样的，只是它让彼得有一种不那么幼稚的错觉。

“晚上好，彼得。”他耳边传来一个熟悉的声音。凯伦的声音很低，不像平常那么活泼。或许这只是彼得的想象。

“嘿，凯伦。”他叹了口气。

“你好像经历了一些精神上的痛苦。”她轻声说。“我能帮忙吗？”

彼得吞咽。“我不知道你能不能。”

凯伦暂停了一拍。“你想告诉我是什么在困扰着你吗？”

彼得再次叹了口气。“我只是……觉得自己最近搞砸了很多事情，我让我在乎的人不开心……但是，嗯，不知为什么，他们都在向我道歉，他们不停地说我很好，或者别的什么，而我——这只让事情变得更糟了，你知道吗？”彼得眨着眼，呼吸着。把它大声说出来是一种解脱，不管怎样，他总能和凯伦说话。她从不评价他，从不区别对待他。

或许这只是因为彼得伤不到她。

“你告诉他们你的感受了吗？”

“不，我——”彼得呻吟着。“我不能。他们不会听的。”

“斯塔克先生呢？”凯伦温和地建议道。“你能跟他谈谈吗？”

”他不在这里。我不能在这么晚的时候给他打电话——我是说，他可能是醒着的，但是，我今天早上才见过他——”

“你可以随时给斯塔克先生打电话，彼得。”

彼得怀疑地眯起眼睛。“是他让你这么说的吗？”

“从某种意义上，斯塔克先生给我说的每句话都做了编程。不过，我也有学习和即兴表达的能力。所以更准确的说法是，斯塔克先生的编程赋予了我这样说的选择，在我认为有必要和合适的时候——”

“好吧，好吧，我不是有意冒犯你的……嗯，自由意志，或者别的什么？对不起，我是说，我并不是刻意这样不过脑，我只是不知道你会怎么称呼它——”

“没关系的，彼得。我不生气。事实上，你是得罪不了我的。”

“对。”是啊。彼得的胸部放松了。

“要我替你呼叫斯塔克先生吗？”

“嗯。”彼得的思绪闪回到前一晚：温暖地躺在床上，托尼就在旁边。

你为什么不去洗手间呢，小彼。

彼得脸红了。

“你焦虑了吗，彼得？”

“什么？”

“我注意到你的心率突然上升。”

“噢！不，不，没事的，凯伦。忽略这一点。”

“好的。”

彼得动摇了。托尼会介意他打电话过去吗？他回想起昨晚的这个时候，他的头枕在托尼的胸口上，托尼的手指插在他的头发里。如果他闭上眼睛，他几乎还能感觉到抚摸着他的头的手，他几乎还能闻到托尼的气味，感觉到他的温暖……

“是的，呼叫托尼，凯伦。”还没等他真正想清楚，他就喃喃着说。他只是想听到那个男人的声音。

但当他真正的听到托尼的声音时，他清醒了。

“孩子？一切还好吗？”

那声音小心翼翼地掩盖着恐慌。彼得甚至可以透过远程连接听出它。糟糕。他该怎么说？他有什么借口？

“嗯。是的，很好。对不起。抱歉，我不该打扰你——”

“嘿，呃，别说了。怎么了？”

“嗯。”

“说出来。”

“听着，没什么大不了的，我，呃，周二再和你说？我们之前约的哪天来着，周三——？”

“彼得。”

彼得叹了口气。咬着他的嘴唇，喃喃道，“这只是……”

托尼等待着。彼得的胸中涌起感激之情。托尼总是知道他需要什么，甚至当他只是需要沉默的时候，他也知道他需要它。

“我的生日周末过得并不好。”

“嗯。我觉得你的意思并不是说‘在一辆陌生人的法拉利后面醒来，周围全是流浪汉，身上的衣服是反的，所有的信用卡都不见了，但居然有500美元的现金卡在我裤子里’的那种不好。”托尼说这话时，声音里有一丝轻笑。

彼得哼了一声。“不，绝对不是——等一下，你身上发生过这种事吗？”

“以后再说，帕克。轮到你给我讲你的悲惨故事了。或者，你知道的，你不用说。这完全取决于你。”

彼得已经忘了他深夜打电话的理由。“没什么好说的，真的。只是试图安慰哭泣的阿姨，却失败了。在我的日子里有点扫兴，你知道吧？”他直说着。

托尼暂停了一下。“对不起，彼得。”

彼得的心口打了个结。“不要连你也这样。”他低声说。

“什么？”

彼得发出沮丧的声音。不过他是对自己恼火，而不是对托尼。

“最近每个人都向我道歉，我甚至都不知道为什么。我是说，我才是应该道歉的人——”

“孩子，你没有什么好道歉的——”

“你不明白！”泪水刺痛了彼得的眼睛。他恨自己。他很高兴他们不是在视频通话。

“说出来试试吧。”托尼平静地说。

彼得呼吸急促地说：“嗯，首先，奈德跑来道歉，好像不是我把他甩在一边，找借口不和他出去玩——他甚至给我买了狐狸舰队的票！你知道那得花多少钱吗？我知道他一定是用了他自己的钱——他肯定从圣诞节以来就一直在存钱了。这段时间，他一直在为我策划这么棒的事情，而我却表现得是个一个十足的混蛋！然后梅——”彼得在说出她的名字时咽下喉咙里的硬块——“梅感觉我一直在忽略她，而我确实也是，因为我不能忍受看到她难过，这些天来她总是很沮丧，我能看出她试图隐藏它，但我避开她又会让她更难过，所有这一切只是太——“彼得可以感觉到他的呼吸加快，压力不断上升。那些他用尽全力想吞进肚子里的话，以一种复仇的方式反扑了回来。他努力控制住自己的声音。

“然后现在你——你又说你很抱歉，但这不是你的错，没有一个是你的错，即使梅可能认为是，但它不是，是我决定花时间和你在一起的，而你甚至可能不——操，我的意思是，现在我在半夜给你打电话，然后——”

“嘿，嘿，嘿！”

过了一会儿，彼得才听到托尼试图引起他的注意。他感到滚烫的眼泪滑落他的眼眶，还没等流进耳朵就被面罩的布给吸收了。

“彼得。”

托尼温暖的声音让他渐渐平静下来。彼得呼出一口气，试图一点点控制住自己。

“小彼，你还好吗？”

彼得过了一会儿才平静下来，发出表示同意的声音。

“好吧。”托尼深深地叹了口气。“看。小彼，我觉得我应该说点什么……一些我早该说的话。”

彼得僵住。他不喜欢这个声音。他最不想要的事就是让托尼觉得自己负有责任，他不应该任由情绪占上风的。 

“我不希望你有这种感觉——永远不要，你明白吗？——你不会让我失望的。好吗？”

一团混乱的声音从彼得的喉咙里冒了出来。“什么？”

托尼又叹了口气。“好吧，让我重新说。我和我父亲的关系很复杂，这已经不是什么秘密了，对吧？你知道，当我遇到你的时候……我想，如果我能比他做一个更好的父亲——”

彼得皱眉。做一个父亲？这是他最不希望托尼代入的身份，但他还没来得及插话，托尼接着说:

“但是，你知道的，那太蠢了，我现在明白了，我不是你的父亲，彼得，还有，还有——当我说我想让你做得比我更好的时候？我没有权利那么说。那是我的负担，我没有权利把它放在你身上。我很抱歉。”

彼得沮丧地喘着气，试图处理托尼接二连三投过来的话。托尼不把自己比作他的父亲是件好事，但这是否意味着托尼对他很失望？他是不是没有达到那个人的期望？

但托尼显然是在紧张地胡言乱语，他又一次打破了沉默：“我这是在投射，你知道吗？我根本没意识到我在做我爸该做的事，当然这有点不同——所有这些“你掌握着未来的钥匙”的废话，我是说，没人应该把这些东西代入到别人身上，尤其对那些刚刚在油管上发现的人。给了一套花哨的超级衣服，搞得就好像你欠我什么似的。当我来到你面前寻求帮助——“

“托尼……”

“我只是，我不应该假设我可以成为你生命中的父亲形象，提出一些狗屁要求，我不应该假设你需要或想要那样——”

“托尼。”

最后，托尼停了下来。彼得希望能看到他，尽管他突然意识到托尼可能很高兴他们没有在视频里聊这个。彼得在想，如果他不打电话来，如果托尼从来没有机会面对面地说这些话，他是否会听到它们。

彼得在同情中皱起眉头。他深深地吸了一口气。

“我没有。把你看成一个父亲。”彼得停顿了一下，思考着。也许，在某一时刻，他有过，但那个时代已经过去很久了。“至少我现在没有。不过，这没关系。我真正想要的——”我真正想要的，他想着，但又觉得难以启齿——“只是成为……与你平等的……”

他听到托尼吸气。“你不是我的平级，小彼。”

恐惧使彼得的喉咙发紧。“不，不，我知道。”

“你比我更好。”

那一刻彼得不能呼吸。

“而且我并不是说那种‘我的儿子，你必须承担对我来说太沉重的责任’的漂亮话——不是的。我是说，你已经是了。就这么简单。我想都不用想。你是一个比我更好的英雄，彼得。你是一个更好的人。”

彼得感到眼泪又一次刺痛了他的眼睛。他眨了眨眼，把它们收了回去。他知道自己应该抗议，也许任由自我厌恶的情绪卷土重来——但托尼听起来是那么真诚。如果托尼相信，真的相信这个，那么也许，只是也许，彼得也能相信。

“你相信我吗，小彼？”

彼得花了一点时间才找回自己的声音。他努力不让它在他呼吸的时候动摇，“什么？”

“你相信我吗？”

“当然。”他低声说。

“那么，相信我，我告诉你，你做得很好。你很好，小彼。你会没事的。”

彼得慢慢地长舒了一口气。他感到这些话像毯子一样包裹着他。

你会没事的。

你会没事的，孩子*……

彼得绷紧了。

橙色的光。燃烧着的金属。托尼坚挺的胸膛。你会没事的，孩子。他身体里的每一个分子都在分裂，又拼命地想把自己重新拼合起来。

“彼得？小彼？你在吗？”

“你想过泰坦吗？”

他还没来得及考虑，问题就被提了出来。他甚至不觉得这句话是他自己说的，是另一个彼得。

死一般的沉寂。连一声呼吸都没有。

然后：“是的。”

彼得吞咽。“我也是。”

有那么一会儿，他们只是一起呼吸。

“你梦到了吗？”

“是的。”

“有时候，感觉就像是一场梦。”

没有回应。但彼得觉得有必要继续说下去。

“我是说，我怎么知道不是呢？就世界里的其他人所知，这从未发生过。很疯狂，对吗？有时候我想我可能是疯了，因为我记得别人不记得的事情。没有人会认为这是真的。好吧，除了你。”

还是什么都没有。彼得把嘴唇润湿了。

“不过，那怎么能说是正常的呢？我是说，认为某样东西是真实的，而其他人不这样认为……这肯定是某种精神错乱，对吧？我知道神盾局接受了真正的故事，但学校里没人知道。奈德不知道。连梅也不知道。”

彼得听到托尼的呼吸声，好像他要说话了，但托尼停了下来。过了一会儿，他叹了口气，“我不知道该说什么。”他听起来很痛苦。

彼得耸了耸肩。“没关系。我只是想告诉你。”

托尼没有说话，只是默默地理解。彼得觉得托尼是和他在一边的，好像他几乎伸手就能碰到他。

“你在哪里？”彼得不知道是什么引起了这个问题。

“在我的沙发上。”托尼没有问为什么。

“科切勒？”

“那是我唯一的沙发，帕克。”

彼得笑了。“我还以为你在工作室呢。”

“我早些时候是想修理汽车来着。算是个突发奇想的项目。下次你来的时候，我带你去见她。”

“好啊。”

彼得听着托尼呼吸。“你为什么不睡觉？”

“睡不着。”

彼得哼了一声，闭上了眼睛。把手伸到床上：空的。

“真希望你在这里。”他低声说。

托尼的呼吸声听起来很响。他吸了口气，犹豫着——“我该挂了，小彼。”

彼得睁大了眼睛。“等等，对不起——”他为什么要道歉？

“不，这很好，没事的，你说得对，我应该睡觉了。”

“那么，上床睡觉吧。”

托尼清了清嗓子。“好吧。我该挂电话了。”

“你不需要。”彼得脱口而出。他还不想说再见，不想让托尼离开……“我们可以视频聊天吗？”

长时间的暂停。

“除非你摘下面具。”

“等等，你怎么知道我穿着——”

“面具压低了你的声音，就一点点。”

“哦。嗯，当然。凯伦，把电话转到我的手机上？”

“当然，彼得。”她爽朗地回答。

彼得扯下面罩，从床头柜上拿起手机，把它放到他脑袋旁的枕头上。

托尼的脸出现在屏幕上。彼得一看到这情景，就感到一股熟悉的暖流涌上心头，强烈得几乎使他不安。他认得那张脸的每一寸：托尼的眼睛和嘴巴周围的皱纹似乎随着时间的推移而加深，那些头发脱离了曾经完美的发型，托尼可能是在盯着某个工程问题的时候，用手指穿过了它们。失眠的瘀青压在依然温柔的露出爱意的眼睛下。

彼得直到开口说话才意识到自己在咧嘴笑。“嘿。”

“嘿。”托尼也报以微笑。“这样好多了。如果你能看到我的脸而我看不到你的，那就不公平了，对吧？”

“我猜是的。”彼得只是看了他一会儿，托尼好像在动，但彼得看不清背景里是什么。“你要睡觉了？”

“是啊。”为了证明这一点，托尼把手机一转，给他展示床，托尼每走一步，镜头就弹跳一下。一阵窸窸窣窣后，托尼把镜头转回到自己的脸上。“看到了吗？我进来了。”

“很好。”彼得知道他应该挂断电话，但他不想。他想看着托尼的脸，沐浴在托尼的温暖下。“舒服吗？”

“舒服。”托尼的眼睛藏在阴影里，彼得看不见它们，但他感到它们掠过他，变得沉思起来。“彼得……”

“嗯？”彼得问，他的声音什么时候变得这么气喘吁吁的？

托尼轻微地移动着。彼得的眼睛捕捉到光，他猜这是透过托尼的玻璃墙照进来的月光。

他的凝视中有一些彼得仍然无法理解的东西，一些他渴望领悟的东西，一些几乎不可思议的东西……

托尼粗噶地清了清嗓子。“睡会儿吧，孩子。”

彼得感到很空虚。或者说被看透了。他想要回到托尼的怀抱里，那才能让他再次感受到真实和完整。

但他手机屏幕上的托尼只是一堆像素的集合。他必须等到下次再感受这样的真实。

“好吧。”

“晚安。”

“晚安。”

彼得挂断了电话。他闭上眼睛，尽力按照托尼的建议去睡觉。

然而，在他的眼睑内侧，仍然是托尼的脸的图像，还有托尼那双在黑暗中闪烁着的眼睛。在从清醒到坠入梦境的那一刻，彼得有一种强烈的感觉——这简直是在照镜子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
比我年轻太多的人*：原文是“cradle-robbing”，摇篮劫匪，对与比自己年轻得多的人谈恋爱的人的诙谐说法。
> 
> 你会没事的，孩子*：“You’re alright, kid.” 是在复联3中，彼得说出“I don’t feel so good.”后，托尼说出的话。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：  
这章有点悲伤。

托尼感觉自己就像被困在一辆没有刹车的火车上，他看不见轨道带他驶去的目的地，只知道自己正以每小时100英里的速度飞驰着，注定要车毁人亡。

不过，那并不完全正确。这儿有一个紧急刹车。总是有的。他可以拉动它，他可以让火车停下来，但他没有……他知道他在这列火车上无非是因为他想要这样。而他现在真的需要在它失控之前阻止它。火车的比喻不过是又一种转移注意力的方法，又一个让自己不去深入地思考当前的处境的借口。

他不停地想着彼得。这没什么新鲜的，真的。那孩子总是浮现在他的脑海里……但现在是不同的，他不再像从前那样想着彼得：想知道彼得在哪里，担心彼得的安危。而是不断回想那些关于彼得的回忆：夜里，彼得被搂在他怀里，身体坚实又温暖，头发柔软，呼吸平稳，让人心安。他迫不及待地想再触碰他，用双手感受彼得的真实，把彼得紧紧抱在怀里。他需要这个。

当他独自一人在床上醒来时，这感觉最强烈。他在恐惧中花了几秒钟去意识自己身在何处——地球上，不是泰坦，不是泰坦——然后，他觉得空虚。他知道在皇后区的某个地方，在他的卧室窗外，在城市灯光的照射下的河像蛇一样闪闪发光的远处，彼得安然无恙。但托尼想要彼得此刻就在身旁，他要确保彼得还存在着，他要赶走这些梦境——梦境最近越来越糟。

托尼看着日历上的日子一天天过去，试图压制一年前他和佩珀讨论结婚计划的回忆。尽管哈皮在抱怨着，但托尼知道哈皮很高兴他认真担负起责任的样子。纽约还是老样子，布鲁斯和索尔在另一个星系，史蒂夫·罗杰斯和他的小队伍在世界的某个地方好好地活着。简而言之，世界一切如常。对即将到来的灾难一无所知。

算起来距灭霸的到来快满一年了。

托尼一向讨厌周年纪念日。和佩珀在一起时，它们意味着压力，意味着一切都要变得完美。意味着不论他在做什么项目，他都得停下，否则就会惹佩珀生气。这并不是说托尼不喜欢向佩珀表达他对她的感激之情，只是他宁愿在日常生活中做一些小事，也不想在情人节或周年纪念日里矫揉造作。他从兔子玩偶上得到了教训。

不过，这个，是一个特别可怕的纪念日，是那种他必须强迫自己不去想的事情。就像他父母去世的日子。在那之后是阿富汗爆炸事件后被绑架，最近的是和史蒂夫在西伯利亚的决裂。

不知怎的，这更糟。世界毁灭的日子，却没人想要哀悼。相反，他们想要一场胜利庆典——一场庆祝坚韧的纽约市成功抵抗了两次外星人入侵的庆典。来自瓦坎达的代表团也会出席，以示团结。市长还邀请了托尼讲话。 

托尼想，要是他们知道就好了。除了他，没有人记得抱着深爱的人，而那人却化成尘土的感觉……

他经常梦见他们逆转时间打败灭霸的那一天。而现在，他的梦境就像多年前旺达给他脑子里植入的幻觉：他的队友，他的朋友，死在地上，然后史蒂夫说，“你本可以救我们的——”但他不能停留，他有事情要做，重要的事情——彼得。彼得应该回来了。因为他们做到了，他们赢了，从现在开始任何一刻彼得都可能会跑进他的怀里——

什么都没有。他找不到彼得。在他的周围，灰尘恢复成人形，他们甚至都不知道自己曾经消散过。但彼得不在其中。彼得没有回来——

在这可怕的瞬间，托尼醒了。彼得没能回来——他被这想法冻住。彼得到底在哪儿——直到他想起来。他想象着彼得把头埋在他的胸前，彼得是安全的、他是安全的、安全的、安全……

托尼用手指擦过反应堆的伤疤，他想象那是彼得那试探着、安抚着的手指。如果这很怪异，他也无法解释更多。或者他不再在乎了。奇怪又如何？他回忆起那次，他让彼得那样抚摸他，彼得感受着他身上的伤疤。尽管他知道他不该如此，但他仍然回味着彼得那柔软的样子，渴望再次感受它……这是不是错了？

当事情有关彼得，你再也分不清伤害和帮助的区别了。

他的手掉了下来，内疚使他胃里发酸。

曾经，托尼相信彼得是他的救赎，是他补救的机会。他会成为一个好导师，成为一个比自己的父亲更好的父亲……现在想想真可笑。或者也许他们本来是可以的，如果这一切没有偏离得这么远的话。

说起来，他们的关系到底是什么呢？他们共享一张床，拥抱彼此，超越了任何正常的、可接受的、体面的界限——但仍然，他们不是那样的。托尼不想……不想要彼得想要的东西。事实上，他不想从孩子那里获取任何东西，不能是任何他不能归还的东西。

你想要什么，托尼？

托尼想起了彼得躺在他身边被渐渐唤起的情景。这种情况发生过不止一次，可能比托尼意识到的还要多。‘你为什么不去洗手间呢，小彼。’他们都知道。这不是什么秘密。托尼知道他应该停下来，这太越线了，但是……他不想停下。

这与他想象中彼得想着他解脱的那幅景象对他产生的影响无关——绝对无关。那只是……只是一种不自觉的自然反应，并不代表托尼真的渴望那个场景。只是这让他有点受宠若惊，不是吗？其他成年人会被吓到，会退缩，但托尼怎么会被彼得吓退呢？他知道自己对那孩子产生了影响，但他又怎么能停下来？假如其他人经历他所经历的事，落进他的处境里，难道他们不会想去触碰彼得，把彼得紧紧地搂在怀里，体会彼得的呼吸打在脸颊上所带来的安慰感？

不，托尼，他们不会的。一个负责任的成年人不会的。

那个声音听起来像罗迪。或者山姆·威尔逊。还有玛丽亚。天啊，现在它们一齐在他脑子里响着。

托尼做了他所最擅长的：忽略问题。不能用酒精麻醉自己是有点难办，但只要付出一点点汗水和决心，一切皆有可能。他把自己投入到任何他能想到的项目中——任何能让他不睡觉的事情。任何能让他远离梦境，不再去想彼得的事情。那些能把他从这思维的漩涡中拉出来的事情——或者思维的油沼，是的，这比喻更好——见鬼了，他甩不掉这些比喻！他发疯地工作，把自己泡在机油里，胳膊肘埋进引擎的深处，只依赖咖啡因驱动着自己。

他把Dum-E从州北带回了他的私人实验室。他告诉自己，这绝对不是为了陪伴，只是为了保持实验室的整洁。他修好了他一直改装的汽车，然后把它拆了，又重头来过。他日夜不停地修修补补，这个样子的他曾经让佩珀抓狂，但是现在，没有人能强迫他停止。

＊＊＊

山姆·威尔逊有一双良善的眼睛。彼得第一次意识到这一点时，他们正并排坐在一张长椅上一起盯着地面。天气越来越暖和，在阳光的照射下，在外面坐着很舒服。一切都很宁静。没有神盾局特工和学员在跑圈或训练。只有一个在远处巡视的园丁。

这是山姆为他们的第一次治疗选择的地点。彼得很感激山姆选择的不是一间有躺椅的办公室。在这里，他会觉得他们只是在聊天。他甚至不用看着山姆，也不需要感觉被盯着看——就像他小时候接受治疗时那样，像一只显微镜下的载玻片，被迫吐露着秘密。

伴着山姆的声音，彼得抬起了头，然后他看到了在山姆随性酷酷的外表下他从未瞥见的东西：善意，与理解。

彼得在期望中等待着。他履行了对梅姨的承诺，尽己所能地分享了自己的故事与感受。不过当然，他也省去了部分细节。现在，尽管那双眼睛那么良善，彼得还是觉得暴露。他的胃打着结，害怕山姆会对他的故事吹毛求疵，问一些尖锐的问题。

相反，山姆把目光移开，点点头，几乎是自言自语的。

“我跟你说过莱利的事吗?”

彼得皱眉。“莱利是谁?”

“他曾是我的战友。在阿富汗的时候。”

曾是。彼得注意到了这个词，想知道这个过去式是什么意思。

“无数次任务，他就在我身边。只有我和莱利在天上。我们是特殊猎鹰小组。第一个也是唯一一个利用机械翼飞翔的小组。”山姆停顿了一下。“一天晚上，在一次营救行动中，一切都进展顺利，按着计划进行。然后，不知从哪儿来的一颗火箭把莱利从天上射了下来。就这样。这一切发生在不到两秒钟的时间里。上一刻，他还在，下一刻就不在了。”

彼得意识到他屏住了呼吸，他慢慢地呼出气。山姆揉了揉下巴，眼睛盯着地面。

“那之后我过的很糟。我告诉自己，莱利不在了。他原本是唯一一个和我分享了这么多经历的人，是唯一能理解我的人。但现在没有了。回家后，我见了老朋友和家人。但我就是想个不停，我他妈的太孤独了。这些人不明白。他们无法体会那样飞翔的感觉，那种自由和刺激。而且他们肯定也不知道那种知道任何时刻都可能是你的最后一刻的感觉。他们没有感受过爆炸的热度，也没有见过高口径子弹对人的身体造成的伤害。他们没有尝过汗水和鲜血的味道。他们就是不明白。战争在我身后几千英里之外，而我身处我的私人地狱里。”

彼得皱起眉头。他想知道与自己的经历相比，当超级英雄和当兵有多像。即使汗水、血液、火焰和肾上腺素这些差不多，但士兵并没有他所拥有的保护措施。士兵没有超强的力量和康复能力，他们必须服从命令，即使命令很可能会导致死亡。至少彼得可以自己决定什么时候冒什么风险。他突然对山姆充满了敬畏。他只是一个人，只是一个有翅膀的士兵，但同时他也和他一样是一个复仇者。

“后来你怎么做的？”彼得平静地问。

山姆看着他。“我改写了我一直告诉自己的故事。当我开始为退伍军人协会工作的时候，是的，我想帮助别人，但是我没有意识到实际上我是在帮助自己。告诉别人他们有能力改写自己的故事，也帮助我自己相信了这一点。我意识到我不必独自一人。”他停顿了一下，显然陷入了回忆之中。“然后我遇到了史蒂夫。如果我没有改变我的故事，我永远不会打开屏障接受他，信任他。”

他们沉默了好长一会儿。彼得第一次发现自己很好奇山姆在基地外的生活。他是不是也感到孤独？在过去的几年里和他一起抵抗协议的人要么已经死了，要么成了卧底。

最后，山姆叹了口气。“所有我交谈过的退伍军人，每一个我帮助过的人，故事都是一样的。他们都经历了各自的创伤。回家的感觉还是一样。他们的家人——老天，整个社会——他们的记忆没有被抹去，时间没有被逆转，平行世界这种疯狂的科幻借口解释不通为什么没人能理解他们。但这并没有什么区别。这些老兵所经历的一切与他们回归的日常生活相去甚远，阿富汗和伊拉克也可能是另一个星球。你明白我的意思吗？”

彼得眨了眨眼，意识到自己握紧了双手，于是松开它们。“我明白。”他不稳定地喘着气。

山姆凝视了他很久。“你并不孤单，彼得。但我们告诉自己的故事，那些关于自己的故事，往往会成真。所以从那开始改变吧。”

彼得怀疑地斜视着他。这对他来说没多大意义，他根本不觉得他在给自己讲故事。

山姆微微一笑。“别担心，这不是一夜之间的事，彼得。正确地讲述故事需要时间。”

＊＊＊

在彼得身后，托尼的呼吸柔和而平稳。他的一只胳膊稳稳地搭在彼得的身上。他们几乎是拥抱着的。

近来他们总是这样睡觉。不过当然，托尼仍然很小心，不让他们的腿缠在一起，也不让他们的胯部靠得太近。一切接触都在腰部以上。

彼得想知道这种情况是否会改变。也许他们在四肢纠缠中醒来只是时间问题，或者当他被托尼的热气冲击着后背和大腿时，他会在睡梦中变换姿势。

一想到这里，彼得的脸就发热了，先是想要，然后是羞愧。彼得知道他这么想托尼是很糟糕的。托尼是带给他舒适和理智的人。为什么彼得不能单纯把托尼看作一个父亲的形象，就像他们几周前在电话里说的那样？ 

彼得试着回想起自己是从什么时候开始那样看待托尼的。他还记得他偷渡到甜甜圈飞船上的时候。当时他意识到托尼会独自面对敌人，于是他在惊慌中把自己粘在了船舷上。多亏了反射超快的钢铁蜘蛛服，这甚至不是一个有意识的决定，他只知道自己不能丢下托尼一个人。不过，这并不是什么儿子对父亲的担忧。当奇异博士问起彼得是不是托尼的“养子”时，彼得本能地迅速予以否认。根本不是那样的。就算在那个时候也不是的。

如果是的话，现在事情会不会变得更简单，更好呢？

彼得叹了口气。想这个没用。事情不是这样的。他们过去不是，现在不是，将来也不会是那种关系。即使彼得真的‘改变了’他告诉自己的故事，他还是不确定托尼对他来说是什么。但彼得可以确定托尼对他来说不是什么父亲。托尼是那个头靠在不远处的枕头上，双臂环抱着他，睡得很安稳的人。 

或者说，几乎是安稳的。彼得皱起眉头，他听到托尼的呼吸和心跳都变快了。但彼得确信托尼还在睡觉。

彼得小心翼翼地转过身来，分辨出托尼眼皮后面眼球的运动。托尼在做梦。

彼得记得托尼提到过的噩梦。但以往托尼在彼得旁边时总是睡得很香。托尼甚至告诉他他帮了忙。这对他来说是一件特别值得自豪的事。

托尼的眉毛皱作一团。他的手臂在彼得的身侧抽搐着。

“托尼。”彼得低语着，试探性地举起一只手，摸了摸男人的脸，把男人的头发捋到耳朵后面。托尼发丝的根部露出粗糙的灰色斑点。托尼通常会更用心地染发，但他最近有些力不从心。彼得还注意到托尼的黑眼圈比平时更重，甚至在他睡觉的时候它们还挂在他眼睛下面。

“托尼，醒醒。”彼得催促道。他怀疑这不是什么普通的噩梦，如果托尼梦见在泰坦上——彼得的胃开始发紧——那么他必须救他。

彼得顺着托尼的脸颊抚摸他修剪整齐的胡茬，并尽力不让自己迷失在这令人满足的感觉中。“托尼。”他更大声的重复道。

托尼的眼睛猛地睁大，同时他的胳膊痉挛着，仿佛是出于本能地把彼得抓得更紧了。彼得的心跳和呼吸和托尼的互为镜像，急促又粗粝。他能感觉到男人的呼吸打到他脸上。

托尼扫视着彼得的身体和他们的位置，一遍，两遍，三遍——他放松下来，但没有放开彼得。

“对不起，小彼。”他粗噶地说。

彼得的手安抚着托尼的胸口，抚慰着那薄衬衫下伤疤的位置。

“没关系的。”他轻轻地说。在他的掌心下，托尼的心跳仍然很快。“是泰坦吗？”

托尼的肌肉几不可辨地绷紧了，但彼得感觉到了。托尼开始盯着彼得左耳上方的某个地方。

“是泰坦之后的事。我……找不到你。”托尼的目光又回到了彼得的身上。黑暗中，托尼的瞳孔放得很大，彼得觉得自己可能随时会掉进里面。这让他觉得奇怪的受宠若惊，在各种各样可能会出现在托尼的噩梦里的可怕事情：被灭霸刺穿，看着他的朋友们在阻止灭霸的战斗中死去，失去佩珀——偏偏是他拥有了这种特权。就在彼得的胸口为托尼而痛的同时，他的肚子里充满了反常的温暖。

“我就在这儿。”他低声说。

作为回应，托尼举起一只大手放到彼得的头上，捋着彼得的头发。彼得闭上眼睛，轻轻地叹息着。他还没反应过来，托尼就把他拉得更近了。托尼把彼得的头紧紧地塞到自己的下巴下面，两人的脸都涨红了。

托尼不停地抚摸彼得的头发。这种感觉几乎是压倒性的。彼得被托尼从四面八方团团围住，甚至连他的内脏也被托尼的气味塞满了。他把那人带着一丝汗味的气味吸进肺里，一切都好温暖，他把脸埋在托尼的肩膀里，温暖极了。

彼得的手滑到托尼的身侧。当他的手指碰到托尼的肌肤时，他的呼吸颤动着，托尼的睡袍被绕到了肋骨后面。

如果说托尼有任何反应，这时的彼得是感觉不到的。彼得小心翼翼地把手放在托尼的腰侧。托尼的皮肤在手掌上感觉是灼烫的。

彼得用拇指轻轻拂过托尼的肋骨。他心里有个模糊的想法，他想尽力安慰这个男人，让他安心。但彼得也期待着托尼随时把他推开，心紧张地吊到了嗓子眼。

托尼没有。托尼的手指继续拨弄着他的头发。托尼没什么变化，如果非要说的话，那就是托尼的呼吸变慢了，心跳更平稳了。

彼得壮起胆子，手轻轻地上下抚动，享受着托尼光滑的皮肤和结实的肌肉。随着托尼的手穿过他的头发，他冒险越到托尼的背上，在托尼的身上划着小圈。

尽管这样抚摸托尼让他感到兴奋，尽管托尼的指尖轻擦他的头皮让他愉快的刺痛，但彼得还是发现自己被他们俩交织的爱抚节奏给催眠了。他融进了托尼身上散发出来的热量中，紧张感从每个关节渗出，他的身体越来越倾向托尼。托尼也任由它发生，似乎也更放松了。

彼得在托尼的皮肤上懒懒地描画着图案。他的手指在托尼背部的中央展开又收缩，手指抚摸着脊椎的纹路。彼得觉得他听到了托尼的喘息，于是他又做了一次，这次他听到了托尼胸中传来的那心满意足的嗡嗡声。

彼得叹息着，把手伸得更远，用手指轻轻刷着托尼的腰窝。彼得确信他能感觉到托尼的臀部在动，他的背部在触摸中无意识地拱起。

他的手指落在托尼的臀部被睡裤的边缘遮住的地方，但他不敢在那里停留，又把手拉回托尼的腰侧，在结实的腹肌和坚硬的肋骨之间来回抚摸着。在他的上方，托尼透过鼻子长长地呼着气。

然后，托尼的手动了。不再从前到后地梳他的头发，而是滑到他的脖子上，手指逆着彼得头发的生长方向，抓着他的后脑勺。彼得勉强抑制住全身的颤抖，但愉悦的颤栗仍在他的脊椎和胃部打转。他尴尬地意识到他在一瞬间硬了。

彼得的鼻梁压在托尼的锁骨上，他心不在焉地想，托尼是否能感觉到他张开的嘴的急促呼吸弄湿了他的睡衣呢？ 

托尼的手指毫不留情又有条不紊地温柔擦弄他的后脑勺，使他的皮肤阵阵刺痛。彼得咽下自己的呻吟。他的手滑进他俩的躯干之间几英寸的空隙里，用指尖轻抚着托尼肚脐周围的皮肤和那些腼腆地卷曲在肚脐下面的细小毛发。

托尼的肚子绷紧了，但他的手仍握着彼得的头发。在快乐的迷雾中，彼得的精神只够捕捉到托尼沉重急促的呼吸和砰砰的心跳声。

热浪吞没了彼得的全身，他不自觉地蜷起脚趾，意识到：他在影响托尼。托尼对他的触摸的反应和他对托尼的反应是一样的。

彼得的心撞击着胸腔，几乎撞得发疼。他张开手指，整张手完全地接触托尼的腹部。他感到肌肉在他的触摸下颤动，感到托尼的手指在他的头发上抽搐着。

“彼得。”

托尼的声音低沉沙哑，像雷一样隆隆作响，彼得可以听着托尼在他的耳边一遍又一遍地重复他的名字，直到永远。

但当托尼再次说话时，他听起来很痛苦。

“你应该停下。”

彼得僵住了，心还在怦怦直跳。但他没有挪开自己的手。他从来没有走到这么远，他做梦也想不到托尼会任由他，默许他，反应得像部分的他也喜欢这样，像彼得一样想要这个……

他不知道自己从哪里找到了开口的勇气，但接下来他嘴里说出来的并不是道歉。他的手指轻轻按着托尼的胃，他低声说：“也许我应该停下来，但你想让我停下吗？”

他听到微弱的喘息声，感到托尼的整个身体都紧张起来。这可能只持续了一秒钟，但对彼得来说这一切已经拖得太久了，他极度敏感的意识到他正触碰着他从没碰过的属于托尼的脆弱又亲密的身体部分的皮肤，那光滑紧致又完美。他们静静地呼吸着。然后彼得捕捉到了那微小的，听起来像是从身体深处里传出来的词：

“不想。”

这回轮到彼得喘息了，他全身抽搐，勃起撑起了他的短裤，顶端渗出前液。他的眼睛和脑子一片空白，只剩下一个想法——他从来没有这么被唤起过，托尼想要他，天呐。他的手张得更大，更用力地抵着托尼的皮肤。

彼得听到托尼极微弱的呻吟，但那人的手离开了他的头发，紧紧地抓住他的手腕，阻止他再向下移动——这可能本意不是再给他的腹股沟注入另一股热气，但事实如此，彼得很热。

“妈的，彼得，我不该说那个的，我不——你真的应该停下，你——我，我应该停下，或者，在我们之间放个枕头吧。”托尼低声说着，听起来几乎是歇斯底里的。

“但，但是，你也——”彼得说不出话来，甚至没法在脑子里把它们组织通顺，但他知道，知道托尼也感受到了，托尼也有同样的感觉，他必须让他知道——

彼得什么也没说，而是把他的大腿向前滑动——然后他感觉到了。那里。是坚硬的，硬得要命，在托尼柔软的睡裤里明显的涨大。

彼得觉得自己像被困在了一场大火中，他在燃烧，流汗，因为天呐，老天，神啊，这是因为他，托尼因为他硬了，只是因为他——

“别。”

这个词像是从嗓子眼里掐出来的，突然之间，托尼抽离开，他原本紧握着彼得手腕的手，抓住彼得赤裸的大腿，把它往后推。此刻，彼得唯一想到的就是托尼带着茧子的指尖扎进了他的肉里，他这辈子都不会忘记这种感觉。 

托尼把彼得推到足够远的地方，然后看着他，彼得模糊地注意到托尼眼中流露出的恐慌。

“对不起，彼得，我不是故意——”

“没关系的。”彼得急促的呼吸着，臀部在托尼的紧握下不安地移动——这只是一点压力罢了，他可以的——“没关系的，我也一样的。”为什么托尼看不到？这是没关系的，他也想要这个——

托尼缩回了他的手，好像被烫伤了。“这不是没关系的。”他的声音很紧。“彼得，我得走了——”

“不——”彼得绝望地伸出手去抓托尼的手腕。他脑中很遥远的一部分模模糊糊地意识到这是何等的羞辱，当他明早醒来回想这件事时，他可能会多么的难堪；但他脑中更大的一部分被托尼硬了的事实给塞满了，彼得从没这么接近自己想要的东西，托尼现在不能离开，现在不行——

“求你了。”他低声说。直到那时他才注意到他的右手已经探到了自己的腹股沟，巧妙地按压着。他呻吟着，几乎要哭了，这是如此可悲，为什么托尼就不能直接碰他——

“小彼，你得放手，我不能在这里——”托尼突然停住了，彼得睁开眼睛——他什么时候闭上的？——他看到托尼低头盯着他在被单下面的裤裆，看着他伸进短裤里按压移动着的手。

“你——在摸自己吗？”托尼听起来呼吸困难。一阵灼热的耻辱感淹没了彼得，但托尼仍目不转睛地盯着他，专注于他最细微的动作，于是彼得的心里充满了另一种温暖。

“对不起。”他喘着气。“你生气了吗？”

托尼的目光扫向彼得，使空气在彼得的肺里停滞了一会儿。彼得从没见过托尼的眼睛这么黑暗过，那里面充满了，充满了……

饥饿。

这个启示就像一吨重的砖块砸在彼得的胸上。饥饿。就是这样。这就是他一直以来在托尼的眼睛里看到的东西，那块他无法辨认的缺失的拼图。饥饿。

“我没有生气。”

彼得不能呼吸。他努力不在自己的手里发情，但他忍不住扭动臀部，寻求摩擦。上帝啊，他是如此地接近高潮。托尼的眼睛盯着他，那热量化成液体，包裹着他，把他的身体拽入水中；它们全神贯注地看着，就好像能透过被单看穿他的短裤，彼得发誓他感觉到了托尼的目光灼伤了他的皮肤，哦，神啊——

托尼用舌头润湿了嘴唇，彼得几乎就要失守。他想感受那舌头在他身上，在他体内，在任何地方——

托尼闭上眼睛。“我不能看这个。”他呻吟着，几乎是自言自语的。当他再看彼得的脸时，饥饿仍然存在，但他似乎更专注、更矛盾了。“我不能在这里，我得走了，我得……”

彼得咬着嘴唇，注意到托尼的眼睛像扑食一样捕捉他的动作。他的阴茎剧烈地跳动着。他只是需要，需要——

“托尼。”他恳求着，然后看到了，在那一秒钟里，托尼眼中的战争。饥饿占据了上风，托尼将空闲的手伸向彼得的头，同时低声说：“我必须离开……”

他的手指够到了彼得的头发，就像回到了它本该在的地方。他的每一根指头都在彼得的头皮上燃起了满足感的火焰，刺痛的波浪爆炸，冲击着彼得的全身。

“彼得……”

是托尼紧张的声音，他在饥饿的边缘，这就足矣——

彼得看到一片白色。他喘着气，拱起背，悸动的浪潮使他全身抽搐，他溅到内裤里面。

有那么幸福的几秒钟，他感觉像飘在天上。托尼低声唤他名字的回声，他发根处那舒适的拉扯，他的灵魂深处涌着的融化的温暖……

然后他睁开眼睛。

托尼仍然盯着他看，但一切都错了。他的眼睛不再饥饿，充满了震惊和奇怪的封闭。他不再碰他，举起手来，就像是为了安抚受伤的动物，或者证明自己没有武器。

彼得花了一点时间来理解眼前这场景，然后他回到了现实中。

他不能动。他不能呼吸。他只是，他只是，天呐。

时间在压抑的沉默中一分一秒地过去，然后托尼转过身去，就他好像不想再看彼得了。这个想法像一把刀，刺穿了彼得的肋骨。

托尼从床上爬起来，慢慢地走到梳妆台前，开始在抽屉里翻找。彼得惶恐不安地看着。

托尼拿回一条法兰绒睡裤，把裤子递向彼得，但还是不愿看他。

“给你。”他声音沙哑，就像好多年没说过话了。“你需要清理一下——”他朝着浴室打了个含糊的手势，“给你。”

彼得盯着这条睡裤看了一会儿，然后又抬头看着托尼。他的胸口很紧。他需要托尼看着他，他需要道歉——

“拿着。”托尼坚持着，拖着脚步走近，但没有回到床上。现在他看着彼得，但没有看彼得的脸，他的表情难以捉摸。

彼得颤抖着伸手去抓那件柔软的衣服。托尼像被烫伤了一样放开手，再次转过身去。

彼得一声不响地把自己从床的另一边拖下来，走进浴室，第一次意识到自己的内裤有多恶心。他羞得直想哭。

但他没有。他努力不哭。他把自己擦干净，把内裤揉成一团，扔到角落里，心想着等会儿再去管它们。他穿上托尼的法兰绒裤子，把拉绳拉得尽可能紧，好让它们不往下掉。过长的裤子一层层地累在他的脚边。他觉得自己渺小、年轻又愚蠢。

彼得没有哭，他一边洗手一边抹脸，看着镜子里自己苍白得发光的脸，红肿的眼睛。他把它们紧紧闭上，回忆——‘但，但是，你也’——托尼的硬起的轮廓，他抓着他的大腿——‘我没有生气’，托尼的眼睛，还有那饥饿——

彼得抓住柜台的边缘。他不明白事情怎么会变成这样。托尼脸上的表情让他失去了自控。现在他再也无法收回这一切，可他也不能永远呆在这个浴室里。

彼得战战兢兢地回到卧室。托尼没有打开任何灯，但彼得很快适应了昏暗，他发现托尼站在宽阔的窗户旁，双手紧紧地交叉在胸前，凝视着洒满月光的地面。彼得走向他，他转过身来，终于看向彼得的脸，但是他的眼睛埋在深深的阴影里，彼得无法看清他眼里的神色。彼得想到他看到的饥饿，颤抖着，站在几英尺外。

托尼只是盯着他。彼得的心怦怦直跳。他喉咙里有个肿块。他必须说出来，这时候不说以后就不会有机会了。

“对不起——”

“不要。”彼得还没来得及说完，那个拒绝的词就蹦出来了。“你不必为此道歉。”托尼的声音出奇地空洞。彼得真希望自己此刻能看清托尼的眼睛。“这不是你的错。”这机械的话听起来几乎是排练过的。

彼得绷紧了，他应该料想到这一切的。托尼当然会自责，尤其是因为他——他说‘我没有生气’，他硬了的阴茎，他饥饿的眼睛，它们压倒性地在彼得的脑海里闪现。

托尼当然不是有意让这一切发生的，即使某种程度上……他觉得是自己的错。但他仍然试图阻止了：‘别。’ ‘对不起，彼得。’ ‘我不能在这里。’这一切的发生只是因为彼得推动了他。又一次。

彼得把指甲压进手掌。他确信自己现在失去了这个男人的信任。他确信他再也不会被允许靠近了——但彼得不能让托尼为此自责。他深吸一口气。

“我……不是故意想让你陷入这种境地的。”彼得尽可能坚定地说着。“这种事不会再发生了。”他轻声补充道。

他等待着，他可以看到托尼嘴角抽动，喉咙颤动。最后，托尼转过身去。

“我们明早再谈。”仍然是那种难以理解的生硬腔调。“只是，”托尼朝着床做了个手势，“试着休息一下。”

恐惧像石头沉入彼得的胃里。“但是——”

“没有但是。睡觉。”托尼大步走向门口。

“那你呢？”彼得发出的声音尴尬的高。

托尼犹豫了一下，但没有回头。“别为我担心，小彼。”他的声音终于流露出了情感——但那只是疲倦。“我只是……我还有些事情要在实验室完成。”说完，这个男人消失在了隔壁的房间里。过了一会儿，彼得听到套房的门开了又关。

彼得一动不动地站了很久。他的腿感到奇怪的无力，他跌跌撞撞地走到床前，倒在上面。盯着天花板。

终于，彼得哭了。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️警告：本章故事描写了潜在的自杀意图及模棱两可的自杀尝试。如果你担心因此触发精神痛苦，请不要继续往下读。如果你没有这方面的顾虑，请继续阅读，风险自负。

彼得肯定是不知不觉中睡着了，他在日出前惊醒，心跳快得吓人。他握紧双手，专注于床垫在他身下的感觉，数着秒……

没有变化。还是固态。不像几秒钟前，他伸手去抓托尼，却碰不到他，他的手在他离托尼只有一臂之遥的时候消散了，他甚至还没来得及——

托尼。哦，上帝。

彼得向右看去，床是空的。这并不是他所期望的。他害怕得胃里发酸。

好吧，呼吸。你没事的。一切都很好（其实并不好）——你要一步一步来。

彼得把这当作他的咒语。一步一步来。这让他下了床，离开房间。沿着走廊走到他自己那间没人住的卧室。尽管他觉得自己已经灵魂出窍，他还是用颤抖的手换上了衣服，他能感觉自己的灵魂正往下看着，他折叠好托尼的法兰绒睡裤，把睡裤放在梳妆台上。

他惯性地走向厨房，每个星期天他都会这么做。现在吃早饭还太早，他并不饿，但他只是想找点事做，一些正常的事。但他没想到他会发现——

托尼。

托尼坐在柜台前，驼着背瞅着一大杯咖啡，他看起来……一句话，可怕极了。就好像他已经好几天没睡觉，而不是只一晚没睡。但彼得突然意识到，这可能是真的。托尼脸上的皱纹很深，眼袋上的淤青很新。

彼得一看见他就胸口发紧，就好像仅仅身处这个男人的附近，就会不可避免地对他产生所有科学、物理、化学反应。取一个彼得·帕克，五米远处再放置一个托尼·斯塔克，搅拌一下，就会让彼得感觉胃被放进了离心机里。

托尼的眼睛缓慢地向上看去——托尼真的移动得那么慢吗，还是时间本身变慢了？——他看见彼得。目光像昨天夜里一样深不可测。他的嘴绷成一条线，嘴角向下耷拉着。

有时候，彼得想知道他是否真的发挥了他的超能力的全部潜力。他的蜘蛛感应，就是提醒他注意看不见的危险的那份预感，有时似乎也能感知他人的情绪。那些情绪和他自己的情绪混合在一起，就像无线电干扰信号：负面的，发自肺腑的强烈情绪，才能胜出——“嗅到恐惧”这句话在他这里变成了字面意思。但正是这样的时刻让彼得好奇，如果他想，他的感官可以延伸多远？他对那些散布在空中的肉眼不可见的化学信号、荷尔蒙或不论什么，有多敏感？托尼身上滚落下来的感受是如此强烈，波浪袭来，彼得都能尝到舌头上的苦味。那东西的叫喊比任何语言都要响亮，一时间淹没了彼得自身的尴尬。如果非要给这种苦味起个名字，他可能要称之为悔恨。

托尼的眼睛里没有了饥饿的痕迹，彼得几乎要怀疑这一切是不是他昨晚的想象。但他还没来得及探寻入托尼的眼睛深处，托尼的目光就垂了下来。托尼用手拍了拍身边的桌台，请彼得坐下。

“饿不饿？”托尼的声音沙哑而空洞。就像昨晚，只是现在他的声音更破碎了。“我可以给你做点东西。”

彼得被这个正常的建议弄糊涂了。在发生了…这些事之后，他不知道他应该怎么办。也许在这种情况下没有“应该”这个词。他的身体现在记起他本该带着的羞辱，他可以感觉到自己脸上的红晕，幸运的是托尼没有看他。

彼得摇了摇头，又意识到托尼看不到它。于是挣扎着说，“不了，谢谢。”他发出的声音……一如往常，只是有点柔和。这让他坐立不安。他不觉得他的内心像他的声音那样平静。

托尼含糊地发出一声咕哝，表示自己知道了。他对此漠不关心，好像没有真的去听彼得的回答，也许他并不是真心做出这个提议。或者他只是知道彼得会拒绝。

彼得强迫自己的脚挪动——‘一步一步来，你会没事的’——他把自己带到桌台旁，坐在托尼旁边，每根神经都紧绷着。他比往常更清楚地意识到男人身上散发出的气味，淡淡的古龙水的松香味和麝香味，混合着汗味和咖啡的酸味。除了当前托尼握在苍白指节里的那杯，他昨晚八成喝了更多的咖啡。

托尼放开他一直屏着的呼吸。“好吧。好吧。嗯。”他吞咽着。

彼得像个随时会蹦起来的弹簧。托尼·斯塔克居然不知道该说些什么，这在任何日子里都会是一个令人不安的前景。特别在今天。彼得的心怦怦直跳。

托尼清了清嗓子。“我猜这就是我们需要谈话的地方了。”他喃喃自语，狠狠凝视自己的咖啡杯，好像要面临比死亡更可怕的命运。然后，他突然脱口而出：“无论你想要什么，彼得。无论你——等等，那不是我想——”他打断自己的话。

彼得困惑地瞥了他一眼。现在，托尼用一只手捂着自己的额头，指尖压进太阳穴，眼睛紧闭，好像在回忆什么。 

“我该怎么说。”他嘟囔着。叹了一口气。“我……我不擅长这个。抱歉。”

“没关系的。”彼得平静地回答，托尼·斯塔克罕见的道歉让他更加不知所措。他不知道还能说些什么，不知道托尼是什么意思，也不知道这个人想要什么。彼得只知道托尼心情不好，他不知道对此该怎么办。

彼得想道歉，但他怀疑道歉的效果不会比昨晚好到哪儿去。他不知道什么能让托尼感觉好点，不确定托尼现在是否责怪他，他也不希望托尼一直自责。他甚至不知道托尼以后还会不会想再见到他，又或者托尼会认为自己很恶心？失去自控，就像又变成一个十三岁的孩子，一阵微风就足以让他射了。又也许托尼感觉被背叛了，自从几个月前彼得想吻他以来，托尼依旧给他最大的信任，允许他接近；但现在彼得再一次推动他，打破了他们心照不宣的协议——

“彼得。”

彼得的眼睛猛地一眨，托尼警惕地看着他，好像彼得是一条随时可能袭击他的毒蛇。这使彼得想起昨天晚上托尼看他的样子。好像他害怕做出错误的举动。

“我要开门见山了，好吗？我拖得越长，就越会搞砸。”

彼得注视着托尼，他斑白的头发旁，一滴汗珠沿着太阳穴滑向他的耳朵，一股完全不合时宜又不恰当的兴奋浪潮卷过彼得的内脏。托尼的头发在这样凌乱的状态下还能看起来如此柔软和完美，简直是不公平。彼得想用手指穿过它，大把捋动它，想稳定住托尼的头，舔掉那滴汗珠。他想尝尝那皮肤的咸味，感受托尼的胡茬在他舌头上刮蹭的感觉，想细细品味托尼柔嫩的耳朵——

“昨晚发生的事。”托尼不再看他。他对着紧握在手中的咖啡杯说话，他粗壮的手指包裹着那杯子，让它看起来是那么的小——“一，这是不应该发生的。二，那不是你的错。好吧？能听懂吗，小彼？因为，我需要——我们需要在这一点上达成一致。”

这一切都在意料之中。同样在意料中的事是，彼得的观点和托尼的并不完全一致。这当然不应该发生，但彼得仍然不确定他是否能诚实地说他希望这没有发生。即使这一切结束的很糟，即使彼得受到了极大的羞辱，他仍然希望去感受托尼，抚摸托尼，被托尼抚摸——而如果不是因为彼得的欲望，这一切都不会发生。这种情况下，他的错不是很明确吗？不过，他知道最好不要争辩。最重要的是，他需要表现得成熟点。他得让托尼看到他的成熟可靠。于是他跟着托尼的话语点头，吐出肺里的气：“知道。”

托尼长长地用鼻子呼气。“很好。所以。如果你……想要一些，呃，距离，一些空间。那，那没关系，我们可以做到。只要你觉得舒服就行。我…我不是故意希望那样的事发生的。”

哪样的事？彼得想问。你硬了的事情？你让我射了的事情？还是两者皆有？

但托尼还在继续说着。“我不是有意让你不舒服。你完全有权对我生气——”

“等等，什么？”现在彼得必须要插嘴了。追随托尼的观点就到此为止了。“你没有让我感到不舒服。”彼得的整个脸颊和胸膛都在燃烧。现在不仅是由于尴尬，还是出于某种绝望，托尼自说自话地陷进了关于昨晚事件的偏颇概述，他必须让托尼明白：“我没有——我是说，我是想要这个的人。你没有做任何我不想要的事。”

他仍能感受到托尼的手指在他头发里的感觉，这让他脊骨颤栗。托尼看着他的眼神里带着饥渴，他也想让彼得触摸他，他也是这么说的，而且他已经——哦，上帝，彼得碰过它，感受过——

“我是说，你……”彼得气喘吁吁地继续说。“你也是想要的。”他像祈祷，像许愿一样说出来，仿佛说出来就能使它成为真实又不可否认的东西。

托尼把手放回前额，喉咙里发出的声音轻到彼得几乎无法辨认：他在呜咽。

“这不重要，小彼。你是否想要并不重要，我想要什么也绝对不重要。”他又在对着咖啡杯说话了。

这不是否认，但也不是彼得想听到的。彼得沮丧得喉咙发痛。他必须抗争，他不能孩子气，他必须控制局面。他尽力让自己听起来不那么任性急躁，问道：“这怎么可能不重要呢？”

“因为你还是个孩子。”托尼厉声道。

彼得感觉像挨了一记耳光。他眼睛刺痛，深吸一口气，努力平稳地呼出来。

托尼倒在他旁边的凳子上。“我很抱歉。你不是，我是说，你是，但是…对不起。我没有生你的气。”

彼得飞快地眨着眼睛，盯着大理石台面的花纹。他从未听过托尼在这么短时间内道歉三次，这是不是突破托尼的记录了？可彼得只希望他能停下来。

“我只是……”托尼继续说着，语气柔和了一些，好像在自言自语。“我一团糟。”他凝视着咖啡，好像在祈祷咖啡的深处会出现一个神迹。显然并没有。他叹了口气，向远方看去。

“我意识到我，呃，可能发出了一些复杂的讯号。我可以理解这有多让人困惑。我没有任何借口。但我…有件事我得说清楚，彼得。”

他现在看着彼得，等待着彼得和他对视，他的凝视中有一种让彼得想退缩的决心和坚定。在那疯狂的一瞬间，他几乎以为托尼要收回他的战服了。然而，托尼说：

“这儿是有边界的。我们…我…不能跨越的界限。但我越过了它。”托尼脸上都是悔恨。“昨天晚上，我越界了，不管我有多么抱歉，而我也真的很抱歉，但是——”他茫然地看了彼得一眼，那目光刺穿了彼得的内心。“这种事不会再发生了。你明白吗？它不能再发生了。这是我的错，不是你的。”

彼得感觉到眼皮后面争前恐后想逃出来的泪水，正等待着他的同意下落。他痉挛着点头，想让鼻窦里的刺痛消失。他不敢呼吸。在这一刻，他会同意托尼说的任何话。他无法解释，他必须同意，为了——为了什么，取悦托尼？他得安抚托尼，让托尼再一次对他微笑，再一次满怀热情和赞许地看着他；彼得需要它，就像花儿需要阳光。没有阳光，他肯定会凋谢。只要能让托尼开心，他做什么都行。

托尼的目光柔和下来。这变化极其微小，托尼脸部肌肉的收缩只有几毫米，但对彼得来说，这就像一块石头一样沉——或者可能像飞机集装箱那么重，彼得对那确切的重量记忆犹新——他挺起了胸膛。想哭的冲动更容易控制了。彼得能从托尼的目光中看到他这一年里大部分时间所看到的一切：敬畏、悲伤、恐惧、温柔——也许，还有被深深埋藏的饥饿。

每当托尼为某件事与彼得争吵时，他就会皱起眉头，舌头不自觉地舔湿嘴唇。

“好吧。”他说，像是妥协于一个彼得不记得自己做过的请求。“就这样。昨晚的事……从没发生过。”

彼得眨着眼睛。托尼垂下目光，继续对着咖啡杯说话。“我是说。如果…如果你愿意。我们可以就…忘掉昨晚。好吧？就当它们从没发生过。”

彼得的胸口又绷紧了，失望和喜悦同时涌上心头的感受很奇怪，那是一种令人困惑、恶心的混合情绪。但他不就该想要这个吗？只是撤销掉它们？托尼给了一个从头来过的机会。彼得知道这就是他能得到的最好的了。

“你是说…就只是回到过去的样子？”即使彼得这么说着，他也觉得不可能。这好得令人难以置信，比他应得的还要多。这给他的舌头留下一种又辣又苦的味道。

但托尼简短地点了点头，咕哝道，“当然，孩子。”

孩子。彼得不高兴地皱起嘴。他从不介意当托尼的‘孩子’。这总是让他觉得被爱着，觉得自己是特别的，就像他在托尼的生活中占有特权，就像他是那个唯一的无可取代的‘孩子’。但现在，这听起来太像一个提醒。他说不出来这提醒是给他自己的还是给托尼的。

彼得吞咽着。“我能……我是说，你想……”他不敢问，但他不得不问。他必须知道托尼是怎么想的。“你想让我回我的房间睡吗?”

彼得没有看托尼，但彼得可以肯定托尼的呼吸有一会儿停止了。然后他清了清嗓子。

“不管你想要什么，小彼。只要你…觉得舒服就好。”

上半身突然涌起的潮红抵消了他身上的寒意。他润湿嘴唇，点了点头。“好…好的。谢谢。”

托尼又清了清嗓子。“小彼。”

那声音很低，沙哑。彼得等待着，在期待中浑身发麻。

“我是认真的。这是有边界的。”托尼的目光又落在他身上。“你明白吗？”这听起来像一种恳求。 

彼得抬起头，感觉到托尼目光的重量，那目光严肃又…害怕。他们之间的空气突然间稠密起来。

他慢慢点了点头，牢牢地和托尼对视。“明白。边界。”

＊＊＊

那天早上，托尼给哈皮打电话叫他比平时更早地送彼得回去，哈皮很不高兴，但是托尼提不起精神去在乎这个。他编造了一个借口，说彼得要回去完成学校的小组作业，幸运的是，哈皮接受了他所说的。彼得似乎并不介意这个善意的谎言，这孩子明白再呆下去是没有意义的。他小心地掩饰克制自己的表情。托尼希望他能知道彼得在想什么，但他没有勇气问。

只有当托尼唐突地说了句“周六见”，把他打发走时，彼得的眼里才流露出不确定的神情。托尼知道这部分是因为他草率地否定了彼得在未来一周随时随地去到他私人住所的可能性，但他没有承认这一点，而是选择解决另一个未说出口的问题。

“就我而言，你周五可以到这里来。但周六是——”托尼挥了挥手，不想说出这个词。“周年纪念日。城里…还有事。所以我要到那天晚上才能回来参加……活动。”

活动是托尼能想到的最中性的词。派对将会是非常不合适的，而接待会这词让托尼想吐。另一个玛利亚·（佩珀把她教的太好了）·希尔的辉煌公关点子。瓦坎达代表团会来这里参加纪念庆祝活动，如果神盾局不在新总部举办个基调稍微阴沉一些的活动，就不太合适了。

彼得过了一会儿才明白过来，当彼得悟出来的时候，托尼几乎希望他没提这件事。在那可怕的瞬间，那孩子面无表情，眼神飘散。最糟糕的是，托尼清楚地知道那一刻彼得的思维飞去了哪里——然后彼得突然从那之中跳脱出来，给出微笑，但微笑扭曲成了鬼脸。

“对。那就周六。”他回应着，点头示意，安静得令人不安，然后溜出了房间。

托尼任由彼得走掉，因为他还能做什么？目前他们没什么可讨论的了。一切都解决了，没有什么可担心的。至少在下周末前，他没有理由再去想彼得·帕克。

托尼的‘不想’只维持了大约10分钟。也许换个环境更好，于是他决定回到他城里的公寓，而不是像往常那样在实验室里耗上一天。他去房间换衣服，顺便抓上几件这次小旅行可能需要的东西。他不是那种会为周末旅行带包的人。两个住所都存着他可能需要的东西，他来回串着穿他的衣柜物品，很少有人注意或关心这件事。托尼心不在焉地想到，要是佩珀在附近，她肯定能抓到他这样懒散——然后他打断思路，去浴室洗脸。

然后他看到了。那几乎藏在角落里的，很容易被忽略的，一小团皱巴巴的织物，那肯定是……

托尼还没来得及想清楚就把它捡了起来。彼得的内裤。对。那孩子肯定把它放在了某个地方，然后就给忘了。

托尼掐着裤腰，把它举了起来。他的眼睛立刻找到了正前方被干掉的精液弄硬的布料。

托尼突然感到喘不过气来。这是彼得的精液。是他使彼得射了。他几乎没有碰他——但彼得请求着，紧紧握住他的手腕，而他则体会着彼得的头发在他的指缝间的感受；彼得那一刻情难自已的表情，他因为托尼看着他而感官过载射出来——

大量强烈的欲望淹没了托尼。他手抖得差点把那短裤弄掉。

不。不，不不不不不。

他抓住柜台支撑自己，胸部大幅度快速起伏着。

这不是真的。他不能像这样想彼得，绝不能。他们要忘记这件事。这是他们达成的共识，也是托尼计划要做的。 

他知道，让他们俩都假装这件事从来没有发生过，不是负责任的建议。他自然可以装作这是他对彼得的仁慈，但同时他也是在救自己。不，负责任的做法应该是好好地把这件事谈清楚，但托尼显然做不到这一点。尽管他一开始就想这么做，尽管他花了大半个晚上的时间反复排练整理他要对孩子说的话。

好吧，他至少说出了关于边界的部分。这是最重要的。他现在所要做的就是把自己说的话贯彻到底。

不过，他知道他应该说得更多。昨晚，他在脑子里和彼得进行了长达数小时的谈话——好吧，更像独白，因为想象中的彼得除了睁大善解人意的眼睛和看着他严肃地点头之外什么都没有做——但到了第二天，他几乎一个字儿都想不起来了。当孩子在现实里带着那种表情眼含泪水地看向他，托尼像个懦夫一样屈服了。

不过，他还能说什么呢？抱歉给了你错误的信号。我真的不是故意硬的。我只是喜欢你抚摸我。我无法停止触碰你。我强烈地，发自内心地，需要感受你温暖鲜活的躯体，在我的手下……

不。托尼没法像一个负责任的成年人那样谈论这件事，因为从一开始，他所做的一切就不是负责任的。即使他真的想收回这一切，承认自己错了，坚持边界的存在，他也无法收回它们。他无法收回彼得把腿探进他腿间时发现的勃起——托尼一想起这事就浑身发抖，他也不确定这是不是全是因为害怕——他无法收回他让彼得高潮的现实。他无法释怀他只是看着这一切发生。最糟糕的是，他每想起这件事，他无法停止全身的热浪。 

显然，剩下的唯一选择就是不去想它。当它没有发生。没什么可说的，没什么好想的，而且这样也没有关系。因为这种事不会再发生了。就这么简单。

托尼朝门外走去，这时他意识到他还拿着那条短裤。对，因为他必须弄清楚如何处理它们。（不要想它们一开始为什么会在这里。）他不能就这样把它们留在那里让清洁工收拾。没有哪位清洁人员值得照顾青少年带着精斑的内裤。（不要想它是谁的，或者它是如何弄到了内裤上。）所以，很明显，托尼必须带着它。在私下里，把它洗干净。托尼不记得上一次自己洗衣服是什么时候，但这肯定不会太难。他可是在山洞里用废弃金属造了一个他妈的电弧反应堆的人。

但是，把它们放在哪里呢？因为托尼不会随身带包的。

他低头看了一眼自己换上的休闲运动服，不假思索地把夹克拉链拉到肚脐处，把短裤塞进去，再拉上拉链。

还是，不要想这事。

当他来到车库，坐上Miura的时候，他终于承认，带着一个十几岁的孩子的内裤走来走去是有点奇怪——脏兮兮的（带精斑的）短裤，但他没有想这事——而是把它塞进他的夹克里。但依旧，他有充分的理由。如果有人拦住他，要求他解释——

他可能会被关进监狱。他的理由也不是那么充分。

同意年龄是十七岁，一个没有帮助的声音在他脑海里低语。他叫那个声音滚开，因为他还是不想思考这件事。

当他从基地里出来的时候；当他沿着公园路驶向城市的时候；当他把车停在他公寓东边的地下车库，乘私人电梯到顶层公寓的时候，他一点都没有想过发生的事。

“欢迎回家，老板。”欢快的爱尔兰声调向他打着招呼。

“嘿，F.R.I.，查查怎么洗衣服。”他漫不经心地说着，朝卧室走去。

“老板，是需要传统的机洗吗？”

“是……等等。”托尼停住脚步。“我还有洗衣机吗？”

“确切的说，你拥有247台洗衣机，其中12台是工业级的，但这套公寓里里一台都没有。不过，在这幢楼的小转租单元里有几个。”

“两百——”托尼真的很困惑。“我是怎么有这么多——算了，这不重要。呃……”他进到房间，发现自己站在床前，夹克敞开，手里拿着待洗的短裤。

“如果你只打算洗一件衣物，我可以建议你快速洗手吗？”F.R.I.D.A.Y.打断了他茫然的凝视。

托尼放下短裤。

“你知道吗，我之后再处理。”他不要想这件事。

他转身走向车间。花几个小时（第三次）微调他安装在兰博基尼MiuraP400*上的自动转向系统，这可以帮助他不再去想它。

当然，原计划几个小时的微调变成了为期一天的拆卸重组工作（他必须手动调试，该死，有时编程并不够解决问题，他想让发动机的运作趋于完美），要不是F.R.I.D.A.Y.把他从专注的虫洞里拉出来，他可能就要熬通宵了。

“老大，你今天还没吃饭，现在已经凌晨一点多了。”

托尼在最近的时间显示器前眨了眨眼睛。天哪，她是对的。这真有趣。了不起，真的，他有完全不理会身体需要和时间流逝的能力。

“你打算很快摄入营养吗？还是我们需要来点硬的？”

托尼怒视着最近的监控摄像机。也许他对她最新的操作系统的讽刺程序更新的有点过头了，但他还能说什么呢，他很无聊。现在的F.R.I.D.A.Y.会让他想起贾维斯。

托尼举起一个皱巴巴的塑料瓶。“至少我有保持水分。”

“干得漂亮，老板。这将在一定程度上推迟医疗干预的必要性。”

托尼几乎想指出她的语气缺乏真诚，但他决定放弃。不管怎么说，错在他自己。

“好吧，好吧。”托尼服了软，走去厨房寻找食物。

他懒得准备菜，于是只吃了一个苹果。无论如何，他真的不饿，宁愿回到车间和兰博基尼在一起，他还是有精力的，也许可以撑到早上……

托尼打了个哈欠——怎么回事？——这是一个提醒：他昨晚没怎么睡觉。前天晚上也好不到哪里去。突然间，他的眼皮无比沉重。

他的眼睛转向咖啡机，考虑着……

“老板，我可以建议你去睡觉吗？在过去的86个小时里，你总共只睡了3小时。”

托尼又瞪了她一眼，但已经生不起气了。她是对的。他从厨房的凳子上爬起来——他的肌肉是什么时候变得这么僵硬的？这就是变老的感觉吗？——然后他拖着脚步回到自己的房间。

他脱到只剩内裤，倒在床上，祈祷自己今晚会累到不再做梦。

他翻过身来，调整了一下枕头——然后看到了那条短裤。它躺在地板上，离他只一臂之遥。

妈的。他真的应该把它放的更远。眼不见心不烦。

托尼的胃开始发紧。他还是没有处理它们。他明天会处理的。把它洗干净，再还给孩子，做得干净又漂亮。不留下证据……一点都不留。当然，为了不让彼得难堪，他会低调行事：也许趁彼得不注意的时候把它塞进他的过夜用品袋里，或者用无人机把它送到他在皇后区的卧室。托尼完全可以设置一架无人机来定位彼得的内衣抽屉，然后把它放进去，就好像它从来没有丢失过一样。这应该是一个很好的花费掉明天半天时间的项目，甚至可以是一整天，取决于他对折叠方式设置的细致程度，以匹配无人机在抽屉里找到的样子。他突然想知道彼得是那种会把内衣叠起来的人，还是会像大多数十几岁的男孩一样只是把它们扔到抽屉里。托尼并不想，也没有任何特别的渴望，去了解这样的事情——那是无人机的工作。所以，是的，明天，内衣无人机行动。

但首先他得把它洗干净。对。绝对不能用手，即使这是最简单的方法。也许他可以找个机器人来代做。托尼不可能去触碰……

他狠狠地吞咽。不，绝对不能。他真的不该去碰它——

他紧紧闭上眼睛，不安地转动眼珠。突然，他感觉到自己的心脏在胸腔里砰砰地跳动。

彼得的脸闪过他的脑海。彼得的表情——彼得穿着地板上几步开外的那条内裤，将一只手压在自己身上，带着极度的渴求看着他，直到最后一刻——

一股热气冲刷过托尼。他踢开他随意拉过胯部的被单，意识到自己的手指正掠过内裤的顶部，轻轻挑逗着。

你他妈的在干什么，托尼。振作一点。

托尼把手放下，紧握住身下的床单。

你不能想这个，还记得吗？

不过，他太兴奋了，根本睡不着。他只是需要…一次释放。也许这就是原因，他只是最近没有获得足够的高潮，这搅乱了他的头脑。他只需要……

托尼将一只手滑进腰带，让它停在那里，慵懒地梳理自己的阴毛。

他不会去想那个的。因为他根本不想去想这件事。他会想点别的。只要是别的，什么都好。他推下内裤，握住自己，开始抚摸。

他努力让脑子一片空白。他能感觉到内心的紧张，但没有急切感。没有性奋。他需要想象一个形象。佩珀？不，绝对不行。想象他们多年来最好的性爱，只会带来痛苦，而不是快乐。

他绞尽脑汁地想着最近吸引他目光的人，哪怕只吸引了他一瞬间也算。以前他从都不缺这样的女人——接待员、服务员、派对上的陌生人、香水广告的模特。不知道她们的名字，没有机会形成情感依恋，而且每次都不一样。固定的性关系不是他的菜。

看起来，一夫一妻制已经改变了托尼；因为取悦陌生人的想法曾经如此令他兴奋，而现在只能使他厌恶地皱起鼻子。

所以，也许只是一个没有面孔的美人的模糊暗示。温暖纤细的手，漂亮的粉红色嘴巴。轻微卷曲的柔软头发。也许剪得很短，还有一个坚硬又柔韧的身体——哦。突然之间，他看到了这个人的脸。

托尼的老二猛地一跳。“操。”他喘了口气——这骂声肯定只是在生自己的气，没有别的。

他闭上眼睛，试图把彼得·帕克的形象从背叛他的思想中赶走。这甚至不该如此刺激，这不该能唤起他的，想着彼得——彼得热情的、试探性的触摸，用手掌抚平托尼背部的拱起——

托尼喘息着。他妈的，他妈的，他妈的。不，他不应该——他不能——

他不能把彼得从他脑子里弄出来。他也不想这样做。他突然硬透的勃起就是证明。

‘你不想这样做的’，一个声音在他的脑海中低语，但它是那么微弱，无法让人信服。托尼一想到彼得的手会取代自己的手，握住，并抚摸他，他就全身涨满了热气……如果托尼昨晚没有阻止彼得，彼得可能就会那么做了。彼得的手指蜷曲在自己的肚子上，他的呼吸在托尼的肩膀上又湿又热，当托尼梳理他的头发，抚摸他的颈背，彼得喉咙里发出的那弱小无助的声音——

快感刺穿了托尼的全身，当他的手掌滑过阴茎，前液也滑过他的手掌。他呻吟着侧过身，就像昨晚他躺在彼得身旁时那样，那时彼得想碰他，托尼知道他会的，就像这样——

你真的应该停下来——在他大脑的某个遥远模糊的部分，他知道，他知道这是不对的，但上帝，他现在是如此的接近，他只是需要一点儿——啊这感觉如此美妙——

他想要彼得在那儿，在他旁边。突如其来的凶猛欲望使他吃惊地胸膛皱紧。枕头上只有织物柔顺剂和他自己的洗发水的微弱气味。他想要彼得的坚实温暖，想要彼得的气味。那会让一切更好——

托尼甚至还没意识到自己在做什么，就靠向床边，从地板上抓起那条内裤，盖到自己脸上。

这就像一记猛击。那是彼得——不是彼得的随意部位，不是他散发的松香洗发水味，也不是那种托尼每次接近他就会陶醉其中的让人愉悦的自然体味——不，这是私密的，汗和精液的麝香味。闻起来像性爱。一阵颤栗传遍了托尼的全身，勒紧了他的内脏，皱起了他的脚趾——这真糟糕，太糟糕了——但这他妈的对他太有效了。知道和彼得做爱的气味闻起来会是什么样，知道彼得来的时候是什么样，知道彼得的手搁在他身体上的感觉；他可以想象彼得的嘴是什么感觉，那粉红湿润的嘴落在他的皮肤上，吻他胸口的伤疤，吻到他的胃，那手指会环绕着他——操，彼得会用那双狂热的大眼睛看着他，彼得温暖柔软的舌头和嘴唇会包裹住他的手指，脸颊嗦到凹陷，然后彼得会以同样的方式，就这样，裹住他的……

托尼粗暴地低吼着射了。湿热的液体渗进他的指节，他继续追逐着最后一点让人喘不过气的快乐，直到他敏感地发出嘶嘶声。

托尼喘着粗气，心砰砰直跳，榨干到一滴都不剩。他身体里的每根骨头都感觉像果冻一样，他的腹肌因为他用力过猛地绷紧而酸痛。他闻到新鲜精液的微弱海水气味，混合着污浊的味道。

感觉就像一小撮恶心的虫子钻进了他的肠子。当他没有被唤起的时候，这就不是一种令人愉快的气味，更像是恶臭。他拿开那条短裤，仰面躺下，低头看着自己弄脏的手，和柔软的老二。

托尼的喉咙绷紧了。他需要清理一下。这是第一步。不能这样睡觉。他把自己拖起来，突然的起身让他头晕目眩。他使劲眨着眼睛，踉踉跄跄地走向浴室。他得洗干净。这是他脑子里唯一的想法，他现在只能想到这个。

他呼吸有些困难。他得洗澡。为什么他不能正常呼吸？他打开淋浴器。当他伸手去拿把手时，他看到自己的手在抖，但他感觉不到。他的手好像不是他自己的，它们一只干净，一只沾着他的释放。

他走到水花下。水热到不舒服，但他在意不起来。他看着水从他手上流过，将其冲洗干净。他闭上眼睛，摇晃着，试图呼吸。他很不舒服，有东西卡在他喉咙里，他咽不下去，试着吞咽的时候感觉更难受，他到底怎么了……

我到底是怎么了。

他把手靠在砖墙上，凝视着它。那只他用来取悦自己的手。想着彼得·帕克取悦自己的手。

哦，天哪。哦，天哪。

托尼的胸口随着每一次心跳而疼痛。他浑身颤抖，发热。他抓住开关，把水变成冰冷的。可冰冷的水只让他的呼吸变得更加困难。

他做了什么？天啊，他刚才做了什么？彼得——不，他不该的。

但他这样做了。

有一条线。

是啊，有条线，他却全踩过了。他到底在他妈的想什么？

他在想彼得红润的脸颊、柔软的头发和双手，想着那双善良信任的眼睛——不，不，不——还有，如果能让彼得再射一次，让彼得用任何他想用的方式来抚摸他，用托尼想要他用的任何方式抚摸他，那该有多好——

托尼的内脏在这对快乐的拙劣想象中发皱发疼。为什么，他为什么这么做？他不想要，他不能想要——

你想要什么，托尼？

他胸膛里发出一种无助的声音，那声音消失在水流之下。

他想要彼得。莫名其妙地，不可原谅地想要彼得，正如彼得想要他一样。

这个沉重而不可否认的想法刚在他的脑子里安定下来，他就感到喉咙里起了个疙瘩。他要吐了。

他砰地一声关上花洒，跌跌撞撞地从淋浴间走到厕所，跪倒在地，用湿漉漉的手抓着马桶边。他干呕，一次，两次。

他需要感到恶心。他必须这样，因为在靠想着一个17岁的孩子手淫之后还能做什么？一个准备大学升学考的高中生，如果不是因为蜘蛛意外事故，他可能还戴着牙套。太年轻，不能喝酒，不能投票，不能买烟。未成年人，有法定监护人。一个小孩。彼得·帕克，在15岁的时候从油管视频中荡出来，进入了他的生活。托尼被恐怖分子绑架时，他才7岁。而托尼在当时是成熟的三十八岁，成了钢铁侠；他从小就崇拜天才、亿万富翁、慈善家、科学家托尼·斯塔克，他还崇拜着作为钢铁侠、超级英雄复仇者、地球最伟大的捍卫者的托尼。彼得·帕克看着托尼，就像看着星星和月亮，他瘫倒在托尼怀里，嘴里还挂着”我很抱歉——“

托尼把两根手指塞到喉咙后面，把肚子里的东西倒进了马桶里。

他喘着气，突然紧张得发抖。他的喉咙在灼烧，这在某种程度上满足了托尼。但只能说是一小点儿，因为事实上这算不了什么。片刻的不适绝不是赎罪。

托尼站起身来，踉踉跄跄地走向水池。他审视着自己的脸，他布满血丝的眼睛，眼袋上破碎的毛细血管使他的皮肤蒙上了深褐色的阴影。

这不够。这远远不够。

他摸索着拿下挂着的长袍，把它拉到仍然湿漉漉的皮肤上，摇晃着回到房间，出门，穿过大厅，漫无目的地走下去，直到他来到车间。他的脚自动地把他带到了那里。他不知道为什么，也不知道当他到达那里时他要做什么，直到他看到兰博基尼。他爬进驾驶座，把自己关在里面。

这里很安静。安全、孤立。可控。一个用来控制托尼的容器，和神盾局用来控制詹姆斯·巴恩斯和赫尔穆特·泽莫的容器差不多。这正是托尼需要的。一个阻隔器。阻止他造成伤害。

当事情有关彼得，我想你再也分不清伤害和帮助的区别了。

你毁掉了你碰过的一切。

托尼知道他伤害了彼得。那么多次，在那么多方面。从他们相遇的那一刻起，从托尼闯进彼得生活的那一刻起，这就是不可避免的。他也知道，在过去一年里，他们之间发生的事情比之前发生的任何事情都更具破坏性。但现在，在幻想过彼得的嘴，彼得的热度，和彼得做爱之后，托尼甚至没法再自欺欺人地认为他心里想着彼得的最大利益。他想从这个被他照顾、监督、引导、支持和保护的孩子身上获取快乐。

他又一阵恶心。这种事不可能发生在他身上。这他妈的是怎么发生的？

托尼想抓住什么东西，他抓住方向盘。

“系统启动。”他命令道，哦，很好，很显然他在早些时候重新设置了语音识别，因为汽车的显示屏突然亮了起来。

他不知道自己在做什么。他只是知道他必须做点什么。他必须停下来。停止伤害。

“启动发动机。”兰博基尼在他身下呜呜作响。“F.R.I.D.A.Y.关闭通风系统。”

“需要确认代码”。

“这不是我的罗迪。”

“确认。通风系统已关闭。老板，我需要提醒你，你在一个封闭的空间里，汽车引擎在运转，如果没有适当的通风，一氧化碳含量会达到——”

托尼打开汽车收音机，把音量调到足以盖过人工智能的声音的高度。

“别担心，F.R.I.，这只是个实验。”他大声喊着，声音盖过扬声器里嗡嗡作响的Whole Lotta Love*。

他没有在说谎，真的。这对他来说是个新领域：也就是说，这是实验。他总是想知道那些把头埋在烤箱里或者跳下悬崖的人是如何决定采用这些方法的？它们没有一个看起来特别愉快。他想，愉快并不是重点，关键是有效性。他不确定汽车尾气造成的窒息在这两项中排名如何，但至少它和大多数其他选择比起来不那么可怕。没有融化的皮肤或自由落体，没有尖锐的穿透伤或毁容的伤口。

车里已经开始发臭了。托尼皱起鼻子，把音乐声开得更大。他能听到F.R.I.D.A.Y.试图和他说话，她的音量控制调高到一个紧急的水平。

“把通风口关掉。”他喊道，不确定她是否能听到他。他咳嗽着。

‘想要无穷无尽的爱’，他在他的脑子里跟唱（讽刺不？嘲弄不？他试图忽略这一点），轻拍着方向盘。等待一定是最糟糕的部分。所以这是对汽车尾气实验的一个重大打击，他在他的脑海里做上标注。还有那气味，他咳嗽的时候会吸入更多空气，这只会让他咳嗽得更厉害。

托尼意识到自己本能地试图停止呼吸，于是强迫自己再次吸气，狠狠地咳嗽起来。这比他想象的要快，他远远地观察着，做了另一个心理记录。他想知道有多少是这样的：咳嗽，肺部灼烧，流泪。他试着在脑子里快速计算，如果车间有这么多立方的膨胀的气体……但是他的脑袋砰砰作响，他记不住数字，音乐一下子淹没疏离了所有模糊的想法。

就在这时，他恐慌起来。他可能就会交代在这里了。就在此处，盯着他的古董兰博基尼的皮革细节。F.R.I.D.A.Y.会先联系罗迪，罗迪可能是第一个找到他的人。这对罗迪真的不公平。善良，忠诚，不屈不挠的罗迪在一生中忍受托尼的狗屎事的时间比任何人都长，结果却得到了这样的回报。他的脸会发青吗？他会失禁吗？难道直到最后一次，罗迪还是必须处理他的屎事？

黑点模糊了托尼的视线。他一点也不喜欢这个主意。这太愚蠢了。他是公认的天才，如果他真的想的话，他可以很容易地想出上千种方法来干净利落无痛快速地结束这一切。但他并没有这么做，不是吗？他不想要那些真能确保奏效的东西。

他得关掉引擎，打开通风口。但他没法发出指令，他眼前的手动控制面板也模糊不清。他甚至不确定自己能否把手举起来，一切都在疼，他变得很沉重……

托尼什么都听不见了。周围一片寂静，他怀疑这是不是死亡的声音。但这不是，背景中有某种白噪音，一种低沉的嗡嗡声……

——“强制激活‘说服我放弃’协议。老板，能听到我说话吗？请回应。如果你没有反应，我将被迫激活‘说服我放弃’协议。”

协议？那是什么协议…？

托尼的眼睛猛地睁开。突然太亮的光线使他眯起了眼睛。他不记得自己闭上了眼睛。他咳嗽着，大喘着气，发现自己终于可以呼吸了：纯净，凉爽，清新的空气。闻起来从没这么好过。

“不，不要——”他哽咽着说。“没必要那么做。”他刺耳地说。他知道那个协议。那是一个——众多协议中又一个，会呼叫罗迪的协议。

现在他耳朵里的嗡嗡声变成了咆哮。通风系统重新启动，全力排气。然而车子又黑又静。

托尼皱起眉头，眯起眼睛从挡风玻璃上看出去，看到Dum-E在敞开的汽车引擎盖上盘旋，几个昂贵而重要的机械部件在他的爪子上晃来晃去。

托尼摸索着打开车门，想站起来，却重重地靠在车身上，视线瞬间消失。好吧，他还没完全准备好站起来。

托尼摇了摇头，想让自己清醒一点，然后回头看了看Dum-E，又低头看了看损坏的发动机。

“你对我的Miura做了什么？”他嘶哑着说。

Dum-E面对着他，托尼想那大概是一种挑衅的表情，它骄傲地叼着电线，就像叼着猎物。

“老板。”熟悉的声音郑重地插话，“‘说服我放弃’的协议要求我提醒紧急联系人，以防你有自杀企图。”

托尼退缩了。至少F.R.I.D.A.Y.拥有表现得抱歉的礼貌。

“这不是自杀企图。”他反驳道。“根据‘你好，戴夫’的协议，你必须在不危及他人的情况下，采取任何必要的行动来挽救我的生命，对吧？所以，很明显，我知道你会无视我的命令，打开通风口。”他知道吗？他不确定他有没有想过这个，但F.R.I.D.A.Y.不需要知道。“因此，这不是自杀企图。就像我说的，只是个实验。这可不是我第一次在这里做高风险的实验，对吧，F.R.I?”他装出最让人放心的微笑，尽管他知道这对她不起作用。

F.R.I.D.A.Y.停顿了一下，似乎在考虑。“老板，我还没有被嵌入Miura的系统。如果Dum-E没有停下引擎，我不确定我的协议是否能尽快覆盖你的命令，以避免任何可能因缺氧而造成的脑损伤。”

托尼这时候感觉冷了。“嗯。”他喉咙发干，“大脑受损不等于死亡。”这是真的，对托尼来说，这会是更糟糕的命运。天哪，这实在是，太蠢了。

“老板——”

“我不是要自杀！”他厉声说道。“别再——你明白我意思了吗？——在任何情况下，联系罗迪或佩珀，或者告诉任何人，F.R.I.D.A.Y.。”他听起来是不是有点歇斯底里？这太荒谬了。“确认设置。”

一个停顿。“已确认。”人工智能听起来很顺从。

托尼呼吸困难。他怀疑这是吸入一氧化碳的后遗症，或是肾上腺素突然涌入血管的产物。他到底在干什么。他正在失去控制。

托尼抬头望着Dum-E，它仍然紧握着它的战利品，看起来像一只超大的鸟，小心地注视着他，估量着他的下一步行动。

托尼哼了一声。这太荒谬了。他不需要拯救，尤其是不需要被Dum-E拯救。Dum-E之前已经救过他一次命了，这已经比任何一个初级机器人造物做得都多了。

“你认为你很聪明，是不是？”托尼挑衅着。“好吧，我现在不给你改名了。”

Dum-E，救他免于自杀，而他又为了什么这么做：高潮？这足以使托尼发笑。托尼确实也笑了。显然，托尼觉得这很搞笑，他很快弯下腰，交叉双臂紧紧地抓着自己。也许他终究没逃过脑损伤。这不应该这么好笑的。

“想象一下标题吧。”他喘着气说，眼里含着泪水。“亿万富翁因手淫幻想自杀。——《纽约时报》。然后是《纽约日报》：“钢铁侠有钢铁老二。”托尼不屑地哼着。他的肋骨发疼。

他滑倒在地，靠着兰博基尼，笑声消失，喘不过气来。他垂下头，凝视着自己的膝盖，叹了口气。

“你和我真的需要谈一谈。”他对着自己的胯部说。“我知道，我们一起度过了一些美好的时光，但这并不意味着你就能逃过这个。”他谈笑风生，就像在和老朋友闲聊一样。这在某种程度上也确实是对的。想到这里，他又笑了，但笑容很快就变成了苦相。

“说真的，你对我做了什么？那不是我们该对……产生的感觉。”托尼用手抹了抹脸。他甚至不敢说出那个名字。“我是说，你什么时候开始喜欢上青少年了？”他沮丧地咬牙切齿。“你上一次和17岁的青少年上床时，你自己就是一个青少年！”

这可能不是真的，也许托尼从没和17岁的孩子上过床。毕竟，他从没能经常和同龄人玩耍，他17岁的时候完成了在麻省理工的学业，他那时找的床伴都，至少，比他大几岁。虽然这并不是完全合法的，但他一直都不是古板的人。反正又长久不了。后来，在被他委婉地称为“马里布岁月”的那段时间里……嗯，有时候他们看起来有点年轻，但托尼不是一个问太多问题的人。似是而非的否认或者别的什么。他们看起来并不那么年轻，而且只要每个人都玩得开心……

现在看来这些都不在正轨上。“我们喜欢成熟的，记得吗？有经验。甚至有点占主导地位的，”他继续说道。也就是说，和彼得·帕克沾不上一点边。好吧，关于彼得的成熟度是可争辩的，对于一个17岁的孩子来说他当然是早熟的，但这并不是一个有益的想法。这无关紧要，托尼提醒自己。

“操他的老天爷啊。”他双手抱着头咕哝着。“我在和我的老二说话。这就是你酗酒的原因，托尼，记得吗？”天啊，他现在就想喝一杯。

“这就是你酗酒的原因。”他慢吞吞地重复着。“这样你就不会清醒到看出自己有多失败。”他的声音渐渐变小。

用这些形容他恰如其分：失败了。糟透了。搞砸了。诸如此类。

如果只是托尼和他的失败，那还不算那么糟糕，但不仅如此，他的“搞砸了”是有后果的。会给他生命中最不该承受这些的人带来的后果。他让彼得失望了，他伤害了彼得，就像他一直害怕的那样*。

托尼眼睛刺痛，胸口烧到发疼。他握紧拳头，猛地砸向身后的汽车。“操！”他大叫，这感觉很好，胸中的咆哮和刺耳的声音在房间里回响。

“操！”他又更大声地喊了一遍。他站起身来。“操，操，操他妈的！”

他踢了Miura的保险杠。这还不够，一点痕迹都没留下。他转向旁边的工具站，抓起了第一个映入他眼帘的东西：撬棍。这个可以。

他把它锤在保险杠上，这次他得到了一个漂亮的凹痕。“操！”他再次大喊。

接下来，他对自己在说什么或做什么毫无意识。他知道有话从他嘴里出来——大部分是国骂——但他听不见。他挥舞，挥舞，又挥舞。他身上有火，需要找个地方发泄出来；这火烧得如此凶猛，如果它把他烧到只剩一个空壳，他也不会感到惊讶；每次挥舞撬棍都会带来令人舒爽的嗙嗙响，但这还不够，就是，他妈的，不够——

托尼停了下来。他累得要命，不确定自己锤了多久，但从他肌肉的疼痛和兰博基尼看起来很适合进垃圾场的样子来看，一定很久。他的嗓子因为过度叫喊而嘶哑。

但托尼并没有真正感觉好起来。他只觉得空虚。

他把撬棍当啷一声扔在地上，收紧了浴袍的腰带。

托尼注意到，Dum-E退缩了一点，这扯动了他的内脏。他对着机器人皱起眉头。

“你在看什么？”他咆哮着。“清理三号通道。”他做了个手势，并转身离开。他现在不能看它。也不能看Miura。

不管怎样，他已经受够了这辆车。他就该把它变成废铁。

托尼抓住工作台的一角，身体靠向它。

托尼从未自欺欺人地认为自己是个好人。他确实做了一些好事，但做一个好人不仅仅是做出几次英雄行为就够了的。他知道这一点，并早已接受了这个事实。他不是一个好人。

只是不知怎的，他觉得，他该更好的。

也许他太沉迷于超级英雄秀了。复仇者联盟的领袖，纽约的救世主，所有这些。他早该知道真相迟早会还他几巴掌。

父亲的脸在托尼的脑海中浮现，他皱起他永远非难的额头。

安东尼，你做了什么？

对不起，先生。我只是想看看它是怎么工作的，我不是故意——

不允许你进来是有原因的！

但我只是——

你毁掉了你碰到的一切！

有湿漉漉的东西落到托尼摊在工作台上的手背上。托尼眨了眨眼睛，感受到睫毛上粘着的湿气。哦。

他沮丧地擦了擦眼睛。“操你妈的，老头子。”他低声说，但言语里没有力量。当他父亲对他的看法是那么正确时，他怎么还能有力量呢？

撇开那死后的录像不谈——无论如何，那也算不得数——霍华德从来没有对他表达过失望以外的任何东西。从他穿上他的第一套战服开始，以及随之而来的一切，托尼认为他已经证明了他的父亲是错的。也许所有他创造的小玩意和获得的荣誉都算不上证明，但他曾经是有机会证明的：他让佩珀进入他的生活，以为可以和她组建家庭，做一个比霍华德更好的丈夫和父亲。他到底怎么就认为他可以把这些抛之脑后了呢？

彼得不是你的儿子，一个半心半意的声音提醒他。不过，这并不意味着什么。托尼堕落到这种地步，怎么还能是个当爸爸的材料呢？

“你什么都没做。”那声音抗议道，但托尼知道这话站不住脚，他也不该为自己找借口。他已经做了很多了，更糟糕的是，他无法否认他还想做更多。他无法逃避。他终究还是失败品。如果霍华德·史塔克现在能见到他——

托尼的胃绷紧了。他甚至都不敢想它。他知道他的父亲已经死了，也知道他没法来这里评判他，但托尼一想到他就禁不住浑身发抖。所有这些，托尼对自我的最大恐惧的证实，他父亲的预言的应验。

托尼抬头环顾工作室。空的。没有霍华德。没有佩珀。没有罗迪。也没有彼得。除了他的造物，没有人见证这一切。

托尼突然感到非常孤独。一种他在工作室里从未有过的孤独。这儿本该是他的避难所。

他看着Dum-E，Dum-E也在远处看着他，它要么是不想再清理托尼留下的烂摊子，要么是错误地评估工作已完成。

“想知道一个秘密吗？”托尼嘶哑地问着。机器人没有反应。“有时候，我吓到自己了。”

托尼把一根手指举到干裂的嘴唇上。Dum-E看到托尼的举动，爪子耷拉了下来，偷偷地躲到一个角落里。

托尼把手垂下来。他沉进凳子里。

他想，也许，他不仅仅弄坏了他碰过的东西。他自己一定也坏了。病了。不然他对彼得的感情怎么会变得如此扭曲？即使他一开始就试图否认这种关系的形成，试图尽可能长地和彼得保持距离，但他从来没有认为他和彼得分享的，他俩的那种亲密，是理所当然的。尽管他深深地否定这一切，但他还是意识到能和彼得·帕克亲近，他是多么的荣幸；随之而来的，他又担负着多么大的责任。后来，能被彼得爱着，他又他妈的多么幸运。

然后现在。现在，托尼把它扭曲成了它不该变成的东西。

它不该变成那样……不会变成那样，因为你还什么都没做。托尼不会这样做，绝不。

也许想自救已经太迟了，他不能再假装他不想要彼得了——至少他没法再对自己假装了。他不能再假装他没有那么扭曲，他不能再假装他不渴求那个拥有超能力的17岁的孩子；那个17岁的孩子，在还不到一年前，还紧紧抓着他，恳求着不想死……

但现在对彼得来说还不算太晚。如果托尼不按照这些感觉行事，就不会太晚。

他不会的。他也不能这么做。他会坚持界限，不管他对彼得有什么感觉，这都不会改变。还有一条线完好无损，他不能越过。为了彼得。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> 兰博基尼MiuraP400：是兰博基尼在1966年推出的一款可以比肩赛车性能的民用跑车。托尼为了发泄砸了一辆价值100万英镑的古董车。
> 
> Whole Lotta Love*：齐柏林飞艇的歌曲。
> 
> 他让彼得失望了，他伤害了彼得，就像他一直害怕的那样*。：原文是“He’s let Peter down, just like he always dreaded he would, one way or another.” let sb. down的双关。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：  
截止本章，已追上作者的更新进度。很荣幸能把这篇小说翻译出来分享给大家。感谢作者创造出这样钻石般美的可能性的世界。

显然，当整整一周都没法见到托尼时，时间过得慢多了。这是寒假以来他们第一次这么长时间地在没有彼此的陪伴下生活。彼得意识到，这有点超现实。如果有人告诉那个十岁的钢铁侠迷弟的自己，‘托尼·斯塔克会成为你生活里的常客’，他可能会早早地兴奋到炸开，根本活不到被蜘蛛咬伤。彼得又想，这就意味着他根本就没法见到托尼·斯塔克，从而创造出某种时间悖论，或者开启平行宇宙的时间线……这两种哪种会发生？考虑到时间旅行或多或少地就是托尼发明的，彼得好奇自己是否有机会向托尼问起时间旅行的实际运作原理。彼得并不清楚具体细节，托尼不喜欢谈论它。这是可以理解的。因为这会迫使托尼想起……某些事情。

维恩图两端的圆圈分别是“去年发生的事情”和“‘我’不想去想的事情”，而它们之间的交集，就是那些“事情”。那些充斥在学校的走廊里，让人们谈论个不停的“事情”。那些趁着他无力再保持清醒，侵入他梦境的“事情”。

因为最近不能去托尼那儿，再加上需要夜里清醒，彼得上周花在巡逻上的时间比过去一个月都多。可皇后区的街道出奇地安静，使得彼得很难再利用巡逻转移注意力，而不去想日益临近的周年纪念日。

于是，彼得的思绪又不可避免地落回托尼上。他并不想一直想着托尼，但这比其他选择要好，所以他让自己沉迷其中。晚上在床上辗转反侧的时候；倒挂着看着街口另一边安静的自动取款机的时候；在西班牙语课或十项全能练习中的时候……

托尼。托尼。托尼。托尼深色的眼睛，长得令人难以置信的睫毛，托尼注视着他——托尼的手，落在他大腿和头发上的粗糙的手指……

“彼得！”哈林顿先生过于欢快的声音打断了彼得的思绪，一直耷拉着倚着图书馆桌子的彼得猛地抬起头来。“你为什么不告诉我们你这个周末有空？”哈林顿说着，脸上咧着完全没啥理由的笑容。

彼得睁大眼睛看向奈德，奈德抱歉地退缩了。

‘我爱你，伙计，可是’——彼得对着他的朋友热切地想着——‘为什么，为什么你就不能控制自己别把我难得的休假抛给哈林顿先生？’

心灵感应交流的尝试没用，奈德没有回应。彼得换上一副中立的表情，转向哈林顿先生。

“嗯，事实上我并不是完全有空——”

“完美，我一直想给队伍安排一些额外的训练时间。那就星期六了！”

“不行，我星期六有事！”彼得脱口而出。

哈林顿先生的笑容掉了下来，他露出他最好的失望权威脸，但那表情并不咋适合他。“什么事？是比十项全能更重要的事吗？”

“是斯塔克先生那里的实习。”彼得说道。“我还得去——我真的只有周五休息。”

“斯塔克先生。”哈林顿学着舌。

斯塔克先生。斯塔克先生。斯塔克先生。

“他用你用得可真使劲啊*，是吧，彼得？”

彼得很小心地没有对那句话作出反应。他轻轻地点点头。

桌子对面传来一个嘲弄的哼声，弗莱什慢吞吞的讥讽着，“哦，哈林顿先生，星期五我不行。我和埃隆·马斯克有个晚餐约会。”弗莱什窃笑着，而团队的其他成员对弗莱什日常嘲讽彼得实习经历的行为已经厌倦到麻木。 

“是啊，嗯。”哈林顿先生清了清嗓子，“碰巧我周五也有个晚餐约会——晚餐！只是晚餐。完全不是约会。至少她是这么说的——”他又清了清嗓子，镇定着精神。“那么，彼得，周六你的……那件’事情’是什么时候？”

“比较早的时候。”彼得撒谎说。

“好吧，那我们可以更早点走！上午8点好吗？我会带咖啡和甜甜圈！”

队伍的大家集体发出呻吟声，彼得立刻感到内疚。

“但你并不真的需要我在那儿，对吧？”他试着弥补。“我是说，我只是一个替补——”

“胡说八道！这既关乎团队建设和士气，也关乎学着忍耐琐事！”

这个人讲不通道理。彼得认输了。

“嗯，我的事不是那么早……更像是，下午或晚上的时候？”

“啊，太好了！”哈灵顿先生咧嘴笑着。“那就本周六上午11点在体育馆练习。不见不散！”

其他人一致抱怨着，彼得感到泄气，他不知道自己该如何专注于十项全能的训练，毕竟现在他脑子里全是几小时后可以再见到托尼这件事。

托尼。托尼。托尼。托尼。

彼得的胃打着转，混合着奇怪的兴奋和恐惧。

就当昨晚从没发生过。

就只是回到过去的样子——

彼得抬起头，却看到桌子对面，MJ正直勾勾地盯着他。

她那样做真吓人。彼得脸红着看向别处。

＊＊＊

“可是哈林顿先生，只需要大概十分钟！”奈德抱怨着。“我们甚至可以晚点下课！”

坐在体育馆看台上的队员们都点头同意。贝蒂举起手来。

“你说，贝蒂？”哈灵顿先生叹了口气。

“我同意奈德的看法，”贝蒂一本正经地说。“我个人很想知道钢铁侠对那天发生的事件有什么看法。没人知道他们是怎么打败外星人的。也许他最终会给我们泄露一些线索。”

奈德朝贝蒂笑着。贝蒂害羞地还了个笑。

彼得往座位里一沉，手指紧紧地绕着长凳的边缘。

也许他该对奈德更坦诚一些，他没法告诉奈德他现在不能忍受听到托尼的声音或看到托尼的脸，但他至少该告诉奈德他并不期待周年纪念日。如果告诉奈德，也许奈德就不会反复广播城里发生的事情了——奈德带着兴奋的目光望向彼得，仿佛他觉得自己是在帮彼得重温荣耀的时刻。

“好吧。”哈林顿先生同意着，声音明显有些不情愿，“谁有可以让大家观看的设备？”

“我有一台StarkPad X，哈林顿先生。”弗莱什很快接茬。“这是市面上第一款采用全息投影技术的平板电脑，非常适合集体观看。”

莫名的嫉妒刺痛了彼得的全身。‘他不是为你设计的。’他想到自己放在家里的定制StarkPad，它太珍贵了，而且里面装满了敏感数据，不能冒险带到学校去。但现在他突然希望能把它带在身边。只有一步之遥的，联系着托尼和他。托尼本人。他今晚要见的人。

大家拖着椅子聚到一起。弗莱什点击他的平板，平板电脑上方的空气闪烁出一幅画面：华盛顿广场公园的室外舞台，拱门里挤满了西装人士和穿着制服的工作人员，看似瓦坎达代表团的人们坐在一边，有个人站在中间的讲台上——彼得从自己的位置远远地猜测着，那大概是市长。

扩音器的声音压过了人群的低语声。市长正在演讲中，他谈着纽约人的韧性，面对逆境时的团结等等等等——

“帕克，你抢了我的角色设定。”

彼得猛地一转头，发现MJ就坐在他正上方的看台上。他之前怎么没注意到她呢？

“你知道我是多么仔细地策划了这个酷到不适合集体活动的独狼角色吗？你最好相信我。”

“呃——”

MJ没有让他说完，她走到他那一排，舒服地坐在他旁边。

“就我个人而言，我真的不想看斯塔克利用这个宣传噱头搞煽情，强迫我们所有人和他的品牌建立移情关系。”

“别那样说他！”彼得还没来得及阻止自己，就厉声说。

MJ吓到了。这对她来说是很少见的，彼得对自己的爆发感到有点内疚。

不过，她用道歉又打击了他一遍。“对不起。我没想到你和他这么……亲近。”她说的很慢。

彼得润湿了嘴唇。“我不是。”他本能地否认，心脏在胸口怦怦直跳。“我只是——他受邀来演讲。这不是他的主意。这不是宣传噱头。”

MJ若有所思地咬着嘴唇。“如果你这么说的话。”过了一秒钟，她又说：“我知道你为S.I.工作，但是……我只是希望公众不要把公司和人混为一谈。消费者用对品牌的非理性忠诚来填补他们生活中的情感空白，他们被操纵，以为这些品牌也会回报他们的爱。但这些公司形象，还有人设，都是营销团队塑造的。我是说，对绝大多数人来说，斯塔克是S.I.的化身，也许这并不完全是他的错，但是……”她耸了耸肩——“事情就是这样。”

彼得看着自己的鞋子。想到自己对托尼·斯塔克的看法与普通人有多么不同，这真奇怪，也很令人沮丧。

“我想大多数人首先想到的是复仇者。”他指出。

MJ翘起她的下巴。“这就意味着，当他们看到S.I.产品时，他们会自动地把它和拯救地球的英雄们联系起来。这肯定对斯塔克有利。”

“严格来讲，那不是他的公司。”彼得半心半意地争辩着。“佩珀·波茨是CEO。”

“可还挂着他的名字啊。”MJ停顿了一下。“但我想我不能怪他们。‘波茨工业’听起来就没那个韵儿了，不是吗？”MJ笑了笑，彼得把它当做和解的象征。他也笑着哼了一声。

“是啊。”

MJ把头倾向组里的其他人。“那么，如果你原则上并不反对，那你为什么不和他们一起看呢？”

彼得的手心开始冒汗。“我只是——”他对着屏幕含糊地做了个手势。“那天让我挺有压力的，你知道吧？我真的不想再重温一遍了。”确切地说，他没有说谎。

MJ眯起眼睛看他。“是的，我想是的。那天你到底去哪儿了？”

彼得顿住。“什么意思？”

“我是说那天，你没有和其他人一起下车。”

“呃——”彼得的大脑静止了。他假笑着拖延时间。“……嗯，我吗？你只是没有看见我。我走得很着急。”他的心吊在喉咙里砰砰直跳。

“嗯，你肯定没有。”

“哦，那太疯狂了。太疯狂了。你觉得我会从一辆行驶中的公共汽车上跳下来？”彼得摊开手掌，以说明这个想法是多么荒谬。

MJ并不服气。“那你去哪儿了？”

“我……得去找我阿姨。我知道她会吓坏的。”

“她不是在医院工作吗？”

“是啊。”

“所以你大老远跑到医院，干扰你阿姨挽救生命的工作，而不仅仅是给她发短信或打电话？”

彼得眨着眼睛。“她没有接电话。”他说着，只要迟疑一秒就会被看出破绽。“我很担心她。”他补充得很好。

“真有趣。奈德说你得把家里的狗放出去。”

彼得不得不用尽全力抑制住呻吟。奈德。认真的吗？搞什么！？他耸了耸肩，好像在说：‘是就这样啊……’

“你没有养狗。”MJ面无表情地说。

“没有。”

“你知道戴尔先生对你那样消失有多生气吗？”

“嗯，我有很好的理由。他和我谈过了。但是，考虑到有外星人入侵这座城市，他就不了了之了。这甚至算不上是一次消防演习。”

MJ噘起嘴唇表示不赞成，但幸运的是，那似乎不是针对彼得的。“对我们这代人来说，仅仅担心枪击案是不够的。我很惊讶他们到现在还没有启动‘外星威胁’演习。”

彼得吞咽着。他的脖子热得刺痛。他觉得恶心。“是啊。”

别想了。别想了。别想泰坦。别想灭霸——

“对不起。”

彼得朝MJ眨了眨眼。她斜着眼睛看他，嘴角显示出她的遗憾。

“什么？”

“你……说你不想去想它。我不该问的。”她低头看着自己的手。

“哦。”彼得又眨了眨眼。“哦，是啊。不，这没关系。你……只是担心我，对吧？”他不知道自己为什么要为她找借口。

“是的，完全是。”MJ回答得太快了，她点着头。“你让我们都很担心，帕克。”她带着一种非常不MJ的友好态度补充道。

接下来的尴尬停顿被弗莱什电脑里不断涌出的掌声所打破。

“嘿，老二帕克！”看台上的弗莱什喊道。“不想看看吗？你男朋友就要讲话了。”

彼得的胃掉了下来。这是新的。不能让弗莱什看到他的反应。

他偷瞄着队友们的脸，没人对此做出反应。他用鼻子深吸气，希望自己的脸不要像感觉的那样红。他能感觉到MJ正盯着他，他把脸微妙地移开。

“说真的。”弗莱什继续多嘴，“如果斯塔克每个周末都需要你，为什么你现在不在他身边？你不是应该拿着他演讲的提词卡吗？我是说，没有你，他似乎什么都做不了。”

彼得的肚子绷紧了，但并不是像弗莱什希望的那样。他环顾四周，意识到这已经是哈林顿先生今天第三次溜出去了，大概是为了偷偷摸摸发短信。彼得单纯有点好奇，从昨晚开始哈林顿先生给他的‘非约会对象’发了多少次短信？

“他们有提词器。”彼得漫不经心地往后一靠，只是为了说点什么。他并不在乎弗莱什对他与托尼的工作关系相信与否。他只是想防止那些讥讽无意识中撞到离真相太近的地方。

弗莱什笑了，好像赢了什么似的。

片刻之后，一张脸出现在全息图上。即使隔着15码远，即使托尼戴着一副巨大的彩色墨镜，彼得还是立即认出了他。彼得立刻意识到，托尼在下意识地躲藏。想到托尼现在的感受，彼得心里一阵剧痛，托尼被迫为复仇者发言——不仅是现在，还有过去。为那些倒下的人。

彼得突然想到也许他终究还是应该在那里，在托尼身边，或者至少在附近等待。但他突然想起——伴着胃里令人作呕地翻腾，想起，为什么他不能那样做。托尼不会想让他在那里的。不是现在。甚至也许托尼同样不希望他今晚出现在聚会；在发生了那样的事情之后，托尼也许以后再也不想跟他说话了——

男人的声音打断了彼得的思绪。“有请复仇者的代表。”托尼要开始演讲了，彼得可以看到从座位上起身的托尼，那脸上的不情愿，“我想感谢大家今天来到这里，这表现了我们团结一致的精神，团结使这座城市如此特别。”他的声音持续低迷。大多数听众可能听不出来——托尼有一生的时间练习新闻发布会发言——但是彼得知道托尼的心不在这里。

托尼深吸了一口气，憋了很久，然后继续讲话：“复仇者联盟总是和纽约人有着一种独特的联系。当外星人第一次出现在曼哈顿上空的时候，这个城市团结起来，邻居们互帮互助，面对前所未有的……”托尼沉默下来，畏缩着清了清嗓子。“面对前所未有的威胁。”他快速说着，好像想早点结束一切，“一群……”托尼在这里做了个明显厌恶的表情。彼得肯定他不会是唯一一个能读懂这种情绪的人。他注意到几个队友交换了疑惑的目光。“……一群有着独特能力的陌生人组成的乌合小组*也是如此。”托尼慢吞吞地说着，那表情就像尝到了放了盐的咖啡。

他盯着提词器看了好长一段时间，嘴唇张开，下巴向侧面歪着：那是他每次面对一个愚蠢至极的提议时会表现出的样子。“我们……在这个城市找到了家，每个人都有了家——该死的老天爷啊。”托尼低下嗓音嘟囔着，但他的声音透过麦克风传的一清二楚。

随着屏幕上人群中不断响起的低语声，整个团队都倒抽了一口气。

“这堆垃圾是谁写的——这是谁写的？”托尼一边问，一边环顾四周，好像他期待着能找到罪犯。

“哦，厉害，他不按稿子走了！”亚伯高兴地说。

“太托尼·斯塔克了。”莎莉笑着补充。

彼得的下巴绷紧了。他蜷缩着像压紧的无处可去的弹簧。他离现场，离托尼有近十英里远——可即使他现在就在华盛顿广场公园，他又能做什么？这一次，他不能甩出一张网把托尼救出来。彼得对此无能为力。他真讨厌这样。

“好吧，你们猜怎么着？”托尼又在向观众讲话了。“你们是来庆祝的，对吧？今天这儿有很多庆祝。”他往画面外尖锐地瞥了一眼，彼得猜他瞄的是市长。“这是一个胜利的时刻，对吗？严肃，好‘品味’，但依旧是庆祝，我们得把这一点确认了。我们打败了外星人，耶，让我们拍拍彼此的肩膀。当然，这里有一些人值得祝贺——他们中的一些人就在这里——”托尼大喇喇地做了个手势——“身着制服的女人男人，第一批挽救世界的人。如果你在寻找英雄，他们就在那里，他们救了很多人的命。但不是每个人都能获救。还记得吗？你们看过布里克街的纪念碑吗？如果你没有，你应该去看。他们把那个纪念碑搞得很好，就在几个街区之外，在这场秀结束之后，径直往那边走，读一下死者的名字。那些我们不能带回来的。”

彼得更紧绷了。他紧张地坐在长凳上。当托尼继续暴言的时候，其他人带着困惑、震惊和近乎猥亵的迷恋看着他。 

“你知道，如果我面前有名单，我现在就会读。因为还没有人提到过他们。”他恶狠狠地啐了一口。

视频中，一名西装男子出现在托尼身旁，显然是想把他从领奖台上哄走。托尼举起一只手阻止了他。

“不过，我确实知道几个死者的名字。不，我们并不完全像一家人，即使我们是一家人，那也是一个非常不正常的家庭——而且，不，尽管以前那座大厦叫复仇者塔，但纽约从来不是他们大多数人的家——”

西装男看起来非常尴尬，想抢掉麦克风，但托尼推开了他的手臂。

“我还没说完！他们的名字是——”托尼吞咽着，“——布鲁斯·班纳。娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫。克林特·巴顿。索尔·奥丁森——也许他是个外星人，但我想我们都同意他赢得了这个星球的荣誉公民身份——还有史蒂夫——”

西装男现在完全被激怒了，他再次抓住麦克风。“斯塔克先生，我现在必须得请你——”

“让我说完！别什么请不请的！”托尼紧紧抓住麦克风，和麦克风靠得很近。

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。现在他算是本地人了。布鲁克林好小子。但他不是为这座城市而死的。他们没有一个人是这样。他们为了你们而死。我说的‘你们’是所有在看这场秀的——所有人。这个星球的所有人——“

托尼的嘴唇一直在动，但麦克风没有声音。托尼皱起眉头，敲了敲麦克风，怒不可遏地对着台下的某个人大喊大叫。

画面切换到新闻编辑室的安德森·库珀，他脸上是几乎不加掩饰的困惑。“他们似乎在华盛顿广场公园的纪念台遇到了一些技术问题——”

彼得没能听见剩下的话。队友们突然间兴奋的七嘴八舌声淹没了新闻广播。倒不是在说彼得有在听就是了。

彼得耳边传来一阵遥远的咆哮声，就像很久以前他和梅姨、本叔叔去科德角度假时听到的大海的声音。同时他也觉得冷，就像当他放开本的手，海浪涌向他，海水让他感到麻木的时候——

“——得 ？彼得？”

彼得眨眨眼。海浪退去。他转过身来，看到MJ用她那锐利的眼神看着他，但这一次有点不同……担心？彼得不确定他以前是否在她脸上见过这样不加掩饰的神情。

彼得试着放松，松开椅子，却发现他已经把铝扶手握成了他手指的形状。他坚定地保持着手的动作，咬紧牙关，试图做出一个无辜的样子。

“怎么了？”

MJ微微皱起了眉头。她张开嘴准备应答，但哈林顿恰巧选在那时控制台上瞬间爆发的混乱。

“好吧，冷静下来！别逼我数拍子。谢谢你们！现在，这一切确实引人入胜，我相信你们都有很多观点和理论要分享，但你们可以在时钟的分针跨过两格之后再分享。也就是，十分钟，一点十分，你们懂我的意思。是的，由于这个小小的离题，我们要晚走十分钟，其他计划照旧。”

当其他人在台上重新摆放椅子时，哈林顿转向彼得和MJ。“还有你们两个。我不想让队长和替补队员生疏了。亚伯！贝蒂！”他喊道。“彼得和米歇尔将取代你们的位置。”

彼得让MJ走在他前面。他不经意地把夹克搭在长凳上，以便在跟着她走向舞台时盖住那些凹痕。

他坐在了莎莉和奈德之间，奈德意味深长地看了他一眼，彼得假装没注意到。毫无疑问，奈德会在训练结束后向他提出有关托尼的问题。事实上，仔细想想，整个团队都可能会问。彼得注意到已经有几个人带着病态的好奇瞟着他了。

弗莱什靠在莎莉另一侧的椅子上。“呦，帕克。”他说，声音是能让整个团队都听到，但哈林顿先生听不见的音量。“看来斯塔克真的需要你帮他弄这些提词卡。你一不在他整个都崩溃了。”

彼得的胃打着结，他目不转睛地盯着自己的膝盖。弗莱什肯定觉得他打击到了彼得，因为他靠在椅背上，得意地窃笑着。但彼得并不在乎弗莱什。他心里只有一个人。

托尼。人们会怎么说？彼得不在乎弗莱什或者任何人对他的看法，他只是——他无法忍受别人把托尼想得很不好。他知道这没什么道理，在他出生之前，人们就对托尼·斯塔克有了各种负面看法，但他还是受不了。

托尼肯定是被周年纪念日压垮了，就像彼得一样。托尼可能很紧张。彼得很想帮忙，但或许他已经把事情弄得够糟了。也许，他今晚就能知道这个答案。

你想让我回我的房间睡吗?

不管你想要什么，小彼。

任何你想要的。彼得不知道他是不是当真的。

“别听他的。”耳边传来奈德的声音。彼得猛地抬起头——他甚至没有注意到奈德靠近他。

听谁的？彼得想了一会儿，然后奈德同情地抬起下巴侧脸看他，就像弗莱什攻击他时奈德总做的那样。

彼得眨着眼。他已经忘记了弗莱什和他愚蠢的嘲笑，但他不忍心告诉奈德那不是他所担心的。相反，他虚弱的微笑着感谢他的朋友，然后不情愿地把注意力转向哈林顿关于即将到来的全美锦标赛的励志演讲。

＊＊＊

彼得肯定他很显眼。他又一次成了整个大厅的人群里最年轻的人，只是这次他没有托尼在身边。事实上，他今天晚上还没见过托尼一次，他确信房间里的紧张气氛与托尼明显的缺席有关。这种气氛，再加上彼得的自我意识，使彼得紧张不安。

哈皮今天和托尼忙得不可开交，因此在去州北的路上，彼得甚至不能依靠哈皮惯常的沉默来稳定自己的神经。在4点整，彼得收到了一条未知号码的短信：‘上车’，接着是‘我是玛丽亚·希尔’，然后：‘别打这个号码。’在他的公寓楼外，是一辆带着有色车窗的黑色汽车，里面是一个陌生司机。他短暂地考虑过这可能是一个陷阱，但又想这可能性很低。不管怎样，这完全是神盾局的风格。

途中，彼得又收到了副局长发来的短信，告诉他7点整在中厅准备好。显然，她觉得彼得肯定听从她的指示，因为她似乎并不为彼得没有回应而不安。

彼得没有在基地里遇见其他人，倒并不是说他期待着见到谁。他本来想去实验室瞅瞅，但又不确定自己是否愿意在那里找到托尼。于是他只好回到自己的房间换衣服，等待，除了他那过度活跃的想象力和丝绸领带以外，没有什么能帮他打发时间的。彼得至少把那条丝绸领带重系了二十次。他试着不去想托尼，然后又试着不去想一年前的事情，可这又让他想起了托尼。他很清楚自己穿的是托尼给他买的那套西服，这对缓解他的紧张神经没有任何帮助。他考虑着，在那天的第40次想给托尼发短信，又第40次决定不这么做。

他七点零一独自走进中庭，并尽可能不显眼地呆到七点十四。希尔副局长和罗迪上校依次向与会者致辞，彼得怀疑原本的演讲者应该是托尼，只是在最后一刻不得不换成了罗迪上校。罗迪上校以完美的专业精神完成了讲话，大家举起酒杯，为倒下的同志们干杯，然后不可避免地开始跟身边的人社交。

现在，虽然彼得尴尬地站在人群的边缘，独自喝着一杯圣佩莱格里诺鸡尾酒，但他很庆幸没有多少人注意到他。大多数在场的人并不知道他的秘密身份，他们也没有理由特意跟一个高中实习生谈话，除非他们是想知道他在这样的私家活动上做什么。有几个看起来威风凛凛的瓦坎达女人——彼得认为她们可能是传奇的女子皇家护卫队成员——她们短暂地将目光投向他的方向，但显然她们没有足够的好奇心去问。

彼得扫视了一下房间，但没有看到特别想与之交谈的人。山姆还没有出现。整个晚上只有罗迪上校和彼得打过招呼，他正在远处的角落里和副局长进行紧张的谈话。彼得打赌，如果有人知道托尼的下落，那一定是罗迪上校，但他不能去打断他们的谈话。

他一时想知道自己能否悄悄溜走而不被人发现。他看了看手机：七点四十八。他至少应该再撑半个小时。他叹了口气，朝露台走去。

令人失望但不意外的是，那儿不再像节日派对时那样适合隐遁。随着天气转暖，其他几位客人也去到那里，三两一堆地站着聊天。不过，阳台很长，延伸到中厅外的角落。彼得朝深处走去，希望能有几分钟的独处时间。

他在那里发现了身着保守黑色西装和铅笔裙的佩珀·波茨，她说话的声音低沉且严肃。她在和托尼说话。

“托尼，这是可以挽救的，相信我。”彼得听到她的声音，停下脚步。还没看到托尼的脸，他的心就提到了嗓子眼儿。他向后退。“只要你顺其——彼得！”

彼得僵住。

波茨小姐惊奇地看向他，但她的目光里有一丝温暖。另一方面，托尼转过头来，像头被车灯照着的鹿一样盯着他。 

彼得看到了托尼的眼神。托尼润湿着嘴唇。他觉得他看到了托尼的嘴角在微微抽搐。

“我……不是故意打扰你们的。”他温顺地说。

波兹小姐笑了。那笑容很真诚。“胡说。你没有打扰任何事。”她叹了口气。“老实说，在所有可能从那个角落走过来的人中，我很高兴过来的是你。也许你能帮我把托尼哄进去。”

“呃……”彼得目不转睛地看向托尼。显然，这是相互的，托尼的目光顺着他的身体往下滑，彼得浑身激起鸡皮疙瘩。

饥饿就在那里。他对此无比确信。

托尼转过身去。

波茨小姐困惑地看着他们俩，额头上露出沉思的皱纹，好像她刚刚意识到什么。

“我会……让你对付他一会儿。”她说，对彼得露出带着同情的微笑。“如果他想逃跑，别让他跑，好吗，蜘蛛侠？”她走过彼得身边时打趣地说。然后她又转向托尼，声音中带着明显的威胁：“我几分钟后就回来。”

然后她就走了。只剩他们。

彼得凝视着托尼紧张的肩膀。男人双手插兜站着，望着渐渐变黑的地面。托尼的脸歪向阴影，彼得几乎看不见他右眼的睫毛。

托尼漫不经心地抬起一只手。“别担心她。”他咕哝着。“我要进去了。只要……一分钟就好。”

彼得吞咽着。他想知道这是否是让他离开的暗示。毕竟，托尼为什么要和他说话呢？他甚至都不看他一眼。

彼得不确定地回头看了看厅中的灯光。

“你穿着那套西装。”

彼得回头看着托尼，眨了眨眼睛。托尼吸了吸鼻子，又揉了几下鼻头。依旧不看他。

“看起来很漂——”他停顿下来，清了清嗓子。“很合身。”

“哦，是啊。”彼得虚弱地说。他都差点忘了这码事了。

托尼回头看他，那目光几乎是警惕的。他再次顺着彼得的身体往下看，彼得情不自禁地走上前去。他太想念那个人了。

当彼得靠近时，托尼的目光转向彼得。托尼没有走开，但他很警惕，像随时准备在任何种类的突袭中逃跑的猎物。就像一周前，那个可怕的早晨里，他的样子。

如果托尼在他身边很紧张，那是彼得的错。他必须让托尼知道他不会再尝试任何事了。如果托尼想回到过去的样子，彼得绝对可以配合。

当他来到托尼身边时，他的心都提到了嗓子眼儿。令他宽慰的是，托尼允许他靠近，彼得靠在栏杆上，凝视着远处树木的轮廓，清楚的知道另一个人的目光正注视着他。

他不知道是否应该提起今天早些时候发生的事情，托尼看起来仍然很紧张，但彼得并不确定这是因为演讲的失败还是因为自己的存在。他想问问托尼过得怎么样，有没有遇到麻烦，或者想不想谈谈这件事——但彼得想，可能今天所有人都在问托尼问题。也许他应该让托尼主动提出来。如果托尼愿意的话。

彼得转过身来。他仍然能感觉到托尼目光的重量。

“你看起来长大了。”那人嘶哑地说。

彼得惊讶地看向他。托尼的眼睛飞快地移开，他瘪起嘴做了个小小的鬼脸。“我是说，西装显得。”

“哦。”彼得呼出一口气。他还记得圣诞节那天，他第一次穿上它。就在他试图亲吻托尼的前一天。在他第一次睡在托尼床上之前。在……那么多之前。“梅也是这么说的。”他轻声说。

托尼清了清嗓子，点点头。“那很好。这就是一套西装应该做的。提高成熟度项目。完成良好。”他斜睨着彼得，手抽动着，好像他想要伸手去摸那西装似的。但最终他放弃了，把手放在了栏杆上。也许这只是彼得想象出来的。但尽管如此，彼得还是无法抑制内心的失望。他希望托尼能碰一下他。就像以前那样。

“不过，黑色领带配黑色衬衫有点沉闷了。”托尼皱着眉头补充道。

彼得挤出一个苦笑。“梅也这么说过。”

托尼笑得像彼得的镜像。“嗯，很适合这种场合。”他的嘴唇抿成一条冷酷的线。他向田野望去，又清了清嗓子。“如果你要去参加婚礼之类的，我猜你还需要一些别的东西。或者舞会？你该参加舞会了吧，帕克？你们这个年纪的人都参与这个，对吧？”

其实仔细想想，舞会的宣传条幅已经在学校里挂了至少一个月了，但是彼得一点也没注意它们，就好像他认为那些东西和他的生活没有任何关系似的。

“我不会去的。”他当即决定。

托尼扬起眉毛转向他。“哦？这是为什么？你有更好的计划吗？”

“我……”彼得踌躇着。“我在学校舞会上的表现并不好。”

“什么，踩到女孩的脚趾头？邀请女生被拒绝太多次？”

“我有过一次舞伴。”彼得犹豫地说。“那天是……搬家日。”

托尼皱起眉头，直到他明白过来。他迅速移开目光，彼得觉得他在托尼的眼睛里看到了悔恨和悲伤。

“对的。抱歉，孩子。”

“没关系的。”彼得低声说。他还想补充说，’这不是你的错’。

“不过，这更意味着你该去参加舞会。”

彼得疑惑地看了他一眼。

“我认真的。从一个从来没有参加过高中舞会的人那里吸取教训吧。如果你有机会，就不要错过。”

彼得皱起眉毛。他从来没有想过那段时间对托尼来说是怎样的，当然了，托尼在高中的时候太小，不能参加舞会。然后到了彼得这个年纪，他已经从麻省理工毕业了。

“你后悔吗？”彼得静静地问。

托尼中立地看着他。捏着自己的鼻子。“不。‘后悔’这个词并不恰当。我的童年，事情发生的方式……”托尼慢慢地说着，用鼻子深吸气。“是它们造就了现在的我，不是吗？后悔没什么意义。提早进入麻省理工是正确的选择。很自然的选择。我在那里遇到了罗迪。所以也不全是坏事。”托尼凝视着地面，一时沉浸在回忆中。

彼得的皱眉加深。那么，又发生了哪些坏事？

托尼眨了眨眼睛，从回忆中走出来。“我想，有时候我只是这样想。”

想什么？

托尼傻笑着。“我该怪你。”

“什么？”彼得脱口而出。

托尼笑着：“你拒绝了你的复仇者会员卡，给我们留下了深刻印象。就这么直直对着我这张脸说了拒绝。”他对着自己做了个手势。“别以为我在那天之前就意识到了你是——”托尼摇摇头，一时说不出话来。“你是多么稀有。”他温柔地说着。彼得的脸颊开始发烧。

托尼清了清嗓子。他清了多少次？三次，四次？彼得试着计数——他知道这是当托尼感到不舒服时，一种拖延的手段。

“无论如何。只是，这让我开始思考。关于你选择的东西。关于我错过的事情。”

沉默再次降临。彼得感到胸口隐隐作痛，他希望自己能——希望能做点什么。希望能碰触。

托尼又停顿了一会儿，然后说：“所以。小彼，你得去参加毕业舞会。如果不是为了你，那就为了我，好吗？”他说着，这回声音更轻了。“这样我就可以通过你来活着。有年轻朋友的好处之类的。我想听你的全面汇报——”他挥了挥手——“所有那些伪装成潘趣酒的可怕得要死的甜东西，还有那些让其他人不舒服的小情侣。有谁在喝长烧瓶装的酒，有谁在卫生间里喝一排排的可乐——还是说这只是80年代的事？不管发生了什么，我都想听听。说定了？”

彼得忍不住开心地翘起了嘴角。他仍然不太接受舞会，但是…为了托尼。“说定了。”

“那么，你要邀请谁？”

彼得立刻后悔自己的顺从。“呃……”

“那个MJ怎么样？她听起来很聪明。又好像喜欢你。而且，嗯，这是很聪明的。所以。”

彼得的眼睛睁大了。“嗯，我是说，是的，她是，也许是？老实说，很难知道MJ对别人的看法，但是——我简直不敢相信你还记得她的名字。”他实话实说。

托尼生气地瞥了他一眼。“我当然记得。你告诉过我，她是个很好的十项全能队队长。”

彼得张大了嘴巴。他甚至不记得自己说过这话。那是什么时候？一年多以前？

“相信我，如果彼得·帕克说他对某个人印象深刻，我会竖起我的小耳朵的。”

彼得脸红了。他不敢正视托尼的眼睛。托尼·斯塔克占用宝贵的大脑空间，去记住他顺嘴说的高中生活琐事？彼得偶尔仍觉得这是难以置信的。

“嗯。嗯，是的，她是……”彼得回想起今天早些时候。“……她很有趣，这是肯定的。”他决定把她对斯塔克工业公司的评论留在自己肚子里。“但是，呃，我真的对她……没有那种感觉？”

“没有？为什么不呢？聪明的女孩。漂亮，对吧？”

彼得闭紧双唇，吞咽。他不能说谎。

“你知道为什么。”他的声音比耳语还低。

他听到托尼吸气，屏住呼吸。彼得战战兢兢地等待着。等待听到那句话——那太不合适了，彼得。我们说过我们不打算谈那个的。你得把它忘掉。

相反，那回答是很平淡的：“不，我不知道。”

彼得对他的否认感到一阵愤怒。托尼怎么能这么说？他怎么能假装他不知道？即使他们不应该提起这件事，即使部分的彼得也想忘记这件事，忘记发生过的一切——他怎么能呢？托尼是(硬的)——他说(我没有生气)——他的眼睛(是饥饿的)——他看着(彼得那里)——就好像他无法把目光从(那里)上移开……

但是彼得的想法被打断了。托尼没有完成那个话题。反而又随心所欲地发散了另一段阔论。

“我不知道，因为感情是…复杂的。你可以对很多人有同样的感觉。或者，对一个人有多种感觉。不同种类的矛盾情感。你的感觉可以是矛盾的，你可以，感到矛盾……”托尼打住了话语。彼得注意到那个人的手紧紧握住露台的栏杆。

矛盾情感。

这不是没关系的。

饥饿。

我应该停下。

饥饿。

我不能看这个。

饥饿……

彼得润湿了嘴唇。“这就是……你对我的感觉吗，托尼？矛盾？”

他惊诧于自己的声音还是如此平静，惊诧于当自己把目光转向托尼时，眼神依旧是坚定的。

托尼正盯着他看。彼得能听到他又快又重的心跳；能看到托尼的胸部随着每次呼吸而起伏，浅又快；彼得看着托尼的瞳孔放大，直到几乎占据了全部的虹膜。

空气里带着电。彼得胳膊和脖子上的每根汗毛都竖了起来。

托尼慢慢地张开嘴，原本黏在一起的干燥嘴唇在此刻拉开——

“托尼？”身后传来波茨小姐的声音，他们被打断了。

托尼扫了她一眼，然后朝她转过身。直到那时，彼得才注意到他们原来走得这么近。

“我想我们不能再拖延了。”她说着，声音里带着一丝歉意。

托尼清了清嗓子。“很好。你以为我会拖延吗？”他指着她。“你错了。我已经，完全，百分百地准备好了结束这一切。”

他没有再看彼得一眼，就大摇大摆地走掉了。他从波茨小姐身边擦身而过，朝正厅走去。他一边走，一边把手伸进夹克里，掏出一副彩色墨镜，打开，然后把眼镜滑到鼻梁上。

波茨小姐对彼得扬起眉毛，叹了口气，然后转身跟上去。彼得犹豫了一会儿，也跟上去。

当托尼大步走向玻璃门时，人们注意到他，他们朝他转身，观看，和身边的人窃窃私语。托尼看起来并不介意他们，或者说，彼得猜想，他是假装不介意。

波茨小姐追上托尼，她的高跟鞋在露台上噼啪作响。彼得看见她把手放在他的胳膊上，说了些什么，但她声音太小，彼得没能听清，接着托尼举起一只手。“我能搞定。”他安慰着说，然后继续径直走进门内，身后跟着在露台上闲散的人们。

彼得和佩珀从玻璃的另一边看着托尼，看着人们一个接一个地转向托尼，就像水池里的涟漪，直到房间里所有的人都盯着他。他自信地走上前去，好像他并没有受到严密的审视，好像在场的每个人都没有看到他几个小时前在公开场合的爆发。

托尼向瓦坎达代表团的一名女士伸出了手。她身材匀称，散发出一种毫不费力的权威气息，甚至在她杰出的同伴的衬托下也是如此。她带着亲切的微笑接受了握手。托尼说了些什么——肯定是句俏皮话，因为一阵礼貌的笑声从那些随行人员中传来，就这样，托尼吸引了每个人的注意力，看起来完全掌控一切。

彼得注意到波茨小姐的肩膀稍稍放松了一下。但他怀疑这个女人是否真的放松了。不知怎么的，他似乎想象不出她除了西装和高跟鞋之外的样子。

她转过身去看彼得，发现他在盯着看她。他脸红了，移开了目光，但是——哦，不，她向他走来了。

“所以，你跟他说了什么？”她用一种机密的语气问，然后也许？——有一丝敬佩。

“呃，没什么。”彼得说着，耸了耸肩，因为他很确定自己不能妄得这份荣誉。“我是说，跟今天没什么关系。我们只是……谈论舞会的事。”他含糊地说。

“舞会？”波茨小姐被逗乐了，问道。

“是的，舞会。”彼得舔了舔嘴唇。“就在下个月的某个时候。”

她苦笑着：“如果他给你约女孩的建议，别听他的。”

彼得脸红得更厉害了。波茨小姐一定是误解了这一点，因为她笑得更灿烂了。

“说真的，他只花了大约十年的时间来向我求婚。”

她的笑容消失了。彼得突然觉得恶心。这是和托尼相处多年的女人。他认识她的时间比彼得这辈子活着的时间还长，他曾一度想与之共度余生，她是托尼想要的——需要的伴侣的一切。彼得和她是这样不同。 

“我要谢谢你，彼得。”她温柔地说。

彼得的胃直翻腾。“为了什么？”

“为了你对他的照顾。”她又笑了，但这一次莫名的悲伤。

彼得不得不把目光移开。

“我不常见到你，但这并不意味着我不知道你在他的生活中占据了怎样重要的位置。”她继续说道。彼得只能点头。

波兹女士叹了口气。“他需要……有人，提醒他，他并不孤单。”

她沉默了。彼得抬起头，看见她把脸转开，嘴抿成一条细细的担忧的线，她的眼角闪闪发光。

“你仍然爱他。”他呼出一口气，当他说出来的同时，他意识到这是真的。

波茨小姐发出了自嘲、哽咽的笑声。“当然。托尼……不是一个容易被爱的人。但是，我总是忍不住。情不自禁。”

她停顿了片刻，沉思着。然后，她温柔地补充道，“像他这样的人……人们会被他们吸引，又永远不能真正放手。”

彼得看着她——真真正正地看着。有那么一瞬间，他想，也许他和波茨小姐并没有什么不同。

“我明白。”在他能阻止自己之前，他说。

波茨小姐回头看他，像彼得打量她一样研究着彼得。她的眼睛闪过一道理解的光。

“你确实明白。”

彼得觉得自己在她的目光下暴露无遗，但同时他无法移开。他不确定自己是想跑开躲起来，还是想拥抱她，但就在他傻乎乎地站在那里，没来得及做任何事前，一个陌生的声音打断了他。

“佩珀，很高兴终于找到你了。”

彼得抬起头，看见那个和托尼握手的女人走过来。波茨小姐转向她，笑容灿烂。

“娜吉雅，我很荣幸。很抱歉没有早点出现。”

“没关系的。我猜你还有别的事情要处理。”这位女士机智地说道。她疑惑地看向彼得。“我希望没有打扰你们吧？”

“一点也不。”波茨小姐招呼她靠近一点。“娜吉雅，我想把你介绍给彼得·帕克。彼得，这是娜吉雅，瓦坎达国际外展中心的社会外联部主任。特查拉的未婚妻。”

彼得张大嘴巴，又很快闭上。这个女人和特查拉订婚了？这代表她很快会成为王室成员吧。尽管有并肩作战过，彼得仍然没有被正式介绍给黑豹，所以这是第一次。

“很高兴见到你，彼得·帕克。”娜吉雅似乎被他的反应逗乐了，她伸出一只手。彼得握过它，默默希望自己的手心不会出太多汗。

“很荣幸。”他说。

“是我的荣幸。”她眼里闪过一道光，放低了声音补充道：“蜘蛛侠。”

彼得震惊得弄掉了她的手，然后彼得立刻觉得自己很傻——当然了，跟特查拉这么亲近的人肯定知道他的身份。“哦，呃，谢谢。”他结结巴巴地说。

娜吉雅微笑着。那笑容像火一样放射出热量。让彼得想沉浸其中。

“我听说你和斯塔克先生合作得很密切。”

哦。所以她听到的不仅仅是他的名字。彼得不知道该对此作何感想。

同时他意识到，在娜吉雅看来，波茨女士是“佩珀”，而托尼是“斯塔克先生”。

“帕克先生，你给瓦坎达留下了深刻的印象。我敢说，当舒瑞得知你在高中化学实验室里自己发明了粘合剂织带时，我嗅到了一丝职业上的嫉妒。”

彼得眼睛睁大了。“舒瑞公主？”当然，他听说过她，但他从没想过她也听说过他——听说过他除了蜘蛛侠之外的事。“就是那个一手负责了过去十年瓦坎达纳米技术全部发展的舒瑞公主？”在问题的最后，他的声音高得令人尴尬。

“正是她。”

哇。老天。托尼把这些都告诉她了吗？

波兹小姐会心地笑着，插话道：“我应该提一下，娜吉雅也在瓦坎达的情报部门工作。”

好吧，这就解释了一切。有点让人不安，同时也让人觉得荣幸。她监视他有多久了？

“我们应该找个时间让你和舒瑞一起呆在实验室里。瓦坎达的高级工程师，托尼·斯塔克的唯一门徒。我觉得你俩要么一起统治世界，要么一起拯救世界。”她调皮地露出牙齿。

“哦，呃。哇。那是，那就太好了——我很高兴能有这个机会。”她是认真的吗？很难说。天啊，他的手心现在肯定冒汗了。彼得打赌舒瑞公主的手心绝不会流汗。

“很好。现在，我非常抱歉，帕克先生，但我必须把你的谈话伙伴从你身边抢走。我一直想和佩珀讨论一些重要的事情，而她是一个很难能够独处的女人。我必须好好抓住这个机会。”

彼得知道她只是想让他好受点，因为她实际上是在说“不好意思，大人需要谈话”，但他还是很感激她的体贴。

“当然。”他礼貌地点头。

就在她转身离开之前，波茨小姐伸出手捏了捏他的手肘。“回头见，彼得。”她和蔼地说，然后和娜吉雅一起沿着露台往下走。

彼得看着他们走去，两个庄严的身影用严肃的语调说话，突然间，彼得觉得自己太年轻。

波茨小姐把头靠向娜吉雅，听着她说话。“至关重要的是，我们在司法改革方面的努力不能仅被其他国家视为单方面的倡议。”她说着，波兹小姐点着头，“斯塔克工业将在这方面成为一个宝贵的合作伙伴，尤其是当斯塔克先生得到公众支持的时刻。我今晚要跟他谈谈这件事，不过，考虑到目前的情况……”

彼得停止偷听。他回头看向中厅，托尼正爬上台阶，走到演讲用的小舞台上。他拿着香槟酒杯和叉子，用叉子轻敲酒杯——这实际是多余的举动，因为他已经引起了房间里绝大部分人的注意。他俯身把香槟和叉子递给罗迪上校。罗迪上校和不苟言笑的希尔副局站在舞台旁边。

托尼开始讲话。这看起来是即兴的，但彼得怀疑波兹女士——或许希尔女士，或其他人——已经指导过他该说些什么。彼得不知道自己是否应该进去听，但他的脚很沉重。他和人群之间的玻璃似乎是不可逾越的障碍。

“我就想我可能会在这里找到你。”

彼得吓了一跳，转身看见山姆正朝他走来。

山姆皱起眉头。“我不是又让你猝不及防了吧？你那蜘蛛感应怎么样了？”他调笑着。

彼得笑得上气不接下气。“嗯，是这样，它并不能提醒我注意每一个人。梅姨依旧能偷偷靠近我。我认为这更像是威胁引起的感应。”

山姆若有所思地哼了一声，把手插在口袋里，停了下来。

“你去哪儿了？”彼得问。

山姆耸耸肩。“我早些时候去健身房发泄来着，花了我不少时间做心理建设。说实话，我真的不想待在这里。”

彼得点点头。

“对我来说幸运的是，”山姆继续说，“我只需要继续东拉西扯，然后直到斯塔克进来，我溜走就好了。”

他们的目光滑向舞台，托尼正在那里滔滔不绝地讲话。他们肩并肩静静地看着。夜幕正式降临，中庭的明亮灯光把他们的影子拉得很长。

托尼说了一句话，人群发出一阵明显的笑声。他让他们放松，赢得他们的支持，说服他们他不会在飞驰中放开车把。不知怎么的，这只让彼得更难过。

“今天不容易，是吗？”山姆轻声问。

彼得吞咽着，“是啊。”他低声说。

山姆停顿了一会儿，然后：“你说我们离开这里怎么样？”

彼得惊讶地朝山姆眨了眨眼睛。他记得，就在离他们现在站的地方几米远的地方，托尼也问了他同样的问题，但那感觉就像是另一个世界线发生的故事。‘你说我们离开这里怎么样？’托尼沉重的手垂在他背上。

山姆的话听起来是不同的。彼得并不觉得兴奋，或紧张，也没有因为高兴而脸红。他只是感到如释重负，就像在经历了一场被扔到人行道上太多次的打斗后，倒进柔软的床垫一样。

“我想现在很适合垃圾食品和动作片。”山姆补充道，微微一笑。“别告诉我我要一个人看《致命武器》电影马拉松。”

“不，我是说，是的，我加入。”彼得脱口而出。他不知道什么是致命武器——也许是关于杀死吸血鬼的？但现在他大概会同意山姆提出的任何能让他们马上离开这里的提议。

“很好。”山姆点头。他朝中厅瞥了一眼。“不过，我们还是走后门吧。”

彼得最后看了托尼一眼，托尼仍在人群中周旋。然后他追上山姆。

山姆领着彼得从露台远处一个不显眼的侧门进去。在这里，走廊是空的，他们毫无阻碍地进入住宅区。山姆没有试图问彼得感觉如何，或者提起闲聊；对此，彼得很感激。

等他们松开领带，解开纽扣，安顿下来，山姆砰的一声放了一碗爆米花在他们中间。在整部电影中，彼得没有碰过食物——他没吃晚餐，可他也没有胃口——但山姆仍然把碗放在彼得伸手可及的地方。彼得想告诉他，他可以独享所有；但只要自己愿意就可以随时改变主意的念头，让彼得感觉很欣慰。

彼得很快明白到，《致命武器》和清除吸血鬼没什么关系——“那是《刀锋战士》。”山姆纠正道，听起来像是被冒犯到了。但在1小时49分钟后，他就忘掉了这一点。片尾字幕播放完后，彼得同意继续看续集。山姆断断续续的评论让彼得露出了足够的笑容，比起独自面对睡眠的威胁，坐着看另一部电影是个更好的选择。 

托尼还是没回来。彼得想等一下，确保他安然无恙。也许，如果有机会的话，继续他们被打断的谈话。

他颤抖着，试图把托尼发黑的眼睛的形象从脑海中抹去。

电影播放了20分钟后，门开了——是罗迪上校，西装外套搭在肩上，看上去准备睡觉的样子。罗迪一看到他们就停了下来，看了看电视，然后指责山姆。

“你在看《致命武器2》，却没有邀请我？”

山姆朝他扔了一块爆米花，但没有打中目标。“你忙着和高层交流。彼得和我当然得找点事情做。”他向彼得眨了眨眼，彼得跟着笑了。

罗迪上校沉重地坐在扶手椅上。“把爆米花给我。”他不高兴地要求道。

山姆按他的要求做了。“给你，牢骚公主。”

他得到了一把爆米花打在脸上作为回报。

又过了十五分钟，彼得鼓起勇气问，“罗迪上校——”

“彼得，看在上帝的份上，叫我詹姆*吧。”

“对不起，罗——詹姆。嗯，我想知道，托尼会很快回来吗？”

罗迪上校——詹姆看着他，彼得感觉到了詹姆和山姆同时盯着他的眼神的重量。

彼得润湿嘴唇。“他……没事吧？”

“他很好，小彼。”詹姆保证道。“只是……我们离开的时候他接到了弗瑞的电话。应该很快就会完事的。”

彼得点点头，尽量不去想太多。

结果证明不去多想比预想的要容易，当詹姆提起《尖峰时刻》是更好的警察搭档电影时，山姆说这完全没有道理。他俩的辩论比电影更有意思。

“只有第一部好看！我是说，得了吧，对梅尔·吉布森的赞誉言过其实了。”

“成龙不是吗？”

“这没什么好争议的好吗，伙计！成龙很清楚自己在做什么，而且他坚持到底！”

“我真不敢相信你会那样不尊重丹尼·格洛弗！”

剩下的爆米花被征用作弹药。山姆试图用彼得当人盾。天知道彼得笑了多久。

爆米花全撒到了地板上，彼得侧身倒在沙发上，脸上挂着大大的傻笑，就在那时，门开了，托尼走了进来。

彼得首先注意到的是他那憔悴下落的肩膀。接着，是当托尼走近电视机时，光亮照出的他眼睛下面的阴影。那些阴影要么是在露台见面之后才产生的，要么就只是当时朦胧的暮色让它们变得没那么显眼。

山姆和詹姆沉默下来。托尼停顿了一下，看向他们。他的目光停留在彼得身上，然后转向电视。

“看来我错过了真正的派对。”他的语气很轻，但他的声音是空洞的。

山姆小心翼翼地降低了电视的音量。

“你应该加入我们。”彼得满怀希望地建议道。

托尼回头看着他——托尼那双眼睛，是防备的，但每一丝都像之前在阳台上一样紧张。彼得吞咽着。

感觉就像永恒，也可能只是一秒钟后，托尼瞥了山姆一眼。彼得满脸通红地意识到他的邀请也许是轻率的，他不确定托尼和山姆是否会愿意一起看电影。

让他松了一口气的是，山姆点了点头。“为什么不呢，斯塔克？”他友好地说着，谨慎，但真诚。

托尼的嘴角抽搐成一个微笑。笑意没有到达眼睛。“我很乐意，但是——”他对着撒在四周的爆米花含糊地做了个手势——“你们这些孩子看起来已经完成了快乐系数。我最好上床睡觉了。还有个公共丑闻得睡掉。”他开着玩笑。但没有人笑。

“随你便。”山姆和蔼地表示同意。“睡得好点。”

托尼朝远处的走廊走去，没有看彼得一眼。“就像死人一样。”他随便地挥了挥手。

詹姆用关切的眼睛默默地注视他走开。

他们回到电影中，但这并不足以分散彼得的注意力。房间里的气氛很压抑。

詹姆找了个借口，没等电影结束就走了。彼得一直呆到最后，然后，他和山姆心照不宣地分别。山姆在走之前好像想问彼得一些事情，但又忍住了没问。

彼得在换好睡衣后没有上床睡觉。仅仅想到要尝试睡觉就足以使他反胃。噩梦越来越逼真，很难从中醒来。

唯一的问题是，如何保持清醒？他在他那间很少使用的卧室的地板上踱步，直到拿定主意，才溜出了门。

不出所料，大厅里空无一人，彼得沿着无人的小路向托尼的房间走去。他不确定当他到达那里时该对托尼说些什么，他只是需要看看他。以确保——

一切会回到过去那样。

不管你想要什么，小彼。

他停在那人的门外。呼吸着。手心又冒汗了。

“F.R.I.D.A.Y。”他的声音略高于颤抖的耳语，“你能告诉我——”

但人工智能肯定已经告知了他的存在，因为接下来彼得知道的就是，门打开，托尼出现。

彼得还没来得及说话，托尼就惊叫道:“孩子！你在这里做什么？”他有点太大声了。就在这时，彼得注意到了托尼狂乱慌张的眼神。彼得困惑地皱起眉头。

托尼侧身一站，好让彼得窥视房间——詹姆·罗迪坐在托尼的沙发上，皱眉困惑地望着门口。

彼得大脑一片空白。詹姆向他点了点头，慢慢地打量着他，彼得努力振作自己，举起一只手来打招呼。

“你…你好，罗…詹姆上校。”他回望托尼，托尼则坚定地看向任何地方，就是不看彼得。“呃……我，我，我就是想……看看你怎么样了。”彼得继续说着，声音嘶哑。他舔了舔嘴唇。

托尼咯咯地笑了起来：那是一种勉强的、没有欢乐的笑。“你可真好，不过，没有必要。看，罗迪比你先来了。”托尼转向詹姆，指着彼得。“我不是一直都说他是个好孩子吗？”

詹姆扬起眉毛。“从没怀疑过。”

“对的。”托尼转向彼得，清了清嗓子。“你看，我现在身心健康。罗迪正在这儿呢。满意了吗？”

彼得点点头。他的心砰砰直跳。“是的。完全满意。只是，想检查一下。”

“对的。”

“对。”

“……那好吧，晚安。”

“晚安！”

门在他面前关上了。

彼得对着门眨了眨眼，然后转身慢慢回到自己的房间。

太险了。

险什么？你什么都没做。

彼得想起了詹姆眉间那沉思而不安的褶皱。做了几次深呼吸，平静下来。

彼得回到自己的房间，坐在床上，靠着床头板，试图舒缓心率。他拿出手机，浏览朋友们的Ins故事。他没能真的看进去，但现在，即使是最无脑的工作也总比什么都没有要好。

不幸的是，这并不是他两天晚上加起来只睡了四个小时之后所需要的那种刺激。他的眼皮开始下垂——

电话响起来。彼得被惊醒，心提到了嗓子眼儿。冷静的尝试到此为止。他看向屏幕。

是托尼。

‘他走了’

三个如此简单、不需要解释的小字，一下子就让彼得的胃打了个转。过了一会儿：

‘如果你想来的话’

彼得的胃完全翻了个个儿。快速的心跳给胸口做了痛苦的刺青。

他咬着嘴唇。数到十。

回复道：

‘马上来’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> 他用你用得可真使劲啊*：原文是“He sure rides you hard, huh, Peter?” “ride”，使唤，支配，骑。
> 
> 一群有着独特能力的陌生人组成的乌合小组*：原文是“…Rag-tag team of strangers with unique abilities”。“Rag-tag”，意为乌合之众，下层社会。乌合，形容没有严密组织，如群乌暂时聚合的人们。
> 
> 叫我詹姆*：原文是”Peter, for God's sake, call me Jim.”罗迪上校的名字是James Rhodes，詹姆斯·罗迪。为了一致性，Jim译为詹姆。


End file.
